Give in to the Night
by Given-Inside
Summary: DoTD spoilers...but Ignitus is in this one: After the defeat of Malefor, Cynder discovers that her destiny is not finished. Will she fall in darkness again, or can Spyro help her give in to the night with him instead? M for blood and detailed romance SxC
1. Coaxing the Target

**This is a story I thought up after hearing the song "The Night" by Disturbed and their new album Indestructible. This is not a song fic, but it is loosely based on it. Enjoy**

Chapter 1: Coaxing the Target

The sun was setting over the dragon realm, sending bright orange and red hues across the autumn landscape in last hopes of shedding light. Leaves on all of the trees were falling, tumbling helplessly in the breeze before crashing onto the soil with a subtle crack. One leaf managed to ride the wind's current until it slapped against the face of the black dragoness, Cynder, who instinctively shook her head to rid the itchy leaf off of her snout. It was more than odd at the fact that she was alone, however, many times she always preferred to be so. The dragoness took a breath and padded forward, listening attentively to the breaking crunches of the fallen leaves underneath her.

_Why am I even here? _Cynder asked herself. She looked up through the gap of two large oak trees and sighed. The leaves on the oaks forced the appearance of wild flames dancing off of the branches and fluttering towards the ground like different colored embers. _I should go back...No! They'll never understand. _She continued to press on, the scythe tip of her tail swaying to and fro just barely scraping the tops of the crusty dead leaves. "What's the use?" she said out loud. Cynder turned her head to look back at the path she had made through the leaves; it stretched quite a long way. "Why go where everyone that hates me is?" She let out a growl and slammed the sharp tip of her tail down, impaling a hapless leaf and shattering it. She lifted her tail up and inspected the damage she created. _If only it was that easy. _She shut her eyes and shook her head before turning again to continue cutting her path. _I wish I could fall apart like that. How can anyone forgive me? _She walked past the trees only to hit a grassy meadow. The crumpling leaves vanished, and the sound of crisp grass replaced them. Cynder's claws dug into the soil with each step, enjoying the refreshing feeling it gave in between them. Suddenly she threw herself down on her haunches and hung her head. _What about Spyro? I can't just ignore him if I am to stay here? We fought together...we're friends. _She lifted up her head, a faint smile crossing her face. _He...is a friend. I can run again...NO! _She turned her head as if shamed by her own thoughts. _I am done running. I'm just avoiding the ceremony, that's all. _She snorted and brought her wings up over her head to cover her own stupidity. "_..._Which is running," she muttered. She climbed to her feet and took another look back, the sun setting directly over the path she had created. _Spyro is the hero, _she thought. _I was just in the way. _With that inside her mind, she continued on her trek through the meadow, until she reached the river just at the end of it. She took one step towards the water and lowered her head for a drink.

"You came a long way just for some water," a familiar voice suddenly said from behind her. Cynder shot her head up, almost at the point of choking on the liquid she had devoured. "Where are you going, Cynder?" Spyro somehow managed to find her. He was at a hover just above the ground flapping his wings with enough force to keep him airborne. She watched as he lazily circled her. "You realize the party is about ten miles in the other direction." He tucked his wings in to land beside her. "What's wrong, Cynder?"

"I have things on my mind," Cynder replied, turning her head to face him. "Besides, can't a girl take a little walk on her own to relax?" Spyro shook his head and gave his usual coy smile.

"Well, relax would have been a five minute stroll. This..." he looked back at the path. "...This is more of a different sort." Cynder took her eyes away from him, instead focusing on the gentle swaying of the grass beside her. "So, why are you out here, Cynder?"

"I can't do it," she said sadly. "Everyone there hates me for what I did."

"It wasn't you, Cynder," countered Spyro. "No one has yet to understand the ways and tricks of the Dark Master. It was not like you volunteered for this." He sat on his haunches and dipped his head for a drink. Upon resurfacing, he shook his head and scratched his scalp with his right forearm. "The way I see it, whatever happens in the past should be forgotten. No anger, fear, or distrust can either bring the past back or change it. Those that refuse to accept what is in front of them because of something committed in the past will never get through life."

"It was my destiny." Spyro smirked and leaned in just a tad closer to her.

"Cynder, we both cannot change our fate in life, but we can always change our destiny. What happened to you, no matter how you view it, was just a minor setback. You should forget that it happened. We're heroes now...?"

"You're the hero," she whispered. "I just assisted." Spyro suddenly lifted his paw up to gently set it on hers.

"How could you say that, Cynder?" he asked. "If it wasn't for you, who knows what could have happened to me. I may be this 'destined savior,' but I'm still no stronger or braver than a mere hatchling. When I lost control of my powers, who was there to snap me out of it?" He nudged her with his snout. "Well?"

"I was," she replied meekly. "But..."

"But what? You leapt into harms way to break me out of my own chains. If you wouldn't have, I could have lost even more control and harmed those closest to me. If no one else sees you as a hero then...then that is on them!" He snorted and looked away. "I remember first finding out you were like me; just a small hatchling with so many expectations and stress. Finally, you're here with us again, older, wiser and even stronger than the last time we were together."

"Same with you," she shot back kindly. "What's your point?"

"The point is that I don't want you to leave again." Cynder withdrew her hand away from underneath his, placing it at her side. "We're free, Cynder. The fighting is over and we don't need to keep moving anymore."

"You don't need to," Cynder harshly replied. "You are still seen as the 'good' dragon, while people still shrink away from me." She stood up and turned away, her scythlike tail swishing nervously behind her and slicing the tips of the blades of grass with each swipe. "Face it, Spyro, I will never be seen as a hero by these people, no matter what I do. There is nothing for me." She started to walk away, but Spyro quickly leapt to his feet, sneering through his teeth.

"Nothing?" he said angrily. "How can you say 'nothing'?" He inched closer with his teeth still clinched. "If you want to talk about nothing, look at what I have. My family is dead and my entire life has been devoted to only fighting! I've never even had one moment to enjoy the world and explore on my own. I will never get a second chance for the things I've done in my life, but you did and you have it now." Cynder took a defensive stance and cautiously watched Spyro inch closer to her. "Do you even realize the things I've gone through for you, Cynder? I may have nothing, but to keep you here, I'd give even more away." She lowered her head, a subtle tear falling off of her black-scaled cheek. "You are my friend, and I can't let you do this to yourself."

"It's not you who has that right," she sadly explained with her head still arched downward. "I know you care for me, but I feel like I am just wasting your time. You've been seen as a hero for your entire life. Try being called a villain for a while, and you'd see how heart wrenching it really is." Spyro quickly dropped his sneer and rushed over to lift her snout with his own. Their eyes connected for a brief moment, only to be pulled away by each other's embarrassment.

"Cynder, I know you are not a bad dragon...I always knew." She sobbed softly and kept her head turned. "It should never matter what other people think of you. It only matters on how your friends feel." He waited for her to turn and face him, but she still sat there in silence. "Look at me, Cynder." Slowly, she craned her neck to turn her eyes back to him. "Please, trust me. If I didn't let you fall during the war, then what makes you think I'll turn my back on you now?" He lifted his paw up for her to take it. "Come on." She looked at his claws, extended and shimmering white. His hand looked so inviting to her, but doubt overtook her comfort. She turned her head again and began to walk away.  
"Spyro, I can't."

"I'm not having you leave again," he said, forcefully. "If I have to go another day wondering where you are, so help me...?"

"So now you're getting demanding?" Cynder asked with a slight laugh, amused by his perseverance. "What would you do if I left?" She turned to face him, a smirk finally across her face. _Lets see just how badly he wants me around,_ she thought as she waited for the answer.

"If you do leave, I'd fly out and chase you down." He moved closer to her to where they were almost snout-to-snout. "Then I'd put you in my room and bind you in shackles so you'd never leave my sight!" She suddenly turned away and blushed, realizing how sensual his comment really was. Spyro cocked his head but finally caught on to his accidental description and turned away himself. "Maybe...not like that." Cynder let out a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah." She turned back to face the path she created. "I just can't do it..." Before she had a chance to even move, a dull pain rattled its way up to her brain from the end of her tail. She roared in surprise and quickly turned around to see Spyro's lips wrapped securely around her tail, just before the knife-like tip. "What are you doing?" she asked, trying to wiggle her tail free from his grasp.

"I am making a choice," he said, his voice muffled by Cynder's scaled tail. "I won't let you go. I've made my decision, now you must make yours!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I will not let go, Cynder, so you only have two options. You can pull your tail back and slice the mouth of your friend to escape, or you can come with me to the ceremony." He looked up at her. "We are still friends, right?" Silence fell in the meadow as she stared down at him. The purple dragon had managed to find the loophole in her attitude. "What's it going to be?" Her tail drooped limply from Spyro's mouth, the scythe hanging lifelessly just beside his neck. Without putting movement in her tail, Cynder turned her body to face him.

"Yes, Spyro. We are still friends." She let out a frustrating sigh. "Lead the way." He gladly released his grip and leapt into the air, followed closely by Cynder. After several minutes of flying, Cynder spoke up. "So what gave you that bright idea? It seemed pretty desperate for you."

"Desperate?" Spyro asked, looking back at her. "No, I think it was brilliant. It just shows how much I know you, Cynder." He paused to take his eyes back in front of him. "Only evil people would be willing to hurt someone else in order to get their way."

"So..." She trailed off. "You did it just to prove a point?"

"Well it could be seen that way, since you still think of yourself like that, but I did it for another reason."

"And what would that be?" Spyro looked back at her and snickered.

"You'll see when we get there."

**PEACE! **


	2. Sparx Will Fly

**I have a confession...I've only played 1 Spyro game, Year of the Dragon for PS1. All the info I place in my chapters is thanks to Fresh Blood (great writer) and numerous cutscenes and tributes from Youtube. If anything is off, please inform me, so I can fix it and make it more believable. Thank you,**

**G.I**

Chapter 2: Sparx Will Fly

Spyro tucked his wings in and touched down on the cool shaded forest floor, Cynder just behind him.

"I don't get it," she said somewhat breathlessly. "You said the ceremony is here. Where is everyone?" She took a look around her surroundings, scanning through the numerous tree trunks for any sign of life. Nothing.

"We still have a little ways," Spyro replied in a soft whisper. "Come on." He started walking deeper into the forest with Cynder cautiously creeping behind him. "Why so nervous?" Spyro asked. She stopped and shot him a glare.

"Nervous?" She let out a stuttered chuckle. "Why would I be..." she trailed off to turn her head away from him and towards the darkened woods, letting out a surprised gasp as she did so. "Who's there?" Spyro quickly snapped his neck around to see what she witnessed. He suddenly hunched down and growled, taking his tail to force Cynder behind him and holding it firmly against her chest as protection. After two moments of silence, Spyro turned back to face her. "I swore I saw someone." Spyro folded his tail back from her chest and sat it back on the ground. "Why'd you do that?"

"I don't know," he replied quietly, taking his eyes off to look at his own tail. "Instinct, I suppose." He said nothing more and took the lead again. "Come on, it's down this way." Suddenly, the sound of a snapping twig echoed throughout the forested region, extremely close to the two dragons. Spyro stopped in his tracks when he heard it and whipped around towards the woods with his jaws clinched in a ferocious growl. He forced Cynder back again and hunched over with a snarl directly where he had heard the noise. The dark dragoness crept forward, craning her neck to look through the gap in Spyro's wings just above his spine.

"Spyro, what's going on?"

"This is ridiculous!" Spyro frustratingly called out. "Look, whoever is out there, come out now. Don't make me go in after you." Cynder cut her eyes towards Spyro and took in a strong glance of him in his protective stance. It felt strange that, for once, someone was protecting her, and even odder at the fact that Spyro was the defender. Usually, they'd fight together. Why was he pushing her behind him? She shook her head and padded over to his side, deciding not to dwell over the issue.

"It's got to be nothing, Spyro."

"No, I swore I heard something, too." He kneaded at the ground with his claws and turned to face her. "Wait a moment." Suddenly, the dragon turned and inched towards the closest tree next to the two. Cynder attempted to follow, but a quick glare from him forced her to remain still.

"Why are you doing this?" Cynder asked nervously. "Since when have you turned into my guardian?" Spyro shot his head back, as if hurt by the remark she left. He remained speechless and turned back to the tree. After a quick sniff, he dropped his head and let out a chuckle.

"Oh come on," he muttered. "We have to go, Cynder. We'll be late." She walked towards him, expecting to be told to stay in place. Instead, he willingly invited her over.

"What is it?" Spyro's eyes shifted and the tip of his wing twitched. "Well?"

"Some creature just stepped on a stick, Cynder," Spyro covered up. He lifted his forearm up and scratched the trunk of the tree with his longest claw. "It's nothing for you to worry about." Suddenly, Cynder growled and used the top of her head to slam it against Spyro's hindquarters, spinning him like a top and forcing him to face her.

"What is going on with you, Spyro?" she asked forcefully. "First, you find me almost ten whole miles away, and now you treat me as if I can't evade a deer in the forest. What has gotten into you?" Spyro regained his composure and fanned his wings out to look more intimidating.

"Why are you upset?" Spyro shot back. "All I did was look after you."

"No, you held me back." She stepped closer. "I am not a hatchling, I am a dragon. I can handle myself without you stepping in." She dropped her wings and let them dangle on the floor, watching and waiting for Spyro to make a response.

"Cynder," he said in a faint whisper. "I am sorry. I don't know what's coming over me." Cynder turned her growls of aggravation into those of sympathy as she moved closer to him. "I know we fought together, but...something just forced me to do it. By the time I knew, it was too late." Spyro looked up at her. "I'll see Ignitus tomorrow. He'll know." Cynder let out a soft laugh and offered her paw to him.

"This is a truce," she said firmly. "I won't get angry like that again."

"Sounds more like an apology," Spyro countered slyly. He placed his right forearm on top of her left one for a kindly shake. "You're forgiven." A smile found its way on Cynder's face once again. "Now Cynder, I have to ask if you'll forgive me."

"For what?" Spyro backed away, the grin still plastered on his face.

"For this! Surprise!" As if on cue, all of the fellow warriors and friends from both Cynder and Spyro emerged from the forest. Cynder gasped and instinctively took a step back at the advancing creatures swarming around her while Spyro couldn't help but let out a laugh. Everyone was there from Sparx all the way up to Ignitus, except for one. Spyro's good friend, Hunter was not found among the crowd. Cynder turned to face her friend and glared at him.

"You did this," Cynder growled, facing Spyro. "This was why you wanted me to come, huh? Wait, why aren't you surprised?" Spyro walked forward, still holding his grin. He leaned in close to her ear and placed his paw on her own.

"Because this isn't my party, Cynder." She trembled slightly as his delicate voice passed through her mind. "This is yours." Spyro took his eyes away to watch a shadowy figure walk forth from the woods behind her. "Hunter, what's the deal? I thought we agreed to have it closer to the temple?" Cynder turned her body around in time to see the strong and stealthy cheetah emerge from behind a tree trunk.

"I came up with a new plan of my own," he replied cunningly. "I wanted to surprise you both, but I only succeeded in the beginning."

"So it was you?" Cynder asked Hunter. He smiled, his white fangs showing brilliantly underneath his hooded muzzle.

"Yes," replied the mysterious companion. "I almost had you two until Spyro caught my scent on the tree I was propped up beside."

"Don't step on sticks next time," Spyro laughed. "Better yet, next time why don't you just stay with the original idea?" Hunter let out a chuckle and shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't make it too easy to switch them, then."

"Done." Hunter suddenly raised his hand and cleared his throat for everyone to grow quiet around him.

"Listen up," he called out, his voice ringing through the trees as he spoke with clear authority. "Let's head back to the dragon temple, friends. Food is prepared and there's a band setting up for some music." The crowd dispersed and began to walk in the direction of the temple, leaving only Spyro and Cynder once again.

"You sly rascal," Cynder said with a weak smile. "Why did you do this for me? What about your party...the ceremony of your victory..."

"Our victory," he replied. "Cynder, this is for you, but it's not for winning the battle."

"Then what is it even for?" she countered. "I just don't get it." Spyro snickered and turned towards the disappearing crowd.

"Don't try to, Cynder. Think of it this way: if these friends despised you, why would they go through the trouble to do this?"  
"Good point." She quickened her step to walk beside him, her tail swaying comfortably behind her. "Hey Spyro?"

"Yes?"

"That was very smooth what you pulled back there." She tossed her head back. "Playing like I was in trouble..."

"Who was playing?" Spyro asked. "The surprise was supposed to be another mile ahead."  
"What?"

"I told you, I'll have to speak with Ignitus tomorrow." He lowered his head. "Hunter did scare me; I wasn't expecting him."

"Yeah," she replied. Suddenly, her swaying tail collided with Spyro's and instinctively intertwined around it. "What the...?" Spyro stopped and looked at the knotted tails behind him. "Let go!"

"You're tied to me," he said with a nervous laugh. "You have to unwind it. Be careful though, Cynder. That blade of yours is pretty sharp." She let out a sigh and looked down.

"It's comfortable though, isn't it?" She turned away and blushed slightly. "Spyro, you've been such a good friend throughout all of this. What can I ever do to repay you?" After a brief struggle, the tails unwound and took their places behind their owners. Spyro turned to face her and gave a soft, comforting smile.

"Just stay here, Cynder," he said happily. "This is your home...our home." She let out an amused snort and turned to keep walking, this time leading the way herself.

"Well, the party will decide that for me." She replied sarcastically. Spyro watched for a brief moment as the dragoness huskily padded in front of him.

_What's wrong with me? _Spyro thought to himself. _I've never tried to protect her like that before. And what was up with our tails? _He looked back at his and sniffed it. _Weird. _

"You coming?" Cynder suddenly called. Spyro snapped back into reality and gazed at her. "What now? Any other surprises?"

"Ancestors, I hope not," he replied worriedly. Spyro jumped into a jog and caught up with her. "Cynder?"

"Hmm?"

"You ever wonder about..." he trailed off and turned his head away from her.

"About what, Spyro?"

"About us...and the future," he forced himself to ask. "Like, where else will fate lead us?" She faced him, her sapphire-like emerald eyes shining in the dark forest.

"I wonder about that all the time," said Cynder. "Sometimes, I can't help but think where I will be. What is the chance that the darkness that took me over so long ago could come back?" Spyro laughed and inched closer to her side. Without even hesitating, he took his left wing and draped it over her.

"If it does, it's in for one nasty fight." She laughed and placed her head against his, their horns interlocking with a subtle clink.

"Spyro, you are the best friend I can ever have...or ever will have." Spyro took his eyes down to gaze into hers. "I'm going to regret this later but...you were right."

"What about?" He lifted his eyebrows and waited to hear her.

"Don't make me go further," she begged. Spyro laughed and pulled his head back to unlock their horns.

"Alright, but...as you said, I was right." The two dragons continued their trek in silence with Spyro's wing still covering Cynder. The top of the temple was in sight, its roof gleaming in the upcoming moonlight overhead. The sun was completely gone now, and the only light was off of the dragon temple ahead of them.

"So what are you thinking?" asked Spyro to Cynder, "I don't like long silence." Cynder craned her neck to look at him and trusted his wing to guide her on the pathway towards the party.

"Well," she said with a sigh. "I'm wondering what is going to be at this party." Spyro smiled and took his eyes off the path to look at her.

"No you're not. I know you too well."  
"Fine," she replied with a snobby snort. "If you really want to know, I was thinking about you."

"Me? Why me?" She turned away, blushing like mad.

"I just wish I could be like you, Spyro. You have enemies, but they are evil. It seems you get along with almost anybody."

"It's a curse," Spyro laughed out. "Look, you live here too now, meaning, in a way, you are like me. My friends are your friends, and my enemies will be yours too."

"Yes, but I don't get along with them." Spyro took his wing off her and folded it back behind his spine. Cynder shivered at the loss of warmth, but regained control over her body almost instantly. "I just...cope."

"Well there's your problem, Cynder. Stop 'coping' and start mingling." Suddenly, he crouched down with his right forearm extended and his spine arched upwards. He turned to face her and smiled. "Come on, for old time's sake?" Cynder let out a groan and mimicked his position beside him. "Last one to the party has to get the drinks."

"What if we tie?" Cynder asked. Spyro just laughed.

"We get them for each other. Ready?"  
"I guess."

"GO!" They both took off down the dirt path, sprinting like mad to reach the temple. Their wings were laying low to the ground, giving both the advantage in the footrace. The temple grew in size with each quick step they took. Torch lights illuminated the front of it in an amber color, waving immensely with the flicker of each flame. At the last second, Spyro slammed on his feet and skid to a stop, sending Cynder straight to the entrance of the temple's courtyard...exactly where the party had begun.

"No fair," Cynder panted out as Spyro casually trotted over beside her. "You lost on purpose. Wait...why?" He just smiled and walked towards Hunter, who was near the sidewall of the temple. After a few moments of conversing with him, the young dragon walked off and came back standing on his hind legs with two cups of fruit punch clutched tightly in between his two forepaws. Cynder reached out with her right arm and clinched the cup with her claws. "So," she began after taking a sip, "why'd you lose?"

"Its customary for the guest of honor to be served," he explained slyly. "Hunter just told me the band is inside, too. Apparently, the dragonflies can play some good stuff." He took a sip, taking his barbed tongue and licking around the rim of the cup just before taking in the reddish liquid in full. "Well, we can't stay here at your own party. What do you want to do?" She sighed and looked around. Everyone was in their own social circle talking and laughing amongst themselves in shear enjoyment. Cynder tapped Spyro on his head softly with the dagger-like end of her right wing.

"You told me to mingle, so..." she trailed off as she examined the multiple groups of creatures around the temple courtyard. "Let's get to it."

"That a' girl," Spyro said happily. He draped his wing over her and, with the cup still in his claws, hobbled over towards the multitudes, smiling wider with each greeting Cynder received.

It was a surreal feeling for Cynder. Those she thought hated her, held absolutely no resentment. Sparx, who was quite busy at the time helping the other dragonflies and their business, still managed to zip in for a quick "how you doin'?" before taking off once again. Cynder's eyes were bright with compassion; she had more friends than she had figured.

"How you feel, now?" said Spyro. She nuzzled against her friend and sighed lovingly at the warmth his body gave her in the autumn night.

"I can't believe it," she began. She suddenly had to stop to say hello to another partier who wished to leave his kind comments and thanks. "If I didn't come...I would have missed this."

"I told you that people couldn't dwell on the past for too long. It drives them all mad over time." She took another sip of the drink Spyro fetched her and let out a pleasing moan. "Still think you're evil?" Cynder dropped her eyes down and stared at the rolling red liquid in her drink.

"I know I'm not," she replied. "I just can't get over the fact that I was." She took another drink while Spyro led her to a corner in the courtyard. It was slightly concealed, but not to where no one would be able to find them. They both sat on their haunches on a concrete slab in the corner and sat their drinks down beside them. "I just get scared, Spyro. You don't know what it's like living with fear that you'll wake up encased in darkness again. I don't want to go through that. I'd kill myself before I turn into that...thing I used to be."

"No you won't," Spyro soothed her. "If I ever find out you try something like that, I'll kill you myself. Cynder, you're the only one who understands me, and I you. What would I do if I find out my best friend and companion took her own life? I...I can't even fathom!" She suddenly stood up. "Where you going?"

"I...need time to think." Before Spyro could stop her, she disappeared into the crowd.

"Damnit!" Spyro muttered, tossing his head down in frustration. "How can you manage to turn everything I try to do into a sad thing?" He sighed and took the last few sips of his drink.

"Rough night, buddy?" Spyro turned behind him to see Sparx flying overhead.

"You don't know the half of it, Sparx." Sparx fluttered down and took a seat on his friend's shoulder. Spyro still held his gaze directly where Cynder disappeared to, sighing occasionally in the hope that she'd come back to him.

"I see what's going on," Sparx said with a slight laugh. "Spyro...you're in love." The purple dragon snapped his head and popped Sparx off of his shoulder with his snout.

"Don't be ridiculous," Spyro countered. "Love? How could I manage to take care of a female? I'm on call to save this world at any given chance. Sure the Dark Master has been defeated, but, for all I know, there is something else out there." Sparx dusted himself off as he flew beside the dragon and then sat in the exact spot.

"Listen to me, buddy," explained the golden dragonfly, "if you keep worrying about things that can come up, you'll miss the things in front of you right now."

"And what would that be?" As if to answer his question, Cynder emerged from the numerous creatures standing on her hind legs with two drinks in hand, just like Spyro.  
"Bail!" Sparx shouted, before ducking into the bark of a nearby palm tree. Spyro was speechless, mesmerized by her phenomenal grace and balance on two legs. She looked pleasing, addicting, and stunning; seeing her multiple mature curves with each step she took through the crowd almost drove him off the edge. He shook his head to clear it.

_Get a grip, Spyro! _He told himself. _She's beautiful, but I can't think of her that way...at least not yet._ She came closer and stopped when she was snout-to-snout with him.

"It was my turn for the drinks this time," she said, handing a cup to him. He willingly took it and sat it down to his right side while Cynder propped herself back up on the slab beside him. "Spyro?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you put up with me?" Spyro choked out a cough and quickly downed some punch to regain his composure. "There are so many other ones here, why do you just want to be with me?" Spyro turned his head and scratched the top of his brow with the claws attached to his right forepaw. "This time, I am the one that wants the answers."

_Come on, buddy! _Thought Sparx as he listened attentively to the conversation behind him. _Now's your chance! Tell her! _

"I really can't tell you," he replied nervously. A subtle groan was heard behind him. "Hold that thought, would you Cynder?" She nodded her head while Spyro climbed to his feet and peeled down a piece of bark with one of his claws. He took in a breath and released a small jet of flame into the palm tree Sparx took refuge in. A loud yelp echoed throughout the tree and a seared golden dragonfly emerged, frantically flying towards the river to cool the heat and refuel his pride. "Now I can tell you." Spyro sat back down on his haunches and watched as Cynder giggled and covered her muzzle with her left paw to hide her teeth.

"I'm still waiting." Spyro gulped slightly and turned to face her.

_Alright Spyro, _he thought to himself. _You can do this. Just tell her..."you're my friend" and it's all over. You can't be in love, you're not allowed to. How can you keep her happy when things take a turn for the worse again? _His eyes lifted up, slamming directly into Cynder's bright greenish ones. _Oh no, Spyro. Just say it...We Are Friends. Do it. _His hand lifted up and found itself right over Cynder's. _I can't._

"I love you, Cynder." She let out a surprised gasp, her eyes starting to tear up. A single tear formed at her cheek, but Spyro moved quickly to catch it with his claw before it fell. "I can't explain it and I don't want to. The fact is, you are special to me and, when you say no one cares for you, my heart breaks." He took a breath and removed his paw from hers. "I know that isn't a male-like thing to say, but it is the truth. You hurt me every time you bring up what happened to you."

"Spyro, I had no idea." She lowered her head to look down at her paw that Spyro had just released. "I never had someone say something like this before to me. Why do you even love me? I mean, I was evil...I tried to kill you! What if that darkness comes back?" Spyro placed his claw against her muzzle, silencing her.

"Will you stop worrying about the darkness for one second, Cynder!" he exclaimed jokingly. Spyro lifted his wing up and shrouded Cynder with it, flexing it to pull her close to him. "Forget the darkness. Just give in to the night...with me. You're my best friend, Cynder. Even Sparx can't compare to you. Now please don't bring up this 'darkness' anymore and focus on what's in front of you!"

"Which is?" she asked, almost as if she knew the answer.

"Me. No matter what happens, I will always be there for you. If anything comes up, even if you think it's small, I am here." Spyro sighed but kept his wing exactly where it lay over her. "If you don't like the way I feel for you, then I'm sorry, but it will never change. I love all my friends, but I'm only willing to lay my life down for one." He reached down and took a sip of the drink she gave him while she did the same with hers.

"I feel the same about you, Spyro," said Cynder. "I've met many creatures and people, but the only one I constantly worry about is you. Tell me, though. If we lay our lives for each other at the same time, wouldn't that mean we actually failed to do it?" Spyro cocked his head at her strange remark.

"What?"

"Think about it." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and took off once again. Spyro watched her walk into the crowd, but she suddenly stood up and motioned for him to follow her. "Come on, Spyro! The music should be starting soon."

"Ha," Spyro muttered aloud. "Looks like the night's calling her name."

**PEACE! **


	3. Catfight

Chapter 3: Catfight

Spyro leapt to his feet and began padding through the crowd to reach Cynder, but it seemed that he was squashing on someone else's paw, foot, or tail with each step he took to get to her.

"Spyro!" Cynder yelled out. He saw her stand on her hind legs to search for him, only to get pushed closer to the inner gates of the temple.

"Cynder!" Spyro called back uselessly. He grumbled in frustration and forced his way through the swarm of creatures in desperation to find her.

He reached the gate and shoved his way inside, for the first time caring little for anyone else's discomfort around him. Once he emerged from the onslaught of his former and present followers, he took in a breath of relief and casually walked towards the place where the dragonflies had their equipment set up, figuring Cynder had to be there. It was more spacious inside the gate, giving Spyro plenty of breathing room despite the large crowds around him. He stood up and searched for the dark dragoness. Nothing.

"Hey I know you!" Spyro suddenly turned around to see the one creature he had tried to avoid ever since he met Cynder. It was none other than the pink dragoness Ember. Her horns had matured and became larger than Spyro remembered; curving just like a ram's antlers would back behind and to either side of her neck. Her wings had grown out as well, draping over each side of her body. The only thing that didn't change was the emerald gem necklace that rested around her neck and directly in the middle of her well-formed chest. "Well, are you going to say hello, or are you just going to stand there?"

"Ember?" Spyro asked. She suddenly stood up and wrapped her arms around him, though he did not move to return the favor. "Wow...err...it's been awhile."

"Four years," she said sadly. "Four years and two heartbreaks." Spyro cut his eyes away from her and searched frantically for an escape plan. Cynder was just to the right of the stage curiously watching the dragonflies test their strange musical instruments.

_Bingo, _thought Spyro to himself. "It's great to see you again, Ember, but I am actually supposed to meet someone by the band." Spyro attempted to step away, but one quick twist of her spine brought Ember back to Spyro's view.

"Oh?" she asked. "Is Hunter over there?" Spyro shook his head and swore inside of it.

"No, Ember," he tried to reply kindly, but annoyance just barely hid in his tone. "I am with another friend. She's..."

"She?" Ember's claws scratched the dirt of the courtyard as she kneaded the ground angrily. "Are you seeing someone, Spyro?" He darted his eyes away in time to see Cynder walking towards him.

_Oh no, _he muttered in thought. _Oh no! Don't come over here, Cynder! _

"Hey Spyro." Spyro sighed and turned to look over at Cynder.

"Hey...(gulp)...honey," he replied nervously. "Where've you been?" Ember's eyes narrowed as she listened to the conversation between the two.

"Honey?" She asked. Spyro reacted quickly and forced his paw down on hers for a signal. She looked over to Ember, who had an obvious scowl on her face. "Oh," she said with a smile. "Yes, silly me. I've been waiting for you, Spyro. Who is your friend?"

"I am his friend, alright," Ember answered for herself. "My name's Ember, Spyro's FORMER girlfriend." Cynder's eyes lost their glowing charm as sorrow briefly took a hold on her face. This wasn't going well. "I'm surprised you haven't told her about what we used to do, Spyro."

"No," Spyro shot out in an attempt to silence the pink dragon's tongue. "We never..."

"It doesn't matter," Cynder muttered painfully. "What matters is that I am your...girl now. Come on, Spyro. You promised a dance with me." Spyro shifted his eyes to see if Ember was buying the trick. Nope.

"Actually," she cut in. "Spyro was just going to ask me to dance." Cynder glared at Spyro, irritation and heartbreak inside her sapphire eyes.

"You were?"

"I was?"

"He is," Ember finished. Before either of them could even react, Ember reached out with her forepaw and clung to Spyro's arm, dragging him away towards the stage just as the dragonflies began their first song, which to Spyro's dismay, happened to be a slow one.

"Sweet Ancestors," Spyro mouthed as Ember stood on her hind legs to assume the proper slow dancing procedure. "Someone help me..." He looked over to Cynder, who held her head away from him; he was in a lot of trouble.

"Well?" Ember broke his concentration. "Aren't you going to give your first girlfriend at least one dance?"  
"What?" Spyro growled and clinched his claws underneath him. "We never were together like that. Besides, what you did to Cynder..."

"She'll get over it." Suddenly, she hoisted Spyro's forearms up with her paws, forcing him to prop himself up against her. She leaned her neck in and rested it on Spyro's shoulder. "You smell just as good as when we first hugged."

_And you still smell like a tramp, _Spyro snickered to himself. Before either of them could move, Spyro took a step backwards to remove her chin from his body. She lost her balance and fell face-first on the soil with a loud thud.

"Why'd you do that?" Ember shouted after getting back to her paws.

"Because," replied Spyro, "I never liked you, Ember!" Her eyes began to water, but Spyro paid no mind. He turned his back on her and headed towards the right girl...Cynder.

- - - - - - -

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Cynder yelled at herself. _How could I let that disgusting dragon take him away like that? I just knew there was someone else! How else would he know what to say to keep me here? _Cynder sighed, sulked to the back wall of the temple and collapsed against it, slamming her back and wings up flush with it before sliding down to the floor.­­_ Just when I thought we were both inexperienced, he pulls this! On the positive side, having him call me 'honey' was pretty cute. _She growled. _No, I don't do cute...nor fuzzy, or fluffy. It is not my nature. _Suddenly, her eyes lit up as she came to a realization. _No, it's not in my 'past' nature. As he said, I have a second chance! _

"Hey Cynder," Spyro said beside her. She was too endowed with her own thoughts to notice him sneak up on her right side. He, like her, slid his back down the sidewall to sit down next to her.

"That was a quick dance," Cynder said nonchalantly. Spyro let out a soft laugh and turned to face her.

"Not fast enough," he quickly replied. "I'm sorry about that." She hung her head.

"So she was your girlfriend, yes?" Cynder asked, as if each word stabbed her heart. Spyro shook his head and stretched his wing over to embrace her with it.

"Heck no," he said with a confident smile. "She drove me insane! Why do you think I tried to trick her away from me?" Cynder leaned into Spyro and let out a comfortable sigh. "She kept chasing me, always talking about marriage and children. I couldn't take the pressure, considering she brought it all up...when we first met."

"Are you serious? Talk about love at first sight." She closed her eyes and smiled. "But, as a girl, I must say I'm glad to hear you never touched her."

"Why's that?" Spyro asked, digging deeper into her response.

"Personal reasons," she smartly replied. "Just leave it at that. So she wanted to start a family with you just by seeing you walking by?"

"Yeah," Spyro laughed out in agreement. "Since we met, she tells everyone that she courted me, but it's the opposite. I avoided her like the Dark Master himself."

"Now I need to ask a question." She paused to word it correctly inside her head. "Are you scared about raising a family?" Spyro lowered his head in thought only to look up in time to see a family of wolves pad through the temple with the father and mother leading the pack and the two children close by in tow.

"I am not scared about a family," he pointed out. "I'm scared of losing it." He faced her, squeezing his wing tighter around her for further comfort.

"I never have even experienced what its like to love someone, Spyro," Cynder truthfully explained. "What in the realms do I know about children?"

"You learn, I suppose," he chuckled out. Cynder placed her claws against Spyro's upper part of his chest and propped her head on top of it. "If given the chance, what would you do?" Cynder opened her eyes and gazed up at him.

"A very wise purple dragon once told me that fate is the only thing we can never change, but our destinies are created by our own decisions. I thought I was destined to die lonely, with no friends and no one to look after, but it's more than obvious that I changed that one."

"As for your fate?" Spyro asked. He took his forearm and gently stroked the top of her head with it, creating a subtle sigh of pleasure to escape her throat. Their eyes connected, but for the first time, neither one looked away.

"I'd prefer not to know it."

"YOU!" Spyro jumped and popped his head out just to come to the sky blue eyes of Ember. "You embarrassed me out there, Spyro! Come back and finish the dance!"

"I'm with somebody, Ember. Why can't you get it through your head that we never were a couple! Are your horns on too tight?" Cynder suppressed a giggle by Spyro's comments, but Ember was not amused.

"So you call all the times we were together as nothing?"  
"Exactly! Maybe that's why nothing worked out with Flame. You probably kept talking about your random run-ins with me when he was with you!" Spyro finally told her in more of an aggressive state, but she refused to back down. She reached for Spyro's arm once again, but instead, got hers grasped in Cynder's claws.

"Hands off my boy!" Cynder shot out, her teeth clinched in a vicious snarl.

"C...Cynder?" Spyro stammered out. Cynder turned and gazed into Spyro's eyes.

"A girl's got to protect her investment," she said with a grin. Her eyes wandered back to Ember's and the smile mutated back into the snarl once again. "Now, Ember, you got your answer. Get away." She released her forepaw and watched the pink dragon take step back.

"And if I don't?" Cynder suddenly propelled herself off of Spyro's chest, catapulting her directly into Ember and rolling both of them across the halls of the temple and towards the wall directly across from Spyro. With a loud crash, the two slammed up against the wall with Ember's back flush with it and Cynder's claws grasped around her neck.

"If you don't, you will see first hand why I am called the evil dragoness." She squeezed her claws into her scaled flesh, drawing a small trickle of blood from Ember's neck. "Do you want to see what I can do?" Ember suddenly reached up with her own claws and tried to swing at Cynder's muzzle, narrowly connecting with her snout. Cynder tossed her head back to avoid the attack and slammed Ember's head back hard against the wall.

"Let go of me!" Ember screamed in sudden panic. "Someone help! Spyro!" Upon hearing the purple dragon's name being called out of another female, Cynder's eyes grew dangerously cold. She growled in anger and suddenly tossed Ember to the side, sliding her against the wall until she collapsed on the floor. A crowd of creatures had gathered to watch what was occurring, but Cynder didn't care. Ember had taken things way too far, and, for all she knew, this was a righteous punishment. Ember stammered to her feet and looked at the creatures gathered around the walls to watch the fight. Her face came back to Cynder's and Ember's sky blue eyes grew three times their size in complete horror.

"You want to know fear?" Cynder growled, taking a step forward to get closer to her. Ember was pinned against the wall with nowhere to go. "Here! Have all of it!"

"Cynder!" Spyro suddenly called out to her. "I think she has the point." Cynder snapped her head around to see him, but once she did, Spyro was forced to take a step back because of her new appearance. Her sapphire eyes were not as bright as they were moments ago. They were cold and full of anger. _It's still there, _Spyro thought. _She's not evil. Just the wrong thing can set it off. _"Cynder, it's me, Spyro."

"Spyro?" she asked. Cynder turned back to Ember and came upon her cowering against the wall like a scolded puppy. "What did I do?" Spyro climbed to his feet and padded over to her, sighing with relief when her bright sapphire eyes regained their shine.

"It's okay, Cynder," he told her calmly while moving closer to her. He stood on his hind legs and lifted up to embrace her. "Let's get out of here. I think this party's over." Cynder gave a weak smile and pressed her head against Spyro's, interlocking their horns once again.

"Not yet," she replied. "You still owe me a dance."

**Nice sappy ending for chapter 3, but I'm not done yet.**

**PEACE!**


	4. A Date For a Mate

**Credit goes to Reddragonx, Spyro n Flame 2000, dragonflame2012 and Fresh Blood for their contributions to this story. If I missed any, I am truly sorry. **

Chapter 4: A Date For a Mate

Spyro put his wing over Cynder and led her away from the crowd while Ember sulked back amongst them.

"What happened to me?" Cynder suddenly asked. "I didn't hurt her, did I?" She looked up at Spyro, expecting an answer from him.

"I think you just hurt her pride," Spyro replied with a smile. "It was pretty intense, though. Honestly, I didn't expect that from you."

"Neither did I." She lowered her head and trembled underneath Spyro's wing. "It felt so wrong, but I couldn't stop it." Her head lifted up to gaze at Spyro. "What did I look like when I...when I reacted like that to her?"

"It doesn't matter..."  
"Spyro, I could have killed her! What could have caused me to..." she trailed off and suddenly gasped. "I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"The darkness," she replied mournfully. "There is still some evil left over. Now I have to leave this place. Everyone saw it."

"But everyone also witnessed Ember," Spyro shot back cunningly. "You attacked in self defense. She wouldn't heed your warning and, its only instinct to attack those that get too close." He tightened his grasp on her with his wing and listened to her lovingly sigh against him. "Just forget it, Cynder. Things happen and things always will. I'll just make a mental note to not send you off the edge like that."

"I'd never, unless the situation calls for it." She smiled once again. "Well, at least I know that, even when darkness overpowers me, you'll still be there for me, and that is what matters in the end."

"Till I breath no more," he courageously replied. "But if anything ever happens to me, would you do the same?"

"Do you really even have to ask that?" She asked sarcastically. "Spyro?"

"Yes?" She waited in silence as they approached the band, which had continued playing throughout the entire fiasco.

"I...um...I'm glad that you're always there for me." He smiled and stood up on his hind legs, lifting Cynder up by her forearms to mirror his image. Suddenly, his paws slipped away from Cynder's and found them both wrapped around her back just below her wings. He leaned in and placed his snout next to her ear.

"I always will be," he told her gently as he swayed soothingly to the rhythm of the music. Cynder reached up and hung her claws loosely around the back of his neck, staring deep into Spyro's amethyst eyes. All time slowed around the two as they danced together, gripping each other as if they would die if they separated. No one else took to the floor; it belonged to them. Cynder took her head and propped it against his shoulder. "I will never leave you, Cynder. That's a promise."

"Spyro," she whimpered, now clutching at his neck with her claws. "Why didn't I meet you when I hatched?" He looked down and smiled.

"If you did, then it wouldn't have been so challenging for me to get to know you." He smiled, his teeth shimmering in the torch light around the two. "You know how I like challenges."

"I do," she laughed out. "Okay then. I'm just glad we met. Better?"

"Much." He sighed and took a paw away from her back to stroke the side of her face. "You know, you are very beautiful at night. Your eyes are definitely my weakness." She giggled at the odd comment and looked directly into his eyes, widening them for a better show.

"Well, they call me the dark dragon for a reason, Spyro. But, what are you trying to say about me only looking good in the evening?" Spyro began to stutter, attempting to find any way to save himself, but Cynder's laugh made him stop. "I'm kidding, Spyro. It was a very nice compliment." The song ended, but the two remained embraced. "I don't want to let go." Her forepaws slid down to the lower part of his back as she craned her neck down to lay her head against his chest, laughing pleasantly as she shut her eyes. "You can't make me." Spyro snickered and removed his paws from her.

"Just for the moment," he said once she whimpered at the loss of touch. "Come on, the night's still young. Let's get outta here." She smiled and flopped back down to her paws at the same time Spyro did, but she allowed him to lead the way out the gate.

"Leaving so soon?" A familiar voice said once they walked out of the gate. It was Hunter. "There is still so much more in there for you, Cynder." She smiled and looked over to Spyro.

"I got all I need already, Hunter," she replied smugly. "Thank you for all you've done, but I'd rather spend the rest of the night with my best friend."

"Suit yourself," Hunter chuckled. "I'm out here guarding the gate for the rest of the night, so its obvious that I'm going to miss the rest of it. Which reminds me, Spyro? Can I have a word before you leave?"

"Okay," Spyro said, turning to face Cynder. "I'll be right back." She nodded her head and padded off a few feet near the entrance of the forest. Spyro approached the cheetah and smiled, but when Hunter didn't return the gesture, the smile faded.

"Word's been going around about Cynder, Spyro. I realized Ember deserved it, but you must be cautious. She may still be a danger..."

"I knew it," Spyro said quietly so Cynder couldn't hear him. "You do see her as evil still!"

"Far from it, friend," Hunter shot back in an attempt to calm his companion. "I am just saying that her issue won't take long before Ignitus hears of it. As far as I'm concerned, she's no less of a hero than you are." Spyro nodded his head in thanks and approached Cynder, but the mysterious feline suddenly stopped the two before they were able to leave. "Before you two go, please be careful. Remember, you two are still young and you're both still held dear to the Guardians."

"Don't worry about us, Hunter," Spyro said with a grin. "We aren't looking for any trouble."

"Spyro, that's not what I meant." It was only obvious where Hunter was going, causing both Cynder and Spyro to turn their heads in embarrassment.

"Hunter! We won't...you know...um..." Hunter lifted his paw and chuckled at the pathetic excuse Spyro gave him.

"If you are friends or even more, just be careful." He sighed and gave a weak smile. "Have fun." He bobbed his head and turned to walk back into the forest with Cynder. They had the opportunity to fly, but walking seemed more appropriate for the both of them.

"So what was all that about?" Cynder asked once they got a safe distance away from the temple. Spyro twitched his wings, the equivalent of a human shrug.

"He just wanted to tell me something. It's not important." Cynder suddenly let out a sweet laugh, letting it echo off of the trees around her.

"I know you too well, too," responded Cynder. "I saw you react to whatever he said. It seemed serious. What was it?" Spyro turned his head, shamed in the position of either telling her what she's been avoiding, or lying to her and risk losing everything. It was a lose-lose situation, so he chose the former over the latter.

"He just heard about what happened." Cynder's eyes lowered with her head as she let out a hurt sigh. "At first, I thought he was doing what we discussed, seeing you differently, but he told me that you are still a hero in his eyes. He just said Ignitus may hear of the incident and want to talk with me about it."

"Why only you? I'd figure he'd want to talk with me, or banish me from the temple."

"I was mad enough when Hunter first mentioned it. I can't imagine how angry I'd be if they send you away over this."

"That does explain the face you made," she said with a soft laugh. "Don't worry about it, Spyro. You look cute when you get angry."

"Cute?" Spyro asked. Cynder looked up at him and smiled brightly. "I didn't even think you knew of the word. I never heard you use anything even close to that."

"You told me I have a second chance, why not use it?" Spyro tilted his head, showing Cynder that she had lost him. "I shouldn't fear good things, Spyro. That was just my past nature."

"Oh, I get it...I think." Cynder laughed and used her muzzle to force Spyro's right wing over her body.

"Don't try to think," she replied smugly. "Fire's supposed to come out of your mouth, but when smoke comes from out of your ears, then that means your brain fizzed out." She leaned in and licked the side of his neck. "Just enjoy it."

"No problem." He smiled and leaned his head down to press it against the top of hers. "Cynder?"

"Hmm?" she shut her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his warmth surrounding her.

"This is hard to say..." he sighed and looked down at her at the exact moment she looked up.

"I've fought beside you for a while, Spyro. I can pick things out." Spyro laughed and stopped walking and turned his body to face her directly. "Give me a try."

"Alright." _Ancestors give me strength for this, _he thought to himself. "What would you say about us, Cynder?" She sat down on her haunches and lifted her head up to stare at the numerous stars seen between the gaps in the trees. Spyro knew she was in thought over the question. Suddenly, the dark dragoness tilted her head back down, bringing her sapphire eyes to Spyro's.

"You tell me first," she cooed sweetly, her voice giving more comfort than anything Spyro ever witnessed before. "I wanted to ask you the same question...sort of." She picked up her paw and turned it for Spyro to take hold. "Just look me in the eyes and tell me what you think. I'm right here."

"You always are," he replied kindly. She never turned her eyes away from him; he was the center of her attention, and she was his. "Cynder?"

"Yes."

"I don't know how you did this...but...how do I say this...I cannot see how I made it this far without you. We were enemies, but I feel that bond made us grow even stronger. What I'm trying to say is, Cynder, I do not want to be friends." Cynder gasped, her eyes widening in fear. "I don't want to be friends, because I feel that we've passed that relationship and are moving into something stronger." He paused to take a moment and bathe in her sapphire eyes. She remained focused, but he could tell that he had managed to say the right words so far. Still, he wasn't done. "When I told you I love you, Cynder, I meant it. Every word. I don't care if Ignitus finds it criminal, nothing can stop me from seeing you. I won't let anything get in my way, either!"

"Oh Spyro!" She stood on her hind legs and collapsed onto him, giving him a strong and passionate embrace. He returned it and gently nudged the side of her face with his muzzle. She fell back onto her paws and nodded at Spyro. "Come on!" Suddenly, she flew off, darting through the gap overhead and flying into the night lit by the two large moons overhead. Spyro leapt without hesitation and caught up to her.

"Where we going?"

"This," she replied mischievously, "is MY surprise." Spyro followed closely to the dragoness, mimicking her every direction until she swooped down to land on the bank of a large river.

"This is the one that runs past the temple, yes?" Spyro asked. Cynder nodded and turned her back towards him, flicking her tail as a motion to follow her.

"When I was...in my other state...I always came here." She stopped after passing through some tall grass and looked back at him. "It's time for you to see." As Spyro approached her, he noticed a low cut grassy clearing just at the water's edge. The grass was sliced almost perfectly only in this one area, creating a soothing surreal feeling of peace around the two. Cynder stepped on the clearing and inspected it before flopping down on her paws while Spyro inched over to her and sat on his haunches at her side. "Don't be silly, Spyro. Lay here with me. It's comfortable." He sighed and flopped down as well.

"This was where you were when I met Ignitus, huh?" Spyro asked. Cynder nodded her head and let out a soft whimper, moving in closer towards him. To provide the utmost comfort, Spyro lay on his back and spread his wings out so she could use his chest as a pillow. She obliged to the generous offer and slowly placed her head and her right forepaw onto it, sighing comfortably at the warmth he put of. "So why did you come here?"

"The view cleared my mind just enough to think. The Dark Master didn't take all of it away, just some vital areas. This clearing was where I cried on many nights, knowing I'd never have someone to love or take care of because of how my life had transpired."

"So why do you show me this?" Spyro asked worriedly. She looked up at the two moons above them, shinning luminously onto their purple and black scales.

"Because, Spyro," she replied gently. "I wanted this to make up for the times I spent alone here. You may say I've saved you, but, my dearest Spyro, you saved me. Look at us! I never dreamt I'd be lying next to someone so special to me, and yet, it came true." She paused to shut her eyes and let out a yawn. "All of it came true. You...are my hero, Spyro. I owe you my life, and you will always have my heart." Spyro shut his eyes to let her words sink in. It was settled. Spyro and Cynder were together and were even stronger than the best of friends. They listened quietly to the sound of crickets near the river's banks, yawning every once and a while as their bodies began to crave for sleep.

"Spyro?" Cynder asked weakly. He looked down to see that her eyes were shut, but that didn't matter. He lifted his paw and gently traced the side of her face with his longest claw.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

- - - - - - - -

"Ignitus? Are you sure this is what you saw?"

"Yes, Volteer," the red dragon replied grimly after removing his head from the green pool inside the temple. "As much as it burdens my heart, Spyro must know the truth. We all know what we can expect from this, but we must do what is best for the dragon realm. Do not mention what I have seen to the young dragons, my fellow Guardians. I shall discuss it with him in the 'morrow."

- - - - - - -

An hour had passed as the two remained at each other's sides. Cynder was breathing heavily, engulfed with sweet sleep against the dragon she admitted to loving, while Spyro remained up and alert, watching her exhale with a look of passion and concern in his eyes.

_We can't sleep out here, _Spyro thought to himself. _I have to take her back to the temple. Wait, she never let me inside her room when she first moved in. Could this be a problem? _He shook his head. _Naw. _He carefully lifted Cynder's head up and propped it with his right forepaw while he got the rest of his paws on the ground. Once he was capable, Spyro scooped his dragoness up bridal style in his forearms and leapt into the sky, flying as straight and smooth as possible.

After ten minutes of flying, Spyro finally touched down at the temple gates, Hunter still sitting with his back propped against the wall and his hood down. Spyro shifted Cynder to a comfortable position and began to walk towards the temple, taking a glace at his friend by the entrance.

"He's asleep," Spyro whispered happily, only to watch the stealthily smooth feline pull the hood up and glare at him.

"Awfully late to be coming back, don't you think, friend?" Hunter asked jokingly. He noticed Cynder and stood up. "What happened? Is she alright?"

"She's fine, Hunter," assured Spyro. "She just fell asleep. I'm going to take her to her room and lay her down there for the rest of the night. How'd the party go?"

"Ember wishes to speak to you," Hunter muttered. "Avoid her at all cost. She is rather upset over Cynder and you."

"She can see me, but she better watch out for this one," Spyro whispered, lifting his paws slightly to show the person he was mentioning. "What else? How's Sparx?"

"He's asleep with the other dragonflies. They were allowed to stay the night here, too. I'm still up, so I will see you in the morning. Just to ask, were you two careful?"

"Very, Hunter." Spyro smiled and looked down at Cynder's face. She looked as if she had never slept so well before. "We are no longer friends, though. We moved on from that."  
"Just remember that you are still young, Spyro," Hunter laughed out. "Eventually the time will come for your family, but now is not the time to even plan on one."

"I know, Hunter. Goodnight, friend."

"Same to you." With that said, Hunter threw up his hood once more and returned to his post, leaving Spyro to walk into the temple and down the hall to Cynder's room, which was just five rooms down from his.

There were no doors on each room, but there was a red curtain that hung from the entrances to provide at least some privacy. Spyro stepped through the curtain and took a glance around. It was dark, but the moons were full, giving a brighter light around him. She had a single bed made out of hay and a few goose feathers, along with a hand stitched quilt both donated to her and the other dragons by Hunter's old hunting clan. He sighed and gently sat Cynder down on her bed, using his teeth the pull the blanket up and around her.

"Sleep tight, Angel," he whispered to her before leaning in and kissing her once on her cheek. As he turned to leave, he saw a single red rose in the corner of the room beside a strange black book. Spyro walked over to them and took a glance at the black book beside the rose.

"Why I fight?" Spyro read from the cover of it. He silently scooped it up with his paw and opened the first page.

"I don't know who or what this purple dragon claims to be, but I sense a lot more to him than the Dark Master does. He may be my weakness, but my strength as well..."

Spyro immediately stopped and set the book down. It was a journal she had kept...since her time as a servant to the Dark Master all the way up to present times. After picking up the rose, he discovered that it was actually a quill pen with the ink in a small bowl just barely visible in the darkened room. Spyro looked at the pen and smiled.

"For you," he whispered. Spyro took in a breath and let it out on the flower, freezing it to the point of impossible defrost. Once he finished, Spyro hardened it even more with his Earth power, quelling the chill of the ice permanently; the ice flower would never melt or fade away. He walked over to the bed and placed the flower pen right underneath her arm.

"I'll see you in the morning, honey." She moaned soothingly at his voice and a smile crept across her face. "Goodnight." He turned and headed towards his room, calling it a night but more than anxious about what the morning would bring.

**PEACE! **


	5. Catch Me if You Can

**Gets a little descriptive, but think of it as nothing more than Human biology...**

_It was dark all around except for the purple dragon in front of her. Cynder began to walk forward, despite the fact that the floor was unseen, but the fear in Spyro's eyes forced her to stay in place. "Where is she?" Spyro asked worriedly, tossing his head to and fro in a frantic search. "Cynder!" Cynder looked down to see that she was wholly beside him, though he could not see. _

"_I'm here," she called out, reaching out to touch him. Her paw waved through him, as if he was nonexistent. Suddenly, Hunter appeared beside the purple dragon and walked towards Cynder. "You see me, right?" Cynder asked. The cheetah didn't even respond. He kept walking until he passed through her only to turn around and face Spyro._

"_She's gone, friend," the cheetah replied calmly. "Its for the best." With that said, the feline dissipated into the darkness, leaving Spyro on his own._

"_No." _

Cynder woke up with a yelp; breathing heavily as if she had ran during her entire sleep.

She panted in complete fear, tossing her head up to look around her room. "What a nightmare!" She looked out the window to see the sun was just barely rising over the swampy region. "I must be cursed for being an early riser." She took another glance around her room...but she knew she had fallen asleep near the riverbank. "How'd I get here?" She looked down to see the frozen rose pen inside her paw. She picked it up and examined it, sniffing his work as if it had a floral scent. "I must admit it, I love that dragon." She carefully sat it next to the bed and pulled herself up onto her haunches, twisting her neck to stretch out the kinks. "I wonder what he's doing right now?" She happily leapt off of the bed and forced her way through the curtain that blocked the door.

After walking a few rooms down, Cynder poked her head through the red curtain that blocked Spyro's room from view. Once she peered in, she found Spyro sprawled out on his floor belly first with his wings flat beside him. He was just a few feet away from his bed; the poor dragon was too exhausted to make it there. She snickered and crept a bit closer.

"Mphf," Spyro grumbled in his sleep. She watched him shift positions to lie on his side, stretching his paws out as if reaching for something. "Cynder..."

_Could he be having the same dream? _Cynder asked, intently observing her boyfriend's movements. She silently backed out of the room, just to run right into Sparx.

"Watch it," he grumbled. The dragonfly was always grumpy when he woke up.

"Sorry," Cynder said timidly. "I..it won't happen again."

"Wait...that's Spyro's room you just came out of." Sparx's eyes widened as he glared at her. "Did you...?"

"No, Sparx!" she whispered sternly to him. "I just wanted to see if he was awake."

"Why? You know he can sleep at least until mid-morning." Cynder kneaded the temple floor with her claws and looked back at the room.

"I just have my reasons," she said, ending the conversation. "I need to get him up, Sparx. Can you help me?"

"How important is it? If it's not, he'll kill me." Cynder laughed sweetly and turned back towards Sparx.

"I got an idea. Can you find me some..." she leaned in to whisper it to Sparx, who, despite the quizzical expression bobbed his head and led the way. "I owe you for this, Sparx."

"You do, but I'm only doing this because I want to know what the heck you plan on using them for!" Sparx looked back to face her. "If he asks, I didn't do anything. We never met, okay?"

- - - - - - - - - -

_Spyro was alone in a black realm staring at the former large dragon Cynder used to be. The large dragoness took a step forward and let out a menacing growl._

"_Fight me," it hissed. Spyro shook his head, a tear passing from his eye and off of his cheek. _

"_I can't," he muttered. "Cynder...why?" The large dragon stepped back and shook her head._

"_Everyone else knows it...this is the only way for me. Fight me, Spyro! Kill me!" _

Spyro shot up with a breathless gasp, automatically sitting up on his haunches in response to his dream. His eyes were wide with horror and his scales were dripping with sweat from the terrible nightmare.

"Please Ancestors," Spyro muttered breathlessly. "Don't let that come to pass." He stood up and took a look around his room, only to sigh and leap up onto his bed. He circled around it, trying to find a comfortable spot and flopped down, using his teeth to pull up the covers. "Please," he prayed. "If that does come true, I couldn't handle myself." He closed his eyes only to hear the gentle whisking noise of the curtain in front of his door. He opened his eyes to see Cynder standing on all fours in front of him, but in her muzzle was a long metal chain. She opened her mouth to drop it at his feet.

"What the..." Spyro sat on his haunches and looked at the chains. "Cynder?"

"Catch me, Spyro," she said teasingly. "Let's see how well you keep your word!" before he could ask for an explanation, the dragoness literally flew out of his room and down the hallway. Spyro leapt without hesitation and flew right on her heels, until she took a surprise turn into her room. Spyro couldn't turn fast enough and slammed head first into the end of the hallway with a painful thump. "Spyro!" She looked out her room to see the dragon comically spread out against the wall he had hit.

"Ow," Spyro muttered, staggering to his feet and turning to face her. "Making me fly when I just wake up is not a good idea." She giggled and flew over towards him, assisting him into her room.

"If you think this is it, Spyro," she said mischievously, "it isn't."

"What do you mean?" She suddenly tossed him the black book that was on her floor.

"I want you to read them." She suddenly took the blanket on her bed and ripped it off and onto the floor. Spyro watched as she took the blanket and drug it towards the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Spyro asked.

"Well, if you're going to shackle me to your room, I might as well get comfortable, right?" Spyro's eyes widened; so that was what the chains were for? Spyro erupted into laughter while Cynder continued to move her things into Spyro's room.

"You could have just asked to move in with me, you know?" Spyro called out, hearing her laugh down the hall.

"This is more entertaining." Spyro let out a laugh and turned the page of the book to begin reading.

"Today was the first day I met Spyro. For a tiny hatchling, the creature has more heart than I can ever imagine. Despite his size, he was very fast at flying! I was trying to catch him, but I couldn't find it possible to kill him. Why'd that infernal red dragon have to step in? Now he is a captive instead of the one I really wish for. I can't explain it, but there's something with this dragon that I can't quite figure out. He may be the one to set me free...from everything. If only things were different. I wish I could talk with him on friendly terms, but I must do what my master commands, or else I'll surely perish. One day, he'll free me from this. Even if it leads to my death, I'd look up at him and say 'thank you.'"

Spryo shuttered as he read the last word in the sentence. She knew he'd rescue her even if he destroyed her. Spyro shook his head and turned the page to the next day:

"That blasted dragon is beginning to get on my nerves! I can't avoid him; he follows me everywhere I go, or perhaps it is the other way around? Still, tonight is where I must end it all. I know he'll be there to finish me and I wait my death with open wings. I just wish I wasn't taken away from the dragons like I was. Every dragoness has her own destiny, and mine was to engulf the world in darkness and die alone in infamy. Oh, Spyro, save me."

"Oh dear Ancestors," Spyro muttered, shutting the book. "I...I can't go on." Cynder came back into the room with him and pressed her body against his.

"How many pages did you read?" Cynder asked.

"Too many," he replied sadly. "Cynder, I never knew you saw me like that. You expected me to kill you?"

"It is better to die with honor then to live without it," she said sorrowfully. "I wanted to die for the things I was forced to do. It felt nobler than living with my terrible past. Up until last night, I prayed to the Ancestors for death to await me in the morning so my shame would be gone, but you, Spyro, took my shame away." She leaned her head in close to his and sweetly licked the side of his cheek. She stood up and embraced him with her paws wrapped around his neck. "I love you, Spyro, and I'll never need to wish for death ever again as long as you are with me." They gazed into each other's eyes, each burning just as brightly as the others.

"I love you, Cynder," he replied, standing up to return the tight embrace. She trembled in his claws and looked up at him.

"I still want you to read that book," she commanded. "Grab it and let's go."

"Where?" Spyro asked. Cynder smirked and released him.

"You'll see."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Great!" Sparx muttered as he flew about the kitchen in worry. "What is taking those two? Breakfast is in twenty minutes and... That's what those chains were for!"

- - - - - - - - - -

Both Cynder and Spyro returned to his room laughing like school children as they entered. Cynder's blanket was laid out on the floor next to the chains she had dropped earlier, but Spyro quickly picked it up and tossed it onto his bed.

"My prisoner won't sleep on the floor," he joked.

"Then where will I, 'master'?" she sarcastically shot back. She suddenly yelped when Spyro stood up to scoop her in his arms and dump her off on his bed. "Oh, but this won't do!"

"Why not?" Spyro asked with a smirk.

"It's too cold! I need something to keep me warm...besides blankets." Spyro smiled and suddenly pounced onto the bed and landed directly on top of the dark dragoness, creating a loud giggle to escape her throat. It was unusual seeing this playful mood from her, but Spyro couldn't help but play along.

"How's this?"

"It's better," said Cynder with a coy smile. "I guess it will work for the time being. I'll figure something out when winter comes along."

"You realize I am technically an Ice dragon, right?"

"Uh huh," she replied childishly. "Something's gotta give." Suddenly, she rolled over, placing Spyro underneath her.

"You know the Guardians won't approve of this." He looked at the curtain and sighed. "The second they walk in and see us sleeping together, they are going to think we did something else."

"I know," she said defiantly. "Isn't it exciting?"

"Well...yeah, but I don't want to lose a place to stay. We still have so much at stake and, as Hunter said, we are still young. " She lifted her head up to lick underneath Spyro's chin.

"Relax, Spyro," she said kindly. "I am not the dragoness that focuses on that, and you know, if you try anything, I'd bite it off and call you the female." Spyro gulped, but sighed happily when she folded her wings over him. "Spyro?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever...kissed before?" Her eyes darted away from his. "I'm just curious."

"Never," he replied, reaching out with his paw to bring her face back to his. "What about you?"

"Only in a dream." She leaned in and placed her mouth to Spyro's ear. "And it was with you." Spyro's heart skipped a beat when her head shifted back to where they were almost touching noses. Her eyes lit up, focusing intently on Spyro's as she inched closer. "Make it come true." Their lips moved in closer until they connected, tasting oh so sweet against each other. Cynder's eyes shut as she released a subtle moan through his lips, as if savoring each second they were like this. After a few moments, Cynder broke the kiss with a breathless "wow."

"Not bad for my first kiss," Spyro said confidently. "What'd you think?" She looked down at him and suddenly leaned in for a more forceful and passionate kiss, rubbing her tongue out of her lips and against Spyro's. His eyes rolled back in complete relaxation and lust as she continued her tongue's onslaught against him. Once she broke it, Spyro was the one to let out the breathless "wow."

"I'm competitive," she said with a grin. She unfurled her wings from around him and climbed off of the bed. "Come on, Spyro. I'm hungry, and you said you needed to see Ignitus, remember? Oh, and you might want to...err...sheath your sword before you stab someone."

"Yeah," he sighed out, taking a look down at himself. "Err...give me a few minutes and...um...I'll be right out, honey." She shot him a smirk and winked before turning to head out the door.

"Consider this time a warning."

"That's not fair," he laughed out. "You caused it, not me!" She smiled and cocked her head, looking ever so inviting to him.

"Evil is always so tempting, isn't it?" she asked gently. "Are you ready or not?" He glanced down again and let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes," he said, proudly sitting on his haunches on his bed to prove it. "You're bad, you know that?" He hopped down to walk down the hall with her.

"I know you like me that way," she snapped back with a sadistic grin. "Funny thing is that if I want to, I can always get worse." He smiled back and sheltered her with his wing while they walked towards the food hall. Along the way, the two ran right into Sparx.

"Please, please, PLEASE tell me you two didn't...?" he begged sadly, flying at a hover in front of the two. "I should have saw it when she asked for the chains." Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and issued wide grins.

"Yeah," Cynder said, hiding her snicker. "We did. Thanks for helping me, Sparx. I got just what I needed." Sparx's jaw dropped as he glared at the two.

"Oh no," he mouthed. "I have to dragonsit!" Spyro and Cynder both fell over laughing as they watched the dragonfly zoom off in a panic.

"Should we tell him?" Cynder asked after recovering. Spyro twitched his wings to signal a shrug.

"Let him sweat it." Suddenly, the red dragon Ignitus turned the corner to see the two sitting down in front of him. "Hey Master," Spyro said humbly. What happened next startled him. Spyro meant to ask the question, but at the time he did, Ignitus asked the same thing.

"May I have a word with you?"

**PEACE! **


	6. My Own Executioner

**Big props to Reddragonx for helping me with this one. Tissues required...**

Chapter 6: My Own Executioner

Cynder and Spyro nervously padded behind Ignitus as they made their way towards the room where the mysterious green pool was located.

"Spyro?" Cynder whispered over to him. "I'm scared." Spyro slowed his pace and draped his wing over her for comfort.

"I'm here," he told her assuredly. Ignitus remained quiet, marching almost mindlessly down the hallway. "No matter what happens, I'm right beside you."

"What if it's about me?" Cynder asked, her body trembling slightly out of fear. "I...I don't know where I'd go!" Spyro suddenly took his tail and carefully wrapped it around hers to aid in comfort.

"Don't let go," he told her sternly. She only nodded her head and walked beside him.

"Young dragon?" Ignitus suddenly spoke as they approached the door to the sacred room. His back was to them and he refused to turn around to face them, leaving Spyro to fear the worst. "You and I must have this conversation in private."

"No," Spyro said back defiantly. "If it concerns her, she comes as well."

"There is no discussion about this, Spyro," scorned Ignitus. "Inside. Cynder must wait here."

"But..."

"It's okay, Spyro," Cynder said meekly. She twitched her tail and Spyro's became unraveled around it. "I'll wait here for you." Ignitus still stared at the door, refusing to even grant them the chance to see his face. Spyro stood on his hind legs and gave her an embrace, ending it with a soft peck on her cool soothing lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He released her and turned towards Ignitus. "Fine." The door opened and the two stepped in, leaving Cynder to wait anxiously outside.

"Spyro?" Ignitus asked. "You have heard how this pool works many times, yes?"

"It shows visions," explained Spyro. "Things of the future. Why do you ask?" The large red dragon sighed and sat on his haunches in front of the murky water. "It's about her, isn't it?"  
"I'm afraid so, Spyro." Ignitus shut his eyes and took in a breath. "Our fears are coming true, young one, and she is the key to it."

"I don't understand!" snapped Spyro. "Our fear was the Dark Master. Cynder and I..."

"Defeated him?" Ignitus asked. Spyro only bobbed his head. "Cynder made up for her past by fighting alongside you, that much is true, but there is something much more to her...much more frightening than twelve Dark Masters combined." He shook his head and looked down at Spyro, watching as his look of concern vanished into one of rage and anger. "I heard about what happened at the ceremony, Spyro. If one little instance like that triggered her to reach the point of killing, then what is it to say that she could fully transform back?" Spyro grit his teeth as he continued to listen; he'd have his say when his master was finished. "Before you judge, hear what I have seen."

- - - - - - - - - -

Cynder paced on her black paws hesitantly, feeling the hot beads of sweat dripping down the back of her neck and down towards her folded up wings.

"What could they be talking about?" she whispered to herself, trying hard to search for any way to listen in to them. "I can't take this! Why can't I just live my own life?" The black dragoness fell onto her haunches in deep emotional pain. Cynder let her hot tears fall onto her arms, the pure heat of her scales causing the wet droplets to evaporate on contact. She slid to her paws and whimpered, trying in vain to forget about the possibilities of what Spyro and Ignitus were discussing.

"I can't stand this." Suddenly, she heard Spyro's voice.

"What is it?" she heard Spyro ask. Cynder used her paws to propel her forward towards the door, where she stumbled upon a small hole, formed by the attack on the temple some years back. She placed her ear to it and was amazed at how well she could pick both of them up. "How can this affect her?" She let out a hurtful sigh; she knew it was about her. Still, she propped her head up on her paws and carefully eavesdropped on the two, praying to the Ancestors that this was only a minor meeting.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Ignitus turned to the pool at the same time Spyro did. They watched as a dark image of the fully-grown Cynder appeared in the watery surface.

"Impossible!" Spyro cried out. "I...I don't believe it! She can't be like that."

"Spyro, you of all dragons have seen the accuracy of this pool. Though hard to take, it is true. You must destroy her before it is too late." Spyro took a step back, eyes widened in shock.

"What?" he shouted. "How can you say that? You were the one that failed to keep her safe. Now that we have her, you fear she'll go evil again and want to kill her? What makes you say that? You're nothing more to her than a hypocrite, Ignitus!" Spyro's rage grew as his voice level increased. "You said you dreamed of the day she'd return. She has, and now you want to just get rid of her? She's a life, and one that deserves to live!"

"Spyro, please!" Ignitus looked down at him, hurt in his eyes. "Do you not think this hurts me? The reason I was so upset with Cynder being taken was because...she was my child!" Spyro gasped, completely awestruck at the final sentence his master had spoken. "I saw her as the most precious, even more precious than you, but once she was taken away, I had to put down my title as father and bring back up mine as a Guardian. Think of my own pain, Spyro. I just have condemned my daughter, whom I haven't seen since she was laid, to death."

"Is she aware?" Spyro asked. He shook his head.

"I prefer it not be so, young dragon. If she knew, it could cause an imbalance in the Guardian council. I kept her mother a secret among the Guardians. She placed the egg in the brood so no one would know."

"So you would rather have her believe she's exactly like me?" Spyro hissed. "She has a father that's been right in front of her, but because of your cowardice, you refuse to tell her and end her pain?"

"There's a lot more pain to her than me, I assure you." He turned his back to Spyro and let out a saddened sigh. "I wished I could have held her as a newly hatched dragoness, Spyro. I prayed to the Ancestors daily that I could have taken care of my child the way it was meant to be..."

"As a cursed secret?" Spyro harshly finished. Ignitus suddenly turned around to growl at him, causing the purple dragon to step back in intimidation.

"No!" he roared. "I never said I denied my title as her father. That, I will always be. I had to let go of relationships to hold the position as Elder. You will never understand, Spyro."

"You're right," Spyro muttered, turning his back as well. The door opened, showing Cynder in front with tears streaking down her face.

"The walls aren't scream proof," she whispered hurtfully, taking her eyes to the floor and away from both dragons. "So you want me dead, Father?"

"Daughter..."

"No!" she shrieked, turning to look to Spyro. "If that's how it is to be, I'll do it on my own terms!" She sobbed louder than the thunderous sky during the summer storms, sending thousands of volts of heartache deep into Spyro's chest. The purple dragon reached out to comfort her only to watch her turn and fly down the hall and out of sight. Spyro then turned to his master and let out the most horrifying sneer Ignitus had ever heard; even Malfior couldn't compare to it.

"One day," Spyro muttered through gritted teeth. "You will regret what you said. If you want to kill her, find another executioner. I will NEVER lay a finger on her in harm."

"Spyro," Ignitus said, tears in his eyes. "We must do what is best for the realm. Her power could be used by anyone who wishes to see our demise! You must not think selfishly!"

"Selfish?" Spyro snarled. "When has showing compassion for a loved one been considered selfish? If that's the case, then you must be the role dragon!"  
"Spyro!" The purple dragon ignored Ignitus's plea and leap into the air to fly down the hallway after his lover, wherever she would be.

- - - - - - - -

Cynder wailed in complete heartache as she turned the corner and dove into Spyro's room, the only place where she could find comfort. She dove onto his bed, screeching forcefully in emotional pain after crashing down on it. It was bad enough knowing everyone saw her as a villain, but her own father refused to even tell her who he was to her. She felt disowned and unloved, even by Spyro himself. Her eyes poured tears as fast as a gushing waterfall. Cynder's heart was broken and her pride as a dragon had vanished completely. She saw herself as nothing...she felt nothing. Her entire body from the top of her head down to the blade of her tail was completely numb.

"I don't exist," she mouthed, tightly shutting her eyes and allowing her tears to spill onto Spyro's bed. "Only one person knows that I did." She suddenly flung herself to the floor to grab her book, the icy pen and bowl of ink not far away. She opened up to the only available page and began to write.

Dearest Spyro:

I realize now that, no matter what I try, death must be my only choice. I had no friends, and my only parent decided to keep it all from me. I never existed, Spyro. Perhaps I was a part of your dream, and you were one in mine, though it turned out so quickly into a nightmare. I now have two options, Spyro. You have been commanded to kill me by the Guardians, which must eventually come true. I don't want to have you make that decision, so to save the realms and the heart of the only one that owned mine, I came to my last worldly decision. I'm sorry Spyro. I chose death on my own.

I love you.

Cynder

She signed it at the bottom and set the pen down on the open book to keep the page from folding back into the numerous other writings. Cynder lifted her paw to wipe a tear from her eye, tilting her head as she heard Spyro zoom by in the hallway frantically calling for her.

"I'm sorry Spyro." She lifted her tail up, placing the scythe tip against the soft portion of her own throat. "It's the only way."

"CYNDER!" Spyro bolted through the curtain, completely tearing it off of the hinges and dragging it with him as he slammed against her, using his claws to grab the bladed tail and knock it away from her delicate skin. He batted her tail away and pinned her down on his bed, growling over her like a complete madman. She shut her eyes, expecting him to carry out his mission, but he simply collapsed against her, crying even harder than she was. "How could you?" He screamed painfully, beating his paws against his bed beside her. Pain and heartache rang deep within his voice as he sobbed out his concern. "I told you I'd never betray you! I never can!" She suddenly kicked him off of her, tossing him back off of the bed and onto the hard floor, sliding almost ten feet to a complete stop.

"Keep away from me," she screamed back. "I heard everything, Spyro! My own father never even wanted to tell me! I am unlovable! I'm nothing but a curse! Let me..." She twisted her tail to attempt to take her life again, but, as she did, Spyro lunged towards her and placed his hand in the way of the blade, taking the cut himself instead of having the blade pierce her throat. He recoiled in pain as blood began to seep from the shallow slice, but quickly regained his composure once Cynder turned her head away from him.

"I can't let you!" He looked at his hand, the blood from the wound slowly seeping around the groves in his scales to mesh with his purple color. "Cynder, if you want to kill yourself, then why did I invest so much for you?" He shook his paw, splattering small droplets of blood off of it and onto the floor, decorating the wooden bottom with a slight splash of crimson. He then took his wounded paw and reached it out towards her. "Take my hand, Cynder. Look me in the eye and tell me you want to do this." He suddenly reached for her tail and brought the blade to his own neck. "If it is what you want, I go with you. We are no longer friends, Cynder. We are a couple, and couples go wherever their spouse leads. What's it going to be? Because if you take your life, I wouldn't be far behind you no matter how you look at it. I told you I couldn't live without you, and you pull this? How long have you known me?" Her head hung low as she sniffled. "Answer me!"

"Over four years," she stammered out.

"And during those years when conflicts came up, how did we handle them? We never gave in, did we?" She shook her head to signal 'no'. "Did we ever jump into battle without researching our enemy's weakness?"  
"No."

"Well, this time, our enemy is the Guardians, and they're weak without us." He reached out with his bloody hand and grabbed Cynder's dragging her off of his bed and taking her to the floor. "If they wish for me to do something so harsh as take the life of the only girl I love, then they become enemies. I won't do it. They can't make me. I'll take my own life before hurting you, Cynder. You mean everything." He leapt up on his hind legs and collapsed on her, kissing her cheek for comfort. It was all she could take. Cynder erupted into tears and sobbed into Spyro's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed, pressing her snout deep into Spyro's neck. "I'm just tired of feeling unwanted!"

"You're wanted, Cynder," he assured. "At least by me." She sniffled and pulled her head back to stare into Spyro's amethyst eyes. "I love you." It was as if their lips were two poles of magnets, drawing them together with a force never before possible. Spyro placed one paw around her head while the other wrapped just under her wing. She fell backwards intentionally, forcing Spyro to land on top of her. The kiss intensified to one of the most passionate level; Cynder let a tear fall in realizing who she would have left behind had she succeeded in taking her own life.

"I'm sorry," she said against his lips. "I couldn't take it." He broke apart and placed his paw against the side of her face.

"Hush now," he whispered to her, calming her shaking form with each word that came out of his mouth. "Just...never do that to me again." She craned her neck to her side, gingerly licking the wound on his paw with her tongue. She looked up at him, staring through the pain in his eyes to find the sense of pure happiness far beyond them.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," she murmured after pulling her head away. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"A little blood never hurt anyone, Cynder. I'll be fine." She smiled, though her face still remained streaked by her warm tears. "Now..." he stood up and turned his back on her, but kept his neck in place to look back. "If something were to happen to you, that would be a different story." She suddenly giggled and pounced on her lover, carefully avoiding the wound she caused him as they wrestled about on the floor. After a few moments, Cynder submitted and Spyro was the victor, pinning her down with his two forepaws.

"I love you, Spryo," she whispered passionately. "My mind just...had a relapse."

"I know, "he laughed out, leaning down to kiss the length of her soft neck. "Whenever you think of doing something like that again, I want you to come straight to me...I don't care when, how, or why. You understand me?" She craned her neck and nodded like a young child. "Good. I don't want to shackle you up in my room just for punishment." Cynder suddenly gasped and playfully slapped him in the back of his head with her wing. "Ow, what's that for?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hunter lifted his eyes open to take in the beautiful sight of the sun rising through the forest region. His watch was almost over and another creature was sure to come and relieve him. The cheetah stood up and stretched, cracking his neck and extending his furry arms to the utmost extremity.

"What a night," he whispered to himself happily. Hunter turned and began walking out towards the gate. "Time for some much needed...wha?" A familiar whoosh caught itself deep within Hunters ears. He stopped and turned only to watch an arrow fly beside him, narrowly missing his flesh before impaling itself into a tree trunk. His eyes grew wide as he crouched down to search for the assassin, but nothing was in sight. When it looked clear, Hunter cautiously approached the arrow and pulled it out. The shaft was red with a black stone tip and dove-white feathers for the arrow's flail. Upon seeing this, Hunter's heart sank into both fear and remorse. "It can't be!" He turned and sprinted through the gates towards Ignitus's room. _I only survived them once, _Hunter thought to himself. _Why are they after me again? _He pounded on Ignitus' door until it opened. A very sad red dragon stood in the doorway in front of him.

"Hunter?" Ignitus said solemnly. "What is it?"

"We have trouble!"

**PEACE! **


	7. A Hasty Retreat

"Alright," Cynder said with a smile as she looked up into Spyro's eyes. "I hate to say this, but you got to get off. The curtain is off, and we have no privacy." Spyro turned his head to see a clear view of the hallway.

"No one's coming," he said slyly. "What? You embarrassed to have someone see us like this?" She turned her head away, a soft smile forming on her lips.

"Nope."

"Well? Why do I have to get off? I don't want to." He grinned and pressed his snout gently against her neck. "You can't make me." She playfully lifted her paw to swat him away, but he quickly pinned it down. "Ha!"

"Um, Spyro?"

"Yeah?"

"You forgot something." Suddenly, Cynder hiked up her tail and placed the blunt side of her blade against Spyro's head. With a mighty swipe, she cracked him one, knocking him off of her with a comical yelp of surprise. "Next time, remember I have a tail, too." He jumped to his feet and shook his head in what appeared to be pain. "Don't tell me that hurt. Besides, we both know you're hardheaded enough to take anything."

"Very funny," he shot out sarcastically. "I was comfortable there." She giggled and climbed to sit on her haunches.

"So was I," replied Cynder, "but we're late to breakfast, and I'm hungry." Spyro smiled and walked over to her, placing his muzzle underneath hers for a loving nuzzle.

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" he asked. "Well, you stay here. I'll get you something."

"I'm going with you..." Spyro cut her off by shaking his head.

"Look, your morning's been pretty bad already. Stay here and relax, okay? Just...don't think about...you know." He hung his head, causing Cynder to let out a soft whimper.

"I said I'm sorry," she murmured hurtfully. "I promise I'll never do it again." Spyro looked up.

"I know, but the last thing I want to do is come to my room and see my dragoness bleeding on my floor." He shuttered in thought; so did Cynder. She suddenly nuzzled him and kissed under his chin.

"I know what would make you feel better." She suddenly turned to the chain she had dropped off. "I can use this time to think, anyways. I need to...re-evaluate my predicament." She giggled softly and dragged the chain to the corner of his room. Spyro grabbed one of the blankets off of his bed and lovingly laid it in the corner for her while Cynder inspected the shackles.

"I guess it would put me at ease," he chuckled out, padding over to her. "I love you too much to lose you, and, it's not that I don't trust you..." Her lips interrupted him, gently pecking against his as if saying 'I understand.' His eyes rolled back as he enjoyed her taste once again. "See?" he said once she broke it. "If you did anything, how in the heck can I get that? I am not going to go kiss Ember." Cynder giggled and covered her mouth.

"I understand you're playing safe, Spyro. I...don't blame you." She took the tip of her bladed tail and drove a hole into the wall. Then, once it was deep enough, she took a few steps to the right to drill in another one. Spyro watched as she fed the chain through the wall in one hole and out the other. From there, she connected it, creating a loop around the wall. There was a small lengthy piece left over with a hook on it. She lifted her tail over to Spyro and looked back at him huskily. "Do you wish to do the honors?" Spyro smiled and clasped the end of the chain in his paw. He found a hole at the end of the strange piece of jewelry near her tail's tip and slid the end of the hook into it until he heard a subtle click. Cynder dropped her tail and turned her body to face him. "Feel better now?" He smiled and moved beside her, kissing her neck all the way up until reaching her lips. Suddenly, Spyro parted them with his tongue, shooting a gentle stream of his ice breath inside. She moaned in pure ecstasy as the cool air danced around her cheeks and tongue before resting on the roof of her mouth. He broke the kiss and stepped back, watching with a smirk as she exhaled the chilly air in a white cloud. She blushed like mad, unable to even comprehend the pleasure that kiss had given her. "Wow. Where'd you learn that trick?"

"I can be competitive, too," he snickered. He kissed her again and wrapped his tail around her forepaws. "I'll be right back, okay? I love you." She smiled at looked back at her chained self.

"It's obvious you do," she shot back happily. Spyro watched as she clanked over to the blanket he laid for her, sliding to her paws and curling up, though the chain prohibited her from moving her tail any further than its lengthened position. Spyo smiled again and walked out to the hall, leaving Cynder alone with her thoughts. "Ancestors, I love that dragon." She shut her eyes and let out a soothing sigh, gently scratching her underbelly with her hind legs.

_Now for some quiet time, _she thought to herself. She took a few moments to breath, calming herself almost to the point of sleep, but then thoughts pummeled her mind, plaguing it with sweet and pleasant moments and emotions that forced her to smile.

_He's done so much for me, _she thought. _This makes twice he stopped me from doing something so...stupid. There must be some way I can show him my appreciation for what he does. Otherwise, I feel that I'm taking advantage of him. _She sighed. _Tonight. I am in love with Spyro, but tonight, I'll make love to him. I don't care about the chance of children; he can protect us both. _She suddenly shook her head and sighed. _But the prophecy Ignitus spoke of? What about that? I am to become evil. I don't want to cause him heartache when my fate comes. _She opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. _Hmm. I wonder..._she trailed off and smiled. _He did say he'd go where I go. If I turn evil, does that mean he'd fight beside me? _She giggled softly, pressing her cool lips against her left paw. _Oh, the things I could do to him if he did. _She suddenly gasped, blushing slightly over her thoughts. _Get a grip, girl. You're not there yet. But seriously, what do I even have to offer him? He's always so 'happy-go-lucky' where I'm always so...depressing. _She smiled again and shut her eyes._ Well, there's going to be no more of that then, so scratch that problem. He'd make such a good father, too. _Suddenly she popped her head up and looked at herself. _How would I know? My own father just said he never wanted me to know him. What do I know about parenting? Maybe Hunter was right. I am nowhere close to ready to raise a family, though with Spyro..._she trailed off again, letting out a swooning sigh. _I'd be willing to learn. _Suddenly, Cynder's eyes fell to the doorjam, where Sparx was hovering, both admiring and fearing the ripped curtain and the messy room inside.

"Spyro?" Sparx called out, not even noticing the dragoness in the corner. "Everything alright, buddy?"

"Spyro isn't here," Cynder replied kindly. "Just me." The dragonfly flew inside and gasped when he witnessed her chained up. A smile formed on the dragoness's face as she looked up at him. "Hi."

"What happened? Why are you...chained?" Cynder sighed and stood on her haunches.

"I...did something," she struggled to explain. "Something stupid."

"What?" Sparx ask. "You forget to tell Spyro you're in heat?" He flew up closer to her and let out a wink. "That has to be why you're chained right? I'd be mad too if I were him."

"We never mated, Sparx," Cynder explained. "We played you. Anyways, I'm here on another matter." Sparx suddenly cut his wings back to land on her shoulder.

"What'd you do?" he asked annoyingly, like a father to his hardheaded son. Cynder rolled her eyes over to her right to look at him.

"Since when did you care?" she asked with a giggle. "You usually hated me and wanted nothing to do with me. Why change?' Sparx crossed his arms.

"Hello?" he said sternly. "Who was the one that took time out of his busy schedule with the band to say 'welcome to the party' last night? It sure wasn't Spyro. He was with you all the time."

"Okay, okay," she said in a laugh. "Point taken. But why?" Sparx turned his head to look at her and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Are you going to make me tell you?" She nodded her head. "Fine. I came to a realization, alright?"

"What about?" Cynder dug deeper, trying to find the breaking point of the annoying dragonfly. He groaned and hung his head.

"Spyro is, in context, my brother, right?" She bobbed her head as she listened. "Well, if he likes you, that means that...I must too. There, you happy?" She craned her neck to give him a sloppy lick, making the dragonfly cringe and shake himself off.

"Very."

"So, are you going to tell me, or did I just spill my guts for no reason?" She sighed and slowly sunk to her paws, still leaving Sparx on her shoulder as she did so.

"I don't really know how," she muttered. "He forgave me, and that's all that matters. I just haven't talked to him about it yet."

"If you haven't, then why did he...?"

"Sparx, I chained myself." His jaw dropped. She shook her head and dropped it on her paws. "A few hours ago, I tried to use my blade."

"On who?" Sparx asked. "You didn't try to kill Spyro, did you?"

"No," she replied softly. "I tried to use it...on me. I tried to kill myself."

"What!" He flew up off of her shoulder and pointed at her. "Spyro gives you the entire world and you tried to take everything from him? Do you know how badly your death would affect him...me...US?" She hung her head. Despite his annoyance, Sparx had a point.

"I lost my head, Sparx," she explained. "I found out too much in one sitting. Apparently, I am to become evil again, Spyro is supposed to be my killer and Ignitus...he's my father."

"Whoa, time out!" Sparx waved his arms for a further signal. "You mean that old dude in there with the Guardians is your Pop?"

"Yes. He wants to keep me a secret." She whimpered and shut her eyes. "Spyro is the only one that loves me, Sparx. Before, when I heard Ignitus, I even had my doubts about him. I came here to do it because, it was the only place I found comfort. I didn't want to hurt him, but I know I did." She looked up at Sparx and sighed. "He left to get breakfast and told me he wanted me to stay here and rest. To make him feel safer, I volunteered to bind myself."

"Smart choice," Sparx replied. He flopped back onto her shoulder and placed his hand against the side of her face. "Look, things may seem like they are getting tough, but if Spyro didn't give up on you when you two first met, what makes you think he'd quit now? Besides, I really don't want my best friend moping around the temple because his girlfriend took the easy way out."

"Good point." Suddenly, a loud crash echoed through the room. Sparx immediately took shelter underneath Cynder's wing as the dragoness turned towards the window. Three creatures stood in the room, all with a hand on their sheathed swords. Two of the creatures had grayish fur where the one in the middle had the blackest, sending a cold shiver down Cynder's spine. They were clad in golden armor with spiked shoulder pads, climbing up the length of their neck before peaking at their triangle shaped ears. The black one stepped forward and knelt properly in front of her.

"Forgive us," he said in a raspy yet peaceful voice. "We found no other way inside." Cynder cautiously took a step back, glaring at the paws that rested on their weapons.

"Who are you?" Cynder commanded. "Get your paws off of your swords." To her surprise, the three creatures did so, folding their hands formally behind their backs as if standing at attention. The black creature recovered from his knelt position and clasped his arm over his chest as a salute.

"I am Adoni, chosen founder of the Saylo clan. We are here to rescue you." She cocked her head.

"Rescue?" The creature stepped forward, but this time, Cynder stood strong in place. "Who tells you this?"

"We do. It is apparent that these beasts do not understand the power that lies within you. Just look! They chain you like a pet." Cynder kept her eyes drawn on the three while Sparx still cowered in the crevice of her wing. She stepped forward, clanking the chain on the ground as she moved.

"For your information, Adoni, I am like this for my own choosing. This is my home and..." She paused to look at the doorway for a brief moment, hoping Spyro would emerge. Nothing. She sighed and created a lie. "I'm just about to be mated."

"You even use terms of mere animality," Adoni mentioned, somewhat intrigued. "Cynder, you must come with us. You don't need to be chained to wait for your mate."

"You're right on that part," Cynder snapped. "We sleep together nightly, Adoni. This is for other reasons."

"Is he punishing you?"

"That is no matter of yours," she suddenly growled. "Now, Adoni, I thank you for your respect, but this is my home. I am staying here and I am going to raise a family. I'm asking you nicely...leave." The two grayish warriors began to convene amongst themselves in an odd, undecipherable language before leaning in and telling Adoni.

"Then we have no choice," he suddenly said. "Take her."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Hunter crouched down inside the meeting hall as he waited for the Guardians to walk inside. Ignitus stepped in first, followed by Cyril and Volteer. Terrador was the last one to come in, making sure the door slammed shut behind him.

"Hunter," Ignitus spoke clearly after taking a spot beside him. "Tell the other Guardians exactly what you told me. You have the floor, friend." Hunter nodded and stood up, holding the red-shafted arrow that nearly took his life in both of his hands.

"My friends," projected Hunter respectfully, "we have a serious dilemma on our hands." He held up the arrow to show all of its markings to the dragons. "This arrow belongs to the most fearsome clan I ever had to battle." Volteer cocked his head and inspected the wooden tool of destruction.

"Ah," he inferred. "A fine maple wood, strong and sturdy indeed."

"Volteer," Terrador grumbled. "Now is not the time for inspection on what. We must know how and why." Hunter nodded his head in thanks and sat the arrow down.

"This, my friends, is the thing I've prayed to my ancestors for years not to see again. It is an arrow, yes, but who makes it sends shivers down my spine every time I think of it."

"What is it?" Cyril asked. Hunter stuck his chin out proudly.

"It is the work of Avalar's outcasts," explained the brave cheetah. "The Saylo clan. The Saylo are a tribe hell-bent on perfection. They strive to be the top of the food chain, and they will reek havoc until it comes to pass. When they have a quest or a mission, it never goes awry. The Ancestors truly were looking after me when I first encountered them."

"What does Saylo mean, Hunter?" Ignitus asked. He knew the answer, but the other Guardians needed to. Hunter took in a sigh and lowered his head.

"The Walking Shadow," he muttered. "They are far superior than any warrior I have ever matched with. This clan is not much different from my own. They fight on two legs and rely on weapons instead of teeth."

"Why are they outcasts?" Terrador asked. "We must know, incase there are any weaknesses." Hunter pulled his cloak back, revealing his sky blue piercing eyes.

"Long ago," he started, "there was one that differed from us. Unlike the markings of the other cheetahs, his skin was black, darker than a moonless night and colder than any winter storm. His abilities were no different than our own, however, he got cocky." All the Guardians took a seat on their haunches as they listened to him. "Adoni was my partner in a hunting quest. It was there that I learned his intent in the realm." He paused to pick up the arrow yet again, spinning it carelessly in his claws as he stood. "You are familiar with Avalar's standards on the predators and prey, yes?"

"Attack as a team, share like a family, correct?" Ignitus asked. Hunter pointed the arrow at him to acknowledge his correct answer.

"Yes. We Avalarians see all predators as equal, no matter what size or strength. Adoni...was different. He wished to climb the mountain of power, ascending to where all that looked up saw him as superior. He refused to side with any other hunters accept for his own, which caused me to question." Hunter twisted the arrow around a few more times and stabbed it into his quiver, adding to his arsenal of his own. "Adoni is the leader of the Saylo, and they have been fighting with Avalar for many years."

"I'm confused," Cyril suddenly said. "If there was just one, how can he..."

"Cyril, there was a female who took a liking to him. She is deemed the Mother of Darkness. Her name is Sevah, and she professed to mating Adoni before the two were banished."

"So explains that," Terrador said with a scowl. "Now that we have a history, what can we do to kill them?"

"The Saylo are considered the Damned souls of Avalar. Their black skin has faded over time to a dark grey, do to the heartless inbreeding that they forced upon their young. Adoni has been trying to create the perfect race, surpassing even the most agile warrior in Avalar, and, with the breeding of only him and his mate, he just may have succeeded. The fur now is a dark gray as opposed to Adoni's black color, allowing them to fade in to almost any environment. By the time you are attacked, it's almost too late to run. The sons are all the fighters, while the daughters stay behind to tend to the up-and-coming ones, and, if the victim gets lucky, the injured."

"You're making it sound like they are invincible." Cyril muttered. "Surely we can beat them, can't we?" Ignitus shook his head.

"If Hunter, our most blessed warrior, says we have a better chance to flee, we must heed his warning. He fought with Spyro and Cynder, and, if he fears our demise, it must be time to leave this place."

"There is another way," Hunter replied quickly. "Allow me to make a journey back to Avalar. Our people have wished to wage a final battle on them ever since they first attacked. I'll take Spyro and Cynder. Together, we can bring forces to reinforce the temple and exterminate the cursed Saylo tribe." He sighed and shook his head. "If we are not able to get help, it will be a losing battle. No one knows their exact number, Ignitus. We are better off seeking assistance before leaping into this one." Suddenly, a loud roar was heard from above the meeting room. All the Guardians looked up and then to Hunter.

"Sypro's room is directly above us!" Ignitus shouted. "That's Cynder's roar!" Hunter reached for his blade and unsheathed it before turning to the council.

"I will get Spyro and Cynder. You four take the temple residents and pull back out of it. We will meet at the river! Go!"

- - - - - - - - - - -

Cynder was outnumbered, carefully watching the three intruders as they formed a semi circle around her.

"Sparx," Cynder whispered. "I'm trapped with this chain. That blade is my only chance!"

"Shoot fire or something!" Sparx exclaimed fearfully. The attackers suddenly lunged towards her, but a quick sidestep was all it took to avoid them.

"I'd kill us all in this room," she told him. "But..." She took a breath and faced Adoni. "What is it you fear, Adoni?" she viciously asked. Before the black feline like creature could respond, Cynder released a green cloud from her maw, sending it into all three of the assailants. After a few moments, the three began to laugh amongst themselves.

"Since when has green fog become more powerful than fire?" Sparx asked. Cynder growled and lifted her wings, forcing the dragonfly to be exploited and in the open.

"Get the chain off!" Adoni waved the rest of the fog away, with a toothy smile still on his face.

"Dark one," he said humbly. "You can not place fear into the fearless." He unsheathed his sword and pointed the tip at her. "It is your fate to come join us. Together, we can climb the top and be the superior ones!"

"I am superior enough!" Cynder roared. "I'll die before I go with you."

"So unwise." The three converged on the dragon, forcing another roar to escape her throat. Her claws were sharp enough to push the enemies back, but it didn't even scratch through their thick fur.

"Sparx! I'm helpless. Do something!"

"I choose hiding!" he cowardly replied, ducking back underneath her wings once again. Cynder yelped and quickly jumped out of the way from one of the gray warriors that tried to subdue her; they were leaping at her in an attempt to hold her down.

"Sparx, think of Spyro. If something happened to me and you were here to see it, what would he tell you?" Suddenly, Sparx pulled her wing back and emerged from it.

"You're right," he said, looking at the three creatures. "Oh boy, I know I'm going to regret this. Hold on!" Cynder watched as the dragonfly summoned up courage for the first time in his life. He flew up to the black creature and began hurling insults so offensive, it would have made Ignitus mad with fury.

"Wow," Sparx started his first insult. "Looks like someone was in the sun just a wee bit too long. It's called shade for a reason." Adoni used his sword to try and swipe at Sparx, but a quick shift of his weight and the razor sharp blade whizzed by him.

"Oh come on!" Sparx called back. "Are your eyes burnt too?" He turned to look at the gray warriors still fighting with subduing Cynder. "Hey, so which one of you two is the girl in the relationship? Don't worry, I won't tell." Cynder couldn't help but laugh amidst the chaos. Sparx was using his only ability of annoyance to her advantage. "Come on, leave her alone and try and shut me up. Spyro's tried forever and if he can't...I seriously doubt you can."

"Pathetic little mosquito!" Adoni growled. He raised the back of his hand and slapped Sparx hard, sending him across the room and right against the chain that held Cynder. The dragonfly shook his head and sat down on the chain looking at all three of the attackers.

"You call that a hit?" Sparx marked. "I think I felt a breeze."

"I've had enough!" one of the gray warriors shouted. He rushed up and brought his sword down directly over Sparx, but the dragonfly planned this in advance and flew off, leaving the blade to slice clear through the chain, releasing Cynder. She curved her tail and gave a wicked grin to Adoni.

"My turn!" The two gray warriors took to a defensive stance while Adoni retreated towards the window.

"We will take you, Cynder. You're time is limited." She watched as the black leader leapt from the window, only to have five more gray ones leap back in. It was eight-on-one, but she liked those odds. Her tail was poised, the blade begging for blood.

"There is no need to waste energy," one of the first gray fighters explained. "You will be ours no matter what you say. Come with us now."

"Do I get a say in this?" Cynder turned her head to see Spyro, hunched over defensively in the doorway. "After all, she is my girl."

"The Righteous One!" the warriors shouted in unison. They raised their blades and waited for him to attack. Once he did, it was with too much fury for either of the warriors to withstand. Spyro rushed in with a mighty head-butt, sending one of the warriors out the window and to the hard ground below. Seven more remained. He backed up towards Cynder and kept his eyes on his opponents.

"Just like old times?" Spyro asked Cynder. She nodded and rushed forward, whipping her bladed tail to slice a warrior's shoulder. Once he hunched over in pain, Spyro leapt up and smashed his tail into the side of his head, knocking him back and through the wall; the warrior was still. Cynder tried to strike another warrior, but her blade was parried with his sword. She continued striking, slicing to and fro in order to get past the creature's defenses, but he refused to back down. Spyro was locked in a battle of his own beside her, using his horns to block his opponent's sword.

"These guys are good!" Spyro called out, pushing forward to drive his enemy back. Cynder did the same with her tail and caused her fighter to trip on his own feet, falling backwards only to meet her bladed tail once he landed. She shoved the tip deep into his chest and turned it until the scream faded.

"You're telling me, Spyro!" She leapt backward just as Spyro released a vortex, sucking two of the warriors up inside it. Once they were trapped, Cynder used her wings to propel her upwards and cracked her tail two times, slicing the midsections of both the warriors and splattering blood on the walls as the bodies continued to spin. The warrior Spyro had knocked down tried to crawl to the window for an escape, considering he was the last one alive, but Spyro noticed and pounced on him.

"Who are you?" Spyro commanded. The warrior looked up, blood oozing from his muzzle and onto his gray fur.

"Your...your worst nightmare." Spyro suddenly clasped his claws around the gray creature's armor and hoisted him up to his knees.

"Cynder?"

"Yes, Spyro?" She walked over to him. He looked at the blade on her tail and then changed his glance to her.

"Make it quick." She nodded and stepped beside the gray warrior, lifting up her tail and placing the razor sharp edge of the blade to his throat. With a stomach turning slit, she withdrew her tail away, crimson pouring out and onto the blade while the victim took the long fall to the floor. She made a disgusted face as she felt the blood drip off of her weapon and onto the back of her tail. She turned her head to look down, watching as the fighter clasped his paws around his throat in a painful and useless attempt to stop the bleeding. _That could have been me, _she thought to herself as she continued to watch. It didn't look as quick as she figured.

"I've had enough of this," Spyro told her. "On other days, I'd keep a prisoner, but these things meant business. Did you talk to them at all?"

"Just one." She turned her head away to lick her weapon clean. "I now know why I stopped using this thing. When attacking creatures that are already dead, there's no mess, but this..." she looked around at the crimson splattered room. "This is not how I prefer to fight."

"Would you rather have it be your own blood? That could have happened."

"But your room is tainted, Spyro!" she curled her tail back and looked at him. "Either way, these things are after me. I think it has to do with what Ignitus saw."

"Really?" Spyro asked, inching closer. "If that's the case, I'm going to stop them first."

"No," she said softly. "We both are." Sparx emerged from the side of the room.

"Oh, you're welcome."

"Sorry," Cynder muttered. "Sparx actually saved me, Spyro. You should be proud of him." The purple dragon smiled and turned towards the doorway, still keeping his head facing Cynder.

"Come on," he told her. "I'm sure the Guardians will want to know of this!" He turned his head to see what he thought was another one of the warriors in the hallway, with his bow poised and two arrows sitting just above his paws. The string was pulled back and it was waiting for release. Spyro shut his eyes in fear, expecting pain, but he heard the arrows fly beside him. Cynder and Sparx both gasped as all three turned to see a lone gray warrior clutch his chest where two arrows lay impaled in. He fell back through the window, crashing hard into the bushes underneath the window. "Hunter!" Spyro called out. "Thanks!"

"We must move," Hunter replied, pulling his cloak down to reveal his full figure. "The Saylo are all around the forest. If we don't escape now, it may be too late." Hunter threw his bow around his shoulders and dashed down the hall, followed closely by the two dragons and the pesky dragonfly.

"Who are they?" Cynder asked Hunter as the four continued their run out of the temple. Hunter turned back to f ace her and then quickly brought his attention back to the hallway, sliding around the corner and taking off once again. Both Spyro and Cynder found it pointless to run to keep up with him, so they took flight.

"The most important question," said Hunter, "is 'why do they want you?'" He suddenly drew his blade as he continued running. "We will talk later, friends. Now, we must focus on getting out of here alive" Suddenly, a loud rumble filled the hallway, followed by an immense explosion. All four creatures hit the deck until the shaking stopped.

"What was that?" Spyro and Sparx both asked. Hunter looked up and let out a worried sigh.

"They're inside!" He picked up his sword and hastily climbed to his feet. "Come on, we're running out of time!" He turned to face the hall one more time, only to see about ten warriors standing in front of them. "Oh no." He took to a defensive stance, but quickly dropped it when he noticed Cynder was looking in the opposite direction.

"I have an idea!" she yelled out. "Follow me!" The dragoness dashed down the hall in the opposite direction, followed closely by Spyro and the others. Hunter drew up the rear, occasionally looking back to see the attackers dashing behind them.

"What's your plan, Cynder?" Spyro called out. She looked back at him and suddenly took a right turn into a familiar room. The others dove in with her and slid to a stop right underneath a stone dragon statue that rested in the middle of the room while Cynder touched down on top of the statue and smirked.

"You'll see." Suddenly, the dragon statue began to turn with Cynder on top of it. She kept her grin as the warriors rushed inside, clashing swords against Hunter's and Spyro's horns. "Hey!" she called out, the statue still sinking to the ground underneath her. She leapt down and used her wings to glide beside Spyro, glaring at the assailants around her with her sapphire eyes. "You want me, right?" The warriors growled in unison, pulling their swords away and sheathing them. "Well, to get me, you must get past my body guards." Spyro and Hunter both gave each other puzzled looks before turning back to the attackers. Sparx tossed his hands up.

"For the record, I am not her bodyguard. Don't get past me!" Cynder snapped her head to glare at him.

"As I was saying, my guards would know you've taken me, and they do not take kindly to those that force me out of my own temple." Spryo shrugged to Hunter as the two backed away. "These brave men are my soldiers, yes, but my guards are even more powerful than them. I'd recommend you'd." She paused and winked at Spyro. "Oh no!" Suddenly, twenty Dojo dummies appeared from the floor, encircling the gray warriors. The Saylo troops grasped at the handles of their swords and withdrew, taking a battle stance against the oddities around them. Cynder stepped back and snickered. "Meet my body guards. Now, good luck ridding them." Suddenly, the numerous dummies converged on the troops, pressing the warriors closer together until they were forced to defend themselves. Once they swung their blades, the dummies ripped open, dried up leaves expelling from their bodies.

"Black magic?" one of the warriors exclaimed as he sawed through them. The others refused to acknowledge and plowed through, but none of them were able to take their eyes off of the fight, giving Cynder, Sparx, Spyro and Hunter the perfect escape.

They exited through the back doorway and rushed out down the hall, Sparx and Spyro both commenting Cynder on her smart thinking.

"It was nothing, boys," she replied with a smile. "I just...used what I had." Hunter turned back to face her, shooting a gentle smile.

"It was wise, but if you wish to defeat them, trickery only works once. The Saylo remember foolery and will never fall for you again. Still, I'd rather have you use it for our escape anyways. We can fight another time."

"Speaking of escape," Sparx shot out. "How do we get out? They probably have all the exits covered, right? So..." Hunter suddenly smiled and snapped his hand back to catch Sparx. He held the dragonfly tenderly in his hand, though the feeling of someone holding him sent an uneasy feeling through his stomach.

"You're right," Hunter said. "So...we take the window!" He suddenly stretched out his hand and forcefully pushed Sparx out of it. He turned to face the two dragons. "You're next. Jump out and hit the water. With luck they'd pay no mind to a splash rather than the sight of two flying dragons." Cynder and Spyro stepped to the window and leapt to the ledge. Together with their tails entwined, the two leapt out, plunging into the murky cold river below them. Hunter let out a sigh as he looked down the hallway; even more warriors were approaching. Realizing the temple was lost, he took a breath and dove out.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Did you find her?" Adoni asked as he stood at the temple gate. The dark gray warrior standing in front of him gave a growl as an answer.

"The wretch tricked us, Sire," he grumbled. "She escaped." Suddenly, Adoni drew his blade and sliced the edge across the other warrior's chest, forcing him to let out a howl of agony before collapsing on the ground, spilling his blood on the grass.

"I thought I trained you well, Son," Adoni muttered as he watched one of his offspring sputter in death. "We are the Saylo! No one escapes us!" He pointed his sword to a group of warriors near the temple entrance. "You four! Spread out and search the riverbanks! Cynder will be ours."

** Credit to Fresh Blood on the preview of this, along with the many that review. **

**PEACE! **


	8. The Verdict

**To keep all entertained, there will be no further warnings, explanations, or credit given unless it is by someone other than Dragonflame2021, Shadow Dragon, Reddragonx, and fresh blood all greatly recognized for their help and will always be. If someone else assists, the name will be given, but from here on out...NO A/N'S EXCEPT MY SIGNATURE AT THE BOTTOM. It keeps the story flowing. Enjoy**

The four companions surfaced shortly after their plummet into the river. The water was chilly, forcing all of them to shiver slightly. Hunter looked to Cynder and nodded his head.

"We must tread water slowly," he advised. "It's only a matter of time before the clan searches for us." She bobbed her head and turned to face Spyro.

"Looks like we're in another adventure, huh, Spyro?" He shot her a wide smile.

"Yeah," he replied, gently kicking his four legs to keep his head above water. Sparx climbed onto Spyro's back and clung to his wings, sputtering and coughing as if he were about to drown.

"You know," Sparx griped after regaining his breath. "A little warning would be nice before throwing me out of a building!" Hunter stifled his chuckle and pointed to the tree line on the other side of the river.

"Patrols are coming," he muttered silently. "I can see them moving in there."

"Where?" Cynder asked. She strained her eyes to look through the dark forest region. "I don't see a thing."

"Let your eyes lose focus, Cynder. Once they do, you'll see them. Ten strong." She did so and gasped once she noticed. Sure enough at least ten warriors were slowly inching their way through the forest, their fur blending in perfectly with the trees' shadows. "The Guardians took the residents down the river a few feet down. We need to get there before that group does or else...we can be in a hard way." He sighed and slowly sunk himself into the water, paddling out to propel himself forward. Cynder looked back at Spyro.

"I'd rather fight the Apes," she said with a soft laugh. "These things are much smarter." Spyro smiled and looked at the forest, watching as Hunter slowly drifted away towards the shore.

"They just use what they have to their advantage," Spyro pointed out. "Just like we do. They can't be as difficult as Hunter figures. I mean, we took on eight together and all I got is a scratched horn from that darned sword." He smiled again and tossed his head over toward Hunter's position. "We'd better hurry." Before she could answer, the dragon dove underwater to begin the swim back, Sparx yelping briefly on his back before submerging.

All four climbed up onto the shore and sprinted towards the trees, trying hard to avoid being seen by the oncoming patrol. As they entered the forest, Ignitus stepped out in front of the four, growling sadly as he did so.

"What is the news?" Ignitus asked Hunter. He shook his head.

"The Temple is overrun, friend. They've taken it." The red dragon suddenly turned to look behind him, letting out a growl of concern.

"I hear footsteps. It's not safe here."

"Ten warriors approach from the West, Ignitus. It won't be long until they reach this spot."

"Where were they exactly?" Ignitus asked the cheetah. He turned to Cynder, who was shaking the last remaining cool droplets of water off of her scaly skin. "Well?"

"Too close," Hunter replied. "Where are the others?"

"Safe. They are down near the river's break less than a mile away."

"We must move there then." Suddenly, a loud cry echoed throughout the woods. The dragons all turned to see the ten warriors standing battle-ready with their swords drawn in front of them. Ignitus curled his tail back, preparing to snap it at anyone that drew near, while the two other dragons hunched over to growl as well. Sparx didn't hide, but he didn't exactly look brave, either.

"Escort Cynder and Spyro to the river's break!" Ignitus commanded Hunter. "I'll hold them off till then." Hunter drew his sword and stepped forward, snarling his fangs at the gray warriors. "That is an order, Hunter."

"This is not a time to leave a comrade!" Hunter growled. No order was given; no call to arms or battle cry. Instead, it was a silent offensive. Spyro watched as Hunter leapt into the air with his blade in his paws, bringing it down against his opponent's in a fury of orange sparks. The warrior he chose to do battle with was knocked backwards, but he regained his footing and swung back. A quick shift of Hunter's weight and the blow was easily parried.

"Should we join the party?" Spyro asked Cynder with a sadistic grin. She nodded and gave a pleasing growl.

"It would be my pleasure!" The two suddenly charged into the fray, knocking two of the warriors up and into a maple tree after smashing their horns against the warriors' soft midsections. Cynder whipped her body around and covered Spyro's backside, her tail poised like a scorpion's and ready to sting any enemy that drew too close. One inched just into her range, only to become impaled by the blade just above the creature's clavicle, deeply piercing the soft skin of his throat and slicing upwards until his face was split from his muzzle. No cry of pain even escaped his mouth. "How are you holding up back there?" She asked Spyro. A loud roar was heard, followed by the dull feeling of heat. She turned her head to see Spyro tossing a jet of flame at two more warriors, catching their fur aflame and sending them rushing towards the river.

"I'm just fine," he replied confidently. "You?" She brought her gaze back to the battle to see three more figures approaching.

"I'll manage."

Hunter was swinging his blade in what seemed to be a futile attempt of weakening his opponent. Every strike was parried, every blow blocked almost effortlessly. Suddenly, the cheetah lost his footing and fell onto his back. He only had enough time to throw up his sword in one last block, which was instantly used.

"Hunter!" Ignitus called out. The red dragon let out a roar that could have been heard across the realms as he watched the Cheetah's blade fly out of his clutches. He took in a breath, and shot a fireball at the warrior over him, splashing in a ray of heat against the creature's chest and knocking him back almost a hundred feet where he collapsed from the pain and breathed no more. Hunter quickly leapt to his feet, dusting the wet dirt off of his cloak before reaching down to grab his sword.

"Thank you," he said breathlessly towards his older friend. The dragons inched closer together, looking at the smoldering carnage around them; smoke was rising from the forest floor and up into further view. "This isn't good, my friends. Adoni will see this smoke and send more forces here. We have to go!" He began to walk toward Ignitus, bowing humbly as he walked past him.

"Let us be off," Ignitus spoke clearly, turning his back towards the younger dragons. Both refused to even look at him. "You cannot be angry at me over this forever, Spyro. Eventually, you will understand."

"Sure," Spyro and Cynder both growled under their breaths. They waited until the large red dragon was further ahead before following. They'd rather take shelter with each other if they were attacked than fight beside him after what he did...what he said. Cynder broke the silence with a frustrated sigh.

"I can't believe him." Spyro turned to look at her, showing an obvious face of agreement. "He refuses to acknowledge me as his own family, and expects us to understand him? How?" Spyro stepped over a felled tree trunk but remained still to help her over it as well.

"I can't figure it out either, Cynder." She sighed and looked at him.

"Spyro?" she asked. He turned his head to gaze into her eyes. "This may seem strange, but remember what you called me at the party?" He tilted his head, not fully understanding her question. She continued to walk past him as he stared at her. "You have to remember...with Ember?"

"It's fuzzy," he replied back. "When exactly?" Cynder giggled to herself as she took the lead on the walk to the river's break, Ignitus just barely seen in front of her.

"You really must have taken some strong hits this morning," she said with a gentle laugh. "It was last night. You tried to trick her..."

"When I called you 'honey,' right?" She nodded her head and turned to face him. "What's that have to do with anything?"

"Can you...call me that?" She turned her head away and blushed. "I like hearing my name out of your mouth already, but that one...it felt even better, like I belonged to you." Cynder lifted her eyes and craned her neck to look behind her, connecting with the amethyst eyes of her lover. "Can you?" He quickened his pace and caught up to where he was beside her. Within moments, his wing was draped over her body and her head was resting comfortably against his chest.

"Whatever you want, honey," he whispered to her soothingly. "Just to ask, can I call you...other things?"

"Like?"

"Baby?" She looked up, a slight smile across her mouth. "What do you think?"

"Well," she said, stepping beside him. "I think that if you have names for me, it is only fair for me to do the same right?"

"Nothing embarrassing, please," he begged with a laugh.

"So I can't call you 'Little Sword'?" she asked with a wide smile. Spyro looked down at her, a mock growl resting on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. She twitched her wings and smiled. "You don't think I'm...equipped?" She suddenly burst into laughter, tearing up at the corners of her eyes. "What?"

"It's nothing," she said, squeezing her eyes tight to relinquish her tears. "Don't worry."

"Well, I think I need to if you're making a pass at me like that. 'Little Sword?'" She blushed slightly and folded her eyes opposite from his.

"Would 'Mighty Spear' make you feel better?"

"Only if you mean it." She smiled again and let out a soft sigh.

_Alright girl, _she told herself. _If you wish to make him happy, you have to be honest with him. _"Spyro?"

"Yeah?"

"It... looks...perfect." She swore she felt his heart leap while she rested against his chest. "I was just fooling with you earlier."

"Well then," Spyro said with a more confident chuckle. "I suppose you had better come up with some good names for me."

"Spyro," she said plainly. He cocked his head. "Wait. My Spyro. That's perfect."

"Taking ownership in me, eh?" he asked jokingly. She lifted her head up and licked the side of his cheek.

"Do you have any complaint over it?"

"Nope."

The river's break was in sight now. Spyro followed the river until it forked, creating two separate streams as opposed to one mighty river. He saw Terrador standing elegantly at the fork's point with Cyril and Volteer beside him. Ignitus took flight to convene with the other Guardians and then flew back to the shore with all of them in tow.

"Ah Spyro," Volteer said in his usual, rather annoying accent. "It is good to see you survived."

"Yeah well, it wasn't easy," Spyro replied. "Those things are pretty hard to beat."

"But," Cynder cut him off. "All that matters is that we did." Once she spoke, all of the Guardians looked up at Ignitus.

"What have you told them?" Terrador asked the red dragon, who in turn sighed and lowered his head.

"They both are aware," Ignitus said sadly. "Very well, let us get on with it."

"On with what?" Spyro asked, claws digging deep into the sand below him.

"Spyro, something needs to be done about this. We have, as Hunter calls them, an unbeatable militia that has invaded our home and wish to take Cynder to complete her destiny. We must decide what's best to do in this." Cynder nervously crept forward beside Spyro, though her eyes remained on Terrrador. Sparx flew up to a branch of the closest tree and took a seat.

_This can't be good, _the dragonfly muttered in his thoughts.

"You don't believe it, do you?" Cynder asked. The Earth dragon let out a soft uncertain growl before turning his head.

"I do not know what there is to believe anymore, Cynder. I figured, after Malefor's defeat, we'd be at peace once again, but this..." he took in a breath and faced her. "This troubles me greatly."

"So what?" Spyro asked as he glared at the Guardians. "Are we going to put her on trial just over what you four have seen in the pool?"

"We must, Spyro," Ignitus spoke, lifting his hand to silence the young dragon. "The fate of our race depends on it."

"What do you mean? She's one of two known females." Cynder's eyes lit up when she heard this. The thought of her not only raising Spyro's children, but also lifting the dragon race sent a warm feeling down her back and into her stomach. "If you do this trial, what would be the verdict?" The four Guardians created a circle to talk amongst themselves.

"Death," Cyril said grimly, "or complete banishment from the temple gates. We must avoid battles and war, Spyro. If they want her, you are welcome to defend her...somewhere else." Spyro let out an angry roar and stepped forward, tossing sand into the air with each menacing step.

"Now you four listen to me," he hissed, encircling the Guardians. "When I came to you, I didn't ask for a fight. I didn't ask for anything, yet you took me in and made me, forcing me to. I could have led a well enough life on my own with my mom and dad...and Sparx, but I leapt in to find out who I was. Now I know, but you four are making me regret. Dragons are to look after one another and defend each other, right? Why do we give up when things seem a little tough? We took down the Dark Master together, but why does this seem like Cynder's execution is the only way out?"

"Very good point, my boy," Volteer said, bobbing his head. "He is right, Ignitus. We should not..."

"No," Ignitus cut him off. "Volteer, it is not the Saylo that strikes fear into me, it is her." He sighed. "When Cynder was in her former state, she demolished the realms, and brought all four of us to pain. If she does change back like the vision predicted, do we want to go through it all once more?" They lowered their heads and let out an agreeing nod.

"I suppose 'sorry' doesn't really work anymore," Cynder said hurtfully. Suddenly, she crouched down and sneered at them. "Well this time, I'm not! I'm glad I am who I turned out to be and, if you four wish to extinguish my life, then go right ahead and try it!" She turned to face Spyro. "This dragon taught me what it means to love someone, and now that I know, I will not leave him without a fight!" Spyro smiled and stepped forward, shrouding her body with his wing.

"And I'll die before letting you," he confidently shot out. "Do you wish to lose your 'famed' purple dragon, Ignitus? Because if you kill her, I go right after killing you." Suddenly, Ignitus roared, lowering his head and extending his jaws right in front of the two dragons.

"Do you find this a game, young dragon?" he hissed. "I do this not for my own enjoyment, Spyro, but I do this for the safety of the Guardians...for the realm! If you wish to lose your life over something inevitable, it can easily be arranged." Spyro stepped forward, surprising all of the Guardians with his bravery. No one challenged Ignitus. Even Terrador had respect for him, and he was the strongest of the clan.

"I don't lose it for fate or destiny," Spyro growled. He turned back to stare into Cynder's worried eyes. "I'll lose it for her."

"I have had enough!" Hunter suddenly roared. "Your temple has fallen under enemy hands, we have no shelter, and you are talking as if you plan on destroying the only hope of you getting everything back! Ignitus, you must search your mind and see it the way they do." He stepped forward, placing his paw on Cynder's head as he did. "It is not like you are punishing a condemned criminal, friends. Cynder is one of your own. She fought beside you, took arrows and swords for you, and committed her entire life to you. Now, you wish to stab her in the back for what you say 'could' happen?"

"Hunter has a point," Cyril said, stepping forward and to Ignitus's side. "My friend, now is no time to hold past grudges. If it is destiny, then it will pass. We can just hope that our two young dragons know the difference between good and evil, so what we saw won't come to pass." Volteer suddenly stepped in, holding his head up proudly as he approached.

"Ignitus, if it is for a ruling, I find the young one most definitely innocent. There is no justice in punishing someone over mere speculation."

"I second that," Terrador exclaimed promptly. "Ignitus? What do you rule in this?" He looked down at Cynder and sighed as he turned away. "Well?"

"Quiet!" He growled, causing all the other Guardians to take a wise step back. He looked down at the dark dragoness and sighed. "Cynder...I am sorry."

"What?" she asked, stepping forward to him. He looked down, hurt and heartbreak deep in his burning eyes.

"I must put my duty before my family, and for that, I am truly sorry."

"What are you saying, Ignitus?" Volteer asked. Spyro let out a breath and walked closer to the four Guardians.

"He's trying to say...Cynder is his daughter." The Guardians gasped and looked at him, but the fire dragon simply nodded his head.

"It doesn't matter," he suddenly snapped. "If she doesn't die, then my own daughter would be my demise." Cynder's eyes shot open as she stepped back, fear rocking her body as she hid behind Spyro.

"Would you listen to yourself?" Spyro suddenly shouted. "What is your problem? Cynder is your daughter! How can you look her in her eyes and say that?" Cynder tucked her head underneath her wing, sniffling lightly while Spyro continued to defend her. "I've had enough of this, and I've had enough of you! Cynder? We are leaving!"

"No!" Hunter suddenly shouted. "No one is going anywhere!" He cut his eyes to Ignitus, letting an aggravated growl escape his throat. "Despite how despicable Ignitus's reasons are, it still must be a unanimous vote. Volteer and Terrador ruled her innocent, and Ignitus sees her guilty. Cynder, I'm afraid that your life must rest on Cyril's hands." Spyro stepped back and sat on his haunches, grabbing Cynder and placing her to his chest while they waited the final decision.

"Cynder," Cyril spoke out. He focused on the dragoness to avoid the glare from Ignitus. "I of all the Guardians have seen the accuracy of the pool when it comes to future glimpses such as these." Cynder suddenly burst into tears against Spyro, placing her right paw against it as she held on. What came next, she figured, was her condemnation to be executed. Spyro placed his paw on her head as they sat there to wait.

"I don't want to leave you this way," Cynder sobbed. "Not like this..."

"Innocent." Spyro and Cynder both shot up.

"What?" they both asked. Cyril nodded his head and turned to Ignitus.

"For the first time in his life, Volteer was right. It is wrong to punish over probability." Cynder suddenly whipped around to embrace her dragon, kissing his neck heavily as she sobbed. Spyro looked over toward Cyril and nodded in thanks while Hunter walked over to the two.

"We must be going, friends," Hunter told them. "It is not wise to remain here with one that sees you as his enemy." He tossed his eyes over to Ignitus, who despite his defeat, stood strong beside the Guardians. "Come with me to Avalar. There, we can get the forces necessary to defeat these creatures that are after you. Will you follow?" Spyro looked at Cynder and reached out his paw.

"What do you want to do, honey?" he asked. She smiled brightly.

"Couples follow each other," she said, still teary eyed. "I go where you go." He kissed her tears away and looked back at Hunter.

"We're yours," he told the cheetah. Hunter smiled and turned to face the Guardians.

"I shall take these two and search for fighters to aid us, Ignitus. You four should take flight over the temple and see what you can..." Cynder suddenly gasped and looked at Spyro.  
"Oh no," she muttered. "Spyro, we have a problem."

"What?" He asked worriedly.

"My journal! If they get a hold of it, they'd know what they'd have to do to get me." Spyro looked towards Hunter, who shook his head.

"I can get it quicker than you two can," he said, pulling his sword from out of his sheath once again. "Cyril, Volteer! Take these two to a safe place and keep them there until I return. Ignitus? In case something happens, I must say that I realize you are trying to do what's best for your race, but one day, you will see the flaws in your approach." He turned to Spyro and Cynder.

"If I'm not back by nightfall, you are to continue west, down the right stream of the fork until you reach the waterfall. Once you do, fly down and follow the left stream until you reach Avalar. I am sorry this has had to happen to the both of you." Cynder stepped forward and stood on her hind legs, giving him a gentle peck on his cheek for both appreciation and for luck.

"It's in Spyro's room," she told him, "just underneath the curtain. Please be careful. You're our only friend now besides Sparx." Hunter nodded and leapt off into the river, swimming up stream and back towards the temple.

"Someone say my name?" Sparx called out from above them. "I've been too caught up in the show!" He suddenly flew down only to land on Spyro's nose. "Hey, if anything was going to happen...err...you know I'd...miss you." Spyro shot out a grin.

"What's that, brother?" he asked viciously.

"Oh, don't make me repeat it," Sparx groaned. "Anyways, what do you want me to do? We're friends too, so do I go with you like old times?" Spyro took a glance back and Volteer and Cyril.

"Actually, not this time." Sparx's eyes widened; he was not used to Spyro saying no to him before. "Look. The Guardians could use all the help they can get, and you have seen these warriors as well as Ignitus. You could be their hope for survival. Stay here with them and, be brave." Sparx flew off of his snout to grab it with his hands, as if hugging him. "If I don't come back, tell mom and dad I loved them, yeah?"

"Only if you do the same for me," Sparx replied grimly. "Oh and with you gone, can I have permission to annoy Ignitus, now?" Spyro and Cynder both giggled at the question. "Seriously, after what he's done, I can really have some fun with him."

"Sorry Sparx, but Ignitus should be kept alone with his thoughts." Suddenly, Cyril stepped beside the two and nodded his head.

"Come on, young ones," he told them. "We shall take you to the safest place we know of."


	9. Take Back What's Ours

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hunter stealthily climbed out of the river as he reached the shore near the Dragon's Holy Temple. Gray warriors lined the beachhead, scouring the water for any signs of their supposed Dark Savior, Cynder, but the brave cheetah just took in a breath and silently padded into the forest, avoiding any detection from those above.

He moved slowly, as if each step would end his life if he pressed down too hard. Each second, he'd duck behind a tree, placing his back against the hard and rough bark to avoid detection. Eventually, he reached the temple courtyard; about four soldiers standing guard inside of it. Hunter sheathed his blade and took his bow from around his shoulders. He crouched down low and plucked an arrow from his quiver.

_Steady now, _Hunter calmed himself as he placed the arrow over his right paw and on the string. He aimed at the closest warrior and released, sending the arrow on a straight path from the bow to its neck. No cry or gasp in pain was heard as the warrior fell limply to the ground. With one dispatched, the other three were destined to notice. Hunter moved swiftly, grabbing the hind leg of his victim and dragging it back behind nearby maple tree; kicking dirt to absorb the blood he had left.

Once the warrior was hidden, Hunter took off once more, taking cover behind objects each chance he received. The bow was put back in its place and the sword was drawn once again. He had the element of surprise with the three other warriors. They were in a group with their swords still sheathed.

Hunter leapt from his cover and brought his sword down across one victim's back, dropping him instantly. Before the others could even withdraw their swords, Hunter swung, severing one's head from his shoulders and slicing the chest open on the final warrior. That was easy. Hunter used one of the felled warrior's cloaks to cleanse the blood off of his blade before cautiously approaching the gate. He knew exactly how the warriors ascended into Spyro's room, but he had to get to that spot and make sure no one sees him enter first. Suddenly, Hunter tossed his back against the wall, holding his sword back in a defensive stance as he listened to the sound of footsteps closing in from the Temple's entrance.

"I do not care how impossible it is," he heard one warrior say from behind the wall. "Search the forest all the way down the river banks! Adoni wants that dragon alive."

"What about the Righteous One, Azan?" The other questioned.

"Destroy him. The less hope we give Cynder, the easier she'd crawl back to us." The warriors came into view, walking just past Hunter as they continued their conversation. The cheetah wisely dropped prone and listened in to them.

"Wouldn't she turn on us? You heard the story, Azan. Those two are a mated pair. If we kill the man, her rage would turn on us yes?"

"That is what Adoni is hoping. He is summoning for one of his sons to sacrifice himself for their victory. I don't know about you, but I do not wish for that." The two walked off into the forest, completely missing Hunter. He crouched and dusted his wet cloak off to lose the smell of dirt from it.  
"So that is their plan," Hunter whispered. "Now, Spyro must watch his back...and hers." He adjusted the grip on his blade and silently crept into the Temple, eyes shifting left and right for any upcoming danger. _Spyro's room is just to the right, _he thought as he looked in that direction. _They climbed the vines leading up it to get inside. What bothers me is...how'd they know?_ He sighed and moved towards the huge green vine that climbed up the side of the Temple. Spyro's room was three stories up; getting there without being noticed could be problematic. He looked further to his right to see a small ledge, just perfect for picking off any observer who could witness his intrusion. Hunter sheathed his sword and leapt up, clasping the vines in his hands as he hoisted his body upwards and towards the ledge.

He jumped upwards to quicken his climb, praying that he latched on to a sturdy vine each time he clung to it. Hunter took a few glances each time he had the chance to, noticing the position of each warrior standing guard at the Temple's outposts around its walls. The element of surprise was the only way he'd match the mighty archers. If he were detected, he'd be turned into a quiver...or a bloody pincushion. The ledge was in sight and Hunter jumped from the vine to cling to the edge of it, climbing himself up and pulling the bow off of his shoulders once again. He was in luck. All the guards were too busy scanning the river to pay attention to his entrance and ascent. Hunter grabbed an arrow and went to work, releasing one into the back of one warrior's neck and dropping him instantly. A quick turn and an even quicker reload and one more was dispatched just as quickly as the last. The other two were not only out of range, but were slightly obstructed from view.

_If I can't see them, _he thought to himself, _they can't see me. _Holding that assumption to his mind, Hunter leapt out again, clinging to the vines just below Spyro's room. He climbed inside and drew his sword as precaution.

"Interesting stuff inside here," a voice suddenly said beside him. Hunter looked to see Adoni sitting on Spyro's bed with his black legs crossed, reading the journal he was sent to fetch. The black creature sat the book down and nodded his head at the cheetah. "I knew you'd be stupid enough to return, Hunter."

"I have a reputation for not quitting on my allies," Hunter replied with a sneer, sword poised and at the ready. "This is their Temple; their home! I'm here to get you out of it."

"Well, we don't mean to intrude," Adoni mocked. "If you wish for us to go, we shall move on. The one we are looking for is not here, anyways. Your 'dragons' can have their moment of peace once again...for the time being" He stood up and grabbed the book. "This though, goes with me." Hunter stepped forward, pointing his blade at his former friend.

"Adoni," he growled. "I'm afraid I can't let you take that."

"Oh? Why is that?" Adoni asked, stepping to where the point of the blade was just inches from his chest. "Does our queen wish for her book back?" Hunter tightened the grip on his sword as Adoni encircled him, laughing like a madman as he did so. "She is with you, yes? Well, tell me where she is and I will deliver it to her personally. After all, I must show loyalty and respect to the one I serve." Hunter suddenly, swung around with his blade in shear fury, but a quick sidestep and the blow was easily avoided.

"You're mad, Adoni!" Hunter remarked angrily. "What will you do with her? She's a dragon and the most superior predator in all the realms. Why serve someone higher up than you rather than try to destroy them like you've always planned?"

"You're truly pathetic, Hunter. That is why you were considered the weak one in Avalar." Adoni put the book down on the bed and walked forward to come face-to-face with Hunter. "Once she does the work and rids us of the other dragons and creatures, we finish her and reign on top...with nothing else in our way. You see, our queen Cynder is nothing more than a giant sacrifice for our own gain."

"So you plan on killing her after she clears the table for you?" Hunter growled. "Wow, I've never been so disappointed in you as I am now."

"It will come to pass soon, Hunter," Adoni replied with a smirk. "You can either accept your fate or try like the others and fail!" Hunter clutched at his sword as Adoni drew even closer. "Cynder will fall to us eventually, and when she does, the world as you know it will fail to exist...leaving the Saylo as the reigning rulers."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Spyro paced back and forth in front of Cynder as the two waited in the woods for their feline friend.

"I don't like this," Spyro admitted, stopping his pacing to face her. "We should be there...we should help him!" Cynder was lying on her side against a cool patch of moss that formed underneath the large crevice of a boulder. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Still," she told him as comfort, "if he fails, we must be the ones to go to Avalar. Reinforcements would be a greater help than my journal. If they've read it, then you'd just lose me, but I do not want the Guardians to lose their home." She stood up and stretched before walking towards him. "Sometimes, it's hard to make the right decision, but this is where we must. If we go back and help him, everything could be lost." She nuzzled her snout affectionately against his own, letting out a soft purr in her throat as she rubbed up against him. "If he brings it, you must read every page, no matter how hard it is for you. You need to know."

"Know what." She lowered her head.

"It's the only way for them to get me, Spyro. I can't explain it, so you'll have to read it for yourself." She growled lovingly, kissing against his neck. "Trust me. You may think it's just my diary, but in reality, it's the greatest weapon you have." He smiled and looked down at her, gently nibbling on one of her polished white horns that protruded from the side of her face. She giggled at the tickling feeling it gave her.

"I promise I will," he told her. "If it makes you feel better."

"It will." Suddenly, Cyril approached.

"My younglings...we have a problem." Spyro looked over to the ice dragon and nodded his head, leading the way to him with Cynder right behind him.

"What is it, Master?" Spyro asked. Cyril lowered his head.

"The warriors are coming, Spyro. You must take Cynder and get as far away from here as you can. There may be too many."

"Where'd you see them?" Cynder asked. Cyril turned his head east and shuttered.

"From the Temple, heading directly this way." Spyro growled and turned to Cynder.

"I hate running," he told her with a sneer. "Get the Guardians together and we'll fight them off together. Perhaps we can drive them back to the Temple and make an offensive?"

"No," Cyril noted. "We must find reinforcements before that battle. Terrador told us that almost two hundred more are marching through this forest towards it. If we take this temple, we'd lose it and our lives by nightfall." Cyril sighed and looked back towards the Temple's direction. "I sure hope Hunter is well."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Tell me," Adoni asked as he turned towards the doorway. "I must know why you fight for the creatures that stand in our way."

"They only stand in yours, Adoni." Hunter sheathed his sword; the fight was for another day. "One day, you'll realize how much we need others. The world cannot co-exist with just you." Adoni turned his back to his former friend and let out a brief chuckle.

"I beg to differ." He stepped out, leaving Cynder's journal on the bed beside him. As Hunter leaned down to pick up the book, four gray soldiers appeared at the doorway Adoni walked out of, all holding their weapons firmly. Hunter grasped once again at the hilt of his blade and withdrew. His surprise was lost and now he was up against four of the toughest fighters he had ever faced. Just one was hard enough for him, but four? He smiled despite his predicament, tossing his blade out and to his side, poised to swing at the first one that led the offensive.

"May the Ancestors smile upon me on this day."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Spyro and Cynder stood beside each other as Cyril and Terrador explained what they had witnessed. The two young dragons stood bravely as they listened, fear not showing once in their eyes.

"The warriors are making their way through the forest as we speak," Terrador mentioned. "Hunter has not returned and we may need him if we are to fight off a force so large."

"The elements can come in handy to make them retreat, but it cannot stop them from coming back," stated Cyril. "We'd need to eradicate all the forces so reinforcements wouldn't be called. Once we do that, we'd have to hold constant watch on the Temple in case anyone comes back for an attack." Cynder's eyes suddenly brightened up as she looked over to Spyro.

"They are expecting me, right?" she asked. Spyro glared at her in response.

"You're not giving yourself up..."

"Maybe I should," she said with a wink. "After all, they wouldn't expect an attack from the one they worship, would they?" He placed his paw over hers and nodded his head.

"You are a genius," he replied. "I go with you."

"NO!" She suddenly shot out. "Spyro, you cannot be anywhere around me...if they've read my..." she cut herself off. "Look, just stay with the Guardians and wait for me."

"No," he snapped back. "I will not stand by to watch you risk your life like that. We always fight together, side by side! I can play just as well as you can, Cynder."

"Spyro, you don't understand!" she cried back. "If you get...forget it!" She tried to walk away, but Spyro hurled himself at her, growling with both anger and concern as he did.

"What is with you?" he sternly asked her. "Why are you hiding it from me?"

"Because I can't explain it, Spyro!" she yelled back. "You have to read what I have to understand. If I tell you, it wouldn't be enough. You...you just don't realize how much you really mean to me...and you never will until you read what I have in there!" Cynder suddenly began to allow her eyes to water. "I love you Spyro, and everything I've written will show you how much I really do." He climbed onto his hind legs and gave her a soothing embrace. "Please, just trust me, Spyro. I...I can't lose you. If I do..." she trailed off and shook her head. "Wait...I got an even better idea! Cyril, get the Guardians in position and wait for me to attack. When I do, give them all you got!" Suddenly, she took flight, motioning for Spyro to follow her. "Stay silent, Spyro. I'll do the talking."

The two found the mass gray army just on the other side of the temple. The ghostly warriors were seen marching through the trees, searching almost mindlessly through the forest, though their footsteps were never heard. They practically floated off of the soil, touching their feet down just long enough to keep them moving. Suddenly, Cynder dove downward, Spyro right behind her. Once she touched down, she folded her wings back at her sides and faced the large column of troops. Spyro did the same.

"Who is in charge, here?" Cynder suddenly called out. A tall soldier, whose flesh was the lightest of the battalion, stepped out. His eyes were golden, and scars lined his face.

"My name is Treysol," he spoke proudly. "We have been searching for you, my queen."

_These guys are nuts,_ Spyro thought to himself as he continued to listen to Cynder.

"Well," Cynder asked. "I assume you have brought the proper offertory, yes?"

"Offertory?" Treyson asked. Cynder nodded.

"One of your own," she explained. "A dark dragon must eat eventually, yes?" Treyson suddenly turned his back and reached into his ranks, pulling out a young pup, possibly less than sixteen years old.

"Take him," Treyson said, tossing the youngling forward. He bowed appropriately in front of Cynder and shut his eyes.

"Please be merciful," the boy uttered with his eyes clinched. Cynder turned over to Spyro and winked. Suddenly, he sprung forward, grasping the young one in his claws and flying him to safety.

"It will do as a snack, but I wish for something more...appetizing." She suddenly lifted her claw at Treyson. "You."

"Me?"

"Did your queen stutter, Treyson?" Cynder asked rudely. "How badly do you wish for my aid?" The warrior turned to look at his column of soldiers behind him.

"Riccah!" he called out. "Take command." To Cynder's surprise, Treyson stepped forward and bowed humbly.

"For you, my queen." She cocked her head, at a complete loss for what to do; she should have thought out her plan even further.

"Treyson, you are a very humble warrior," she fibbed. "For your sacrifice, I shall search out Adoni personally." The warrior stood to his feet, inclining his head in respect.

"Adoni would be pleased." Suddenly, the dragoness shrouded herself in a black mist just before sinking into the soil beneath her. The gray fighters watched as the black flame that was left in her stead began to move forward, creeping up until it was right underneath Treyson. Suddenly, Cynder leapt up from the shadows, knocking the leader high into the air with a yelp of both pain and surprise. Cynder continued to fly upward, clasping her claws on the belly of the creature and shredding at it until the cry of pain subsided. She then faced the warriors and kicked the bloody body towards them.

"NOW!" Spyro suddenly leapt from the river, spewing hot fire into the left flank of the enemy. The fire splashed upon their furry skin, burning straight through and into their souls while they screamed their final breaths out. Cynder dove down into the soil again, relying heavily on her dark powers to provide a better sense of superiority while the four Guardians flew in formation overhead.

"That must be our signal!" Cyril called out. "Come on, lads. Our little friends need us!" All four dove down in formation, diving directly in front of the now scattered troops in the forest. Volteer, Ignitus, and Cyril tossed out their elements into the brigade, erupting on the ground with unimaginable power and tossing at least fifty of the vicious creatures into the air, only to get completely demolished by Terrador's Earth abilities. The four then landed, taking a spot beside Spyro and Cynder as they stood defensively.

"We have been tricked!" Riccah, the new leader exclaimed. "Withdraw your weapons! Attack!"

Though so many were felled, the army was still outnumbering to the six dragons. They kept strong, however, and held firm while the warriors charged forward. Suddenly, Spyro turned to Cynder.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. She simply nodded before turning back.

"Let's unleash it...together." The two stood firm, claws clinched deep into the soil as they waited for the force to grow closer. Suddenly, the two young dragons turned back to the Guardians.

"It's about to get ugly."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hunter dried the blood off of his sword as he took to the window, looking back at the four bodies he had left behind. The four proved to be one tough fight, slicing his right arm and catching the side of his muzzle, but the Ancestors favored him this time. He took to the windowsill and placed Cynder's journal inside his tunic. Suddenly, his eyes caught a glimpse of the battle just on the other side of the river. He saw Spyro, Cynder and all of the Guardians standing in front of at least a hundred of Adoni's troops.

"No!" To his surprise, he watched as the two young dragons climbed into the air together, encased in a strange ominous light that grew in size with each inch they rose. When it reached the point of no return, the light released, shattering through the two dragons and out onto the oncoming warriors. There was no time to scream, no moment of pain...just complete and total decimation. All the warriors fell back from the immense light and heat, their eyes burnt out and their mouths dried to dust. When the final enemy fell, the two returned to Earth, both lightheaded from the sudden loss of energy. "Those two never cease to amaze me." He gave a final look back at the doorway and smiled. Adoni was leaving the Temple; it was theirs again. The battle that just occurred should have been avoided, but it was a success for now. All that mattered now was that the Temple never fell to the Saylo again. He leapt down, a smile still on his bloody face as he exited. Not only had he received his friend's notebook, but he also received very useful information regarding her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I told you," Cynder snickered to Spyro. "I think it was pretty good acting...on both our parts. What did you do with that warrior?"

"He's bound to the trunk of a tree," Spyro remarked. "I used a root to tie him up." Cynder smiled and placed her head against his.

"Good thinking, Spyro. Maybe, with luck, we can get some information out of him." She turned over to Volteer and slowly inclined her head. "You can take him. Try and get what you can and, once you've had enough. Let him go. We'd be long gone before he gets back...I hope." Volteer nodded and padded off into the forest with Cyril beside him. Ignitus suddenly stepped forward, causing both dragons to recoil in defense.

"I must say," he started, "that was rather brave of you...Cynder. Thank you." Before anything could be said, the red dragon lifted off and took flight. Spyro growled with concern and tried to take off after him, only to have the large Earth dragon step in his way.

"Let him go," Terrador told Spyro. "When you are friends for as long a time as I have been with him, you'd know he's deep in thought."


	10. Father daughter

Spyro and Cynder padded happily back into the forest, both content over how well the battle had worked in their favor. The four Guardians were taking care of the prisoner Cynder had managed to capture and Hunter made it safely back to the shoreline to personally deliver the journal to the dragoness, bowing humbly as he did so. Cynder held her book in her mouth, clasped tenderly between her teeth as she walked besides Spyro; they were heading back to the exact place Cyril had taken them earlier.

Once they reached the crevice underneath the boulder, the two both flopped down to curl up against each other, Cynder propped against Spyro growling in comfort as their scales clicked against the other's body.

"Wow," Spyro said, stretching his neck out to omit a large yawn. "I'm exhausted." Cynder giggled and pressed her head against him, crossing her tail over his own. She dropped the book in front of him and let out a softer chuckle. "Now?" Spyro whined, looking down at her.

"No," she cooed delicately. "Now you rest...we rest. That fight took a lot out of both of us."

"But it was one good battle though," Spyro couldn't help but remark. "I mean, two hundred troops...burnt out that quickly. We're hot."

"You are," she suddenly shot out, craning her chin up to lick the side of his cheek. "I just add to the heat." Spyro blushed; she was getting better at teasing him like this. "It doesn't matter, Spyro. The Temple is ours again, but we still have a long way to go to get to Avalar." Spyro smiled and moved his head closer to hers.

"As long as you're with me, it won't be a problem." She giggled and playfully pawed at his face, accidentally pushing too hard to send the side of his head straight into the hard surface of the boulder. Spyro let out a cry of pain and recoiled.

"OW!" he cried out, holding the side of his head with his left forepaw. "Why the heck did you do that for?" Cynder took in a gasp and shot up to her feet, apologizing like a mere toddler.

"Spyro, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it." Sure enough, a small scratch was created on a few of his scales where his head impacted with the tough stone, but no blood was present. Cynder picked up her left forepaw to place it against the side of his head that took the blow. "I was just playing." She was so close to his face, but didn't notice his smile.

"Yeah," he said through his teeth. Cynder thought he was gritting in pain, however, and wasn't expecting the next remark. "Your playing manages to always get me hurt." Cynder set her eyes downcast as she looked away.  
"I have a tendency to do that, don't I?" she whispered hurtfully. "I'm sorry...I'll go." She turned her back and started walking away from Spyro, who had an obvious look of concern on his face.

_Crud. _Spyro leapt to his paws and suddenly dove in front of her, making it impossible for Cynder to take one more step. She kept her eyes away from his and her wings remained drooped at her sides. Spyro sighed and moved his muzzle against hers, bringing their vision together once again. "No you're not."  
"What?" Spyro smiled and wrapped his tail around her two forepaws.

"Stay here." He pressed his snout against hers, connecting their lips for a soft kiss. "You're not going anywhere." A smile formed on her face, replacing the depressed look she once had.

"I don't mean to hurt you, Spyro," she sadly explained. "Its just that...I...I'm new at this."

"So am I," he snickered in agreement. "Look, go back under that rock and wait for me. It will be a sec."

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously, cocking her head to figure out what he had up his sleeve.

"To gain some experience," he replied with a grin. "I'll be right back." She nodded, kissed him once more, and anxiously waltzed back underneath the boulder while Spyro rushed off deeper into the forest.

_I wonder what he meant by that, _Cynder thought to herself as she watched the figure of her boyfriend vanish amongst the trees. _First off, he's nuts. Those warriors could be all around here and...what am I saying? He's strong enough to fight them off. _She curled up into a ball, placing the blunt tip of her blade against the end of her nose. _I still feel bad for hurting him so much. Maybe I just am not the gentle type of dragon. _She shut her eyes and sighed, allowing the forest atmosphere to take in once more. Though her eyes were closed, her mind was wandering over too many things to process. She was going over child names, caverns and hillsides the two saw in their last adventure, and, to top it all off, how she could improve herself for his interest. Her mind was spinning in a constant whirlwind of thoughts and ideas, but a simple twitch of her wing sent them back where they belonged. _I need to tell him soon. I'm tired of spending the night alone, anyways. _

"I'm back," Spyro suddenly called out. His voice was muffled, as if he were hiding something inside of his mouth, but Cynder didn't notice. She stood up under the large rock and let out a very long stretch, keeping her eyes locked in on Spyro's as she did. "Come here." Cynder clawed the ground for a few seconds and quickly lunged forward, curiously scampering over to him with a look of wonder in her eyes. She watched as Spyro lifted his right forepaw to plunge his claws into the soil, digging with them until he reached the depth of his choosing. "Watch this." Cynder slid to her paws and crossed them, laying her head over them to keep her eyes trained on the hole he had created. Spyro opened his mouth and let about ten seeds fell out, dropping straight into the hole. He then suddenly turned and swiped his tail to bury them in dirt.

"Wow," Cynder said with a sarcastic laugh. "That was...entertaining." He narrowed his eyes and looked down at her, lifting his forepaw up to his mouth to signal for her to continue to wait. She sighed and brought her attention back to the seeds he had dropped.

"I learned a few cool tricks from Terrador when I trained with him. Apparently, some elements could be used for more than destruction." He sunk to his paws and looked into Cynder's eyes. "This...is for you." He suddenly shut his eyes and faced the covered mound of dirt, taking in a breath and releasing it, softly spewing out a soft greenish cloud onto the soil. Cynder's eyes widened in curiosity as she watched him continue. He broke away and opened his eyes, smiling brightly at Cynder as the two waited.

"Three...two...one..." Both looked down to see a green stem pop up, then one more to its left. Before too long, there were ten tall stems sprouting from the hole he created, but it didn't stop there. She gasped when all of the stems blossomed at one time, sprouting beautiful flowers with the petals exactly the same color as her scales. He leaned down, a smile still on his face, and plucked one of the flowers from the dirt, severing the stem with his teeth before bringing it up to her. She leaned in closer and gently took the flower from his mouth, only to place it in her paw and sniff it. Cynder let out a swooning sigh and blushed. "The Guardians taught me that my powers aren't just for protection. Some can be used for different purposes, too." He sat on his haunches and motioned for Cynder to follow him back to the rock. "To be honest, I've been trying to perfect it since I've first met you. Now that we are...well...together like this, I suppose now was as good a time as any." She blushed again, but relinquished a soft giggle.

"Ah, my Spyro," she replied kindly. "Why do you always try to do better than me?"

"We're just both competitive, honey." They got underneath the rock and huddled up together with Cynder lying directly in front of Spyro, the two enjoying the warm feeling that their bodies omitted to each other. Spyro suddenly lowered his head across Cynder's neck and picked up her book.

"Are you going to read it?" Cynder asked. Spyro simply nodded and sat the book beside him. She smiled and leaned her head against his chest, sighing contently as she listened to his steady breathing. "You sure you don't want to just talk first?"

"What do you have in mind?" Spyro asked cunningly. She laughed softly and turned her eyes upward to look at his face.

"Do you want to talk about my powers?" Cynder asked. "Yours are pretty self explanatory, if you haven't noticed." Spyro chuckled and placed his paw over her chest to embrace her, tapping his claws gently against her scales to cause a moan of comfort to pass out of her lips.

"I've always wondered what it's like," said Spyro. He looked down and licked the top of her head sweetly. "The power of Shadow is the neatest one of yours. I can't help but wonder, though. How painful is it to be encased in that stuff?" She smiled up at him and suddenly climbed to her paws once again. But this time, she reached her right forepaw out for him to take hold. The two walked back out from the rock and were standing in the open one more time. She pressed her snout at the side of his and gave a soft kiss against his cheek.

"My powers are a lot different than yours," she enticingly spoke, sending a shiver down his spine. She giggled, covering her mouth with the top of her paw. "Do you really want to know what it's like?"

"Absolutely," he replied nervously. "Will it hurt, though?" She shook her head to signal a 'no.'

"My powers rely on my emotion, Spyro. I can't hurt you with it unless I wish to kill you." She inched closer, pressing her snout against his lovingly. "We both know that will never happen, don't we?"

"Yeah." He was entranced by her voice; something seemed too right for him. No depression, no sorrow...she was happy. He grinned like a five-year-old, content and overjoyed that Cynder was overcoming her dark state with each moment the two were together. His eyes shut as he kept the grin.

"Are you ready?" She asked. Spyro opened his eyes and nodded. "Alright, you have to listen to me if you want it to be done right."

"What?" Spyro asked. "What on Earth is the wrong way?" She snickered and smugly adjusted her wings.

"It's not really wrong," she said with a nervous chuckle, "its just...unexpected." Spyro sighed as his eyes followed Cynder, who had turned to step a few feet away from him. She flopped down on her haunches and eyed him over.

"What do you mean 'unexpected'?" She smiled wider and cutely swayed her tail.

"Just relax," she said with a soothing laugh. "If worse comes to worse, you'd probably enjoy the 'unexpected' even more." Spyro shook his head, his horns waving in unison with it.

"I don't know..."

"Trust me." She let out a frustrated sigh and suddenly moved right in front of his line of view. "Here." Suddenly, Cynder opened her mouth, exhaling slowly through her throat to expel a strange black substance. It looked like liquid, but it floated just like a black rain cloud. She quickly shut her mouth and let out a satisfied snicker as she watched the black element roll on, gently splashing against Spyro's face. His eyes suddenly shut as he lifted his head and let out a content smile. In seconds, the cloud vanished, leaving Spyro literally whimpering to experience that again.

"How'd you do that?" Spyro breathlessly asked. "It felt good!" She turned around again and brushed the blunt edge of her tail across his chest.

"I know my secrets, Spyro," she teased. "Now, do you wish for the full treatment, or do you just want to leave it at that?" Spyro shook the remaining dark element from around his head and quickly rushed up to her.

"Alright," he said with a confident laugh, "you convinced me. Why did it feel that way, though? It was like something was touching me...but...not in a bad way." Cynder silenced him by pressing her snout against his own.

"That's my only blessing of my powers," she explained. "If I wish, I can use them to make you so relaxed, you'd fall asleep right here in front of me...but that takes the fun away."

"Could you do that again?" Spyro asked, taking his wing to shroud her with it. "That was incredible."

"Are you going to listen to me, now?" Cynder asked, stepping back to her former position. Spyro nodded. "Alright then. First, get on your hind legs." Spyro took in a sigh and stood up as she suggested. "Now, spread your wings out as far as you can and close your eyes. What I gave you was just a taste, but now, you're going to get the whole meal." He did so and smiled in anticipation, waiting for the strange black oddity to whisk against his body one more time. It was a hard thing to explain when it first happened, but he found himself addicted. Cynder eyed him over once more and released her breath with full force, completely bathing her lover in the black substance. Spyro's whole body was completely incased in Cynder's dark element as it rolled from the tips of his yellow horns straight down to the end of his tail. Spyro lifted his head up and let out the most unusual groan of pleasure Cynder had ever heard from him before. She huskily padded over to him and stood on her hind legs in front of Spyro. "How's it feel?"

"I...in...incredible," he stammered. She suddenly chuckled and pulled her paws around his backside, slowly lowering him down across his wings on the ground. She lay beside him as his body still remained covered in her Shadow element, massaging each portion of his form as he lay there. He was paralyzed, or he wished he had been. Something so dark, so destructive turned out to be the most relaxing and soothing thing he had ever felt. It was as if the most unexplainable creature in the dragon realm was massaging every inch of his body. It felt good, almost surreal. He kept his eyes closed as he lay there with Cynder holding on to him. "You think that's good," she teased further. "Watch this." She slowly crept lower beside Spyro until she was right beside his stomach. Cynder turned her head to face him and dipped it as if her ear was right against his belly. She took in a breath and exhaled once again, but all that came out was a gentle breeze that blew the element away from him.

"What are you going to do, Cynder?" Spyro asked after regaining his breath. She smiled and padded beside his neck, dropping to her paws once she arrived there.

"You'll see." Suddenly, she craned her head forward, pressing her lips against the top portion of his neck just below his jawbone. She'd kiss and pull back, only to let out a small portion of her Shadow element in the kiss's wake. Spyro shivered as she continued down his neck, breathing out the black oddity after each kiss she gave him. When she reached the spot just above where his wings were attached, she stopped and brought her lips against his, letting out soft moans inside his mouth to show further approval. Spyro's eyes shot open as he looked down his body; so did Cynder.

"Spyro," she exclaimed with a lustful giggle. Suddenly, she leaned close to his ear. "That's for bedroom purposes."

"You're...not...helping," he mouthed back. She lifted her paw and set it on his chest, tenderly scratching her claws against it as she looked down at him. "Alright, it's time for the embarrassment to shift." Spyro quickly leapt up to his haunches, despite his situation, and lifted his forepaw to jokingly point a claw in her direction. "So how'd you discover that trick with your Shadow element?" Cynder suddenly was the one to blush away, her dark scales around her cheeks lightening.

"I...um...you see...well..." She stammered even more as his smile widened. "Fine. Truce?" Spyro shook his head and kept his smile on his face. If he couldn't get out of his situation, why should she be able to so easily? "Oh, darn you, Spyro." He grinned and moved over to her, scratching his muzzle against her own.

"Fine," he said with a chuckle. "Truce." Her eyes closed as she sucked in the warmth Spyro's snout gave her.

"We do need to talk," she said to him. "I've been thinking a lot." He sat on his haunches in front of her to show his full attention.

"What about?"

"Us," she replied quickly. She sat down in front of him and brought her tail out in front of her to reach Spyro's. "I was thinking about what you told me when I tried to...you know?" Spyro's gentle laughter soothed her mind.

"Yeah," he replied. They both sunk to their paws to where they were snout-to-snout.

"Remember what you told me? About couples?"

"They go wherever the spouse leads," Explained Spyro. "Yes."

"If this prophecy does come true, would you follow me?" Spyro lifted his paw up to set it tenderly down on her own. "I need to know."

"Cynder," he said slowly, letting her name sink into her very soul. "If I was willing to slice my own throat for you, being bad for a few years is just a little bump." He let out a chuckle and pressed his nose sweetly against hers. "If I can't bring you back to me, then I'll just have to let you take me." She turned her head away, a soft tear forming at the end of her sapphire eye.

"You'd give everything up for me, if I did?" Cynder asked. Spyro didn't even hesitate to nod.

"The Guardians have already gotten on my bad side, if you've noticed. All we have anyways are Hunter and Sparx. Sparx would be easy to bring with us, but Hunter..." he trailed off to snicker to himself. "We might have to do away with him."

"Cynder?" Both dragons leapt to their feet, snarling in the direction they heard the voice. Ignitus suddenly stepped out from the trees; his head low and his wings drooped.

"What is it now, Ignitus?" Spyro growled. "Are you going to start yelling at her again?" The two young dragons looked at each other before Cynder stepped back behind Spyro. "Well?"

"I wish to speak to...my daughter." Ignitus looked up at Spyro, hurt back in his eyes. "I must...make things right."

"That was what you said about an hour ago!" Spyro lashed out. "You voted to kill her!"

"Let me talk to her," Ignitus persisted. Spyro crouched defensively in front of Cynder and tightened his claws against the dirt for grip.  
"Come near her and I'll rip your vocal chords out."

"If only you'd bite higher, young dragon." Spyro dropped his defense as he cocked his head.

"Wait! If I bit higher, it would be a death blow."

"Spyro, I've been a fool. Please, I wish to speak with her." Spyro turned to Cynder, who was still standing behind him.

"It's okay, Spyro," Cynder assured him. "At least we know my scream is the loudest in the realm." He chuckled and stepped aside for her to pass.

"If anything happens," Spyro told her. "Run straight to me. I want to be there." She got on her hind legs to embrace him. "I love you, Cyn."

"Almost better than hearing 'honey,'" she chuckled as she kissed against his cheek. "I love you too, Spyro." She turned her back to Spyro and walked towards Ignitus, but the way her tail was waving behind her still sent warm shivers down the purple dragon's backside. He turned and headed back to the rock he was lying under earlier.

_I love that girl. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cynder and Ignitus began their trek further into the woods, but Cynder made sure she still could see the boulder where Spyro was located as a just in case.

"Cynder," Ignitus suddenly spoke. His voice was saddened and troubled, which she had not heard since he talked about his failure in rescuing her before she hatched. "I wanted to talk to you...like a father." She looked up at him worriedly.

"Why do you want to do that now? You had your chances so many times."

"Please Cynder," Ignitus murmured. "This is hard enough for me. I realize that I could have been better for you, but, if I had..." He stopped to point back at the boulder they came from. Spyro had climbed on top of it, sitting on his haunches and glaring down directly at the two. "Would you have met him?" She looked back at Spyro and her heart jumped. It felt good to know that he cared so much for her and refused to lie down while she was away.

"I don't know," she explained. "We probably would have still met, but..."

"It wouldn't be like this, would it?" She shook her head. "Cynder, nothing can take back my mistakes that I made with you. I tried to keep you a secret, and it burned deep inside my chest for many years. Now that everyone knows, it actually feels less of a burden."

"So I was just a burden to you?" Cynder asked harshly. "Jeez, 'dad.' Maybe you should have been more careful with mom."

"She had nothing to do with this, Cynder. She wanted a child...just as badly as I did." Cynder's eyes lit up.

"You mean to tell me...you did want me?" He sighed and sunk to his paws in front of her while she did the same. "I don't understand! You tried to kill me...too many times, might I add. I figured I was your mistake."

"You weren't, Cynder," Ignitus replied softly. "We spent a full month planning for you, but as a lead Guardian, I was not allowed to be in the brood with my own child, so I kept you and her secret...so I could still be with you." He turned his head away and snorted. "I've been such a fool to keep the secret...even to this day!" Cynder nervously kneaded her claws against the soil as she searched for something to say. Finally, something came up.

"Why so angry with me?" Ignitus closed his eyes and flopped his head down on his paws.

"Cynder, I must be honest with you. If you and Spyro ever have children, do not fail them." The sentence with her starting a family with Spyro shot a chill down her spine, but everything else was blurred.

"I don't understand."

"Cynder, I felt as if I did you so wrong, death would be the most noble option. Knowing the past I've put you through, and all of the things that the present AND the future have to offer you, I figured I would do you a favor in this, but..." he trailed off to shake his head. "Spyro sees what no one else does, Cynder. I still see a future enemy, even though that enemy is my own daughter, but Spyro, the savior of the dragon realm, sees you as more precious to him than any other friend he has, including Sparx. If he sees that, then I must be able to as well."

"So you want to...execute me because you think there's no honor in my life?" He nodded his head.

"Young one, listen to me. The last thing I wanted out of my child was to be tortured and ridiculed for the remainder of her life..."

"So being executed like a criminal is more honorable?"

"From what I've gathered about your past, I figured so."

"Well you're wrong! Ignitus, I love the life I have! My past may have been dark, but I came around...Spyro helped me." She turned back to face the rock he was sitting on. A smile crept across her face when she saw that Spyro had sunk to his paws belly-down against the stone with his eyes still fixated on the two. "Before, I wanted to die. I even tried to commit suicide in Spyro's room after I heard all the things you told him, but now there is a point to my life." She turned her head back over to Ignitus. "I think my purpose in this life is to make a family...with him, and I am not leaving this realm until I do." Ignitus began to chuckle as he listened to her. "Spyro saved my life, Ignitus. It's my job now to save his bloodline."

"You remind me so much of your mother," Ignitus chuckled out. "As a matter of fact, she gave her father that same discussion regarding me so long ago." He sighed. "Spyro's family is dead, Cynder. You are right to take it as your duty, however...children must be wanted out of love, not just for 'returning the favor.'"

"Did you ever meet his parents?" Cynder asked. Ignitus closed his eyes in thought.  
"Briefly," he replied. "They just came by to drop his egg off in the temple." He sighed and turned his eyes towards her. "They were an odd bunch, though. An Ice Dragon and a Fire Dragon as mates, who'd have figured?" Cynder and Ignitus both shared a chuckle. "Cynder?"

"Yes...dad?" He lifted his paw up to tenderly set it on hers.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I must go and apologize to the others for my behavior. Hunter is waiting at the shore whenever you two are ready for Avalar, so when you leave, you have my blessing this time." She stood up, at a loss for words on what to say. Her father had tried to kill her, believing it was an honorable way? She had to know.

"Dad," she asked, forgetting the proper title. "Why? Why did you really want to kill me? You saw what Spyro and I were doing, and you've seen me fight beside you, too. Why?"

"Cynder," he said with a hurt chuckle, "sometimes it is best to start over. I was a fool to believe it. There is no second chance for me, no chance to start over. It took that last battle you were in to make me realize that this here is the life you wish for. It is my job as Guardian to protect you, and my fears ruined me from doing my duty as your father. Once again, I'm sorry." Cynder turned away from him, hiding a tear as she walked away.

_Cynder, _Ignitus thought as he continued to watch her walk back towards Spyro. _If only Elise could see you. You are just like her. _

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"So how'd it go?" Spyro asked, leaping off of the boulder to meet her on the ground. She twitched her wings and looked back into the forest.

"You're going to think I'm crazy, but...I believe him." Spyro shook his head and turned to head underneath that same rock. She followed him. "From what he said, though, we shouldn't hear anymore about my...punishment." She sighed and slammed her side down against Spyro's. "Hunter's waiting for us at the river. Are you ready to go?"

"I'm ready whenever you are, honey." She giggled softly and craned her neck back to connect her lips against his. "Just to ask, could you do that Shadow trick a few more times?"

"I'll think about it."

**PEACE! **


	11. To the Dragon's Claw

The sun had reached the climax of its arch, shinning down brilliantly above Spyro, Cynder, and Hunter as they stood at the riverbank.

"Avalar is down the river," Hunter explained to them. "If we travel it, however, we stand a more likely chance of being seen. Our best option would be to cut through the forest and head to the trading village of Cyctril. There, we could snag a ride from a boat trader and ferry ourselves right into Avalar."

"Cyctril?" Cynder asked. Hunter nodded his head.

"It's a small town, built right on the side of the river. If we come in on the backside of it, we can avoid unwanted attention. Doing this will take two days travel, though I feel its well worth the time." Cynder looked at Spyro, waiting patiently for him to put in his word. He nodded his head at her and smiled.

"Alright," said Spyro. "Hunter, lead the way." He took his bow off of his shoulder and used it as a hiking stick, propelling himself forward and into the woods while Cynder stayed beside Spyro.

The further into the woods the three got, the darker it became. Hours had passed as they made their way through the dense forest. Cynder kept close to Spyro, letting out subtle gasps every time a twig snapped or a creature made a noise.

"I don't like this," Cynder whispered to Spyro. "I think we should..." Suddenly, Hunter turned around to face them.

"Take shelter," he whispered. "They're coming!" All three scattered in the forest. Hunter placed his back against a tree while the two dragons dove behind a large stone for cover. In moments, the sounds of stampeding footsteps echoed throughout their ears. Spyro began trembling in anticipation while he shielded Cynder with his wing.

"Spyro?" she whispered. "How many?" He peeked up and quickly dropped his head back to her.

"I don't think you want to know." His eyes fell to Hunter, who was pointing his paw over towards them. Spyro nodded at him and turned back to Cynder.

"What'd he say?"

"Stay calm," Spyro told her. "Hunter says they'll walk right past us." She nodded her head and then propped it against him.

"If they don't, I claim first bite." Spyro only smiled as he held her closer to him. Eventually, the footsteps subsided to nothing. The three emerged from cover and quickly took a glimpse around

"I'm starting to think this isn't a good idea," Spyro muttered to Cynder. "Hunter, that was a lot of them." Hunter turned his gaze back towards the horde that was marching away and shrugged.

"They really wish for you, Cynder," Hunter said. "It's unusual for Adoni to call out all of his warriors for one purpose."

"How many does he have?" Cynder asked. Hunter shook his head and began walking again.

"Adoni ages differently than us Avalarians, Cynder. He is twelve times older than I, however, his strength has kept his health. For that reason, he has produced many children during his time of banishment. Those procreated again, and over time, his army grew to that of a tremendous account. His sons are all trained by him; the daughters by their mother."

"I don't understand," Spyro questioned. "How can one...whatever he is...make so many?"

"Things are different with his race, my friend. I, and my brethren are a simple-minded species. We wait until our age of adulthood to choose a female, for that is the way it has been with our village since the beginning of our existence. Adoni, however, forced his pups to mate much earlier. Despite the preference of our mates' ages, it really doesn't matter how old you are to create."

"So he forced his young ones to..." Cynder trailed off as she shuttered, unable to finish her sentence. "That's horrible." She turned to face Spyro. "I'd rather wait for that gift." Spyro smiled and nodded his head. "So, its his sons and grandsons that all fight, but what does he do?"

"What do you mean?" Cynder turned her glance from Spyro to look at him. Hunter was agile and swift; he never looked down at the mangled forest floor the entire time he walked upon it.

"I met him, Hunter. What does he do?" Hunter suddenly snapped around, a horrific glare in his eyes.

"You...met him?" She nodded her head.

"He came in first...in my room." Cynder turned to face Spyro again. "Sorry, I mean, our room." Spyro suppressed a chuckle at her correction.

"That is odd," replied Hunter. "Adoni never goes into a battle. He usually relies on his brethren to fight for him. If he is involved...perhaps there is more to it then we both can imagine."

"He's not getting her," Spyro suddenly muttered. "I won't let him take Cynder."

"Neither will I," Hunter assured. "But, we stand no chance against them without Avalar's forces." He looked up into the canopy of trees and sighed. "We still have a long way to go, my friends. There is a cliff we can take shelter in for the night, but we must get there before nightfall."

"Why?" Spyro asked. Hunter brought his eyes back down to the dragon, giving him an annoyed glare.

"Have you ever climbed a cliff's face in darkness?" Spyro shook his head. "Tonight is not the time to try it. Once we hit the cliff, we'd be half way there."

"Guys," Spyro said. "We must keep moving. I think those soldiers are making another pass, and there are no good hiding places." Hunter sighed as he looked around.

"You're right," he agreed. "Come on, you two. Make haste!" Hunter suddenly sprang forward, sprinting across the forest floor as if he never even touched it. Spyro and Cynder were close by.

_I can't believe Adoni forces that on them, _Cynder thought to herself as they continued to run. _And here I am waiting for it patiently where they...they get it tossed upon them. _Her head turned to face Spyro, who had his eyes fixated on her; a warm smile was on his face. _Oh, Spyro. I'm done waiting. _Hunter stopped, forcing the two dragons to slam on their forepaws and slide right into him. The cheetah looked down at the two and directed his attention back to the reason why he had halted.

"This...isn't good." The two dragons moved beside him and dropped their jaws. In front of them was an entire outpost filled to the brim with Saylo Warriors. Tents lined the area and wooden lookout towers were constructed on all four corners of the base.

"What is it?"

"It's a Saylo Camp. They make them when they are preparing for battles nearby. I fear the Temple may not be safe after all." The two dragons hung their heads.

"What now, Hunter?" Cynder asked. He looked thoroughly throughout the campsite and let out a frustrated groan.

"There's no way we can get through here undetected!" he exclaimed. "We must head south and try to cut around it. You can forget about that cliff, friends. At that height, the archers on the towers would surely spot us. We'd be out of range from their arrows, but it would be just a matter of time before..." Cynder cleared her throat to silence him.

"What if something destroyed those posts?" she asked. Hunter looked down at her and frowned.

"If you are thinking about using your powers, you may want to cancel that thought."

"Why? What says it won't work?" Hunter placed his paw to his temple and massaged it.

"Cynder, there is a whole army there! You cannot go in and do it safely. It is best for us to go around." Cynder tried to argue, but Spyro's wing fell on her shoulder to signal that it was a fight not worth the risk.

"Hunter," Spyro asked, "From the way things are looking, we should just turn back and take the river. At least that way we can duck underwater to hide."

"They have watchers all along this river, Spyro. By the time you resurface, two would see you again. I doubt you can hold your breath that long." Cynder cocked her head in thought, but kept everything to herself.

"Well, standing here isn't going to get us anywhere. We need to..." All three suddenly leapt for cover as the large force of warriors marched through the forest. Cynder finally got her peek at the size, and gasped. Hundreds marched in different rows to a steady pounding cadence. She looked over to Spyro, worry in her eyes.

"Okay," she whispered. "Let's go around." Spyro nodded and faced Hunter, who was lying prone underneath a shrub. When the coast was clear, they shot up once more and turned in the opposite direction.

"That was close," Cynder murmured to Spyro. He nodded his head and looked up to Hunter.

"Okay," Spoke the purple dragon, "I know the river flows out to the right, yes?" Hunter nodded. "Now, are there any streams that flow into it? Perhaps we can follow one of those and reconnect with it further down and away from danger?"

"Good idea," Cynder commented. Hunter tightened the grip on his bow and shook his head.

"If we do that, we might as well follow the Dragon's Claw." Cynder and Spyro's eyes lit up as they continued to listen. "It's a set of rapids that flows right into Cyctril, but the only way through is by the water. Cliffs line each side and the safest area of ground is at least a hundred feet above it."

"That means we wouldn't be seen," Spyro said confidently. "We should take the river."

"Spyro? Where will you find a raft strong enough? Dragon's Claw is the most dangerous set of rapids in all of this land. We cannot just swim through it."

"Its either that or try to face that campsite again?" Cynder pointed out. Hunter scratched the back of his head and then nodded it.

"Very well, but we'd need to construct a raft sturdy enough to ride the current. I know of a place near the stream's mouth were we can sleep safely for the night. Judging by these brutes' marching patterns, I'd say they haven't even been near Dragon's Claw."

"Assuming always brings the worst," Spyro wisely pointed out. "Regardless, we must be careful. Lead the way, Hunter. We have your back." Hunter led the group quietly, stopping ever so often to take glimpses of his surroundings. Things had gotten quiet inside the forest now that the outpost had been passed. Still, uneasiness lurched over the three.

"I'm scared," Cynder whispered to Spyro. He nodded his head and draped his wing over her.

"So am I, Cyn," he whispered back. "No one's going to get us without a fight..."

"I'm not scared of that, Spyro. The rapids. Hunter seems...uneasy over them." Spyro eyed his feline friend over from the backside and then nodded. "I don't think he likes this idea."

"I honestly don't either," Spyro replied, "but there's no other way. We can't just dance back and forth around that camp. We need to move."

"I know." Cynder looked down at her paws as she walked beside Spyro. "I can't wait until we stop."

"Why?" She moved her head up to face his, a soft smile upon her face.

"I haven't had anything to eat since before the party." Spyro shot her a concerned look.

"I'm so sorry, Cynder. I was supposed to get you..."

"No," she replied with a smile. "You 'got' me instead, remember?" She adjusted her footing to press her body against his as they walked. "You saved my life again this morning. I'd rather starve then be taken away like that."

"I promise I'll find you something. Ignitus taught me how to fish...I'll get some for you." His ramblings caused Cynder to giggle.

"I'll be fine, Spyro," she said with a continuous laugh. "We'll just grab some dinner together." He smiled and licked the side of her face. "Why do you always have to be so nice to me, Spyro?" she asked jokingly. Spyro twitched his wings.

"I just know it bugs you," he smugly replied.

"Quiet!" Hunter suddenly shot out. "Warriors...on the cliff banks!" Spyro and Cynder looked up to see three gray soldiers standing guard on the top of a cliff that overlooked the forest. "Move slow. With luck, they won't see us."

"Hold fast!" All three companions turned around to see five warriors behind them, all with their swords drawn and at the ready. Hunter sighed and looked down at Spyro.

"So much for 'quiet.'" The dragons hunched over into their defensive position while Hunter withdrew his blade.

"Any ideas?" Cynder asked Spyro. They got back-to-back as the five warriors approached them. "Fire would be nice."

"I can't," he replied hopelessly. "The smoke would risk them sending more." One warrior tried to strike at Spyro, but Hunter's blade quickly deflected the attack.

"Well you might want to think of something a little more helpful!" Cynder barked out, curving her tail back in striking position. She sighed when she noticed he hadn't tried anything. "Great," she muttered sarcastically. "Take all the time you need." Suddenly, Spyro leapt up on his haunches and exhaled, tossing out shards of ice from his throat. Cynder watched as the shards impaled themselves in the warriors' chests before spreading, encasing all five of them in ice. Spyro let out a prideful snort and turned over to Cynder.

"What was with the sarcasm?" he joked. "Didn't have any faith in me?"

"I did," she replied with a laugh, "but I figured my faith would have been pointless if we died."

"What should we do with them?" Hunter asked, pointing to the frozen soldiers. "I think we disposed of them quietly enough to where the guards up top didn't see." He adjusted his gaze to see the three troops at the cliff had vanished. Cynder walked over to the five frozen figures and, with one swipe of her tail, obliterated them all into pieces.

"That solved that problem," she said with a snicker.

"Okay Hunter, we got even littler time left now. I think it's a good time to get to Dragon's Claw." Hunter nodded and began to walk forward, but as he did, Spyro noticed him exhale a strong sorrowful sigh. Spyro looked over to Cynder, who slowly nodded her head to him.

"Something there hurt him, Spyro."

"I suppose so," he whispered back. "I don't want to ask him; now's not really the place for a conversation like that."

"I know," she replied, nuzzling against him. "At least we're still here." She suddenly licked the side of his cheek. "So, what do you know about building boats?" He laughed and turned to look at her.

"Absolutely nothing," responded Spyro. "We'll play it by ear. First thing's first. We have to get there." He let out a yawn. "I'm hungry too, but sleep sounds even better." She pressed her body even closer against his.

"I agree."

**PEACE! **


	12. Fishing From the Heart

"Here we are." Cynder and Spyro looked out at the stream as the three of them stopped at its mouth. "This, friends, is the deadliest set of rapids in all of the realm. No traveler wishes to ride these waves out, and I am one of them who also prays for another alternative." Spyro fanned his wings out to stretch them.

"Hunter, we all know there is no other way. We can gather wood and vines for a raft and we can ride it out together." Hunter sighed and sat down on a boulder, dropping his bow at his side.

"I suppose you are right, Spyro," he replied. "It's getting dark, so we will have to find supplies in the morning. Take Cynder and see if you can find us a meal, but stay close." Spyro nodded his head and turned to face Cynder.

"Fish sound like a good meal?" he asked her. She smiled and bobbed her head in agreement. "Alright. Hunter, we're going to follow the stream to a calmer section and see what we can catch. Is it safe for a fire tonight?" Hunter looked up and let out a soft chuckle.

"You're very wise for your age, my friend," Hunter commented. "I figure that if we keep it small, it wouldn't be noticed. Go fetch our supper, Spyro. I'll start a fire and have it ready by the time you come back."

"Okay." Cynder tapped Spyro on his head by the tip of her wings, snickering as she did so.

"Come on, Spyro," she called to him. "Those fish aren't going to just magically appear in my mouth, you know?" He laughed and stepped forward with her at his side.

"A simple please works too," Spyro playfully advised her. She twitched her wings and pressed her head against his after he draped his wing over her form.

"It does, but it's more fun to tease." She gently brushed the spike on her neck against him, causing the young dragon to shiver at her soft touch. "Besides, if I just said please all the time, where would my fun go?"

"Good point," he laughed back. "I have to admit, I've grown attached to those sly comments of yours." She giggled and wrapped her tail around his, carefully avoiding the sharp end of it.

"Is that all you're attached to?" she asked pleasantly. Spyro chuckled and changed his direction to walk down towards the water. It was a fast current, but it was shallower and less violent than the area further down. He took her underneath his wing and guided her into the cold water with him. She shivered as her paws plunged into the chilly stream. She looked up at Spyro, a soft smile on her face.

"No," he replied to her question as the two stood in the clear liquid. "I'm attached to a lot of your quirks." She smiled as her eyes lit up. "Now, the first thing we have to do is look for a fish."

"Duh," she commented smugly. "I suppose the odds of them swimming up to me are..." Spyro looked down at her paws and laughed.

"There's three right in front of you!" She gasped and reached her paws up to bring them down on her prey, but she moved to swiftly and scared all of them away. Her jumpy behavior created an immense laughter to erupt from her boyfriend.

"You shouldn't move too fast, Cynder," he explained. She slowly shifted her paws in the wet soil underneath the water as she waited for him to explain further. "Ignitus showed me that fish, like an enemy, react to forceful movements. So if you move your hands out too quickly, you'd scare them away." She looked back down into the crystal water, mesmerized at how well the scales on her legs shown through the liquid. To her surprise, those same three fish returned.

"You are just begging to be eaten, aren't you?" Cynder asked the fish in a cute, but taunting tone of voice. Spyro heard her and began to laugh again.

"Move slow, Cyn," Spyro pointed out. "When you're above the fish, bring you claws out and stick them into it." She smiled at him and looked back down at her targets.

"You make it sound so simple," she joked. Spyro shook his head and chuckled heartily.

"If you think this is hard, try fishing with your tail." Cynder looked back at the knife on her tail's tip, ached majestically over the water's surface to keep it dry. "On second thought, that might be easier for you." She shot Spyro a smirk and slowly lifted her claws until she was right over one of the three fish.

"So you don't think a girl can do it, eh?" she asked. "Ha!" She dove down with all her force on the fish, but it was slipperier than she figured. Cynder tried to catch it again, but lost her footing, slamming her entire body into the cold liquid. Spyro fell backward in laughter, thoroughly amused at the sight before him. Cynder climbed to her paws and turned her head away in embarrassment, but Spyro used his muzzle to bring her back to him.

"Look," he said calmly. "I'll show you." He moved over to her and noticed that the fish were still swimming around her. Her scales must have been more attracting than Spyro's, glistening even more brilliantly in the setting sun than his own. Still, they were supposed to be food and flattery won't fill a few empty stomachs. He watched as one of the fish dove between Cynder's legs, taking shelter right underneath her underbelly just in front of her hindquarters. Cynder ducked her head down to see the large fish and turned her gaze to Spyro.

"You care to get that one?" she asked amusingly. "It seems like a good challenge for you to."

"You can't move," he told her. "If you do, it'll swim away." She smiled at him and hiked her tail straight up with the scythe tip pointing skyward.

"No problem," she said to him. "Just...watch your paws down there. It's awfully close to...you know."

"I'm going to use my teeth for this one."

"What?" Before she could say anything else, Spyro dove his head under water and right under Cynder's underbelly. The fish had backed towards her hind legs for protection, but Spyro wasn't going to give up. He lunged forward with his maw agape and slammed it shut on the fish. It writhed in pain while the teeth severed through its body, slapping its tail forcefully against Cynder's back thigh. Spyro heard her yelp just seconds before the dragoness collapsed on him in a mighty splash. Spyro held firm, however, and kept his grasp on the fish. Cynder climbed to her paws again and growled at Spyro once his head emerged.

"What was that for?" Spyro asked, still with the fish in his mouth. She twitched her wings and gave a mocking grin.

"That wasn't for you," she said jokingly. "It was for the fish. It assaulted me!" Spyro laughed and headed to the shore to give the fish the final bite, ending it's already drained life. He set it down on a stone and ventured back out to Cynder. "If you did it, do you think I'd growl?" The question caught Spyro off guard. His eyes shifted as he thought of an answer, but nothing came. She sighed and stepped out further into the water with him. "Spyro?"

"Yeah?" he answered. She looked at him with her piercing sapphire eyes and let out another sigh.

"I...hoped it was you." She inched closer to him, taking her tail and wrapping it around his forepaws. "You're the only male I'd ever trust to be that close to me." Spyro's eyes widened in surprise as Cynder looked away. "I know I've told you this a lot, but I really love you, Spyro."

"And I love you, Cyn," he replied with a soft smile. She pressed her snout against his and then leaned in to kiss him ever so gently. She then pulled back and sighed once more. "What?" Her eyes swooped down to look at another approaching fish.

"Have you ever wondered what it's like?"

"What what's like?" Spyro asked. Her eyes came back to Spyro's, a soft smile on her lips.

"Spyro," she said with a soft laugh, "you know what I mean. Have you ever thought about what it's like to...show your love to someone? Hearing about Adoni and what he forces on his children made me wonder. That clan has nothing to look forward to, but we do. Tell me, does it ever cross your mind?" He quickly swooped his head down to clamp another fish inside his jaws. She watched with a disappointing sigh as he walked away from her and towards the shore to drop it off.

"We need to get more," he said to change the subject. Cynder's saddened eyes caused him to shake his head. "You really want to know, huh?" She slowly nodded.

"It would ease my mind, Spyro. Too many things are floating inside of it right now." Spyro stepped over to her and shrouded her body with his wing.

"Okay," he said with a nervous laugh. "I have thought about it, but it wasn't for pleasure reasons." She leaned in against him, gently pressing her lips to his neck.

"What was it for?"

"I worry, Cynder." He turned his head away. "I wonder if I'd be able to support you once we combined like that."

"So you think of me?" she asked, a slight blush on her blackish cheeks. "Oh, Spyro."

"But, worry plagues my mind too. How can I protect you? What if children come along? Can I defend you, me, and our child? The questions drive any pleasure far away from my head." Cynder looked down at the water and let out a depressed growl.

"I understand, Spyro," she said. "I've been dwelling on the same thing, but I fear I wouldn't be good enough for you. I feel you still deserve someone so much more than I am, but..." Spyro's lips cut her sentence off as the two kissed passionately in the stream. Cynder moaned his name quietly into his mouth as her forepaws came up to rest them on his chest.

"I love you, honey," Spyro told her. "No one will ever be better than you." She smiled as Spyro covered her with both of his wings. "Now let's catch a few more fish and return to Hunter. He's destined to be worrying about us." She nodded her head and kissed his cheek in thanks.

"You're answer really helped."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What is taking those two so long?" Hunter asked with an annoyed sigh. The sun had completely set, leaving a small bonfire to be the only light around. He sat down on a log he had rolled up near the fire and rested his paws on his knees. "Why'd they have to come here?"

"Sorry we're late," Spyro suddenly said from behind him. He turned to see him with his wings outstretched, holding at least 4 fish on top of each wing. Cynder emerged just behind him with a satisfied content look on her face.

"I think six should do," she pointed out, still holding her smug smile. "I can have two right now for me." Spyro moved to Hunter's side and slid to his paws while his wings still remained outstretched.

"I can use a stick to cook them, if you wish." The two nodded as Hunter pried the dead carcasses from Spyro's wings. They watched as he fed a sharp twig through the meat only to hoist it over the fire, turning the long stick with his paws over the flames. "Did you guys see the full set of rapids?"

"No," Cynder replied. "We didn't go that far down. From what we saw, the water does move pretty swiftly."

"Pretty swift?" Hunter let out an intimidating chuckle. "You don't know the half of it, Cynder. Those rapids level out after taking a 150ft plunge down the side of the mountain. It's not quite a waterfall, but it is a very uncomfortable trip to take down it." Cynder and Spyro looked at each other and then turned back to Hunter.

"Why are you so uneasy about it?" Cynder asked. "You seem worried, and that scares me."

"I agree with her," Spyro shot out. "I've known you for a while, Hunter, and fear is not one of your well-known traits." Hunter sighed and pulled the stick off of the flames; the smell of the cooked fish made Cynder's mouth water slightly.

"I do not wish to tell you," Hunter replied sternly. "It is something I cannot explain under these circumstances, but I will tell you soon." He slid one of the fish off of the stick and handed it to Cynder, who gladly took accepted it and took it into her mouth. She let out a satisfied groan and waited patiently for her next piece while Hunter continued to distribute their dinner. "We'll wake up tomorrow morning and search for supplies. With luck, we'd be on those rapids in a matter of hours."

"I'm worried for the Temple," Spyro spoke. "They could go back tonight, and, if they do, no one is really there to defend it besides the Guardians."

"Yeah," Cynder said with a soft giggle. "Sparx would probably be hiding inside that green pool Ignitus uses."

"Sounds like him," Spyro replied with a grin. Hunter handed out the last fish and tossed the stick down near the stream. "So, with this all being said, how long will it take us to get back to the Temple?"

"It will take Avalar two days to assemble their troops for a march," Hunter explained. "We'd be required to stay a night in Avalar while the warriors train for battle. The next morning, we'd march with them through the forest until we reach it. In total, we are looking at less than a week's travel." Spyro watched as Cynder released a massive yawn. She dropped onto her paws and curled up beside Spyro, still holding her eyes open to the conversation.

"You okay?" Spyro asked her. She nodded her head and placed the blunt of her blade to her nose.

"Sleepy," replied Cynder. "Being chased and almost killed in one day can do that to a girl, you know?" They both shared a small laugh. Hunter suddenly stood up and grabbed his bow.

"Cynder," he said softly. "You may rest. I'll stand watch tonight." She stood up and stretched, craning her back into such a perfect arch that Spyro wouldn't dare look away. She then approached her boyfriend and gave him a soft peck on his lips.

"Goodnight," she whispered to him. "I'll curl up by that tree over there...it would be quieter." Spyro kissed her back and used his wing to give her a soft embrace. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'm going to stay up with Hunter tonight, but I'm not far if you need me." She smiled and turned to walk away; another night sleeping alone, which was what she was more than accustomed to anyways. Spyro watched her take a few more steps away from them and then circle her resting spot before curling into a ball with the tip of her tail against her snout.

"You love her a lot, don't you?" Spyro turned to see that Hunter was eyeing him. He nodded and padded over towards his friend.

"With all my heart," he explained back. "She's the only one I'd do anything for. I know we have such a different past, but something about her just...I...I can't explain it." Hunter smiled and motioned for the purple dragon to take a seat beside him. He obeyed and sat on his haunches.

"Spyro," Hunter started, "I have seen you two grow ever since I met you. I must say that you two are maturing greatly into this. Perhaps I've underestimated you, Spyro?"

"I don't understand."

"I know," Hunter replied with a soft chuckle. "Spyro, as you know already, you cannot plan love. It comes as fate and, once it hits, breaking it away is far worse than death itself." Spyro looked back over to the sleeping form of Cynder. Her body was trembling slightly from the cool night air and Spyro wished for her to at least sleep by the fire to keep her warmer. Hunter noticed him watching her and suddenly removed his tunic, handing it to his muzzle. "Here." Without hesitation, Spyro took the clothing and drug it over to Cynder, laying it across her as a makeshift blanket. She was so exhausted that she was already asleep. Spyro sighed and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek.

_I'll join you shortly, _he thought to himself as he walked away.

"You take such good care of her, Spyro. Any female would be honored to have you."

"Thanks for the compliment," Spyro said with a smile. "I still can't help but feel if this is wrong, though. Everything I do is all by the second. I don't plan what I say or how I act, but it turns out so well. Why is that?"

"You two are meant for each other," Hunter explained. "When you do not have to prove yourself to your female to get her attention, then that means it is meant to be." He nodded his head in approval of his own words. "Take a look at her, Spyro. There is a chance she could be the mother of your children one day."

"That is what scares me, Hunter. We have too many things to worry about. I can't help but think that I'd fail my child like my parents failed me. I do not want my child to suffer like I've had to."

"Then perhaps now would be the time to change things rather than avoid them." Hunter's words hit Spyro hard in his chest. He was right; why is he so scared when he has the power to make things different? "I am not telling you to just leap over there and make love to her, Spyro. I'm telling you to forget your worries and focus on the female in front of you. It's obvious she feels the same for you as you do to her."

"I know." He looked over to her again, smiling as he watched her curl up tighter underneath Hunter's tunic. "Hunter?"

"Yes?" Spyro turned his eyes back to his friend.

"Did you ever have a girlfriend?" He sighed and shifted his bow around in his paws.

"Please," Hunter asked, "make sure Cynder is asleep. If she hears this..." He shook his head. Spyro shot a concerned glare at Hunter and then gave another glance over to Cynder, who had yet to move.

"She's out cold," Spyro replied. "Why can't she know?"

"Because, Spyro, she is the reason why I fear Dragon's Claw." Spyro gulped but waited for an explanation. Hunter already told him how he views Cynder, so he knew there was no threat behind his words. "Spyro, I had a love too. She was a beautiful female from Avalar named Flower. Her fur was soft and as green as the spring leaves, but she had the softest yellow eyes. I asked for her hand in marriage, and she took it. We were to get married that day, but..."

- - - - - - - (flashback) - - - - - - - - -

"Flower!" Hunter shouted as the two ran in the forest. "Stay close to me!"

"I'm scared!" the female replied, tears welt up in her eyes along with sweat. "What does she want? Why us?"

"Just run!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her with him until they reached a steep cliff. At the bottom was the set of rapids only known as Dragon's Claw. Hunter looked up into the sky, praying to the Ancestors for a miracle, but knew one would never come.

"There you are," A demonic female voice said behind the two. "I've been looking for you two." Hunter tossed Flower behind him as he faced the black dragoness.

"Cynder!" Hunter yelled out. "We mean nothing by our presence. Leave us be!"

"Why? My master has called for Avalar's destruction. If that is the case, then that means you two must be destroyed with it." Flower cringed at the dragoness's voice, but Hunter stood firm.

"I stand here to protect my family, Cynder. If you wish to destroy us, it will be a fight."

"I enjoy entertainment," she sneered, bringing her tail back to prepare it to strike him. Hunter suddenly turned to Flower and nodded his head.

"If we don't make it," he told her. "I love you!" Suddenly, he tackled the female, tossing both of them off of the cliff and into the water. They crashed into the liquid with an enormous splash, resurfacing only to get a mouthful of white foam. They had leapt into the heart of the rapids, and the current made it almost impossible for them to stay afloat.

"I can't hold on," Flower cried. Hunter tightened his grip on her as his body was buffeted by the harsh waves.

"Don't let go!" he cried, tears sweeping from his eyes and combining with the water. "I love you, Flower!"

"I...love you, Hunter." She gasped as she went under once more, the current pulling their hold apart for the final time.

"FLOWER!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That's what happened." Spyro held his head down as Hunter finished his story. "Though I will always see Cynder as a hero and a friend, she was the cause of Flower's death." Unbeknownst to the two, Cynder had awakened during the story. She shot her head up, tears inside her eyes.

"Oh dear Ancestors," Cynder cried out. "Hunter, I'm so...so sorry!" She began to sob uncontrollably, placing her paws over her snout as she cried. "Why do I end up hurting all of my friends?"

"Cynder, though it was a hard loss, I hold none of it on you. It was my fault. I threw her to the rapids, I lost my grip on her...I killed her." A tear found its way in his eye. "You will always be my friend, Cynder, but I hold the former version of you responsible...not who you are now."

"But it was a life," Cynder argued, tears streaming down into the soil. "She was your wife, Hunter. I...I ruined your family." Hunter suddenly shot up to point his paw at her.

"Cynder," he said sternly. "You must listen to me. I prayed revenge on the one that took her from me, but that person who was attached to those prayers was not you! Malefor was to blame for her death, Cynder. If I held his playing piece at fault instead of him, the vengeance goes to the wrong suspect." She shut her eyes and continued to sob while Hunter went back to Spyro. "I didn't want her to hear that."

"Give me a moment, Hunter," Spyro spoke. "I'll see what I can do." He nodded as Spyro climbed to his paws to walk over to his distressed partner. She recoiled into a tighter ball as he approached, sniffling against her paws in total shame and heartbreak.

"Cynder."

"Why?" she sobbed. "Why do I keep finding out all the wrong things I've done, Spyo?" She looked up at him, her sapphire eyes pouring tears as quickly as the rapids downstream. "I'm tired of it! I just want to forget my past, but how? How can I when my past affected all my present friends?" She shut her eyes and turned her head away. "I can't take this anymore, Spyro." He sighed and inched over towards her, dropping down on her side to where her back was facing him. From there, he brought his wing over her body, brushing Hunter's tunic away to place his wing in its stead.

"Yes you can," he soothed her. "Cynder, I understand why you feel this way, but you must know that Hunter and I don't see you as the one at fault for our problems."

"She was his wife!" she shot back. "How would you feel if Hunter killed me, even if it wasn't his fault? Face it, Spyro! I'm a monster." She laid her head down on her paws and took in a breath. "I'm nothing more than one."

"No!" he suddenly growled, tossing his snout into her neck. "Cyn, I'm sick and tired of you seeing your life like this! You are not a monster! You never will be. Things happen, but sometimes there's nothing that can be done to stop them. Hunter lost his girl, granted, but he has shown so much trust in you to risk everything to keep us safe. How can he hate you? How...how can I?" She looked down at soil stained by her tears.

"You...you're right." She lifted up her head over towards Hunter. "Hunter...I'm so sorry for her and the pain I put you through."

"It wasn't you, Cynder," he replied, "but I am sure that Flower would accept that apology with an open heart." He took a seat back on the log while Spyro stayed at Cynder's side, pressing his muzzle tenderly against the side of her neck to give her more comfort.

"Hey Cynder?"

"Hmm?"

"If someone killed you, regardless of whom, there'd be no forgiveness." She brought her head up against his and cut her eyes up to meet his own amethyst ones.

"Are you saying I'm the only exception, Spyro?"

"Exactly." They both omitted a yawn while Spyro stretched his forpaws over her chest.

"What are you doing?" She tiredly asked. Spyro smiled and kissed the back of her neck.

"Sleeping," he replied slyly. "Which is exactly what you should do."

"You mean you're going to sleep with me?"

"We did move into the same room, remember?" a soft giggle escaped her throat as the memory of her moving in fluttered its way inside her mind's eye.

"Right," she said sweetly. "Alright, I'll let you, but no funny business."

"Aw," Spyro joked as he massaged the scales on her chest with his claws. "Fine. Just think of me as a giant pillow."

"More like a blanket," she muttered under her breath as she played along with him. "At least you'll keep me warm, right?"

"Perhaps." His paws sunk lower until they rested over her stomach. Cynder curled her own paws up to take a hold of them. "Good night, honey."

"Good night," she replied. "I love you."

"I love you too, Cyn." He pressed his lips against the top of her head and then leaned against it, caving into sleep as the night grew later around them. Cynder, however, did not fall asleep as quickly. She smiled amongst herself and slid Spyro's paws down her stomach until they were resting closer to her hips.

"That's better."

**PEACE! **


	13. A Perfect Place to Die

**Credit to Shade105 **

Morning came too quickly for Cynder, sending bright rays of sunlight through her eyelids and into her sapphire irises covered by them. She fluttered her eyes open and sighed as she looked down to see Spyro still holding on to her exactly where she had placed his paws that night. She looked up to see Hunter sleeping, his body propped up against the log by the now smoldering campfire. She sighed and pressed her weight against Spyro. He felt so comfortable to her as he held her. Suddenly she felt immense pressure building inside her bladder. _Great. _She snorted at how uncomfortable she became and craned her neck back to gently lick Spyro's nose.

"Spyro?" she whispered. "Spyro...open your eyes. Wake up."

"Huh...wassut...mpfh" He shook his head with his eyes still closed and leaned in against her face. "Not now, Cynder!" he muttered. "Exhausted from the first time...(mumble)...make love again later." Cynder's eyes widened as she gasped.

"Spyro!" His eyes shot open. "What did you just say?" His eyes fell onto hers, a wide grin on her face. "You were dreaming, weren't you?" Spyro omitted a large yawn and brought his snout against hers for a loving nuzzle.

"I guess so," responded Spyro, "but what did I say?" She smirked wider and leaned her head back against his, intertwining their necks as she did so.

"You don't want to know," she replied with a laugh. "I take it though, it was a...very good dream." He suddenly gasped.

"Oh Ancestors, I didn't say anything...."

"You did," she shot back. "So...when did we make love, Spyo?" Her giggling set his nerves at ease. "Relax. I know it was just a dream." She placed her paws on Spyro's and pulled them off of her body. "I have to go." Spyro shot up to his haunches at her words, slight fear showing in his eyes.

"Go?" he asked. "Where? Why?" She giggled once again and sat in front of him, wagging her tail at her side like a playful kitten.

"Not that type of 'go', Spyro," she informed coolly. "I...have to go." She tossed her head over to the forest. "You know..."

"Oh." He looked at her with his head tilted. "But why'd you wake me?"

"I can't go alone, Spyro!" Cynder said back with a soft laugh. "I'd rather have you there to keep watch rather than Hunter. Besides, he needs his rest anyways."

"Well, I'm used to waking up to breakfast, not a dragoness that has to pee." She playfully slapped him against his head with her wing.

"Spyro!" she said harshly, though her smile feigned her anger horribly. "Come on! I'm asking for your help here. I'm sure you have to go too, anyways." Spyro sighed and stood up on his paws while she did the same.

"Well, when you're right, you're right."

"I know." She rubbed her cheek against his before turning to head into the forest with him. "How did you sleep last night, babe?" Spyro smiled, getting used to the different pet names she had begun to call him.

"Heavenly," he said with a soft laugh. "Your neck makes a great pillow." He twisted his head to the left until a soft crack echoed from it and then flipped it to the right to get the same noise. "I haven't had my neck so loose in the morning before." Cynder giggled and stopped to face him.

"I slept good too," she told him. It was time to play now. Cynder grew a smirk across her face. "By the way, I told you not to try anything...and you did?" Spyro's eyes widened as he took a worried step back.

"I...I did? I knew I dreamed of it, but..."

"Aha!" Cynder exclaimed with a proud growl. "So you do have dreams of us!"

"Well, yeah. I...I can't help them. It's not like I go to sleep and tell myself "I won't dream about it" every night." Cynder giggled louder than Spyro ever heard her before, but he still was uneasy. She took a few steps towards him, teasing him by swaying her hips with each paw that she put down on the forest floor. Her tail was swaying with her body in a perfect counter-rhythm to her waist; it went left, the tail went right. She then stopped right in front of Spyro, placing her nose against his.

"I dreamed last night too," she enticingly whispered to him. "But, unlike you, I don't want to take it back." She stepped back and laughed again as she turned to head for a nearby shrub. Once she reached her designated area, Spyro turned her back on her to give privacy. "Spyro?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"If you have to go, you don't have to wait for me. Find a tree or something, but just watch my back." Spyro let out a joyous sigh as she said those words. He swore his insides were going to explode. He found a tree close by and relieved himself while Cynder did the same. "That's so much better," she sighed out as she stepped away from the bush and towards her young lover. "Good morning by the way." Spyro smiled and brushed muzzles with her.

"Good morning," he replied. "Just out of curiosity, what exactly did I do last night?" Boy, her boyfriend sure was gullible.

"You don't remember?" Cynder asked, playing along. "Spyro, when you woke up, where were your paws resting?" He hung his head in shame.

"I left them just on your stomach, I swear it!" Cynder tried her hardest to hold in her giggles, but failed miserably. "What's so funny?"

"You!" She stepped closer to him, placing her paw on his and bringing her lips softly against his own. "You make things too easy for me, you know that?"

"But my paws were...further down." She suddenly leaned in against his ear and kneaded gently at his forepaw with her claws.

"Because I put them there." He gasped as he turned away to blush this time. Cynder reached out with her paws to place them on his chest. "Do you really think I'd let you get away with a move like that?" He smiled and leaned his head in to sweetly kiss her succulent lips.

"At the way things are going," he started after breaking the kiss, "I'd say you'd just reward me for any good trick I pull off." She smiled wider and rapped her claws on his chest, as he stood tall in front of her.

"Well, a girl has to say 'no' at some point, Spyro. You said yourself, we have too much to worry about to get involved deeper than this." She slid her claws tenderly down his chest until they fell on the soil in front of him. "I don't know about you, but I am happy enough like this...for now. At least until the dreams stop...then we'll have problems." They both shared a laugh. "Spyro?" They began walking back as he turned to give her his full attention. "Do you ever wonder what life would be like without adventure? Would we still be like this together?" He tilted his head in thought and then shook his head.

"In all honesty," he replied with a smirk, "we'd be the most boring couple known to the Dragon race! I'd be a coward like Sparx, and you...well, I don't know about you. You might still be the same as you are now, but me? If I never got involved with the Guardians...and you...in the beginning, I'd be duller than a mushroom." She laughed at his strange comparison and gently stroked his neck with her right wing.

"We are the adventurous ones, aren't we?"

"Yup," he replied happily. "It defines us. I doubt we'd be happy to settle down without some type of action. To be honest, I see both of us being older than Ignitus and still exploring the forest together."

"Aw," Cynder said with a soft smile. "Seeing us growing old together already?"

"Can't help it." Suddenly the two walked right into Hunter, who held a look of anger on his face.

"Care to tell me why you two left without letting me know?" His eyes were gleaming with fury. "I thought you were captured...I fell asleep on my job!"

"It's okay, Hunter," Spyro defended themselves. "We needed to go...morning urges. You know the feeling, right?" He let out a grunt and pulled his bow off of his shoulder. His tunic was back on his body and his sword was in its sheath just by his right hind leg.

"From now on, please tell me when you go off. I was worried that I lost you."

"It won't happen again," Cynder assured. "Oh Hunter, you still have my book right?" He reached down into his tunic pocket and pulled out the top half of it.

"Safe and sound," Hunter comforted her. "It's better here." Cynder smiled happily as she tangled her tail with Spyro's, "I don't know how I can keep it from getting wet, though. Those rapids have enough water to quench a desert."

"We'll worry about it later," Spyro told him. "In the meantime, we better gather the supplies. If I were willing to guess, those troops we saw yesterday could be marching around here by this afternoon."

"Spyro's right," affirmed Cynder. "The sooner we hit the stream, the better. We could build a raft for you and fly above..."

"No," Hunter suddenly cut her off. "There are canyons on both sides of the stream, and it creates a massive wall of wind inside of it; I've seen it. If you were to fly above me, the wind would catch your wings and lift you right into view over the cliffs. It is safer if all three of us travel on the water." Both Spyro and Cynder gulped. Updrafts were always fun to fly in, but Hunter had a serious point. They lose control of their lift once their wings catch the air, which would send them up to the top cliffs and out of control. "We should start looking now. There are some vines I saw last night on a cliff's face, so I shall go after them. Spyro? Take Cynder and bring back any wood you can find. Meet right back here so we can get started." The two dragons nodded in unison and turned away to head into the forest while Hunter notched an arrow on the string of his bow. "Flower, watch over them."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sir?" A gray warrior called out to his father. "Your soldiers found footprints not far from the base. They can't be far."

"Well," Adoni said with a weak smirk. "I am willing to bet there were three prints, yes?" The warrior nodded.

"Two are claws, one of which from our master, no doubt." Adoni sneered and rose his hand back to strike him.

"She is not our master, Craven!" Adoni roared. "Only call her that when speaking to her. You know what the idea of this quest is; you cannot be that incompetent!" The warrior hung his head.

"Sorry, sir," he muttered. "Still, the third set looks like one of our own is following them, unless it's..."

"Hunter." Adoni balled his fist and slammed it into the wooden section of the outpost he was beside. "The fiend is moving into Avalar! If he manages to get reinforcements, we may never get Cynder!"

"What do you propose we do?" Craven asked. Adoni inched forward and grabbed his throat with his left paw, squeezing his claws into it until a slight trickle of blood emerged.

"Take half of our men and go back to that Temple! I want it in pieces! If they see the damage we are capable of doing, perhaps their morale would drop enough for a clear victory."

"And the three others?" Craven gasped out. "What of them?" Adoni released his grasp and drew his blade.

"I'll go after them myself. If I were those three, I'd take Dragon's Claw into Avalar. I'll meet them at the end of it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It took a matter of hours for the three to gather what they needed for the raft. Hunter had plenty of vines collected from the cliff's side and the two dragons had managed to bring quite a bit of wood as well.

"With luck, we should be on the water in thirty minutes." He tied a few ends together with a vine, and severed it with his sword. "We must make sure these vines are really tight, my friends. If the raft comes apart, we end up swimming the rest of the way...it's not a pleasant trip." The dragons sat on their haunches as they watched the cheetah tie the plant around the wooden pieces, weaving in and out of them before tying the final knot. "There." Spyro looked over to Cynder.

"I got a bad feeling," he told her. She nodded and crossed her tail over his.

"Does it look safe?" Cynder asked about the raft. Hunter inspected his work carefully, tugging on all of the knots and wood to ensure a sturdy ride. The raft was large enough for the three to fit on and it seemed to have the right amount of buoyancy to keep it afloat in the rapids. Hunter sighed and crouched to get his paws underneath one side of it.

"Can you two help me?" They nodded and stood onto their hind legs, lifting up simultaneously with their forepaws to help Hunter with the large makeshift boat. They walked towards the stream and carefully set it down on it. Success.

"Well," Spyro said with a chuckle. "It hasn't sunk yet." Cynder giggled at his comment.

"You two get on first, I'll hold the raft and get on last." They nodded and leapt on, using their wings to propel them from the water and onto it. Hunter pressed down with his forepaws to climb up himself and the two dragons helped him up from there. To their surprise, the raft was still afloat. Hunter smiled at how well his creation was holding up.

The current picked up speed, propelling the raft downstream and closer to the foamy white waves smashing against the cliffs on either side of it. Hunter held his breath; this was just the first set of five sections. Hunter, Spyro and Cynder all lied down on the raft, clutching the wooden pieces of it with their claws as they braced themselves. Spyro took his tail and wrapped it over Cynder's while he turned to look at her.

"If we don't make it," he whispered closely to her. "I love you."

"Don't talk like that!" Hunter suddenly scorned. "Have hope, friend!" The water picked up its pace, sending the wooden raft on a ride wilder than any either of the three had been on before. It was tossing and turning as each wave crashed into it, sending up massive sprays of white mist to splash down on the three heroes, covering them with water. It took energy to hold on to the raft as it twisted in the fury of stream, but they refused to let go. "There are four more like this before we reach the end!" Hunter called out. "We must hang on!"

"Is there another option?" Cynder sarcastically yelled out from the roar of the rapids. Suddenly, the raft took a small plunge over a large rock, sending the three into a brief amount of hang time before crashing back down onto the raft.

"HUNTER!" Spyro suddenly shouted. "The vine! It's getting untied!" The cheetah looked down to see that his fears were coming true. The raft was starting to come undone and the first thing that began to go was the vine. He reached down with enourmous speed to clasp the vine in his paws, desperately trying to tie the ends together to keep it as one piece while the two dragons chomped down on his cloak to keep him on the raft. The bouncing and churning of it made it almost impossible, but Hunter managed to combine wood and vine again, giving another few minutes of safe journey.

The other three sections were just the same. Each plunge they took, a vine would either snap or come untied, leaving Hunter to perform emergency repairs during the ruthless ride. They were soaking wet, tired and sore, but they knew that there was just one more section to go. They held tight as they prepared for the final assault the stream would throw at them.

It was calm for a few moments; the stream just had a steady current, but the surface was calm. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other in worry before looking over to Hunter.

"What's wrong?" Spyro asked. "I don't see it." Hunter tightened his grip as the water increased to a faster speed than any of the other sections combined. Cynder let out a surprised yelp as she felt the raft shift underneath her.

"This is it," Hunter told the two. "Welcome...to Dragon's Claw!" As he said it, the water took a slant downward, leading into nothing but white foam and rocks that barely shown above it. The entire rapids sloped down at an angle that made Spyro feel almost as if he were flying. The wind rushed into their faces as they careened towards the rapids, forcing Spyro and Cynder to use extra strength to hold their wings against their sides. Hunter was right; the wind was definitely too strong to safely fly through this. "Hang on!"

The raft smashed through the waves with tremoundous force, knocking all three flat on their faces as they clung on for dear life. The smell of water in the air brought the sense of a thunderstorm to all three minds. It was if they were expecting for lightning to smash itself upon the raft and send them into the water.

"Spyro!" Cynder cried out suddenly. "Look!" He took his eyes to the right of the rapids just to see a deathly black figure standing at the edge of a cliff with sword in hand.

"Adoni," Hunter spat. He turned to the two dragons. "You two hold on!"

"You can't fight him," both dragons called out in unison. "Ride these out!" Suddenly, the raft plunged off of a rock, splintering a few pieces of wood after it hit. At once, the entire raft broke apart, sending all three into the foamy waters. Spyro and Cynder both kicked furiously to keep their heads afloat, but it was no use.

"Cynder!" Spyro called out. He tried to lift his wings to fly, but the wind held them in place. He was doomed just as much as she was. He sputtered, ducking under with the water under each crashing wave. Suddenly, he felt a paw grab a hold of him, bringing him back up to the surface and up against a rock that rested against the cliff. He coughed and looked through his teary eyes just to see Hunter dive back down into the rapids after Cynder, who was only a few feet away.

_I'm not losing them too, _Hunter thought to himself as he fought the current to rescue the final dragon. _Adoni can wait. _The cheetah reached out to grab her, hoisting her up to the surface with him.

"Spyro!" Hunter called out. "I'll take Cynder and meet you downstream. When you get your breath, jump in and ride them down. It's not much further!" Suddenly, Hunter grasped onto Cynder and shoved off down the remaining few rapids. It was reaching its final fury, but if Hunter believed the worst was over, then Spyro had to believe him. He took a breath and slid back into the water, letting the swift current carry him down the slanted stream and through the choppy waters. He was scared, clinching his eyes shut as the water rushed over his scales. He didn't fear his own life; it was Cynder he worried about. He knew she had to be upset over leaving him, but what if something happens and she doesn't make it? He shook his head and submerged his head under the fast water before leaping out for another quick breath.

"Not this way," he mouthed. "Cynder...I'll be there soon."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hunter drug Cynder to the shore after passing the rapids. She was coughing water up, lying dizzily on her belly as she did.

"Where...where's Spyro?" Cynder asked. Hunter turned to the end of the rapids to watch the purple dragon emerge from the foamy water.

"Hold on." Hunter leapt back into the water and swam towards him, grabbing him by his wing with his right paw and tugging him back to the shoreline. He was conscious, but extremely exhausted. Hunter had helped Cynder stay afloat, but Spyro had to do it all himself. As he was dragged up, Cynder collapsed on him in a teary fit, kissing his neck as her paws embraced him.

"H...hey," Spyro said with a weak smile. "We made it."

"But it was a pointless journey!" Hunter withdrew his sword and sneered as Adoni approached the two. "Hunter, I should have known a fool like you would have done this. Tell me, how did it feel going down the same rapids that your bitch died on?" Spyro and Cynder both growled. It was one thing to be insulting, but to call the one Hunter loved such a terrible name...that was too far. Hunter stuck out his left hand to quell the dragons' anger, but his eyes remained on Adoni.

"I've had enough of you," Hunter growled. "Today, your blood will be on my sword."

"Hunter!" Cynder called out. "We can help, you don't have to do this alone." Adoni smirked.

"So," said the black commander. "You've finally come around. Here is help, but you have refused it for once. It is a pity that the one time you listen to our laws will be the one time your blood spills on the ground."

"We'll see about that!" Suddenly, the swords swung high over the two fighters' heads, coming down with a sickening crack. The dragons cringed as the sound of steel against steel reverberated through their ears.

"Come on!" Spyro called out. "You can do it!" Hunter briefly took his eyes off of his opponent to look at Spyro.

"Get to Cyctril!" Hunter called out. "Find Blade. He'll help you!"

"Petty talk does nothing!" Adoni jeered with his teeth barred. "Blood answers more." Suddenly, Adoni pushed his blade forward, knocking Hunter off balance and tossing his own blade back. Hunter reacted quickly, however, and used his hind leg to give an outstanding kick to Adoni, tossing him down an embankment with an incredible roll.

"Did I stutter, friends?" Hunter growled, shifting his sword in his hands for a more comfortable position. "Move!"

"Hunter's right," Cynder said. "We need to keep moving." They turned just as Hunter leapt down after Adoni, a vengeful cry escaping his throat as he rushed towards him. "He's the best fighter we know. Hunter's never made us do anything unwise, either."

"But he saved us!" The two listened as the swords clanged down at the bottom of the embankment. "We can go back and end this, Cynder. All of it can be over! I can kill him!" Cynder placed her cheek against his for comfort.

"I know Spyro, but sometimes it is better to allow others to do it." She turned her back to him, but brushed the tip of her tail against his chest. "It hurts me too, but it's what he wants. We must obey him." Spyro looked back and let out a hurt sigh.

"Fight strong, my friend."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The swords smashed against each other, tossing orange sparks high into the air with each parried blow. The two were evenly matched, meaning that they were also both weakening. It was a waiting game now; someone was going to let his guard down eventually. Hunter lifted his sword to cross it with Adoni's, sneering in his face the entire time.

"You are a fool, Adoni!" Hunter growled. "Cynder and Spyro are the answer to the realms, and you wish to take it all away."

"I wish for power!" Adoni kicked Hunter away and brushed the blunt of his blade against his blackened tunic. "Cynder can give that to me more than any other creature could."

"You are no more corrupt than Malefor himself!"

"Thanks for the compliment!" The blades crossed again, forcing Hunter to take defensive steps back. Over time, they had fought all the way back to a large 25ft drop-off that overlooked the shoreline of the river, just in front of Spyro and Cynder. "I've had enough." Hunter had nowhere to turn. The edge of the cliff was crumbling under his feet and his balance was faultering. With one swing of his sword, Hunter's flew away and down the cliff. "Goodbye, Hunter." He thrust his sword forward, entering the cheetah's stomach with a sickening, unexplainable sound. Hunter gasped as the cold steel entered his body, but his breath shortened when Adoni thrust deeper, slamming it all the way to the hilt. He felt cold and his body shook against the object inside of him. "Say hello to your bitch, friend." With that, Adoni lifted his hind leg up to kick Hunter off of the sword, forcing him down length of the drop off only to be stopped by the immense amount of sand at the shore in the bottom.

"HUNTER!" Adoni looked down the drop off to see the two dragons rushing to their fallen friend's side.

"My work's done for now," Adoni muttered to himself, wiping the blood off of his sword. "Goodbye, Hunter. You stabbed me in my back, now I've returned the favor."


	14. No Time for Tears

**Quick note: Shade105 is not stealing any of my ideas...If there is a clash between us, it's in a close similarity alone, and if that is the case, credit will ALL go to Shade105 completely. He has good ideas and is working alongside me as my student. He is a good worker who strives to learn and I am honored to have him as a friend. Thank you, Shade. Sorry for any mixups that could have happened. Once again, no one is stealing anything...it just seems we think too much alike (lol) **

Spyro couldn't run fast enough to reach his fallen friend. His partner, his fellow warrior throughout his most enduring battles was lying limply on the bloody sand. Tears streamed down both his and Cynder's face once they finally reached him. Hunter's decorative fur pattern was stained with his own blood, as well as the dirty sand that clung to it. His eyes were clinched tightly in pain with his mouth slightly agape, but it was obvious he was gone. Upon seeing the full sight of her friend, Cynder collapsed against Spyro's shoulder, sobbing like mad with her tears splashing onto his scales.

"No," was all the dragoness could whimper. Spyro's claws clinched deep into the sand as he grit his teeth. Hunter had been killed, and the sight before him made it even harder to fathom. Growls escaped the purple dragon's throat as he glared up at the cliff where his friend had fallen. Adoni was no longer visible. Spyro was heartbroken, but he was also enraged.

_You miss this feeling, _a dark voice suddenly rung throughout his head._ The power...the force behind it all. Adoni is a pest, Spyro. He is the infestation you should take pleasure in terminating. Finish him. Find him! Tear his legs out from underneath him and watch him scream. _His eyes shifted to Cynder as he listened to the demonic voice inside. _She's to blame as well. If she wouldn't have pulled you away, Hunter could be among the living._ Tears flowed at a lesser pace from his cheeks than those of Cynder's as his furious thoughts rushed into his mind. Spyro suddenly pushed her aside from him and let out the most terrifying roar she had ever heard...even from Malefor.

"Adoni!" Spyro screamed with his head upward. "You are going to pay!" Cynder timidly stepped forward, placing her paw on his only to get it forcefully knocked off.

"Spyro," Cynder sobbed out. "What are we going to do? We can't leave him here...like this." She looked at the paw Spyro batted away and sniffled. "I understand you are hurt. So am I."

"We could have helped him!" Spyro suddenly lashed out. "You said we had to keep going! You said to leave him. Now LOOK!" Cynder gasped and turned her head away once Spyro pointed a claw in the direction of their lifeless friend. "He's gone! We failed him! WE KILLED HIM!" Suddenly, Spyro's wings shot back, pulsing with a dark black that spread throughout his entire body. He shut his eyes and roared once more, even louder than the last time. His eyes snapped open to reveal no irises, just bright blinding white pupils. "I should have known you were a coward." His voice grew deeper, sounding more demonic than any creature ever faced before. His rage had caused his powers to take over his body. Now, they were the ones in control. Cynder couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed onto her knees, placing her forepaws in her hands and sobbing into them...more like wailing. He touched down back onto the sand, still glowing with the strange black oddity around him as he stepped forward to her.

"Spyro," she managed to squeak out. "I...I failed you. If you wish to let your powers get the best of you...then I am right here at your mercy." She took her paws away and turned her head from him. "I can't tell you to stop anymore." Spyro stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at the dragoness before her. "I was only doing what he said, Spyro. He told us to go."

"But we didn't have to," Spyro countered angrily. "We could have fought! Adoni would have been dead and Hunter would still be here!" Lightning bolts flashed from his scales as he took another step. "You told me to leave him, and I blindly followed you. Now, Hunter is dead and so are you." He took another step forward, but slammed to a stop, kicking up sand in Cynder's teary face.

"Please," she begged. "Just...make it quick." She turned her head, exposing her delicate throat to his muzzle. Hearing those hurtful words coming from him was a fate worse than death, but now, she'd willingly take it. "I...love you, Spyro."

"Cynder..." Spyro let out a gasp as the black color faded away from his body, returning him to his original shape. His eyes returned to their amethyst hues, but they were wide in shock. "I...I'm..." Cynder carefully stood to her paws and, with tears still pouring from her face, cautiously approached him.

"You were right," she murmured, as if each word stabbed her stomach and heart. "I'm a coward. Hunter needed our help, and I...I failed him. I pulled you away and, because of it, it's him lying here instead of Adoni. We could have saved him!" She suddenly collapsed against Spyro, just as he did against her. They sat on their haunches but were propped against each other, crying like mourning parents to their deceased son.

"Cynder," Spyro sobbed out. "I'm sorry! I'm so...so sorry." He kissed her cheek and wiped his own tears against it. "I didn't mean to. You're not a coward!" Cynder let her tears splash onto Spyro's face as they held each other. Her heart was broken, but, when Spyro lost control like this, it's something she had to learn to let go. "If I would have hurt you like that...I couldn't live with myself. It wasn't your fault, all of it. You were doing what Hunter told us, and...and he knew best for us." Despite her tears, Cynder smiled and pressed her muzzle against his own.

"Spyro," she said tearfully. "Hunter was a good friend for both of us. He saved me; how do you think I feel now?" He lowered his head and let out a sniffle while Cynder did the same. She climbed to her feet and offered her paw to him. "It is best we put this behind us. We both screwed this one up." Spyro smiled at her humor in the midst of such tragedy and willingly took his paw in her own to help him up.

"Hunter wanted us to be brave," Spyro said, wiping a tear from his eye. "We have to make it to Cyctril and find this 'Blade' he told us about." The two stepped closer to their friend's body and placed their paws on his cold shoulder to bow their heads in respects. "The Ancestors truly blessed us with your life...and Adoni cursed us by taking it." Cynder looked up and nodded her head at him. Their savior needed to be buried somehow as a formal respect. Spyro sighed and suddenly dragged Hunter's tunic, bow, and sword off of his body.

"What are you doing?" Cynder cautiously asked. Spyro tossed the bow over his wings and slid through the sword's sheath to where it was just barely dragging the floor in front of his hind legs. "That's all his." Spyro still didn't explain as he tossed Hunter's tunic over Cynder, catching the hood over the horns on her brow.

"Cynder," Spyro finally spoke. "We don't know what to expect in this city, or who Blade is, for that matter. If he is a friend of Hunter's, he may need proof of what happened here. This is the only way I can think of." They both sighed as they looked back down at the bloody figure of their friend. "I sure wish a healer could fix him first. This feels so wrong."

"We'll get him back for this, Spyro," Cynder said with a soothing growl. "I know we can." Spyro nodded his head and took to the right side of his fallen friend. From there, he began to kick his hind legs back onto Hunter's body until it was submerged in sand. Cynder plucked a lily from the river's edge and placed it on top of the mound after Spyro had finished. "It's not much," she said in a saddened tone, "but it will have to do. We love you, Hunter. Thank you." Cynder pressed her head against his shoulder once more and lifted her paw up to set it on his own, this time not getting it batted away.

"Cynder, what happened back there..."

"Hush now," she cooed to him. "We both understand how easily it is for us to lose control." She sighed and stepped away from him. "I'm just glad you stopped before...hurting me." He gulped as his body trembled.

"You mean...?"

"You were damn close, Spyro." He never heard her swear before, but it wasn't fear inside her voice; moreover disappointment. "I know that it's easy for you to lose control, and this here is a good reason to, but it still hurt." He growled apologetically and shrouded his wing over her body, squeezing it tightly against him.

"I just can't believe he's gone," Spyro replied sadly. "I blamed the wrong one for his death, and I swear it will never happen again." She let out a soft chuckle and craned her neck up to lick his cheek.

"Don't swear," she murmured with a smile. "It's the nature of your powers. If it gets out of hand like that, I'll just shut up next time and get out of your way." They both shared a laugh. Suddenly, Spyro let out a soft whimper and stepped over to Cynder's side. He lifted his paw up to place it on the ripped portion of the cloak where steel touched flesh just moments ago.

"Maybe it's best if we don't wear it." Cynder sighed and used her muzzle to dig inside the pocket of the cloak, pulling out her journal with it. "Do you want to carry it?" She dropped it down at his feet and nuzzled against his chin.

"I will until we get something to carry it in. I'm sure knapsacks can't be hard to find at Cyctril." He nodded and took her tunic off of her.

"Well, in all honesty, you looked cute with the cloak." Cynder giggled and playfully nudged him on his head with her wing.

"Usually girls look cuter to their guys WITHOUT clothes," retaliated Cynder with a grin. "Either way, we have to start moving. Have you ever even heard of this 'Blade' before?" Spyro shook his head and began to walk beside her.

"Afraid not," he replied. "Hunter must have known him if he holds so much trust to him. I worry, though." Cynder pressed her body against his as she listened. "How will this village take our entrance?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the savior of the dragon race," Spyro replied with a smile, "but...you have a worse nickname." His smile brought her comfort. "I really don't want to kick someone's butt for staring at you wrong."

"You'd do that for me?" Cynder asked with a grin. He nodded quietly in response. "Well, I'm not worried as much as you. Personally, I see it as a chance to see the village together, paw in paw." She nuzzled him and smiled. "I know you don't mind that, do you?" Before he replied, she lowered her neck to scoop up her diary. "Let's go." Feeling less burdened with Hunter, the two leapt into the air to fly into town. It saved them more time, considering they reached the outskirts by mid afternoon.

"Hunter's weapons are killing me," Spyro muttered as he landed. Cynder simply nodded, since her journal inside her mouth prohibited her from decent conversation. "I think I'm going to take all of it off and leave it here. We'll get them after we find Blade." Once again, she nodded, swaying her tail patiently behind her as she did. Seeing her staring at him with her sapphire eyes sent a warm feeling straight into his heart. "You know, Cyn? How the heck can you manage to be so cute without even saying a word?" She smiled and dropped the book out of her mouth.

"It's a curse," she replied jokingly, "but it's more of a blessing to you, isn't it?"

"Can't complain about it." He shed the sword from around his scaled waist and had Cynder pull the bow away from his wings, taking both weapons and the journal to hide them underneath a shrub. Once he was comfortable, he took her underneath his wing and guided her down the dirt pathway and into the village of Cyctril.

It was a peaceful town once they reached it. Straw huts lined the streets where merchants and traders did business with those that passed by, however, each individual on and around the trading areas looked all too familiar to the two dragons. Cynder sighed and lowered her head.

"There are too many Hunters here," she murmured timidly as she watched one walk by with almost the exact fur pattern of their deceased friend. Spyro sighed in agreement as they entered deeper into the trading village. It was alive with the sounds of mingling creatures, all begging and bribing for some type of product from those selling them. It was controlled chaos, with occasional yelling coming into the mixture once and a great while.

The river wasn't far from the village, considering that the two dragons could easily see the thin masts of several of the trading boats from over the huts. Now that they had found the village and the river, it was time to find Blade. Spyro stopped walking with Cynder and took his wing off of her.

"We need to start searching," Spyro told her. "I'm willing to bet that Blade would be near the docks by the river. We can start here and ask around. Maybe we'll get lucky." Cynder took her eyes away as she began to glance at the multiple vendors around the village. Food was being sold, along with jewelry, weapons, and armament. Her tail twitched as her sapphire eyes caught shimmering glimpses of the gems and precious stones laid out on tables in front of the huts. Cynder shook her head, tossing the dancing lights from them to regain her attention back to Spyro.

"Sorry," she muttered softly. "I got distracted." Suddenly, three feline creatures approached the two dragons with sneers on their faces.

"What are you doing here?" The oldest looking one growled. Spyro defensively pushed Cynder back behind him as he stared the creature down. It was what looked like to be a lynx with light printed fur patterns across his face and down his body, though his green tunic covered anything else.

"We are just travelers," Spyro told them bravely. "We're looking for someone..."

"You are not the one we asked," the middle creature spoke angrily. "We meant her!" Cynder recoiled in the hatred that he used to say 'her.' "She caused our pain. You don't deserve to even be here!" Spyro growled and stepped forward.

"Now is really not a good time to piss me off," Spyro hissed.

"I know those eyes," the oldest spoke out. "She killed many here. Be gone, now!" Spyro turned to Cynder, who had curled up behind Spyro with her tail against her nose in shame. It was more than he could take. Spyro swung his head around, sneering like a rabid dog at the three menacing felines, causing all of them to step back in horror.

"Leave us alone!" Spyro roared angrily. "I've had enough of everyone treating her this way! She helped us; why can't you see that?" The three looked at each other in disbelief as Spyro crept closer. "Are you three deaf? Leave us alone!" His skin began to turn dark once again as his claws clinched underneath him.

_More that deserve punishment. _Spyro slammed his eyes shut and prepared for his transformation, but a quick nudge on his tail from Cynder's paw forced his thoughts to fly back inside his mind.

"Spyro?" she called timidly. "It is best we just go." His eyes turned to face her, Cynder's sweet smile pulling him back to reality. "The last thing I want is for someone else to get killed. We've already lost Hunter..."  
"Hunter?" all three of the felines said in unison. The youngest one stepped forward.

"Please tell us that isn't true." Spyro sighed and looked at the three.

"It is," Spyro replied. "Hunter passed just about thirty minutes ago by Dragon's Claw. Adoni killed him."

"That's why we're here," Cynder suddenly spoke out. "Hunter told us to find a person by the name of Blade here in Cyctril. He is to take us to Avalar." The three creatures looked at each other, speaking in an undecipherable tongue before taking their eyes back to Cynder.

"Hunter was a friend of ours in this village. He used to guard the ships at night when he came to visit Blade. He was Hunter's brother, and I'm sure he will not like this news."

"Will you show us where Blade is?" Cynder asked. They hesitated, shifting their feet in the soil around them. "Will you?" Suddenly, Spyro lunged forward, sliding to a stop just in front of the three.  
"Answer her!" They jumped at his demanding voice.

"Fine!" one finally snapped. "Only because of you and Hunter! She has nothing to do with us." Cynder noticed Spyro's claws clinch again, begging for blood after what the creature had just said. With grace and timeliness, the dragoness leapt forward, placing her body between the three felines.

"Spyro," she said softly, brushing her muzzle against his own to quell his anger. "We must let it go. I'll be fine."

"I will not have them disrespect you," Spyro sneered, eyes gazing up at the three. "Stand aside Cynder." She remained motionless.

"Spyro, sometimes you must put up with idiots to get to the geniuses. Let it go." He growled again, but shifted his eyes to face her. "Please, Spyro. For me?" She lowered her head and exposed her neck to him. Spyro shook his head violently, causing the black color to seep back into his purple flesh once again. Cynder sighed softly with relief after watching him fully return to his original self.

"For you." He snapped his head around to the three creatures and growled. "You should consider yourselves lucky, friends. The one you hate just saved your lives. Now, will you take us to Blade or not?" All three nodded as they turned to walk into the busy crowds with the two dragons in tow. Cynder let out a soft sigh while Spyro covered her with his wing. "I really wanted to kick their butts," he said with a laugh. "Why'd you stop me?" She smiled at him.

"We're outnumbered here already, Spyro, and they already don't trust me. The last thing we need to do is anger them and lose all trust before even gaining it."

"He's by the dock at the far side," the youngest one told Spyro respectfully. "Go to the black ship at the harbor. He'll be inside of it."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, Spyro." The youngest one turned to his two friends and nodded his head. "We are sorry to hear about Hunter. We'll pray the Ancestors watched over him till his final breath." They exchanged nods and parted directions, leaving Cynder and Spyro alone once again.

"I am so tired of people treating me this way," Cynder told Spyro. "What can I do to show them I mean good? I helped you with Malefor, I fought in Warfang with you...what else is there to redeem my past?" Spyro smiled and took her under his wing again.

"Some can't let it go, Cyn."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Adoni walked back swiftly to the base with his sword still in his hand. Once he approached, one of his warrior-sons's saluted him.

"The Temple has been surrounded," the warrior explained. "We are waiting on your word and it will fall by Friday midday." A smile crept across the black general's face, as he looked his warrior down.

"Take it, Laysck," Adoni ordered. "Also, give me a hundred into Cyctril. Cynder and Spyro are waiting for us, and they just lost their only protection."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The docks of the village were even more decorative than the outskirts. Fish and seafood whiffed through the two dragons' nostrils as they walked down the planks around the harbor of the river, scanning the waters for the black ship the other felines had pointed out to them. More merchants rested along the river than inside the village, and even shinier objects lay on display. Cynder let out a sigh as she suddenly went out from Spyro's wing to shift direction.  
"What are you doing?" Spyro asked her. She twitched her wings and moved closer to the vending bars.

"Spyro," she said in an almost annoyed tone. "We've been running and fighting for over two days. Let's just look for a little while. What harm can come to us here?" Spyro looked around to see many feline creatures standing on the docks with their paws on their swords. If anything was to happen, it was obvious it would make quite a scene.

"I suppose you're right," he replied with a laugh. "A few minutes to look won't really hurt, would it?" She giggled slightly and craned her neck down to examine some trading goods on a merchant's table. "Oh, look at this!" She reached her paw up and touched a solid gold ring that stood on display.

"It's from Treckton," the merchant grumpily spoke behind the counter. "But it is none of your business. I'd suggest you move on, demon." Cynder took in a gasp and turned her head to Spyro.

"Okay," she said in an agitated tone. "I'm getting sick of it now." She turned back to the merchant and growled. "You think I'm still evil, right?"

"There's no 'think' about it," he growled back. "You may claim you saved the realms, but you must do a lot more than that to gain my respect!" Spryo suddenly lunged forward, leaping over the concession stand and right against the merchant, pinning him down helplessly to the dirt below him. "HELP!" Spyro didn't let go. He lowered his mouth to the feline's ear and let a deep intimidating growl escape his throat.

"So," Spyro told him, "Cynder's not trustworthy enough for you?" He snapped his neck once to the left, and then again to the right before looking dead into the creature's eyes. "If she is not good to you as a hero, then would she be as my mate?" The merchant's eyes widened in shock as his body shook underneath him. "That's better, isn't it? Cynder, is my girlfriend, and I will not have you treat her like this. Do it again, and I'll have your pieces strewn about the riverside. Do we have an understanding?" The merchant simply nodded.

"I had no idea, Spyro," he said remorsefully. "Please...accept forgiveness."

"Forgiveness is not for me to accept," Spyro told him, casually walking around the booth and back to the front portion of it. "That is for Cynder." She looked up at the merchant with a smug smile across her face.

"I'll allow it," she said with a slight chuckle. Spyro nodded his head and covered her with his wing as he faced the merchant once more.

"I'm really a nice dragon, friend, but when my girl gets treated like the plague...I have to do something." Spyro stepped up to the booth once more with Cynder and inspected the golden ring Cynder was looking at moments ago. "Tell me. What exactly is this?"

"It's a very special ring," he explained with full respect to both of the two. "It was formed in the gold mines of Treckton; very costly and they must be sold in pairs." Spyro held out his paw for the merchant to set the ring inside it. He pulled the ring close to his eye and then passed it to Cynder's view. She picked it up and looked herself. "I'd take twenty blue crystals for both of them." Spyro sighed and looked at Cynder, who was still examining every inch of it.

"I don't have that," Spyro told him. Cynder let out a sigh and placed the ring back on the table, only to have Spyro pick it back up to hand it to her. "But, perhaps we can work out another deal?"

"Do tell?" the merchant asked.

"I'll take one ring for her, but instead of taking crystal, would you take a purple scale?" Cynder gasped as she looked at him.

"Oh no you don't," she scolded him. "Those belong to you. I don't need this..."

"That's my deal," Spyro told the merchant, completely ignoring his girlfriend. "Will you accept?" Spyro watched as he scratched his furry chin with his paw in thought.

"Your scales do shine...but I cannot just sell you one, considering the other would be worthless." He sighed and outstretched his hand. "Very well. I'll give you both the rings...but you give me two scales. Fair trade, I'd figure."

"Why do they have to be two?" Cynder asked once she realized Spyro was too determined to back down. The merchant looked up at Cynder and gave a creepy smile.

"Dragon, what you hold in your paw is a forged bonding ring." Spyro gulped; he knew where this was going. "One on its own is useless, but two show a bond of a male and a female...soon-to-be husband and wife." Cynder shook her head and let out a soft laugh.

"That is hilarious," she told him. "Dragons don't marry..." she turned to Spyro. "Do they?"

"I...I don't know." The merchant chuckled and handed Spyro the other ring for him to try it on.

"Avalar uses these as engagement rings, Spyro, but if you wish, they could mean no more than a gift for you two." Spyro took a glimpse at the ring before sliding it over his longest claw. He let out a thoughtful sigh once he felt the ring lock into place. "They would be no use to me as a single item. So, Spyro, will you accept it and take the two rings, or will you turn the offer down?" Cynder's head swelled up with thought as Spyro pondered.

_Can dragons marry like Hunter's tribe? _She asked himself. _I always thought we were more simple then that. _She sighed and looked at Spyro. _Either way, I hope he takes it. I could use something to think of him whenever we're apart, and a ring over my claw would do perfectly. _

"Two scales." Spyro turned to face Cynder, pressing his muzzle against her neck. "I guess by Alavarian terms...we're engaged now."

"I suppose," she laughed back. She kissed his cheek tenderly as he turned his back to him.

"Care to do the honors?" he asked her. She carefully placed her claw on her right forepaw against Spyro's left side, gently scratching back until a loose scale appeared from the tightened ones. With a quick yank and a loud yelp, one was out.

"Boy," Spyro joked as she tried to get the second one off, "I'm really paying for this relationship, aren't I?"

"It'll be worth it," she replied with a smile, before pulling off the last scale and handing it to the merchant. "I promise." They watched as the merchant took both of the scales and gently wrapped them in a soft cloth while Spyro took Cynder's ring from her only to lovingly slide it on her claw. "Perfect fit," she exclaimed happily, after biting at it with her muzzle to see if it would slip off. Spryo did the same and had the exact effect.

"You owe me," Spyro said with a laugh. "It's going be a lot more than two scales though."

"I'm sure you won't have a problem reminding me," she said with a subtle smirk. "Come on, babe. Let's find Blade so we can get all our things. I don't like having them all under that bush anyways." She smiled and gently pressed her lips against his. "I'll forgive you now for earlier."

**PEACE! **


	15. Blade's Redemption

"I guess this is it." Spyro stared up at the large black ship drifting lazily back and forth on the surface of the harbor. There was a wooden plank that went from the dock and across the water to its deck. Cynder turned to look at him, placing her paw over his.

"What should we do?" she asked. Spyro shook his head and took a glance back at her.

"I...I don't know." He twitched his wings and shot his eyes back up to the boarding ramp. "I don't see any way to knock, do you?"

"No." Her head snapped upwards to watch two seagulls fly past the large wooden mast of the ship, cawing carelessly as the two flew past. "This place brings back memories, Spyro." He sighed as Cynder removed her paw from his.

"It does," he told her. "I still remember when they wanted us to fight." Cynder giggled to herself and twisted her tail around his.

"I wouldn't have hurt you, anyways," she confidently told him. "Those pirates would have had to kill us both." They started walking towards the ramp, looking straight ahead as they prepared to board. "Spyro?"

"Yes?" He placed his wing over her as she leaned in against him.

"I'm nervous." Spyro smiled and began to climb up the ramp with her, stepping down quickly onto the ship's wooden deck. It was busy on board with several feline deckhands tossing ropes about the boat, making sure everything was ready before setting sail. Once the two stepped on, however, all activity halted. Both Spyro and Cynder gulped as all the deckhands' golden eyes fixated on them.

"Hello," Spyro spoke out. "We are looking for an Avalarian named Blade. Are we on the right ship?" They simply nodded, saying no other word. Spyro faced Cynder and gave a nervous smirk. "Well, it's better than nothing, I guess." Spyro shifted his glance about the deck and counted a total of four ship workers, each busily hustling around to complete their individual tasks. Spyro sighed.

"Looks like we are on our own," inferred Cynder. "I am willing to bet that the living area is at the end of the ship. Let's see."

"Hold it!" One of the deckhands called out. He must have been of importance considering he was the only one armed with a sword. "You must have permission before entering, dragons." The feline stepped closer to the two, his tiger-striped tail swaying with each proud step. "My name is Enok, and I am the loadmaster of this vessel. You must be Spyro, yes?" The purple dragon inclined his head to acknowledge him.

"Yes," Spyro replied respectfully. "This here is my girlfriend, Cynder." Enok placed his paw on his chin in thought.

"Strange," he said. "I figured dragons saw their females as mates. 'Girlfriend' seems far too modern for your lineage." Cynder giggled slightly at the implication Enok had created of the two.

"Well," Spyro replied cunningly. "There is a difference between the ancient ones and the ones of the modern age. You could say we are different." Enok took a glance down at their paws to see the two golden rings resting on the middle claws.

"You two are bonded?" Enok asked. "My, you two are unique in deed. I assumed only Avalarian species took part in that ritual." Cynder looked to Spyro and gave him a wink.

"Once again," Cynder shot out with a smile. "We are different." Enok nodded his head and then set his golden eyes on Cynder's sapphire ones.

"You were the Dark Master's right hand, yes?" Enok asked. Spyro and Cynder both tensed up as they nodded together, but Enok's sudden smile caused the nerves to recede. "I remember you being a lot taller." They both sighed with relief as Enok dropped the topic.

"Finally," Cynder joyously exclaimed. 'I've actually found someone with intelligence!"

"Thank you for the compliment," Enok replied, bowing humbly. "If you wish, I shall fetch Blade for you. Be warned, Cynder, he has some...issues...regarding your past."

"It seems that everyone does." Spyro held his wing over Cynder as the loadmaster turned away, the saber at his waist twisting with his hips as he walked towards the living quarters. "Well, he seems nice." Spyro chuckled deeply as he nuzzled the side of her face.

"Yes, but he is not the one we are looking for. Blade could be worse." Cynder smiled wider as she looked around; none of the deckhands on the ship were staring at her. "What?"

"I like it here," she said happily. "It's like my past is no less important as my birthday to them." Spyro laughed and tightened his grip on her with his wing.

"Well, your birthday is important, honey. Or at least to me." Cynder smiled and deviously cut her eyes to look up at Spyro.

"And why is that, babe?" she whispered teasingly. "You aren't expecting me to give you anything on my birthday, are you?" She leaned in closer, placing her muzzle to his ear. "Don't expect. I want you surprised." Spyro blushed and gulped nervously.

"Cynder," he muttered lowly. "Don't do that!" She brushed her tail up the length of his, gently stroking the top of its base with the bottom of her own.

"What are you going to do about it?" she teased. Feeling the bottom part of her tail rubbing against his top portion sent all of his blood to flow to the right area...unfortunately at the wrong time. Cynder looked down and chuckled. "Oh. That."

"Great," Spyro growled. "How can I formally meet the captain of this boat like this?" He stepped his hind leg forward to cover what Cynder had created to save embarrassment from the deckhands at his right side.

"What's the matter?" Cynder asked evilly. "You ashamed, Spyro?"

"No," he snapped back quickly. "I just don't want to make any of them jealous." She chuckled lustily and stepped out from underneath Spyro's wing, circling him closely but keeping her snout almost against his own. Her eyes pierced right into his very soul, but there was no complaint. She stopped when she was directly in front of him, fluttering her wings back before tucking them at her sides. She inched close to his lips and pressed against them, exhaling a slight bit of shadow onto his mouth just before pulling away.

"Jealous or not," she said after pulling away. "You're mine either way." She smiled and looked down, placing her paw over Spyro's. "Playtime's over, Spyro. Lose the spear."

"It's not as...easy as you think," he annoyingly muttered. "You're the lucky one, you know?" She giggled again and took her place at his side once more. "At least you have little to show for your excitement, where I'm just out flailing in the breeze." He turned to face her. "You've gotten better at teasing me, you know that?"

"I try." Suddenly Enok stepped back out of the living quarters, but he stopped once he opened the door, holding it open for someone else to step through.

"All hands up front!" Enok called out loudly. Spyro and Cynder watched as the three remaining deckhands formed up just to the right of them. Cynder covertly poked Spyro in his side to get him to look at her; her trick worked.

"Good job," whispered Cynder. "You lost it, and just in time too." She giggled again and set her paw down on his, tapping her claws patiently on the top of his hand. At that moment, the captain of the ship emerged from the living quarters. He was a tall feline, broad and muscular with a fur pattern just lighter than Hunter's, but the scar over his right eye added to his figure. The captain fixed his green eyes on Cynder, staring at her in silence for what felt like an eternity before turning to Spyro.

"Welcome," the captain spoke, bowing his head humbly in front of the two dragons. "To what honor do we owe this visitation by the realm's saviors?" Spyro turned to Cynder and nodded his head before moving back to face him.

"We were sent here by an Avalarian named Hunter." The captain chuckled heartily, placing his paw on the hilt of his saber as it rattled in its sheath next to his side.

"Ah," he said happily. "What has my brother gotten into now?" Both dragons hung their heads, causing worry to him. "What's wrong? What happened?" His grip on his sword grew tighter as he waited for an explanation.

"I take it you are Blade, yes?" said Spyro.

"I am."

"Blade, Hunter sent us to find you before he..." Spyro trailed off to shake his head. "Before he died."

"What?" Blade muttered. He removed his hand from his weapon and brought both his arms up to cross them over his chest. "Typical of him, always out on those adventures. I figured they would have led to his downfall eventually." He shook his head and turned his green eyes to Spyro. "Was it a noble one, Spyro?"

"It was," he assured. "Hunter died saving us." Blade uncrossed his arms and turned to Enok.

"Make sure the deckhands double check the ship," he told him. "I wish to have some words in private with these two."

"Ay, sir." Blade nodded his head to Enok and turned on his heal to face the door that led to the living quarters.

"Will you two follow?" Blade asked. They nodded and allowed the captain to lead them through the door and down the steps into the living area. It was dark, but roomy inside, lit by a few candles here and there to give off just enough light. Blade stepped over to his desk and took a seat behind it as the two dragons stood in front. "I'd offer a chair, but I do not think it would do good for you." The dragons smiled and sat on their haunches instead.

"We come equipped with our own," Cynder said jokingly. Spyro laughed, but Blade remained silent.

"I must say, this is very strange for me." They watched as Blade pulled out a silver flask from underneath the drawer of the desk, twisting the bottle's top off before taking a swig of whatever was inside. "Care for some?" Spyro attempted to reach for it, but Cynder put her paw over his to stop him.

"We're fine." Blade twisted the cap back on and threw the flask under the desk.

"Of course you are," Blade muttered, wiping the remnants of the brownish liquid from his muzzle. "I always dreamed of the day I'd see you again, Cynder." She and Spyro both took in a breath as Blade rubbed the pattern of his scar with his right paw, laughing softly as he brushed it. "I suppose I was lucky." Cynder opened her mouth, trying to spit out an apology, but Blade's hand shot up to silence her first. "I've been waiting years to get my vengeance on you, and now, suddenly, you appear right on my ship." She lowered her head down and turned it into Spyro's shoulder; yet another depressing lecture from another soul she had demolished. "Peace, Cynder." She popped her head up.

"What?" He chuckled again and stood up in front of the two.

"Any fool can have a cold heart, but it takes a wise man to know when to thaw it."

"But..." Cynder was dumbstruck. This person in front of her was injured...by her! How could he not want to tear her to pieces? "I don't understand." Spyro set his paw on hers for assurance.

"I think I do," Spyro told her. "Blade, could you go on for her?" He nodded and placed his paws on the desk, propping his body up against it.

"Cynder, it is obvious that you are not who you were. The Cynder I did battle with was almost as big as my whole ship, yet the one in front of me now is no higher than my chest." He sat down again and opened up a small book that was in the corner of his desk. The dragons watched as he took a pen and began writing inside of it. "Spyro...and...Cynder." He signed with the pen and chuckled. "Ha, you two are the first actual guests we have had onboard the Legacy." He put the book away and folded his hands on the table while looking at the couple. "So, I want to know everything. Why did Hunter protect you? Where were you three heading? And, more importantly, where is he now?" Spyro took in a breath as he thought hard to find the right words. They came after a short pause.

"Blade," Spyro said after releasing a soft sigh. "Hunter was protecting us from what he called 'the unbeatable army." Blade's fists clinched at the name of the term.

"Saylo," he whispered. Blade took in a breath and leaned back in his chair, placing his paw to his face for a brief moment of thought. "The Walking Shadow? They were after you?"

"Are," Cynder corrected. "And they are not after him. They are after me." Blade muttered a swear and shook his head.

"Why do they want you?" Cynder looked to Spyro, begging with her eyes for him to tell the story. He cleared his throat and began the tale.

"It is said that Cynder is supposed to turn evil again. Adoni wants to quicken her transformation to..."

"Climb to the top," Blade finished with a snarl. "He is no different then when I first knew him."

"But I don't want to be evil again," Cynder said worriedly. "I want to stay like this...with Spyro. That's why we were running. Hunter was taking us to Avalar to get soldiers to help us."

"Soldiers?" Spyro sighed.

"Adoni has an army, Blade, and he attacked the Dragon Temple with it just three days ago. They withdrew, but we fear that an even larger attack could be underway. After all, Adoni wishes to rid the world of us, why not attack where the Guardians live to start there?" Blade reached into his desk to pull out a notebook and then drew out his pen once more, writing inside of the literature in silence for a few seconds before looking back up to them.

"So that is two questions answered," he said calmly. "The Saylo are after Cynder, and you three were going to Avalar for reinforcements, correct?" They both nodded. He wrote down some more notes and shut the book. "I must know, who killed my brother?"

"It was Adoni," Spyro told him. "He fell to his blade."

"So the favor was returned," Blade muttered lowly, setting the pen down beside the notebook.

"Favor?" Cynder asked. "I don't recall getting a sword through your stomach a decent favor, do you, Spyro?" He shook his head in response.

"You do not understand, friends. Hunter was the reason for Adoni's banishment from Avalar. He reported his heinous acts to Chief Prowlus, causing his trial of the courts. Hunter had been marked for death ever since."

"So Adoni always wanted to kill him?" Spyro asked. Blade nodded his head.

"He was first attacked near Pika Falls on the outskirts of Avalar. My brother was lucky to escape with an arrow wound to the shoulder as his only injury. It seems that this one finished the job." Blade sighed and scratched his bicep with his right paw. "I will miss him dearly."

"He told us that you would help," brought up Cynder. "Can you?"

"I do not fight anymore," Blade told the two. "I am nothing more than a ship trader now."

"Then what is with the swords around here?"

"Pirates and soldiers fight for glory and blood, but we fight only in defense."

"Some help they can be," Cynder whispered to Spyro, who, in turn shot her a glare.

"Look," Spyro told the captain. "You don't have to fight. We just need a safe journey into Avalar. Could you at least provide us with that? We'd fly, but the Saylo are all in the forest and riverbanks. They'd be sure to see us."

"Very true," Blade admitted. "Well, friends. You are welcome to remain here until we reach Avalar. You are actually in luck, considering we have a trade deal with the town this afternoon." He stepped out from his desk and moved towards the steps. "I'll tell Enok to set sail for the East Ocean. We will go around the bay and hit the west entrance of the river, allowing the wind to push us into Avalar." Spyro and Cynder nodded in agreement and stood to their paws. "Let us go topside."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sparx flew lazily through the courtyard as he waited for the four Guardians to return. Once they had, he was taken aback by the grim looks on their faces. Cyril was holding something wrapped in a brown tunic while the other three remained solemn beside him.

"What's up?" Sparx asked them. Ignitus stepped forward and let out a sigh.

"Hunter," Ignitus spoke sadly. "He...didn't make it."

"What?" Sparx asked, blown away by the statement. He watched as Cyril gently laid the wrapped body down on the ground. "You mean...that's him?"

"Yes," said Cyril. "He was buried just after Dragon's Claw. By the look of the burial, I'd say Cynder and Spyro did the honors. It felt better bringing him back here for a more proper ceremony." All four dragons nodded in agreement.

"And what about the areas around the Temple?" Sparx asked. "Are we safe, or are we screwed?"

"Watch your tongue," Terrador snapped, causing the dragonfly to jump in surprise. "We are in a bit of a dilemma."

"How?"

"Saylo forces have set up a perimeter around the Temple and are advancing on all fronts," Volteer quickly shot off. "With my calculations and observations, I am willing to wager that they would be here by nightfall." Sparx gulped.

"Spyro may not be back by tomorrow," Ignitus told the other four. "I think it is in our best interest to withdraw from here for the final time."

"Whoa!" cried Sparx. "Hold on. Are you telling me that you are quitting?"

"We have no other armies to fight alongside us, Sparx. The wolves are not experienced with tactics, and there are too few moles to assist us either. We, Sparx, are on our own." He sighed. "As much as it hurts me, it is better to survive than to die in this battle. There are far too many."

"Alright," Sparx growled out. "Look, Spyro trusted me to help you guys. If we retreat, that means I let him down."

"Do not tell me that this cowardly insect has sprouted bravery," Terrador said with a light chuckle. The dragonfly crossed his arms and gave out an annoyed grunt.

"I had my moments," Sparx muttered. "Still, we have to put our heads together here! Maybe we can hold them off until Spyro and Cynder get back?"

"Sparx, there are over five hundred in that forest, possibly more not that far away."

"So?" Sparx suddenly flew upwards, but stopped to motion for the dragons to follow him. Once he reached his designated height, the dragonfly slammed into a hover, taking in a glimpse of the environment around him. The river circled around the temple like a moat, except it only curved in a semi circle, exposing the second half to the forest. An idea clicked deep inside his head. "Terrador?"

"Yes?"

"Can you dig a trench and connect the river?" The Earth Guardian looked down for a brief investigation and then nodded. "Okay, go do that. Cyril? When that river's connected, freeze it. Volteer?"

"Yes, friend?"

"I saw Spyro do this before, but water and lightning never mixes, right?"

"Absolutely a shocking experience, if I may say."

"Do it." Sparx turned to Ignitus. "I am not going to have my brother see me as a coward anymore. Please, Ignitus. Help me. We can hold them off...at least for the night; I know we can!" Ignitus sighed and turned his gaze down to the forest.

"I'll burn the tree line and spread the flames towards the river. With the cover burned enough, we'd be able to see who's coming."

"Good idea." Fear gripped at the dragonfly's belly, but he pushed against it. "No!" he whispered forcefully. "I'm not going to run anymore. This...is for my brother. My family."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The ship sailed out from the dock after Spyro and Cynder retrieved their belongings. All four members were busy inspecting the deck while Spyro and Cynder stood at each other's side by the ship's railing, watching the shore slowly pass by as they drifted away.

"It's peaceful on here," Cynder told Spyro. She stood up on her hind legs to place her forepaws on the railing, laying her head down on them as she watched the water pass below her. Spyro smiled at her cute sense of curiosity and wrapped his tail around hers, causing a pleasing moan to escape her throat.

"Cynder?"

"Hmm?" She didn't tilt her head, but she cut her eyes up at him. He propped himself up on the rail like she did.

"I want to ask you something." Her head lifted up, placing her nose against his.

"I'm all ears," she said sweetly. Spyro gulped and tightened his grasp on her tail, sighing as his body began to tense. He knew she loved him; why was this so difficult?

"Cyn," he started again. "I was thinking...thinking about us, and I...I wanted to know if..." She giggled and slid her paw down the railing to rest it on his.

"Spyro," she told him. "Your stammering like your asking me on a date. If you remember, we've done that already." They both shared a laugh. "Now come on, babe. What is it?" He took in a long breath to calm his nerves before turning to face her.

"Cyn, I had a talk with Hunter the night before." She cocked her head, unsure of where he was going.

"And?" she asked. He sighed and lowered his head against his paws on the rail.

"He had a point. Cyn, we shouldn't allow our possible future to ruin what we have now." Cynder's eyes lit up.

"He said that?" She asked. Spyro lifted his head up to nod it.

"He told me that we are...maturing well and that we were definitely meant to be."

"Really?" She inched closer to him and tightened her grip on his tail with hers. "How'd he know we were 'meant'?"

"Because the fact we didn't have to try so hard," Spyro shot back with a grin. They both chuckled at his witty remark.

"Well," Cynder said with a giggle, "Does that mean we have to have sex now, since Hunter said we are ready?" She continued to giggle until she noticed Spyro looking at her straight-faced.

"Um...that's what I wanted to talk to you about, Cynder." She gasped, but suddenly pushed Spyro backward, only to reach out to take his paws over her chest so he held her against the railing. She craned her neck back to place a soft kiss on the bottom of Spyro's chin.

"I'm listening."

"Cyn, when all of this is over, can we...I mean would you..." He stopped to take a breath. "Will you raise a family with me?" Her eyes began to water as her body trembled against his.

"Oh, Spyro," she choked out solemnly, turning her head to her side so she could kiss his forearm. "Of course I would."

"Really?" Spyro asked surprisingly. He tried to cover up his surprise, but failed. She giggled at his displaced speech and turned around to place her chest against his, allowing it to rise and fall with each heavy breath she took.

"Spyro," she cooed into his ear. "I love you. What better way to show it then by raising a child with you?" She smiled and lifted her right paw up to stare at the ring he had purchased for her. She placed her muzzle to it and starting briefly licking it clean, giving it a shimmering glossy shine. "Besides, you did tell me I have to pay you back for this thing." He grinned and turned her around to hold her against the railing once more. To his surprise, she hiked up her tail between them and flopped it over his right shoulder, just barely missing his wing joint. He smiled wider and took his right paw to the top of her tail, gently stroking it as he held her tightly with his left. Cynder let out a pleasing moan and tucked her wings in towards her front quarters, giving Spyro even more comfort behind her.

"I love you," he told her. She pulled her neck back again and reached upward to lock her luscious lips with his own.

"So do I," she told him after breaking the kiss. "It's now my turn to ask something."

"Oh yeah?" Her eyes turned back to the water.

"Spyro, why do we have to wait?" She took both her paws and set them on Spyro's that were located on her chest. Spyro felt her muscles tense and shake softly against his hands. "We could run away, just you and me! Who needs the temple; who needs the Guardians? We could work on the ship with Blade if we need to..." Spyro leaned his head next to her ear to gently whisper...

"Shh..." She silenced her mouth, but let out a whimper.

"I don't want to fight anymore, Spyro."

"Neither do I," he softly whispered. "But Cynder, if we do not stop this, many more can get hurt. I do not know about you, but it's bad enough with Hunter gone. I could not imagine the guilt we would have to face knowing Ignitus and the Guardians suffered the same fate." She sniffled, obviously starting to cry. Spyro held her tighter and placed a delicate kiss on her neck for comfort. "Cynder, I won't leave you. Whatever happens, we will go through it together. I promise you, we will get out of this." He then snickered and slid his hand down her tail near her hindquarters. "Especially now that I have something to look forward to." Cynder blushed but also giggled at his rather amusing comment.

"Same with me," she slowly replied. "I don't want anyone else hurt either, babe." She suddenly turned around again, slamming into him in a hard embrace. All of the deckhands heard their scales crash together and turned to look, only to see Spyro and Cynder firmly holding each other with their wings draped over the opposite lover.

"Spyro," Cynder told him. "I could have blown all of this away if I didn't go to the party, huh?" He smiled and withdrew his wings from around her.

"Yeah," he said with a grin, "but it just would have made me try harder to get you. Cyn, you were mine long before that party. It was just a matter of time, anyways." She smiled, her eyes shinning brightly as they gazed into his.

"I know." Spyro's eyes flew away from Cynder and to the deckhands that were busy watching. Cynder noticed and turned her head to stare back. "What?"

"Err..." Enok stammered. "Is everything well, friends?" The two dragons looked at each other; Cynder took her paw and placed it on Spyro's.

"Everything's perfect," Cynder replied to him. "We're just having family discussions."

"Ah, wedding plans?" Spyro and Cynder both smiled wider at his question.

"Well...to tell you the truth, we are not even engaged." Enok's eyes widened as he stepped over to the two. Suddenly, he pointed over to Blade, who was steering the ship by the helm.

"We have a curse upon us, Sir." Blade shot Enok a glance and stepped away from the wheel to head over to them. "These two bear wedding rings, but are not even engaged."

"That is a curse indeed," Blade muttered with a laugh. He stepped over to the two dragons with a grin on his face and motioned for the two to lift their paws up. "I saw them before, but I didn't think anything of it."

"It's true," Spyro told Blade. "I traded two scales for these. The merchant told me that they could be seen as gifts."

"Wearing a bonding ring and not wishing for the ceremony asks for a curse, friend. You must give the ring to the one you want to declare to the world your love to. If it is seen as a mere gift, you two are then friends...nothing more."

"It's an old Avalarian legend," Enok shot out wisely. "A myth spread by the Ancestors. No one really believes it, but no one really has tested it either." Cynder had to know something. She cleared her throat and sat her paw down over Spyro's.

"Can dragon's marry?" she asked curiously. Cynder looked down at her ring and lifted her middle claw up to bring the golden object closer into her view. "Oh, and as for the curse, I don't believe it." Enok laughed. So did Blade and the other three deckhands.

"Ah," Blade said. "Why is that?" Cynder turned to look at Spyro, a wide sexy smile laden upon her face.

"Well," explained the dragoness. "We've already been friends...for almost five years. Just three days ago, we danced together, held each other, and kissed each other."

"Many times," Spyro added in with a chuckle. Everyone laughed.

"I'd say the friend-stage is far gone." Spyro nodded with Cynder's final statement. "Besides, I moved in with him before the Saylo invaded the Temple." Suddenly, all five of the felines burst into laughter, one of which almost to the point of falling overboard.

"You are married!" Enok teased. "It's just that you haven't had the ceremony yet." Cynder gave an annoyed growl and turned to Spyro.

"You know," she muttered. "These dang cats didn't even answer my question." Blade overheard her and motioned for the laughter to cease.

"Any creature can be bonded, Cynder," he explained. "Avalarians do it by a ceremony, along with a ring to prove love. I'd figure a dragon could do the same, but what do I know? I have two legs, not four, and I have fur...not scale."

"You do have a point." Suddenly, Enok took his eyes away from the two to look further downriver.

"Captain?" Enok asked. "Look sharp, dead ahead. What is that?" All of the deckhands made their way to the front of the ship to see. Upon setting their sights, they discovered a line of solid black ships floating line abreast in the river just before the ocean's opening. Blade grabbed his scope and placed it to his eye, only to mutter a curse before putting it away. "What is it?" Blade turned to Spyro.

"Did Adoni know you were looking for me?" The two dragons thought for less than two seconds before quickly responding with a 'yes.'

"Hunter told us to find you when he was fighting him," Cynder explained in detail. "Are they Saylo?" Blade sighed and nodded before turning to his deckhands.

"Listen to me," he told them. "Grab your swords from your cabins and arm yourselves. We will try to play this off easily, but if things go awry, we need a backup."

"What do you want us to do?" Spyro asked. "They are probably going to come on here and look for us, especially if they..." Cynder suddenly tapped Spyro on his head with the tip of her wing.  
"Spyro? Did you forget something?" He shook his head. "I...am technically a wind dragon, since it is the only natural element. Tell me, what is in wind?"

"Air?" She smiled and nodded her head.

"We need to disappear, right?"

"Yeah." Cynder moved over to the edge and motioned for Spyro to follow.

"We can hide in the water under the ship, Spyro. I can feed you oxygen for about thirty full minutes before I'd need some myself." She let out a chuckle. "It's the advantage of being 'long winded.'"

"But how...?" Cynder stopped his question by placing her lips against his, exhaling a slow breeze through her lungs and straight into his own. The effect made him speechless.

"So that will be the plan," Cynder told Blade. "Just try to keep it short."

"Will do." Before Spyro could protest, Cynder took his paw in hers and leapt off the ship, splashing down into the river. "Alright men, prepare to be boarded. We're about to have visitors."

A minute later, the ship was right in front of the Saylo blockade. Grey furred warriors stood on each boat wielding their swords and bows as they waited for the trade ship to stop. Once it did, they climbed aboard.

"What is the meaning of this?" Blade asked the warriors. "The river is free-trade. No tribes or clans are to interfere." The warriors glared at the captain and his crew before pointing their weapons at them.

"What is your name?"

"Captain Blade," Blade announced himself. "I'm traveling to the Dragon Sea for another trade route." The warrior growled and ordered his men to go below for a search while he remained with the deckhands.

"Blade, yes?" The captain nodded. "Tell me, have you heard of a purple dragon named Spyro?"

"As myth alone," Blade lied. "He and Cynder saved the world, yes?"

"Well, we are in need of their services...rather...Cynder's. Have you seen either of them?"

"No." The warrior took a step closer and examined the scar on his right eye.

"How'd you get that?"

"Combat, sir. I took a sword across it in an Avalarian raid."

"On other occasions, I'd kill you for saying that name, but we are after someone of far greater importance. So, you are a fighter?" The warrior took a glance at the saber sheathed at his side.

"I used to be," Blade informed him. "Now, I simply trade to stay alive, instead of fight for my life." Suddenly, the warrior unsheathed his weapon and held it at a defensive stance.

"I wish to see your skills, Blade," he tested the captain. "Show me." Blade crossed his arms and tilted his head, showing no concern for battle.

"Like I said, I fight no longer."

"You have a sword, Blade. Use it!" The warrior suddenly lashed out with the tip of his weapon, but Blade simply sidestepped the attack to pull away unscathed. He took a quick glance to the water; Cynder and Spyro had been under for twelve minutes easily.

"With all do respect," Blade told the warrior. "May I be allowed to pass, or not? My shipment is already going to be picked up late." The warrior growled and stepped closer to the captain.

"Are you showing ill respect to me?" Suddenly, the other warriors emerged from the living quarters under the boat.

"Nothing sir," the leader of the group told him. "We found a bow, quiver, and a sword, but that was all."

"Who'd they belong to?" The lead warrior growled to Blade. The captain gave him a brave glare.

"My son," he lied. "He was killed on a hunting trip near Warfang a few months ago. I keep his weapons as my memory. Now, I beg of you as one leader to another. Please allow me to hit the ocean. We are already behind schedule as it is." The leader growled and sheathed his blade.

"Very well. I see nothing here." He pointed to his troops. "Dismount the boat. Those dragons are not here." Blade let out a sigh as he watched the warriors leave his ship, allowing him access into the ocean.

_Too close, _he muttered inside his head. _I hope Cynder and Spyro are alright down there. _After two minutes, he got his answer. The two dragons emerged from the water without even sputtering.

"See?" Cynder told Spyro once she popped her head out. "That wasn't too hard, was it?" Spyro smiled and looked up to catch the rope the deckhands tossed to them.

"Well, I wouldn't mind being attached to your mouth for longer periods of time," he shot back smugly. She giggled in response.

"Oh, your time will come, Spyro." She held on as they dragged her back on the deck with him in tow. She stood to her paws and faced Blade. "So, what happened?"

"They have blocked the river searching for you," Blade explained. "I covered up Hunter's weapons, calling them my child's; they fell for it."

"So now what?" Spyro asked.

"Now, we get you two to Avalar. We're in the open sea now. In an hour, we'll cut through into the Trigus River and follow it right into the city. We shall be there before mid-noon."

"We couldn't have done it without you, Blade," Spyro thanked him. "We are in your debt." Blade suddenly turned to Enok and placed his hand across his chest for a salute.

"Enok, when we reach Avalar, take the ship and it's crew."

"What?" Enok asked. Blade withdrew his saber and inspected each scratch that wound it's way around the metal edges. "Sir?"

"I must help fight for my family," Blade explained. "I cannot run from this; honor forces me not to. Take the ship and resume trade routes without me. It will be in your command once we depart."

"So...you're going to help us?" asked Cynder. Blade nodded and sheathed his saber.

"It is my duty to my fallen brother. I may wish not to, but if I pass up the opportunity, Hunter's death would haunt me until my own. This...must be done."

"Looks like we gained a new Hunter," Spyro whispered to Cynder. She smiled slightly, but pushed his head away with her own.

"If that is what you want, we won't stop you." Blade gave a respectful bow and turned to return to his helm in silence, leaving Spyro and Cynder alone once more. "Wow, I guess we just got lucky."

"I'd say," Spyro chuckled. "Instead of a mad Hunter, we just got his even more pissed off brother. We can't lose!"

**PEACE! **


	16. No Regrets

**WARNING: This is the most detailed and graphic chapter I have placed out. However, if you wish for a full feeling of emotion between the two during the end chapters, I suggest you read this in full. Once again, it's very descriptive in romance and love, but all things are very VERY important.**

The ship had made its circle through the East Sea and was beginning to enter the Trigun River to begin its journey towards Avalar. Winds carried the ship into the mouth of the river while Blade continued to steer it from the helm. Everyone was quiet on board the Legacy trading vessel, except for the two young dragons, still holding each other up against the ship's railing.

"I just can't believe it," Cynder said with a soft laugh as Spyro gently rubbed the sides of her waist with his paws, resting his head between her shoulder and her left wing joint. "Spyro, this is just so impossible to me. I've never been so happy before." He smiled and gently kissed her neck before sliding his paws further down against her hind legs. She growled soothingly at his touch, craning her neck back to look up into the heavens and thank the Ancestors for their blessing given to her.

"I've always wanted to make you happy," Spyro whispered to her. She shuttered against his body, savoring his very scent against her. "Now, I've gotten my chance, but don't expect me to stop any time soon." She laughed softly and sunk down to place all of her paws on the ground. Spyro dropped as well, looking somewhat concerned over why she chose to do it.

"Blade?" Cynder called out to the captain. "May we be excused into the living quarters for a little while?" All of the deckhands immediately ceased working to stare at her over the question. She turned to Spyro and let out an annoyed sigh. "What is with guys and their dirty minds?"

"It might have been how you worded it, Cyn." She smiled and brushed her cheek against his.

"Well, I just want to go inside for a little while and get a some rest before we speak with Prowlus. Is that too much to ask?" Spyro smiled and gave her a soft peck on her lips.

"Not at all," he replied, taking his eyes off of her and towards Blade. "Hey, can we take a few minutes to rest up before we reach the city? We've been up and busy for a long time." Blade sighed and looked at the two.

"If you keep to yourselves, I have no concern of it. There is a sleeping room at the far end of the hall just across from where Hunter's weapons are." Spyro nodded in thanks and took his tail around Cynder's as they casually padded to the door of the living quarters, tossing the door open by the strength of their forepaws. The two climbed down the steps and stopped once they reached the end.

"So why are we really here?" Spyro asked her. She twitched her wings and looked up the steps where they came from.

"Personally," she replied, "I just got tired of being up there. The movement of the water was making me a little sick."

"You don't feel well?" Spyro asked. She shook her head slightly, but kept her smile.

"My stomach's just a little odd, Spyro. I should be fine." Spyro growled worriedly and turned his head to face the hallway. To her surprise, he tightened his grip over her tail and trudged forward, practically dragging her beside him. "What are you up to?"

"I don't like that word 'should,'" he told her with a teasing chuckle. "You're going to lie down until we get there." She blushed, not quite sure how to even handle the fact that Spyro was forcefully taking care of her. Even though she loved him with all her heart, it was strange, considering she'd always been in charge over herself. She sighed and gave in to his command.

_What's there to lose? _she assured herself. _Who knows? I might get something out of this from him. _

"Well?" Spyro asked with a cunning grin. "Are you going to give me some sly comment, or are you just going to let me drag you?" Cynder smiled and batted her eyelashes at him temptingly.

"I choose the second one this time." Spyro took in a breath and leaned in to rub muzzles. "After all, if I keep doing the same thing, you'd lose interest in me, huh?"

"Yeah right," he told her sarcastically. "Alright then, Cyn. Let's go rest for a bit before we get into town."

"Sounds great," Cynder cooed, ending her statement in a long yawn. "The rocking of this boat is also making me sleepy."

"We'll sleep good tonight."

_I can bet, _Cynder told herself as she rested her head against Spyro's shoulder while he led the way down the hall. In moments, the resting bunks were found. Spyro escorted Cynder inside and helped her up on one of the five beds inside. She yawned again and sat on her haunches while she watched Spyro go to the room across from theirs, only to return with her journal inside his mouth. She slowly sunk down to curl up on the mattress, though she kept her head lifted up to face him as he walked in.

"Comfortable?" Spyro asked her after dropping the book down at the foot of the bed. She let out a sigh and lowered her head, still keeping her eyes focused on him.

"No." Spyro stood up on his hind legs and scooped the book up with his right forepaw as he carefully maneuvered himself over to her bedside. He climbed up and sat the book down beside her just before curling up against her body. "That's better." Spyro let out a yawn and draped his wing over her body while he reached out to place her book in front of his eyes. "I may be getting better at teasing, but you certainly have gotten good at making me happy." Spyro smiled and rubbed the side of his face against hers.

"Well that warms my heart, honey." She leaned forward to kiss him softly on his lips.

"And a few other things, I figure." They both laughed as Cynder lowered her head down on the bed. Spyro did the same, crossing his neck with hers and placing his head near the closed journal. "What are you doing, babe? You should be sleeping, too."

"A promise is a promise," Spyro told Cynder. "Just rest up, Cyn. I'll read and keep you company."

"Aw," she sighed out, cutting her eyes up at him. "Well, I can't sleep if you aren't going to." Spyro sighed and reached his forepaw out to open her book. He turned to the page he last left off on and continued to read while Cynder remained underneath his head, listening tentatively to his breathing. "Spyro?"

"Hmm?" She slid her hind leg up to tenderly rub his left one as her tail twisted against his.

"Do you think it will hurt?" He lifted his head up slightly, only to bring his muzzle down on her brow to gently kiss it.

"Well I don't really know. I've never laid an..." her soft laughter cut him off.

"Not that," she replied soothingly. "I can guess what that is going to feel like. I mean when we finally connect, Spyro. What will it be like?" Spyro lifted his head up off of hers so she could adjust to a more comfortable position. "I want to be yours, Spyro. You know that."

"Of course I do," he replied sweetly, turning on his side to mirror her body with his own. He took his right wing and folded it over his own body so it draped the both of them. "You said yourself, our time will come."

"I suppose so," she replied softly, gently licking his cheek with her tongue. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He reached for the book, but Cynder suddenly slapped her paw on top of his, stopping him from retrieving it. "What was that for?"

"Spyro," she said tiredly. "Lay with me. You can read when we get into Avalar." She twisted her body around Spyro's and he did the exact same thing to her, cuddling together like a scaled ball of wings and claws on top of the bed. Spyro suddenly chuckled and began to rub her shoulder with his paw.

"I'm not tired," Spyro whispered to her gently. "Either I read that book, or I could get us in a lot of trouble. You know I do not do well when stuck with boredom." Cynder giggled subtly and nuzzled her snout against his.  
"Define trouble." Spyro smiled wider as he slid his paws down a little further, resting them on her forearms.

"Why don't you want me to read it, Cynder? You were practically begging me to earlier." She sighed and looked Spyro in his eyes.

"Alright," she said calmly. "You want to know why?" He nodded his head. "What page did you stop on last time you read?"

"Around four, why?" She sighed and reached over to hand him the book.

"You'll see." He turned to the page with his longest claw and dug his nose into the book while Cynder nervously twitched her tail.

"That was definitely a first in my life. Last night, I actually had a good dream, but it felt so real...as if it was actually happening. This wasn't the dream where I was flying; it was different. I was how I once was before I was corrupted, but I was on my back in complete darkness. It was so strange, because I never felt so comfortable before, until I looked down between my hind legs to see none other than Spyro. He was right there holding my legs with his claws and his nose nestled right between them. Thank the Ancestors I woke up. How could this happen? Spyro is my mortal enemy! I like him, but I'm forced to fight against him. What can cause me to have such vivid dreams about us? Tonight is the night I bring the Master back. Perhaps it will all be ended and I'll worry of this no more. However, if Spyro manages to free me, perhaps the dream would just continue, or...become a reality?"

Spyro turned the page but shot Cynder a curious glance. She turned her head away in embarrassment.

"That's why I didn't want you to read it yet," she explained. "I forgot about a few things I put in there." Spyro smiled but suddenly shuttered as he felt his dragonhood brush up against Cynder's belly. After all, what he had read was rather arousing. Cynder felt it too and romantically batted her eyes at him, placing her forearms on his chest and gently scratching it with the claws attached to them. "Ah, I see your spear is on the hunt again." She giggled and kissed him gingerly on his lips while he pushed the book away.

"After reading something like that, can you blame me?" She backed her head away to look him over.

"No." Spyro growled kindly and scratched his cheek against hers. "It's nature." Cynder let out a soft whimper and lowered her head against his, closing her eyes. "I'm getting tired of avoiding it, you know?" Spyro just chuckled as he rested his head on top of hers, his chin resting in between the two white horns on her brow.

"One day," he whispered to her as her breathing deepened. "Just think, Cynder. Our own family, our own lives! We can be just like our Ancestors, living each day without worry again. Do you want that?" She casually opened one eye up to look up at him.

"Definitely." He chuckled again and reached for the book once more. "As long as you stay like this, I'll let you read."

"Well thanks," Spyro replied with a sarcastic laugh. "Anything else, 'Master'?" She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Yeah," she sarcastically replied. "Call me that from now on." They both shared a chuckle together while Spyro opened the book again. "Just to warn you, if you thought that entry was bad, you got a lot more to go through. I never figured you'd read this before...but I'm glad it's you who is." She shifted her head back and forth to nuzzle underneath Spyro's chin. "Just keep your weapon at a decent distance, okay?"

"No promises." He brushed up against her cheek again and backed his body away from her so nothing else touched while he continued to silently read. Over time, Cynder's breath had deepened to subtle snoring. _Sleep tight, my love, _he thought as he continued to dig deeper into the book.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sun was starting to set over the Dragon Temple as the four Guardians and the one dragonfly stood on its rooftop, overlooking the battlefield they had created. The river had been cut by Terrador to form a wide moat around the Temple's perimeter, but it was also frozen solid, thanks to Cyril's chilling ice breath. Ignitus torched the tree lines just as he promised, giving the approaching Saylo troops minimal cover once they got further into the Temple's area. Volteer was the only Guardian who had not assisted in the battleground strategy. He was simply waiting for the signal so he could do his own part.

"These troops should be making their way soon," Ignitus told Sparx. "The remaining moles set up some a few traps that I can spring once they get closer."

"Traps?" Sparx asked. "What are we looking at here? Spikes? Bottomless pits?" The four Guardians all shook their heads at his ridiculous questions.

"No," Ignitus told him plainly. "Instead, they have doused the outer perimeter with some flammable liquids. Once these things get into it, I'll swoop down and spring it. The fire should be hot enough to prevent them from crossing, at least until it goes down."

"Once the fire dies," Cyril took over, "the troops would be making their way onto the icy water. When they set foot there, Volteer will electrify it to his full ability, hopefully cutting the attacking force in half." Terrador cleared his throat.

"After that, I will come down and smash the ice to send whoever is left over into the cold water." Sparx crossed his arms and looked at the four dragons.

"Sounds doable, don't you think?" They all nodded. Ignitus stepped closer to Sparx and respectfully inclined his head.

"Spyro would be proud of you," Ignitus told him.

"I just hope he'll make it back," Sparx replied worriedly. "I don't want him to miss all this action."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Spyro?" Spyro fluttered his eyes open at the sound of Cynder's pleasant voice. "Babe, wake up." His eyes shifted downward to see Cynder's looking up at him. "So much for 'not tired,' huh?" He had dozed off when reading her book and fell asleep across her neck.

"Sorry," he muttered, trying to get off. She gave a soft growl in response.

"Don't you move yet," she teasingly whispered to him. "I'm still comfortable."

"And I wasn't?" She shut her eyes and giggled.

"Who cares about you?" Spyro chuckled and lifted his head off, only to use it to roll Cynder straight onto her back, pinning her completely with his forepaws against hers. She only had time to let out a surprised yelp before Spyro's lips silenced her mouth. She tangled her tail against his own as she allowed his tongue to assault her. It was more passionate than any other time they had kissed each other, making Cynder's body become hot with pleasure. Cynder kissed back with the same amount of force, pushing her head upward to clash even harder than he did to her. She whimpered once he broke the kiss, pulling his head away to look down at her.

"Care about me now?" Spyro asked jokingly. She smiled and lifted her claws up to gently rub them against his chest.

"Eh," she teased huskily. "You are getting warmer." Suddenly, Cynder plowed her claws into his sides, tickling them in a frenzy of digits against the scales of his body. Spyro yelped in torture and rolled off of her, only to be followed to where she was on top, still bombarding him with her sharp claws.

"AH!" Spryo yelled between laughs. "Cynder...Cyn...Stop it!" She continued to tickle him as she leaned her head in close to his ear.

"What are you going to do about it?" she teased, releasing her tongue from her mouth to lick down the side of his face. Suddenly, Cynder gasped and looked down between the two of them. Spyro's erection was right against her thigh.

"I warned you!" It felt warmer than it did against her stomach, almost inviting. She looked back to Spyro and smiled. "What are you doing?" Spyro asked her. She took her claws and raked down Spyro's chest as she slid her body off and away from his. He sighed with relief as he felt her move away from his dragonhood, but it was short lived. Suddenly, Cynder inhaled and released her shadow effect directly at his vital tip. All he was able to do was gasp as the massaging black cloud began its work. While he was receiving his pleasure from the oddity, Cynder giggled to herself and sat on her haunches right beside him. His gasps for air increased as the black cloud still lingered around it, but Cynder paid no mind. She leaned down near his mouth and placed a seducing kiss right against it.

"Obviously I care somewhat, Spyro," she whispered to him. "And to answer your question earlier...this was how I found out about my elements." She leaned her head back and chuckled some more as the cloud dissipated into nothingness. Spyro's forehead was sweaty; his whole body was.

"You are so evil," he panted, though he had no complaint over what she had done. "That was...just..."

"Amazing?" Cynder finished. She giggled and lied against him, pressing her snout against his neck as he remained on his back trying to suck in oxygen. "Just imagine if I would have kept that going." Spyro gulped. He remembered the brief talks of mating that Ignitus had passed on to him when Cynder came to the Temple so long ago. It could have been messy. "I'll save the rest...till you let me." He smiled and placed his forepaws against her firm chest, rubbing it to the side until he found her shoulder.

"Well, you do one for me...it's only fair..."

"Spyro?" The two turned to see Enok standing at the doorway with his arms crossed. "We are here, friend. How did you two sleep?" The two both quickly got up, though Cynder wisely took position in front of Spyro to conceal the effect of her actions. Spyro played it off well, lowering his head over her wing joint to kiss her cheek.

"We slept perfectly," Cynder told him. "Give us a minute and we'll be right out." Enok nodded and turned away just before tossing a knapsack their direction.

"It's for that book of yours," he informed them. "That way you won't have to hold it." As he walked out, Cynder swiveled to face Spyro.

"And what was that supposed to mean?"

"What?" She inched closer, placing her nose to his.

"It's only fair? What were you planning on doing, Spyro?" Her eyes glowed luminously as her gaze darted across his body. "You weren't planning on trying what I wrote in my journal, were you?" Spyro stepped back nervously, fearing his plan was backfiring.

"What?" He stammered. "N...no. I...I wasn't." She sighed and turned her head.

"Oh." She suddenly turned her head back to kiss his cheek. "That's too bad." Before he could reply, she leapt off of the bed and headed to the door, swishing her tail lustfully as she stopped right at the exit. "Are you coming, babe?" All he could do was nod, being completely transfixed by her tempting behavior.

_Dear Ancestors, _he prayed. _At the way she is acting, I don't know how I can wait. _He shook his thoughts from his head and stuffed the journal into the knapsack and slung it over his right wing joint before leaping off the mattress to catch up to her. He placed his left wing over the dragoness's body while they headed up the stairs, only to run square into Blade.

"Did you keep to your word?" the feline captain asked. Both the two nodded, considering it was only a partial lie. "Good. Avalar is just beyond the ridgeline, my friends. You are also in luck. Chief Prowlus will be at the docks waiting to oversee our trade."

"It would be better if we speak with him privately," Spyro told the captain, who in turn nodded in agreement. Spyro turned to Cynder and brushed his cheek against her own. "Here's where our adventure begins again." She smiled in return and licked his cheek sweetly.

"I can't wait." They walked to the railing and propped up against it together as the Legacy made its way through the river and towards the large village. Once they passed the ridge, both Spyro and Cynder held their mouths agape in surprise. Avalar had grown substantially in size ever since their last visit so long ago. Buildings lined the river's edge and moved further inland to dot the landscape with even more homes. Smoke billowed from many of them, as it was obviously time for supper for the numerous feline families around the city. Felines were also seen roaming about and mingling with one another on the streets as the ship sailed by towards the main dock. "This is incredible," Cynder said, shocked and amazed at the sight before them. Spyro tightened his grip on her as the ship pulled into the main harbor.

"No," he replied with a smile. "Incredible was what you did on that bed." She giggled playfully and looked up at him.

"You liked it?" she teased. He nodded his head and nuzzled against hers. "I'm glad."  
"Drop anchor!" Enok suddenly shouted, causing the moment to slip away from the two dragons. They watched as the four deckhands struggled with a large steel chain before tossing it overboard. Seconds later, a large 'T' shaped anchor swept off of the deck and into the sea, disappearing into it with a loud splash. Blade walked over to the two and placed his hand on Spyro's shoulder.

"Welcome to Avalar, my friends," he spoke kindly. "Hunter's home." All three sighed at his name. "I wish we could have at least regained his body for a burial here among his wife." Both Blade and Cynder lowered their heads.

"He's with her and the Ancestors now," Spyro comforted the two. "I'm sure he's no longer suffering with pain or heartache."

"We can both pray." Blade took his paw off of Spyro and pointed to one of the deckhands. "You! Get the ramp ready. We must be prepared to collect our product."

"Aye sir!"

"Prowlus will be arriving shortly," Blade told the dragons. "Once the ramp is in place, you may depart and see him."

"What about you?" Cynder asked.

"I will inform him of what has happened, my friends. I know this chief. Though untrusting to many, he willingly would leave his life in my hands. We'll be reunited by the night's end, I promise." The two watched as the deckhand slid a ramp down the starboard side of the ship, connecting it with the wooden deck below. Cynder looked at Spyro before collapsing to her four paws.

"We'll find him," Cynder told Blade. "We'll see you tonight?"

"Counting on it." Blade lowered his head respectfully as the two dragons tangled their tails together before stepping down the ramp. Cynder looked back at the ship and sighed.

"That was a very nice crew," she told Spyro. "A part of me worries about getting off."

"I doubt anyone will give you problems here, Cyn," Spyro comforted her. "Besides, if they do then they'll get the same treatment as the others in Cyctril."

"That was pretty amusing," she said with a giggle. "Alright, you've convinced me. Let's go." Spyro tightened his tail around hers and led the way across the docks, only to meet up with Prowlus and five of his chosen guards. All of which bowed humbly in front of the two.

"Spyro," Prowlus majestically spoke. "It has been quite some time. To what pleasure do we owe this visit?"

"I wish it was just a visit," Spyro informed him. "We are here because of Hunter." The five guards began speaking among themselves, but the Chief raised his hand to silence them.

"What has happened? Is he well?"

"I'm afraid not. Adoni..." He stifled his sentence when he noticed Prowlus ball his fist.

"What has that cretin done?"

"He killed Hunter!" Cynder jumped out to explain. "That's why we are here. Adoni's tribe...is after me." Prowlus cocked his head.

"You?"

"Uh huh. They've been trying to capture me for three days now, and they attacked the Dragon Temple too."

"As a matter of fact," cut in Spyro, "we are willing to bet that there's going to be a more violent attack on it, if it hasn't already happened." Prowlus looked over to Spyro, who had just told him of the Saylo's recent battles.

"First, I must speak with Captain Blade and make our trades. There is an inn not to far from here. Go to it and tell the owners Prowlus said to give you the full treatment. I will assemble our armies by nightfall and we will leave first thing in the morning. It is the least we can do for the Guardians...and for you." He bowed his head again and looked to Spyro. "I am deeply sorry for your loss, Spyro. I know you and he were very close."

"We both were," Spyro replied, counting in Cynder. "We couldn't bring his body back here. I hope you can understand."

"We'll still throw a ceremony for him once this is through, dragon. Do not dwell on that. Now go! I will have my servants call for you once the troops are ready." The dragons nodded in thanks and turned to head up the pathway.

"He seemed too at ease over Hunter's death," Cynder told Spyro worriedly. The purple dragon shook his head and scratched it against hers.

"It's his job not to focus on the bad things in battle, Cyn. A death of a close friend can cause a leader to make stupid decisions."

"I suppose you are right." She sighed and held her head against his while they continued their stroll. "Boy, this day has sure been interesting, hasn't it?" She turned her eyes to the side to see the sun setting just past the river. "I know it sounds bad, but I can't wait for tonight." Spyro shot her a glance, only to get a giggle out of her in return. "Gee, you're almost as bad as those guys on the boat."

"You can't blame me," he shot out quickly. "So what's with tonight?" She smiled and nuzzled the side of his face with hers.

"I just miss a comfortable bed. I'm sure the inn will have one."

"They have to," Spyro replied kindly. "I think that is it up ahead. Come on." He led her up a small concrete walkway to the door of a large wooden cabin-style building. They stopped at the door and placed their forepaws up to open it. They caught a full glance of the interior once they stepped inside. It was nothing much to look at inside, aside from a few paintings and some tables randomly placed around the room. Felines sat at them as they talked and gossiped, all holding either glasses of mead or what appeared to be ice water. Spyro smiled when he realized that the conversations continued without a hitch when they walked inside.

"Can I help you two?" a green furred female feline asked from behind the counter. She wasn't exactly skinny, but she held her weight well. Spyro and Cynder walked up to her and smiled politely.

"Chief Prowlus sent us here," Spyro told her. "He said to give us the full treatment for the night."

"So two rooms then?" the innkeeper asked respectfully. Cynder faced Spyro and let out a subtle whimper.

_I am not sleeping alone anymore, _she thought to herself. _The night of the party will be the last time. _

"No," Spyro told her in kind. "We just need one." The innkeeper looked down at the two and cocked her head.

"You are not familiar with our rules, are you?" Spyro and Cynder both twitched their tails nervously as they shook their heads in reply. "Males and females can only sleep together if they are bonded here. It's for population control."

"Um," Cynder cut in, "I beg your pardon, but we are not from Avalar. What does our population have to do with anything?"

"It is just the rules," she stated calmly. "All in Avalar must sleep individually unless married or engaged." Cynder growled in frustration and turned to face Spyro.

"Can you believe this?" she asked him. An idea came straight into his head as he looked down at his ring.

"We are engaged," Spyro told the innkeeper, causing both her and Cynder to let out a slight gasp. He held up his paw for her to see it for herself. "I proposed yesterday to her."

"Is this true?" the innkeeper asked. Cynder slowly nodded, unsure what to believe. "Sadly, unless you have proof of your ceremony or any written and signed plans, I cannot allow you two to stay together. It is the law here." She handed them two separate keys and turned her back. "The best I could do is place your rooms beside each other. Be warned, we have inn guards who patrol the halls. If they see you together in one room, regardless of who sent you here, you will be removed from the inn." Cynder whimpered and pressed her head against Spyro's; she was back once more to sleeping alone.

"Don't worry," Spyro told her. "We'll figure out something." He escorted her down the hallway and to her own room. When they arrived, Spyro played the gentleman and unlocked it for her, opening it and allowing her to step inside. She took exactly two steps before turning to face him.

"I don't like it," she murmured sadly. "It's empty. Just a bed; nothing else."

"Mine's just the same, I'm sure." They both sighed. "What is with these cats and their rules? It's not like we're planning on multiplying or anything just yet." She sighed again and turned away.

"I suppose this is goodnight then?" Cynder asked. "Could you at least kiss me before bed?" Spryo looked out the window of her room that was visible from the doorway. The sun was down completely now, shedding a soft and dull orange light over the horizon before fading into the dark purple night sky above it.

"Of course I would," he told her kindly. They met up at the doorjam and Spyro lovingly placed his paw over her own while he leaned down to give her a loving peck on her lips. "Goodnight, honey." She whimpered again once he broke the kiss. "I'll be fine tonight. If you need anything, I am one door away."

"Goodnight," she replied sadly. "I love you, Spyro." He smiled and turned to the side to head off to his door. "Wait!" He stopped and turned around again. "What you told her in there...was it true?"

"Hmm?" She stepped out of the door.

"Do you consider us 'engaged'?" Spyro thought about it for a few moments and then nodded his head.

"If it would make the Avalarians happy, yes I do. I'm not sure if Dragons bond formally like they do or not, but I'd marry you so we would never have to go through this again." Cynder blushed as her body trembled.

"So that means..."

"Cynder," he ducked down in a bow with a wide smirk on his face. "Will you 'marry' me?" Cynder lowered her head down to lift Spyro's up, bringing her lips against his own for a passionate kiss.

"Of course, Spyro." With that said, she turned her back to him and teasingly hiked her tail skywards as she practically floated into her hotel room. "I will see you in the morning, babe." He laughed at her behavior and reached out to shut her door before heading down the hallway to his own.

_Well that went well, _he told himself proudly. _I really need to talk to Ignitus about that, though. These cats are a lot more different than us dragons. Oh well. If I do marry her, it would be so she'd never have to sleep alone again if we visit here. Besides, Blade did say that the rings were considered omens for wearing them without a purpose. _He sighed and tossed open his door, stepping inside and leaping onto his bed. From there, he removed the knapsack and pulled out Cynder's journal. "Let's see what we got in here?"

- - - - - - - - - - -

"This is stupid," Cynder muttered to herself as she laid on her bed in silence. "Who are they to tell me where I can and cannot sleep?" She sighed and leapt off of her bed, feeling no comfort there. Cynder walked over to the wall that separated the two of them and tenderly placed her claw on it. "I'm so tired of this."

_Tonight is the night, _a thought found its way inside her head. _No more waiting. Take the risk; what's there to lose? _She sighed again and paced back and forth on the floor.

"I don't want to get him in trouble," Cynder fought her thoughts out loud. "What if someone sees me?"

_Shadow._

"But that would spook Spyro," Cynder argued with herself further. "I just need to knock and step inside, but I have to make sure no one is around."

_Who cares? I'm not sleeping in this place on my own. I want Spyro. _She smirked as she realized the sensual backing of her own thoughts.

"I want him bad."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Spryo lay on his bed inside the room with his nose to Cynder's journal. There were candles lit around the room that gave off enough light for him to read, but sleep was calling his name. They were to march tomorrow with Prowlus's Avalarian Warriors through the forest and to the Dragon Temple, but Spyro was not anxious over the upcoming battle. He sighed and turned a page, trying hard to keep his eyelids open. Suddenly, a strange black mist appeared from in front of the door. Spyro took in a breath as he saw Cynder elegantly step out from it.

"Cynder?" Spyro suddenly exclaimed, covering his body quickly with the blanket on his bed. Her journal entries were rather...entertaining. Cynder blushed slightly and stepped forward. "What are you doing here? You could get in trouble for this." Her sapphire eyes flew right into his as the dragoness began to pad over towards his bed.

"I should have knocked," the dragoness whispered. "Do you forgive me?" He nodded his head, but Cynder didn't stop. She crept closer to him, placing her forepaws on the top of his bed.

"What are you doing, honey?" Spyro asked, scraping the journal off of his bed with his right forepaw. Cynder grew a weak, yet romantic smile as she leapt inside the bed and turned to where she was lying right up against Spyro. He was under the covers, but she was not.

"Spyro," she whispered delicately, craning her neck to place a kiss softly on his cheek. "I do not want to sleep alone another night." She suddenly pulled the covers up and slid underneath them, wrapping her forepaws around her lover as she did. She blushed as her eyes glanced down. "So that's why you're hiding." To his surprise, the dragoness inched closer to his body, letting out a subtle moan as she approached his lips. Before their faces connected against each other, she stopped and gave a soft smile. "Spyro?"

"What are you doing?" Spyro asked nervously. "You do realize we can..." His mouth was shut by one of her claws.

"Hush now," she cooed to him, tracing her claw down his face and past his neck. "Spyro, I've done some more thinking."

"Of?" Spyro asked. He grew more comfortable with her against him and took his paws out to trace them over her hips. She let out a ticklish giggle at his touch and turned her eyes downward under the covers once again, smiling widely at the view she had.

"Spyro, we could lose each other tomorrow. I do not want to die or see you die without knowing I gave you everything I had." Her body moved closer to him as her lips pressed against his own. "I don't want to lose you, but if I do...I want to know I'll have no regrets." Suddenly, she rolled over on top of her lover, sending him on his back with her on top of him, her claws on her hind legs spreading his far apart. "Please, Spyro. Let me do this. I don't care about a family or children...I care about you." She placed her snout against his neck, digging softly into his scaled flesh as she growled lovingly into it. "If one comes, I'd gladly learn how to raise it...with you."

"Cynder," Spyro whispered back, taking his paws and wrapping them around her hind legs. "I don't want you to have any regrets. I love you."  
"Then please," she begged, her eyes widened in lust and love. "Show your love to me." Before he could respond, she slammed her lips forcefully against his, pressing down with her entire strength as her tongue flew from her mouth and into Spyro's, massaging his gently with subtle moans of acceptance. Spyro's paws moved from her hind legs up to her back, but as they slid, his claws dug into her scales to give her small scratches. She was too lost in the moment to care as her face slipped past Spyro's and down his neck, kissing and sucking on it with such force, Spyro swore she could have pulled off some of his own scales. Her kisses and suculant actions continued down his neck and past his chest until the black dragoness was completely off of him. She smiled and lay back, tossing the blanket onto the floor and craning her neck forward to gaze her sapphire eyes deep into Spyro's amethyst ones. "I do believe you owe me something." She smiled as Spyro rolled over to crawl towards her hindquarters. "After all, it is only fair, as you said." This was the moment Cynder had waited so long for. Her dream...her fantasy was about to become real. Spyro positioned himself in the center of her hind legs and used his forepaws to keep them apart. He had a clear view of her love tunnel, closed to a mere slit right between her legs. Spyro knew what the outcome of all of this could be; he needed to make sure.

"Cynder," Spyro suddenly said, looking up at her. She moaned and looked down with wanting in her eyes. "I need to know. Is this truly what you want? Wouldn't you rather make love in our own home rather than some inn in another city?" She suddenly took her paws to rest them on the top of his head, just beside the Mohawk-like horns in the middle of it.

"I'm not waiting another day for you," she teased lustfully. "If I lose you, I'd never have the chance for this again! There'd be none other for me; I'd accept none other. Please, I'm begging you Spyro. Make love to me. Give me something to fight for tomorrow; I need it!" Tears streamed from her eyes as her hands went away from his head. She let out a sigh and sniffled, turning her head away from him. "Who am I kidding? I can't force you to do this. If you don't want to...I'll just go." This was it. Spyro knew it was now or never. Tonight was the night the teenage drake would become a full dragon and it had to start at some point. She tried to get up, but Spyro held her firmly with his foreclaws.

"You're not going anywhere," he whispered. She laid her head back and shut her eyes as she felt Spyro's hot breath inch closer towards her vital area. Suddenly, her entire body began to pulsate as she felt a hot sensation stroke past her slit. She was bittersweet to him, like tangy savory honey that stuck to his tastebuds. Cynder instinctively flexed her body, jolting her hind legs up against Spyro's claws. His nails dug deep into her scales where he held on to her, but he refused to let go. Her breathing was quickening as she struggled to regain control over her body, though it was an obvious failure. Though he was inexperienced, he was doing quite the job.

_So this is what it feels like, _thought Cynder as she looked down to see Spyro's tongue sliding across her scales, only to occasionally dart inside to tease her even further. She let out a strong gasp and shot her top portion of her body straight up, placing both hands on Spyro's head to bring him closer into it. Her head was spinning, lost in translation of what to do or react to his assaulting tongue inside of her. All she could do was whimper pleasingly until her assailant had decided that he had enough. Sweat formed on her brow as she leaned back in acceptance but as soon as he had started, the dragon finished, leaving her breathless but at the same time craving for more.

"Spyro," she panted out, stroking the top of his head with her right paw. "What's wrong? W...why'd you stop?" He looked up at her and pulled his head away from her sacred point of entry to lock his eyes with hers.

"I want to try something," he told her soothingly, massaging her hind legs with his paws as he spoke. "May I?" She adjusted her back against the bed as she laid down once more, placing one paw on Spyro and the other over her own chest. "I love you so much, Cynder." His face inched closer again as he prepared for his assault once more, placing his snout directly against her opening. He took in a breath and exhaled.

"I love you...AH!" Cynder suddenly shot her body upward with a lock of shock on her face. "Oh dear Ancestors! Cold...cold...Jeez...cold!" Spyro quickly pulled his head away as Cynder squirmed in obvious discomfort. Her body was trembling and her tail twitched madly underneath her as she attempted to warm herself up. "Spyro, what were you thinking?" Her eyes connected with his, a sad look of remorse deep within them. "Well...you did warn me." She shivered as she crossed her forepaws over her chest. "Um...now that you...got it cold down there...can you...warm it up?" Spyro placed his forepaw on her hind leg, scratching it tenderly.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "I figured that, since you liked my ice breath when I kissed you, it had to have worked there too."

"Enough with the apology," Cynder giggled out, still chilled by his attempt. "Just get down there and fix me. I think I'm getting frostbite." Spyro smiled up at her and leaned down to take his position once more, placing his muzzle against her for the final time. He exhaled again only to release a soft soothing flame over it. Cynder suddenly gasped with pleasure as she fell back to the bed, moaning passionately as Spyro flicked his tongue out in between flickers of the flame he shot. Four whole years had been spent while the two were together, though she did not consider one day a waste. The days, months and even mere hours together just as friends came up to this point now. She closed her eyes and released a low growl as her insides flailed about mercilessly from Spyro's foreplay. All the waiting and procrastinating to tell him how she had felt finally had came back with its reward. She was ready; so was he. "Spyro?" He stopped and looked up at her. "Take me." Her paws outstretched, inviting him back into them as her eyes remained open and full of the love she held for her savior. He got to all fours and gently crawled over her, kissing his way from her stomach and up her neck until reaching her cheek. Cynder's paws wrapped around him, pulling his body dangerously closer to her own. She didn't care. They held each other firmly as they locked in the gaze of each other's eyes before Cynder made the first move. Her tail wound upward only to cross with his, folding them both down flat against the bed. She leaned up to kiss into his neck, snaking her way upwards until coming beside his ear. There, she omitted a very arousing growl from her throat.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this," whispered Cynder. "Please, babe. Don't make me wait any longer."

"I love you, Cynder." Spyro leaned in to kiss her forehead, bringing a claw up to gently stroke the side of her scaled face. "Ever since I rescued you, I always felt this way." She smiled and shut her eyes as she felt her lover's shaft brush against her inner thigh. "Cynder?"

"Hmm?" He slid his left paw down to clasp it with hers. She sighed lovingly and picked her head up to place her lips against his, allowing her to taste herself briefly before pulling away. "What is the matter, babe?" He looked down.

"I know that there's so much at risk over this," he told her worriedly, "but I love you and I want to make you happy. If a child does come from this, I want you to know, I'll do the best I can as a father...and as a mate." Cynder lowered her eyes from him to glance down between the two of them, staring tentatively at the object that had the potential to change their lives.

"Spyro," she replied, now looking up at him. "I'm ready for you. If you think of it, there is no risk. With no risk..."

"No regret." He sighed once more and took in another breath. "For you." Cynder brought her head up close to his neck, softly kissing it in anticipation while he adjusted his love tool closer to her opening.

"Do it." He sunk inward, pushing through the slit as his weight came down. Cynder's breath escaped her as she felt his member begin to penetrate. Slowly, it brushed against her virginity. Spyro held there in position with his right paw cradling her neck while his left lay on top of hers. "Why'd you stop?" she asked after regaining her breath. "That can't be it, is it?" Spyro shook his head and looked down at her, a coy handsome smile gracing over his face.

"I was just thinking about something," he replied, still keeping his smile. "It's just that, ever since you came to the Temple, I always dreamed of something like this with us. Now look! Here you are under me just about to become my mate. It's...just so unbelievable." He lowered his head to place his brow against hers, their horns knocking against each other with a soft click. "You're just so beautiful, Cynder. Tonight, I don't have my dragon. I have my angel." Cynder giggled softly and lifted her free hand up to scratch under his chin. Spyro shuttered lightly before grasping her talon with the paw that was once linked with hers.

"Come on, Spyro," she pleaded. "Take it from me. I want you to be the one to. Make me yours tonight." She kissed against his neck once more, adding a passionate lick up the length of it before pulling away. "I'm getting impatient." He smiled wider and gently sunk down further into her delicate boundary. Cynder felt the pressure but ignored it, continuing to place romantic pecks and kisses on his neck.

Suddenly, Spyro dropped himself down with full force, smashing through her inner barrier and causing the young dragoness to let out a muffled yelp of pain just before clamping down on Spyro's neck with her jagged teeth. Tears welled up in her eyes as she bit harder to ease the pain between her legs. She tasted thick blood in her mouth, seeping from the wound she created. If she let go, she feared that she'd let out a horrid scream of anguish from the pain she felt, meaning all within the hotel would hear it

Spyro felt hot tears stinging his eyes as well while her sharp canine fangs impaled deep within his scaled flesh. The piercing sensation of her jagged edges sent a violent chill throughout his muscles. Yet, he remained steady, holding her tightly against his neck for comfort as she bit down and sobbed into it. He wouldn't let go of her, nor would he allow her to bear such pain on her own. His left paw slid up from her hand to the back of her head as he gently cradled her while the pain shot throughout her entire body.

"Easy, Cyn," he whispered to her, gently stroking the back of her head with his paws. "I'm here." Her eyes remained clinched shut as she sobbed into his wound, clasping her claws behind his back just below the edges of where his wings branched out. Spyro's scales on her neck muffled her cries as her body shook and shivered from the entrance of her intruder. She had never experienced a pain like this before. Was this truly what it took to become one with Spyro? Her fangs remained deep inside her lover's flesh, clinched as her only escape from the burden she was feeling. Spyro let out a soft groan and began to stroke her from the back of her head down the length of her neck as he remained motionless on top of her. "I'm here, and I'm sorry. This was a bad idea." Her eyes fluttered open, tears streaking down her face and onto Spyro's slightly bloodied neck. Her sapphire orbs looked up as she released her grasp from him. Spyro let out a growl of relief once her razor sharp teeth wriggled free of his thick scales. His amethyst eyes turned downward to connect with hers, a few droplets of his blood present on her muzzle. Her eyes said "I'm sorry" better than her words ever could.

"No," she whispered, turning her eyes to the wound she had created. "I have no regrets and neither should you." Spyro growled again as Cynder leaned forward to lick the blood from his wound.

"But you're hurting, Cyn," he replied worriedly. She pulled her mouth away to bring it to his, allowing him the strange feeling of tasting his own blood, though it didn't bother him.

"How is it to you?" she asked after breaking the kiss. Spyro sighed and darted his eyes away.

"Incredible," he replied nervously. "But I can't enjoy it with..." Cynder cut him off with a sweet passionate kiss, causing his body to jolt downward from surprise and press deeper into her. She gasped inside of his mouth. The pain...it was leaving. All ounces of agony and discomfort dissipated from her body only to be replaced by the most unexplainable and unimaginable feeling she could have fathomed. This was the feeling she had waited so patiently for: the feeling of true romantic passion. Her insides screamed with pleasure and bliss while Spyro leaned down to kiss her, flicking his tongue against her bottom lip to beg for entrance, which was gladly allowed. Their tongues mixed together in an eternal dance of passion, both seeking to claim domination over the other. As their lips broke apart, steam seeped out from them. Cynder purred in pleasure and arched her back against his golden chest just before settling back down on the bed; her wings were laid out spread eagled on both sides of her.

"Fire...and ice..." she breathlessly asked Spyro. "You just keep getting better don't you?" He smiled and took his left paw from her neck to move it between him and her stomach.

"How do you feel now?" He caringly asked. She smirked lustfully and let out a subtle moan.

"Ancestors." The black dragoness shuttered under her lover as her body grew more accustomed to its fate. "Is this what it feels like?"

"I'll stop." He tried to climb to his paws, but Cynder threw hers around his neck, bringing him closer to her instead. "What? You said you didn't like it." She lifted her head up to place her muzzle right next to his ear.

"Spyro," she whispered directly into it. "It's incredible." She arched her back against his body once more, pressing her hips against his for the first thrust. Spyro let out a surprised groan, his eyes widened in passion and surprise. "I love you so much." He lowered his head against hers, pushing her back down onto the bed. Spyro then lowered his mouth to her ear, omitting a lust filled growl. Slowly, he pressed his hips against hers for his first movement. She gasped and wrapped her paws tightly around his neck, carefully avoiding the injuries she had caused him.

"Cyn," he whispered to her gently. "No matter what happen after tonight, I am yours." Her eyes shot open at his words, connecting with his own. "Now kiss me, my sweet. Show me you love me." Their lips collided against each other as the two gave in to the night, wrapping their tongues together like two angry serpents, though it was impossible to tell who was the more aggressive. It became instinct for Spyro as he kissed her. He found his paws raking down the sides of her body as he searched frantically for the best way to please her. Cynder's moans and passionate whimpers echoed inside his mouth, occasionally finding their way out once she broke the kisses to take in a breath. Her hands slipped down from her lover's neck, past his wings and to his waist, holding them there as she waited for Spyro to continue. Cynder broke away from Spyro's face, placing her muzzle to his neck while he tended to kissing her own.

"Spyro," she moaned out breathlessly. "Please." She kissed on his neck passionately while she waited for Spyro to set the rhythm of the evening. Spyro sighed lovingly before thrusting his dragonhood inside of her, his face contorting in pure pleasure and arousal. Cynder's insides burst in both pleasure and excitement as Spyro plunged deeper. This was it...this was the final stage of making love. His thrusts became rhythmic, paced gently to her deep breaths and sighs. Each loving movement sent a jolt of passion into the very foundation of her being. Spyro saved her life too many times to count, including the times just recently when she tried to repeatedly take her own life. She looked back and shuttered, realizing that she would have missed her chance for this had she succeeded. She owed this to him. It was her that could save his bloodline. If a child did come, she'd raise it with every inch of her being. Besides, this in itself was incredible enough. Her eyes shut as she sucked against Spyro's neck, enjoying each second of pleasure that rocked from her connection point with her lover. He still remained gentle to her, treating every movement as if he were risking his own life in doing it. Spyro lowered his head, resting it against Cynder's while he quickened his pace, to which she held no complaint. He was taking care of her once again. Just like when he first rescued her, Spyro was being her hero. Tears formed in her eyes; she had finally found the meaning of true love...and it was with her former enemy. She looked up at Spyro to see large beads of sweat forming against his scales. He was rapidly tiring, but he had a mission to complete, and it involved making sure his angel was fully satisfied. Suddenly, a strange emotion built up inside of her. The dragoness arched her back and gasped for air as she approached her first climax. Her eyes shot open, connecting with Spyro's and causing her to instantly release. Spyro felt her liquids and collapsed tiredly against her, licking the side of her cheek as she struggled for air. He smiled lovingly and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Wow," he whispered to her breathlessly. "I had no idea it was going to be like this." Despite her exhaustion, Cynder lifted her head up once more to softly connect her lips to his, brushing her tongue against the bottom of his lip. "Do you feel better?"

"Much," she sighed out happily. "But I don't think we're done, Spyro." Suddenly, she pressed her weight upwards. Using her wings for leverage, Cynder placed her lips to his and pushed the purple dragon backwards and onto his back to where Cynder was on top of him. She shuttered as Spyro's member brushed up against her insides once more and leaned down to place her muzzle next to his ear. Both paws came up to rest on his golden chest. "Now it's your turn." She collapsed against Spyro, forcing her lips to smash against his as she prepared to pleasure him as he had to her. She sighed lovingly and sat up to begin her movements. Spyro watched her rise and fall, breathing in deeply and scratching her claws down his chest as she lifted her eyes up to the ceiling. Her mouth agape, she reached down to grab Spyro's paws, taking them up her legs and to her waist. She looked down at him with her usual loving smile and dropped down to suck against his neck, causing him to be the one to moan from the pleasure. His claws gripped onto her scaled flesh tightly, digging into it further with each thrust she made. Harder she made love to him, causing the bed they were on to creak loudly underneath them; neither cared. If anybody came in, let him see how much these two loved each other. Cynder's eyes glanced towards the door occasionally from atop Spyro, however, just to be safe.

"I love you," Spyro suddenly whispered, causing the dragoness's eyes to shift back to him. His paws slid up her sides, caressing her scales from top to bottom before coming to rest back down on the bottom part of her stomach. His romantic groping and caressing brought a chill down her spine as she continued to pump against his hips at a faster pace. Hearing him say those three words brought her to shear ecstasy. Someone loved her...someone always will. After being corrupted for so long, those three words brought life back to her veins and into her very soul. Spyro was her soul mate; they were destined for this. It was fate. She leaned down and took her paws around Spyro's neck, cradling his head as he did to her while she continued.

Spyro was in pleasant shock, looping around the fact that his dragoness that he had been with for so long was the one on top of him, trying to bring him to his final point of their connection. He shivered as she propelled herself forwards even harder now than she was earlier. His body was under complete chaos, trying to decide what to do under such a passionate occasion. Everything tensed up with each thrust. His eyes were clinched, his claws were curled, and his tail still remained lovingly wrapped around hers. He smiled when Cynder collapsed again on his chest, still thrusting but holding her paws firmly against his shoulders. Spyro lifted a claw up to grace her face with it, wiping the beads of sweat away.

"Say it again," Spyro heard Cynder moan out, rubbing his shoulders gently. "Tell me, please." She craned her neck just below his chin and forcefully kissed it. "I want to hear it, Spyro. Tell me how much you love me." Spyro's eyes shot open as he felt an immense pressure build from inside. Cynder took her claw and traced the side of his face with it as she waited for his answer to her demand.

"I...love...you," he stammered out between gasps. Cynder pulled her body back again, arching it in a graceful position as she took to her final pose. Her wings were extended on both sides of her body, drooping down and touching Spyro's that lay dormant on the bed. She placed both paws on his golden chest and clinched her claws into it as her lust and passion drove her back to her intentions. With a higher pitched moan, Cynder went back to work on her lover, thrusting harder and faster while forcefully holding him down with her forepaws, making him completely powerless against her. He worked so hard this night to please her, it was time to return the favor, if he liked it or not. Her moans got louder, echoing inside the room and reverberating off of the walls only to bounce right back to them. Cynder didn't care who heard her. Spyro was her lover, her mate. At that moment, she wanted the world to know the lengths she'd go through to make him happy, and that length was coming soon.

Spyro began to pant as his breath escaped him. She wanted him to finish terribly, thrusting harder to get him to reach his end for her. This was what she wanted. He knew that if he released, a child could come from it, bringing in the worries of his and her past along with their little knowledge of young ones. His body tensed horribly as the pressure began to build even more from his member. It was time for the night to end. He looked up at his angel once more, her beautiful face streaked with both sweat and tears of shear passion and joy. He could tell she was close to her final end as well. Spyro reached out with his claw as he held on to her hind leg with his other one. He held in as long as he could, clinching his teeth as he waited for he right moment.

"No regret," he strained to tell her, stroking the side of her face as he felt his climax rising with it. Cynder pushed even harder, bowing her head and clinching her eyes shut while her final moment came.

"I love you, Spyro," she cried out passionately, dropping down to kiss upon his neck while she finished her last thrusts. "Finish it with me."

"Cynder...I love you!" Cynder's eyes lifted up to the ceiling once more, her sharp talons clasping his chest as she and Spyro both released their passionate fury, shuttering immensely as their fluids connected and unified inside of her womb. The process was complete. Spryo and Cynder were no longer a couple. They...were mates. Cynder gave a muffled moan once more and wrapped her paws around her new mate, tenderly kissing his neck and up until she reached his lips. Sweat lined both of their bodies, and each limb, claw, and body part ached from what the two lovers had done. Spyro wrapped his arms around her and rolled her onto her side as she went back to continue kissing his neck.

"I love you so much, Cynder," Spyro told her, stroking the top of her head, just between her horns with his claws. She smiled at his touch and pressed her paw against his shoulder, rubbing it softly as she stared lovingly into his amethyst eyes.

"Spyro," she replied tiredly. "Tonight...was the night that I..." she trailed off as she shook her head. "Tonight, Spyro, you've given my life back. You've saved my life me so many times, but, until now, I never thought it was worth it." Spyro purred lovingly into her ear, causing another cold chill to run up her soaked body.

"For you," he whispered romantically, "I'd give my life a thousand times so you can live yours once." He leaned in to place a kiss just below her ear. "I'd do anything for you, Cyn. Climb any mountain, fly any sky; you are my life." She sniffled, but Spyro's claw wiped her cheek before any tear could dampen it. "I'd even fight Malefor alone for you, honey. I just wish I could have given this to you sooner...if we would have met before you..." She smiled and weakly placed a claw over his muzzle.

"Spyro," she sweetly replied. "A wise dragon told me not to dwell on the past. What happened did and there's nothing neither you nor I can do about it, but here we are together in the present. Somehow or another, this was meant to be." She removed her finger to replace it with her lips. Pulling away, she turned her head to omit a yawn. "Besides, that was unbelievable. You were amazing." She cuddled up beside him and placed her paw over his hip. He was still submerged inside, but she didn't bother to bring it up. She wanted this night to last as long as it possibly could.

"Cynder?" Spyro asked. Her eyes had closed, but she still replied with a subtle moan of acknowledgment. "I want to make a promise to you." Her eyes opened to meet Spyro's soft purple orbs.

"What would that be?"

"I want to promise you that from this night on, you will never sleep alone." She sniffled again and wrapped her paws around her lover. "I'll try my best to keep you as happy as you are now, Cyn. That is not a promise...it's my word. I love you."

"You're my light, Spyro," Cynder muttered during a soft yawn. "I don't know where I'd be without you." Spyro smiled and withdrew his hips away from hers, only to reach for the blanket to cover them both up.

"Goodnight, Cyn," he whispered after kissing her on her cheek. She smiled wider and sat her paws on the top portion of her belly.

"Goodnight, babe," she replied lovingly as she curled up with him into a ball under the blanket. She leaned in to press her snout against his. "I will always love you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The two inn guards stood outside Spyro's room with their arms crossed in front of their chests.

"No one ever has respect for our rules, do they?" the first guard asked the second one. He, in turn shrugged. "Alright. Let's get them out..." He placed his hand on the door, only to have it grabbed by Blade.

"Pardon me," Blade spoke with authority. "If you knew the things those two have been dealing with, the thought of interrupting would have never crossed your mind. Let them go."

"It's the law," the guard replied, shaking his hand free.

"I said let them go." The guard looked up to see the full view of his face. Once he did, both guards slammed to their knees in a humble bow.

"Forgive us, dear Prince." Blade turned his head away from the name.

"Don't call me that."

**PEACE! **


	17. Betrayed

Cynder's eyes flung open as she omitted a large yawn. The dragoness was sore from her hind legs all the way up to the top of her brow, but she smiled anyway. She glanced out the window, only to see that the sun hadn't even risen. The young dragoness was about to groan in protest, until she turned to see her sleeping mate curled up sweetly beside her. A wool blanket covered them both, but during the night, Spyro had turned away from her in his sleep. She gently leaned her head down to kiss the side of his cheek before slowly tossing the covers off of her to creep her way out of the bed.

"Where is it?" She whispered, searching the floor for her journal. "This needs to be written for him." Once she found it, the young dragoness made her way over to a small desk just beside the window. On the top of it lay a strange pen, but no ink to dip it in. She picked it up with her claws and examined it, only to discover that there was a strange button on the top of it. With her largest claw, she clicked it in, only to have an inked point shoot out from the bottom. "Hmm," she thought out loud in wonder. "These guys and their strange inventions." She took in a sigh and opened her journal to the page right beside her final note she had left. The dragoness shuttered as she briefly read through her suicide note to her lover and then quickly diverted her gaze over to him. "I'm so sorry for that, Spyro." She shook her head and brought it back to her book to begin writing.

"I see someone's up." Cynder gasped in surprise and dropped her pen. Spyro chuckled as he sat up to look at his lover. "Good morning, angel." Cynder turned around to gaze at him, a smile over her face.

"You scared me," she murmured. "I thought you usually sleep until midday." Spyro laughed again and leapt off of the bed.

"Not this time," he joked. "Too happy to sleep. Why are you up?"

"Early riser." She turned her head back to her journal and closed the book. "I was just writing something in here for you."

"Oh?" Spyro inched closer, placing his head over her shoulder to nuzzle into it. "And what would that be?" She sighed and lowered her head to click horns with his affectionately.

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Spyro smirked and looked up at her.

"So I take it you won't tell me?" She smiled and lifted her forepaw up to place it on his nose, gently tickling it with her claws.

"How do you feel, babe?" Cynder asked, shifting the subject to another matter. He growled tiredly and backed his head from her shoulder.  
"Sore," he replied. "It's killing me down there. What about you?"

"Same," she giggled out. "But wasn't it the greatest thing you've ever felt, Spyro? I mean, when we ended...it took my breath away."

"Mine too." He sat on his haunches as he watched her. It was dark inside the room, but they had very keen night vision. "Hey, the sun hasn't risen yet, would you care to see it come up with me?" She sighed and looked out the window.

"I'd love to, Spyro." She picked up her book with her maw and took to her paws to pad over to the knapsack, stuffing it inside. "It'll be nice to talk for awhile, especially over last night." She waltzed over toward her mate and rubbed muzzles. "I want that every night before bed...and every morning when I wake up...and in the afternoon..."

"Whoa, easy there, Cyn." Spyro kissed her and placed his right paw on hers. "I'm just one dragon." She let out a soft giggle and began to kiss where his neck and jaw line connected.

"I know," she lovingly replied. "But I know a few things to bring the moment back when I need it."

"You're so evil," he laughed out, lowering his snout to kiss her brow. "So, does that mean you want to go again right now before we leave?"

"Only if your up to it," she replied with a smug smirk. Spyro nodded.

"I promised to make you happy..." Her lips cut him off, pressing hard and passionately against his own. Once they broke, he smiled goofily and brushed muzzles with her.

"Back to bed?" Cynder looked down at Spyro's emerging dragonhood and shook her head.

"I have a better idea." Before he could ask for an explanation, Cynder tossed the knapsack onto the bed and draped her wing over him, a new trait he was not used to but accepted. "Let's go see the sunrise, babe. I think I'm just going to tease you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dawn was fast approaching while the five creatures remained dormant on top of the Temple rooftop, watching unwarily onward for any movement below them. At once, they spotted the advancing troops. Sparx sighed and turned over to Ignitus.

"Well big dude," he muttered. "It was nice knowing you." Realizing it was his final words before battle, the Fire Guardian accepted them.

"It has been a pleasure, Sparx," Ignitus replied. "Gather the Moles and Wolves and make sure they get into position. I shall take flight and prepare for the first attack." Sparx nodded his head as the dragon lifted off into the darkened sky.

"This will be a fine day, Sparx," Volteer said to lighten his mood. "I have hope, yet."

"I sure hope so. We're hosed if Spyro doesn't get here by tomorrow night."

- - - - - - - - - -

Spyro reached out to open the door while Cynder still held her wing over him.

"I see why you like me covering you so much," Spyro told her happily.

"It's only fair for me to do it to you occasionally. After all, mates do share, right?" He leaned his head in to lick her cheek lovingly.

"You're right," he joked. "Though I think we shared enough last night." She grinned promiscuously and tightened her grip over his body.

"Yeah, but I want more." He pushed the door open only to literally walk into none other than the pink dragoness that had caused so much trouble in the beginning.

"Oh...H...Hi Spyro," she stammered nervously. "W...what are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same question," Cynder suddenly growled out, placing her paw on Spyro's to show further possession of her mate.

"I...I'm just here taking a...a break. I've been here for...about three days now."

"Didn't see you here yesterday," Spyro pointed out. "What have you been doing?"

"Thinking," she quickly replied. "Look, I just wanted to say...I'm sorry. Sorry for trying to get between you two. I...it was wrong of me." She turned to Cynder. "D...do you forgive me?" Cynder smiled and looked to Spyro.

"Well, I suppose I do." She licked Spyro's cheek and turned again to face the dragoness. "Besides, we are both females. I guess it's only fair for us to fight over the cute one, eh?" Ember let out a nervous laugh.

"Ah," Ember suddenly said, taking her glance down to their forepaws. "Engaged?"

"Yes," Spyro told her. "I'm not sure if dragons can be or not, but the innkeeper wouldn't let us sleep together unless we were."

"We solved that problem pretty quick," Cynder shot out with a smirk. It was a boldfaced lie, but the two did not want Ember to hear of it.

"W...well I'm ha...happy for you," Ember continued to stammer out. Spyro sent Cynder an annoyed glare at the pink dragoness's odd behavior.

"It's time to go, honey," Spyro told her. 'Ember, we'll see you later."

"Bye Spyro." The two split ways, Ember down one part of the hallway while the couple went the other direction. Cynder looked up at Spyro and let out a nervous growl.

"Did anything about her seem funny?"

"Yeah," Spyro replied worriedly. "I got a bad feeling too. I think she's been watching you."

"Me?" Cynder asked. "Why me?"

"Think about it, Cyn. Remember the first time you two met? It could be that she's looking for any other bad traits to report to the Guardians." Cynder smiled and leaned her head against his.

"Keep doing what you did last night and she'll never see anything like that." Spyro smiled wider and wrapped his tail around hers. "You made me the happiest girl, babe."

"Glad I did well my first time," he replied caringly.

"What about me? How do you think I did?" Spyro turned his neck to place his muzzle next to her ear.

"Do it again tonight...I'll tell you then." His soft whisper sent a cool chill down her spine, causing her body to shiver. "Ha, your not the only one who can tease, Cyn."

"I'll make a note of it," she replied with a bright smile. "Come on, babe. We need to hurry if you want to catch it."

"You're leading now, not me. If you want to get there, you better pick up your pace." Cynder smiled and took off her wing from his body.

"Fine then. You lead." Spyro smiled and rubbed his muzzle against hers. "You can get there faster anyways." He covered her with his wing and stepped lively down the hallway, still shrouded in darkness. They stepped past the innkeeper's table and right out the door. Outside, crickets and night creatures chirped and cawed in their last moments before light claimed their lives once again.

"So where are we going to go?" Cynder asked Spyro curiously. He turned his head to the east, facing a rather large cliff in the distance that overlooked the village. There was a waterfall that cascaded down the side of it, but the stream it connected with ran away from the bottom and out towards the mighty river. "There?"

"Care for a nice little morning flight?" Cynder tested her wings and tenderly tugged at them with her muzzle. "I hope I didn't break them last night."

"They're sore from laying on them, but they just have to get use to it, especially if we will make love that rough every night. What about you?" Spyro chuckled and flapped them once, grimacing in pain as the sore muscles showed his body their presence.

"I'll be fine." He turned as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Ah, good morning my friends." It was Blade. "How'd you two sleep?"

"Great," Spyro replied. "Though it wasn't that good being separated..." Blade raised his paw to silence him.

"I heard what you two did last night," he said with a chuckle. "Don't worry, you two are safe."

"But how...?"

"I had a talk with some of the inn workers. Last night was my gift to my brother's good friends. I'm sure if he was able to, he'd do the same." Both Cynder and Spyro blushed slightly.

"I suppose we were a little loud, huh?" Cynder innocently asked.

"Usually is on a female's first time," Blade respectfully replied. "Do not dwell on it."

"No worries there," Spyro said with a chuckle. "So, when will Prowlus send out his troops?"

"Today around midmorning," informed the captain. "My crew refused to leave, so we have some extra men for the battle. Where are you two heading?"

"We're just going to see the sunrise together," said Cynder. "Usually, he's asleep and misses it." Spyro laughed softly and covered her with his wing.

"I'd say that's not true, but it is. I sleep too much." Blade sighed and looked over to the distant cliff.

"Heading up there, I'd guess."

"Yes sir," Spyro answered proudly. "We figure it would be great to see."

"Just be careful, Spyro. Strange things have been seen around here. Why else would you think I am up at this hour?"

"Strange?" Cynder asked.

"We saw another dragon come here last night. I saw her twenty minutes ago leaving the city, but she just came in." Cynder clinched the ground with her paws and looked over to Spyro.

"Someone wasn't being truthful with us," she told him. He in turn nodded his head.

"I will send Enok after you when we prepare to leave. Just keep your eyes open and your instincts intact. I smell something bad in the air and we may need to leave earlier than expected." The two dragons nodded at their friend and leapt into the sky.

"I can't believe that little lizard!" Cynder growled as she flew in closer to Spyro. "What can she be doing here?" Spyro shook his head and turned to face her.

"I don't know, but as Blade said, we need to keep a look out. I'd hate for anything to happen to you after last night." She lowered her head and blushed softly.

"I still hold no regrets." Spyro lovingly growled and shifted his wings to begin the climb up the cliff. Cynder did the same but tucked hers in to drop down first. He followed suit and flopped on his side once he reached his destination, inviting Cynder to lie against him. She did so, placing her hindquarters dangerously close to his hips while her tail curled between his back legs to tangle around his own behind him.

"Comfortable now?" Spyro whispered into her ear. She craned her neck back to connect her lips with his.

"Very." Spyro wrapped his arms around her, gently scratching her chest with his claws as the two enjoyed the brightening morning together. "So Spyro, when this is over, what will we do?" He propped his head up against her neck and flicked his tongue out to lice the base of it.

"We'll find that out in time," he replied wisely. "Honestly, as long as we're together, I don't care what we do. I'm sure Ignitus will be having us study parenting books or something once he finds out about what we did..."

"And will continue to do," she said with a grin. "Speaking of which. I know the best way to bring the sun up." Spyro shuttered as she flexed her tail to brush between his hindquarters. "Spyro, I want you to tell me your dreams now. You've read mine, but I need to know what you want from me." Spyro cocked his head; he had thought that her suggestion was going to lead elsewhere. "You know, Spyro! Is there anything you've ever wanted to do before?"

"Well," he said with a nervous laugh. "This might sound strange, but I had a dream once where we were in the middle of a thunderstorm." Cynder's eyes lit up as she smiled and listened to him.

"Then what?" He tightened his grip on her and positioned his head to lay kisses down her neck.

"We were like this..." She trembled as he made his way to her ear. "But we were also much closer." She turned her head back to brush her muzzle with his.

"Oh?" she asked evilly. "How so, babe?" She suddenly gasped as she felt his member poke the base of her tail. "Ah, like that?" He simply nodded.

"Yeah," he replied, sliding his hips away from her to avoid any discomfort. "It was raining, but we were in a cavern somewhere. Boy, it was coming down too."

"And how did I do?" she asked, obviously intreged by his fantasies. "Was I as good as last night?"

"Don't know," he sadly replied. "I was woken from it the night you left the Temple."

"You had dreams about me too?" Cynder asked. "Spyro, I left the temple because they wouldn't stop. Looking back, maybe I should have stayed." Spyro smiled and embraced her tighter.

"No," he replied lovingly. "If you would have stayed, then last night wouldn't have been so special to us. I'm glad we waited so long. Every second made up for it." Cynder shivered against Spyro and turned her head to lock her soft lips with his. "What?" Suddenly, Cynder hiked her tail up, placing it across Spyro's body and over his shoulder. He glanced down to realize she had given him full access once again.

"It's not quite your fantasy," she whispered, "but would you accept this?" Her eyes darted away to the horizon. The sun was beginning its climb to signal the start of the new day. "Please, Spyro? I want it once more before we leave." Spyro smiled wider and placed his paw on her hip, massaging it gently as he leaned in towards her ear.

"Not this time," he whispered jokingly. "You're not the only tease around here, Cyn." He kissed her softly and broke it, pulling his head away to stare at the beautiful arrangements of colors that the sunrise had begun to bring. "If you're good, I'll do it tonight." She whimpered and leaned her head back.

"You better promise me."

"Of course. Now just enjoy this with me." The two sat in silence, tangled lovingly in each other's embrace as the sun climbed up higher, forcing the darkness to run and hight from its bright light. Cynder's eyes were pleasantly shut while Spyro's were open, scanning the village for any sign of the lying dragoness that had deceived them. Three days? He shook his head, unable to fathom why exactly she'd keep the truth away. Had she been following them? Once again, Spyro shook his head. He looked down at his resting angel as the sunlight touched the cliff. There...he saw the damage of last night.

"Oh dear Ancestors," he chuckled out, causing Cynder to open her eyes.

"What?"

"Cyn...I think we went a little too far with last night?" She looked up at him and gasped. On his neck were numerous black bruises, along with a deeply imprinted zigzag pattern of her teeth. His chin was also bruised and his chest marked deeply with scratches from her claws. Cynder was in no better shape. Bluer colored hickies also lined her neck and cheek, but her back, chest, thighs, and sides were marked with several scratches.

"I suppose we are the rough type in bed," Cynder laughed out, leaning her head back to lick the bite mark on Spyro's neck. "I don't feel much pain from them. Do you?"

"The neck a little," he replied. "Oh and, Cyn. I want to get something out of my mind, so...are you still willing?" She shot him a worried glance. "I can't stop thinking about what Ember did. I want her out of my head quick. You know, you're the only cure for that." She smiled and kissed him sweetly before hiking her tail up once more.

"Can you be gentler this time?" Cynder asked with a grin. Spyro nodded his head and leaned down to kiss the top of her brow. "Good. It's still pretty tender down there."

"Ah," a familiar voice suddenly exclaimed from the trees around them. Before the two had the chance to get up, grey warriors leapt out and grabbed onto them, pulling them away from each other by their forepaws and restraining them with two warriors on each limb. The warriors dragged the two lovers apart, Cynder towards the trees and Spyro towards the cliff's edge. Adoni walked out from the forest and over to Cynder, inspecting her numerous wounds. "I see you two had a rather romantic battle last night. Pity it will be your last."

"Spyro!" Cynder cried. Both of them were powerless to escape. Their energy was just revitalizing, meaning their fury was inaccessible.

"We aren't so easily to fool, now are we?" Adoni menacingly asked the young dragons. "All this time you thought you got away...we've been merely following. Take a look at Avalar." The warriors holding the dragons forced their heads to turn in the city's direction, only to see about a hundred Saylo warriors advancing towards it, all of which completely unnoticed. "The precious Dragon Temple of yours is about to suffer the same fate as this village. In a few hours, it will crumble like it should have when we first took it over. The Guardians will fall like dreadwings, and we will be on the top as the superior ones. It's our destiny, and it will happen."

"Adoni!" Spyro hissed. "If you harm one scale on her, I'll..."

"It's not her I'd be worried about," Adoni cut him off. "It...is you." Cynder gasped as Adoni walked over towards her. "You thought I didn't read your sacred little journal, did you 'my queen'?" Spyro looked at Cynder, worry in his eyes.

"Look, I'll do what you want me to," Cynder quickly replied to him. "Let him go, we'll do what you want together..."

"You really do play us for fools," Adoni muttered, crossing his paws over his chest. "Don't you know what has to happen?"

"What's he saying, Cyn?" Adoni turned towards Spyro, a wicked evil grin on his face.

"You haven't read it, have you?" He only growled in response. "To Cynder, you are the only thing keeping her from becoming one with the darkness. You...are her light. To get her back to her former self, we must extinguish it...permanently."

"NO!" Cynder sobbed out, fighting against the warriors. It was no use; their element of surprise allowed each of the warriors to get a firm grip over them. "Don't take him! PLEASE!" Suddenly, a pink dragoness emerged from the woods, sulking towards the Saylo leader.

"Good work, Ember," Adoni told her. He looked to the two dragons and smiled. "How does it feel to know you were betrayed by one of your own race?"

"Ember," Spyro asked her with anger and disappointment deep within his voice. "Why?"

"Because I got tired of her," came the simple reply. "She embarrassed me. I've wanted you for so many years, and here she comes in to take you away. Well, this was the chance to get her back."

"Yes, but do you realize that you just doomed me?" Her eyes widened as she turned to Adoni.

"What? That wasn't part of the deal. I told you I'd help you get her!"

"Yes," Adoni informed, "but to get her, we have to kill him." He pointed to two other guards that were standing at the outskirts of the forest. "Grab the ropes and tie them both up." Ember's eyes began to tear as she connected her gaze with Spyro's. His love was gone; hatred for her took its place. She let out a muffled yelp before being apprehended herself, bound tightly with her wings wrapped around her paws. She was forced in the kneeling position at the edge of the cliff while Spyro still struggled to accept his fate. His fire wasn't charged, none of his elements were. Aside from biting, he was defenseless. In moments, he was tied up too, kneeling beside a sobbing Ember.

"Spyro," Cynder cried mercilessly. "Do something! Fight back!"

"I can't," he muttered in defeat. "My elements...they're not charged."  
"Then if you go...I do too!" She tried to lift her tail up to her throat, but Adoni smashed his hind foot down on the scythe, holding it firmly in place on the ground.

"No, Cyn," Spyro told her. "Look, you need to be strong for me now. You have to stay alive. What if we succeeded from last night?" Tears were in his own eyes as he turned his neck to look at her. "We knew the risks when we took the chance."

"Spyro," she sobbed out. "Don't do this to me! Don't leave me!"

"He has no choice now," Adoni sneered. "Cynder, say goodbye to him."

"Goodbye Cyn," Spyro said bravely. "I love you, and...I'm glad to have been your mate." He glared over to Adoni and barred his teeth. "And you, asshole! You better pray to the Ancestors that this drop kills me, because if it doesn't, I will rip every strand of fur from your flesh and roast you till you scream for death."

"I'm touched." Cynder lowered her head and turned away, sobbing uncontrollably. Her mate, the first who had taken her virginity away was in front of her in his final moments of life. What if she had stayed behind to make love to him again in the Hotel? Would this have changed her lover's fate?

"Please," she begged Adoni. "Don't do this to me."

"It must be done." Two warriors stepped up to the two dragons, drawing their swords and placing them at their throats. "No." They looked at each other and sheathed their blades. "I want her to hear their screams."

"Ember," Spyro growled. "I hope you are condemned for what you did. Thanks to you, our dragon race will end. Cynder's the only female now, and with her captured, only the Ancestors will know what it can bring." He sighed, tears deep in his eyes as he turned back for a final glance at his love. "Cyn?"

"Spyro," she stammered out his name. "Do something...please!"

"I'm sorry for breaking my promises to you. Stay strong, and be brave for me. Tell Sparx what happened, and please...keep my light. Don't give up. Keep last night as a memory and don't lose hope. I always loved you." She fell to her knees to sob, but the warriors still held her in place. "Adoni, if you wish for a scream, you won't hear one from me."

"Send them to the Ancestors." Both warriors lifted their hind legs up in unison, bringing them down with a supreme amount of force against the two dragons' backs. Ember shrieked as she felt gravity pull her down the cliff, while Spyro grit his teeth and clinched his eyes.

"Cyn," he muttered out. "I'm so sorry. You'll be sleeping alone again..." Suddenly, his consciousness began to fade, drifting away from his final moments. He heard the sickening thud of the backstabbing dragoness, but he never felt anything else.

- - - - - - - - - -

"SPYRO!" Cynder cried out, tears streaming from her cheek and onto the ground as she wailed for her love. "You monster!"

"Am I?" Adoni asked. "You feel the same darkness rising in you, don't you? That anger, that rage that rocked through your heart...it's ready to come back. Let it. Take your vengeance out on those that took his life." She clinched her eyes and turned her head away.

"No," she mouthed, still crying. "I can't let him down. I can't give up." Adoni walked over to the dragoness as calmly as if he were asking the creature for a dance. He lifted out his paw and brought her face up near his.

"How did it feel? Your lover died with the girl that tried to take him away from you. Doesn't that mean that she had succeeded?" Cynder's eyes began to dull from both pain and rage. Her claws clinched in the dirt as her growls became more fierce.

"Enough," she hissed.

"No!" Adoni answered back. "I think you need to see him." At his words, the warriors that gripped her lifted her to her feet and dragged her to the cliff's edge, forcing her to look down. She first saw Ember, splattered against a flat rock with blood dripping freely off of it. Once her eyes adjusted through her tears, she saw him. He had hit a patch of sand. There was no blood, yet her mate wasn't moving.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

**PEACE! **


	18. Her Light Still Shines

"_Wake, young dragon." Spyro's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the familiar voice. He took a glance around his surroundings, noting the levitating platforms all around and in between the vast blackening space. This place, he'd been here before. Spyro groaned as he stood to his feet. "Praise the Ancestors I was able to reach you."_

"_What happened?" Spyro asked. His head turned to the left to view his environment even further; nothing had changed since his last visitation here. "I remember watching the sunrise with Cyn...CYNDER!" He began to pant, shaking his head wildly with disbelief. "I'm dead aren't I? I left her; I failed her! Adoni..."_

"_Peace," the voice rumbled through his mind. "Spyro, you of all dragons are aware of fate and destiny. You may believe you are dead, but you have much left to fulfill first before your rightful time." Suddenly a black book mysteriously appeared in front of the purple dragon's eyes. "This book here is quite profound, Spyro. It has appeared to me after the fall of Malefor some time ago."_

"_What is it?" The book flung open, directing him to the middle of it. He placed his nose inside and gasped. "It's of us." _

"_You and Cynder, yes. "Though I hold no knowledge of the future, I have numerous reasons to believe that you two are not finished here. Now wake, my young dragon. Cynder needs your light now more than any other thing she desires." _

"_But Chronicler!" Spyro called out. "How can I get her back? What do I do? W...where do I go?" The voice suddenly broke into a soft choppy laugh._

"_Spyro, your mind always lets you ask so many questions. At the moment, she is with Adoni, and she is holding strong for now. You two's actions last night have kept her sane, thank the Ancestors, but there is one trick that her captors haven't thrown at her yet." Spyro hung his head. _

"_I let her down," he whimpered. "I promised her I'd never leave her, and I gave up without even fighting."_

"_It was an ambush, Spyro. There was nothing short of killing you and Cynder that would have changed this." The purple dragon lifted his head up and sprouted his wings._

"_Tell me? Am I injured from the fall?"_

"_You'll find that out when you wake, my young friend. Now are you ready to get up? Your love is desperately waiting." Spyro puffed his chest out in response. _

"_Adoni is going to pay for this," Spyro growled._

"_Make it so, but remember to use your powers for justice alone. Killing in rage will make you no less than the Dark Master himself." The purple dragon shook his head at those words.  
"I'll do my best." _

"_I'll be watching you, Spyro. Be brave like you have been during all these years and know that your legend will always remain in my books." _

- - - - - - - - -

"Ancestors! He's alive!" Spyro's eyes shot open with a start, startled by Enok's sudden outburst. He looked up to see the Loadmaster knelt down at his side with his saber out of his sheath. "Spyro, what happened?"

"Ugh," the dragon replied. "My head...my stomach...my wings..."

"Your everything," Enok sarcastically replied. "That was a pretty high fall, Spyro. I'm surprised you are as lucky as you are to survive it. Can you move?" Spyro looked down to see his ropes that bound him had been severed. He tested his limbs, but only found slight pain. Most rested on his ribs.

"I...I think my ribs are broken," Spyro told Enok. "Other than that...I'm fine."

"It's going to hurt like fire when you move though," Enok pointed out. "We need to get you to our healers quickly. Where's Cynder?" Spyro whimpered at the name of his lover.

"I failed her, Enok. There were too many." Enok growled out a curse and slammed his saber into its sheath.

"So, he has her?"

"I'm afraid so. I couldn't fight them." He turned his head to see the gruesome final resting place of the pink dragoness that stabbed him in his back. "She...she betrayed us all." Enok placed his paw on the dragon's shoulder, but took it off when he winced in pain. "I'm pretty tender all over." He struggled to his feet, gasping heavily for air as he finally made it. It was there that Enok got a full glimpse of his injuries. His ribs were bruised from the impact, his chin bloodied, and his forepaws that were bound were scrapped up as well. The main injury he noticed was the incredibly large bite mark on the side of his neck.

"We don't have much time," Enok told the dragon. "Prop up against me and I'll guide you back to Avalar. They're still cleaning up after this morning."

"What happened?"

"We were blindsided by the Saylo just before dawn. If Captain Blade wasn't awake, we could have lost many more. Prowlus is furious. He's ordered us to leave now for the Temple. We're going to be taking our ship to flank them. While our main assault comes in from land, we will pull in on the right and offload to clash right into the thick of it."

"Who's plan is that?" Spyro struggled to ask. Enok smiled as his eyes turned towards the numerous pillars of smoke that were rising where Avalar stood.

"That, my friend, was our Captain."

- - - - - - - - - -

It was a long tiring walk for the heartbroken dragoness. Her maw had been tied shut with a nylon rope and her bladed tail was covered tightly with a cloth so she couldn't damage herself or others. Roped held her like leashes as her captors dragged her behind them. She wanted to end her pain and suffering, but every time her eyes cut over to Adoni, her ache went away, replaced with pure unhindered hatred.

_You want to kill him, don't you? _taunted a voice inside her head. It was similar to her own, yet darker, more intimidating. _He's taken your life, your only reason to exist. You must make him pay. Make everyone pay._

_No, _she fought back. _If I do, I'd fail his last request. I have to stay strong, for him...for our future child. _

_Ha! _Her eyes clinched shut as she tried to drown the voice out. No luck. _Like you were good enough to actually conceive from him! Burn them...kill them all. _She shook her head just as Adoni approached her, placing his paw just under her bound chin.

"How do you feel, my dear?" he mocked. "Thinking much?" She jerked her head away, only to have it brought back to face him. "Good. The more you think, the more it takes over. Tell me? What was it like watching him die? I'm sure you'd love to get revenge for him, yes?" Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes as she clinched the ground with her claws. "And last night was your first night together with him, huh? Judging by those awful marks on your body, I'd say he did horrible. You weren't much better, I'd figure."

_Please, _she prayed to herself as her ears took in the verbal torment. _Spyro, take me. I don't want to go through with it. Not without you. _  
"Do you have something to say?" Adoni asked. He turned to the one holding the rope attached to her muzzle and simply nodded. As he released, Cynder's mouth flung open to let out the most horrendous roar powerful enough to force the ground to tremble.

"I hate you!" Cynder shrieked. She tried to step forward, but the other warriors held firm on their grasps. "You took the only thing I had to live for! I should kill you right now for what you did to him!" A sadistic smirk wound its way across Adoni's face as he held his right paw up to her muzzle.

"Bite me then," he told her. "Taste blood out of spite!" She turned her head and whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "No?" He turned his back and let out an intimidating chuckle. "That's right, Cynder. You can't do anything to me...it would just bring back what we've been searching for." He had a point. If Cynder retaliated with only shear hate in her mind, she'd just degrade herself back into darkness once more. She couldn't let that happen.

"You're darker than I'll ever be," Cynder muttered with tears streaming down her face. "How could you kill the only thing that loved me, Adoni?" She looked up at him, hurt deep in her watery eyes. "How?" Adoni stared into her orbs with no remorse, no affection or regret. He seemed proud of what he had accomplished, as if he were to receive a reward for it.

"I do what I must for my own," he replied smartly. "We are not so different, Cynder. You brought the Guardians to their knees and reeked havoc for years before your eventual downfall. Me?" He knelt near her face and inched his face closer to hers. "I want to do that and then some. You can help me...you will."

"No!" She violently shook her head, tossing the ropes that bound her to and fro, yet the warriors remained strong with their grips. "I can't! I promised Spyro I'd never..."

"Your mind is clouded, Cynder. Spyro's dead...what does a promise do to a dead dragon?" Her head drooped down as she sobbed. "That's right, Cynder. Nothing he told you, nothing you ever told him even matters now. He's gone and there is no life kept between your exchanged words." She took a glance at the ropes tied to her legs and glanced down further at her own stomach.

_Except for his bloodline, _she told to herself. _Dear Ancestors, hear my prayer. Please, grant me the gift to keep Spyro's name alive. I'd raise his child as lovingly as he raised me. _Her head shot up to glare at Adoni.

"If his words don't matter, his seed does." Adoni flinched slightly at her words, only to cross his arms over his chest to glare back.

"Oh?" He snickered. "So, you're actually hoping to raise a bastard child?"

_No..._her vision began to fade as her claws raked the fresh soil. _No! _

"NO!"

- - - - - - - - - -

"Blade!" Enok cried out as he reached the burned village gates with Spyro. "Someone! I got an injured one here!" Spyro turned his head to see three female felines rush to his aide. All three looked exact, except for their eye color which each one had a slightly lighter pair than the other.

"Dear Ancestors," he heard one say. "What in the Realms happened, Spyro?"

"I...I failed." Enok grumbled and shifted his weight to help support him.

"Stop saying that," growled Enok. "We'll get her back." Spyro growled and grit his teeth from the pain of his insides.

"Where's Blade?" Spyro asked the felines who were looking over his wounds. "I wish to speak with him?"

"He is in a meeting with Chief Prowlus right now," the female with the lightest color eyes mentioned. "He won't be out for awhile." Spyro groaned as the darker eyed female touched one of his injured ribs on his side.

"Broken," she told him. "At least two."

"Lets get him to the tent," Enok told the females. They all nodded and led the way while Enok and Spyro slowly followed, the purple dragon growling in pain with each step. They quickly escorted him into a makeshift hospital tent that was already piled up with the wounded from the Saylo attack. Cries of pain echoed throughout the inner compartment of it as the three females cleared a path for the dragon to lie down.

"Okay Spyro," Enok told him as he stood to leave the tent. "You stay here and get fixed up. We go into the fight the second you're spry."

"Enok," called Spyro. "When you see Blade, send him here for me."

"Of course." One of the female healers placed her hand on Spyro's bitten neck, preparing to heal it, but Spyro suddenly jerked his neck back from her touch.

"No," he ordered her. "Leave my marks. I need something to fight for."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Adoni circled around Cynder as she stood tall in front of him. She had morphed completely into her former self. Her neck was lengthened like that of a serpent, and her tail was angled and slender like a sharpened sword. Her eyes were dull and full of hatred, unlike her usual sapphire gems that used to shine inside of them.

"Ah," he muttered as the black dragoness growled at his advances. "It seems we finally meet, my Queen." Cynder's head lifted up at those words.

"I have been dormant for quite awhile," Cynder spoke, her voice darker and deeper than her original. "Tell me, why are you here?"

"We have been honorable enough to free you." All the warriors sunk to their knees in mock praise. 'Now, would you give us the honor of being our aide?" The now dark dragoness craned her neck up to look into the skies above.

"I listen to no one," she suddenly hissed, glaring down at the Saylo founder with her cold eyes. "Especially if the person is too rude to even give me his name."

"Adoni..."

"YOU!" The dragon roared, crouching towards him. "I remember you, little good for nothing twit! You took him from me!" Adoni merely smiled before submitting a humble bow.

"It was necessary," he replied. "But unknown to you, there is a way to bring him back." Adoni had heard stories over her rage. Perhaps if he bluffed, she'd believe him? "The Guardians harness his spirit, my Queen. Kill them and you can gain Spyro back. He rests within the Temple walls, but they hold a curse on it." The dragoness inched her head closer to him, raising the top portion where an eyebrow would be located.

"And what gives me reason to believe a murderer?" she asked. "Answer wisely." He cleared his throat.

"Because, my Queen. We are at war with them. You remember the Guardians yes?" The dragoness ruffled her wings in response.

"Do you take me for a fool?" she asked, pulling her neck back to its rightful stance. "If so, I'd take you for lunch."

"Far from it," Adoni replied in kind. "Unlike the others out here, we hold severe respect towards you."

"Then tell me, why exactly am I here?" All the warriors stood up in unison as Adoni stepped closer to her.

"We need your help. We cannot defeat them on our own." Cynder growled low in her throat as she looked to the sky once more.

"Very well, but if your plan to revive Spyro fails once the Guardians are finished...you will be too."

**PEACE! **


	19. Payback

The three remaining dragons and Sparx stood anxiously as they watched the sun rise from its dormant position. It was time for the battle to begin. They watched Ignitus as he flew in tight circles well above the Saylo force that was marching on the charred forest floor below.

"Where are the wolves?" Terrador asked Sparx. The dragonfly pointed down to the west bank of the Temple, showing around twenty two legged canines standing at the ready with bows and swords in their paws.

"They're ready," Sparx replied. "Terrador, is there any way that you can only break a portion of the ice?" The Earth dragon cocked his head.

"What do you mean, small one?"

"We can bring those wolves across it and into the fight," Sparx explained. "If you break the ice in total, no one can get in or around." The dragon nodded in agreement.

"I shall see what I can do. Perhaps Cyril could lay more ice as a pathway once the order's given."  
"Sounds like a plan. The moles are inside as a last resort defense. Let's hope it doesn't come to that, though." Sparx sighed and looked at the rising sun. "Spyro, I sure hope things are okay."

"Ignitus is dropping!" Volteer suddenly pointed out. "Here we go, lads! To war!" Sparx watched as Ignitus plummeted towards the advancing troops with his maw open. The Saylo were in the firetrap, and soon the smell of cooking flesh would be filling the nostrils of those who smelt it.

With a mighty roar, Ignitus released streams of molten hot fire from his maw, tossing it to the ground and directly on the flammable liquid the moles had spread. It went up faster than Ignitus had expected, forcing him to climb away from the immense heat. As he did, he looked down to see the fire engulf the forces inside it as the flames snaked their way around the temple in a defensive fire-circle. He snorted in accomplishment and turned to face the Temple, tossing fire into the air as a signal to the other Guardians that now was the time.

The three Guardians rose to the air with a battle cry so fierce any enemy would have trembled. Sparx, though brave, was too small to actually fight. Every inch of him screamed for him to hide, but he couldn't do it. He needed to be brave for Spyro and Cynder. They were counting on him.

"Come on, Spyro," Sparx muttered as he watched Terrador form into an Earth ball before smashing into the soil, flattening all who stood in his way. "Where are you?" Suddenly, a familiar sight caught Sparx's eye from a distance. It was a black dragoness flying rather quickly towards them. "Cynder?" Sparx's heart leapt for joy to see her, but it merely sunk when she got closer. "Oh no..."

The black dragoness omitted a roar as she swooped down towards the fighting Guardians. Her body was larger and sleeker than Cynder's previous form and that was when Sparx knew something had gone terribly wrong. He gulped and, with every ounce of strength, pushed his way off of the temple to fly towards her. It wasn't long before he saw his fear come true. Cynder had lined up with Ignitus's aerial position and had made a beeline straight for him, plowing hard into his chest and ripping at his stomach with her hind legs. Ignitus had little time to react, but a quick shift of his weight turned the attacker into the victim.

"Cynder!" Ignitus gasped once his head caught on to the attack. "Sweet Ancestors, what's happened to you?" The black dragoness simply growled and attempted to snap her jaws around his neck. A mere twist of his head stopped that assault.

"Give him back!" Cynder hissed. "I want Spyro!"

"Spyro was with you, Cynder!" Ignitus shot back sternly. He tightened his grip on her and pulled his neck back so it wasn't exposed to her teeth. His wings ached from supporting her weight along with his, but he had to do it. "Where is he, Cynder? What happened to him?"

"LIES!" Cynder suddenly kicked Ignitus in his already wounded stomach, forcing him to lose his grip and release her. Cynder rolled free and flapped her wings to a hover in front of him.

"Daughter..." Ignitus yelled out. "Please, is this the path you have chosen?"

"Daughter?" Cynder angrily questioned. "How dare the one that hold's my mate's soul call me that?" She roared and tossed out a black flame from her maw, smashing right into Ignitus's chest. Ignitus roared in pain, doubling over from the odd heat that came from it as his wings gave out on him. He began to fall while Cynder watched with a smirk on her face.

_One down, _she thought to herself. _Three to go. I'm coming, Spyro._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Spyro stood on the ship next to Blade as it sailed away from Avalar. The young dragon had a brace around his chest, holding his still injured ribs in place. Spyro hated it. The brace itched like mad and made things even more uncomfortable for him.

"Remember what I told you," said Spyro to Blade. "I realize you want revenge as much as I do, but Adoni is mine to kill. He's taken everything from me, and I want him to see my face before closing his eyes."

"I understand, friend," Blade replied kindly. "From what I'm willing to guess, there will be plenty of bloodshed from both sides. We all will get our taste of death." Spyro hung his head and began to bite at his brace. "Don't take that off..." but his words were of no use. Spyro bit hard at the brace and ripped it off of him, growling in pain after it came off.

"It would slow me down."

"And two broken ribs won't?" Blade asked. "Those healing crystals you used don't fix everything that quickly."

"I know!" Spyro suddenly snapped, snarling at his new friend. He quickly dropped his defenses and whimpered. "I'm so sorry, Blade. I just...have a lot on my mind right now." He lowered his head and scratched a circle in the wooden deck with his longest claw. "I miss her."

"I know, Spyro," he replied patiently. "Stay focused, my friend. This fight will require a lot of your mind." Spyro looked up at Blade, hurt and heartache deep inside his eyes.

"I feel like I failed her, Blade. She trusted me; she gave everything to me, and I let her down."

"Spyro, some things can't be dwelt on. She loved you and I'm willing to bet she still does."

"She more than likely thinks I'm dead." He turned and grabbed her journal that he had placed next to Blade. "She told me my answers are in here. I guess I just have to read and find out." He flipped open to where he last left off, and gulped when he realized it was her entry before she first left the Temple.

"I have to do this tonight. Spyro doesn't deserve to go through what I have, and neither do the Guardians. Oh, if only he knew the things I did. I know this will break his heart. I can tell he cares for me, but if I stay here, he could get hurt. He's the only reason I transformed...he's my light and he's what keeps the darkness away. I don't know what I will do without him, but his memory may help me fight it, as long as I know he's okay."

Spyro slammed the book shut, a tear forming in the corner of his eye.

"So that's it," he said out loud. "I am what kept her from being evil. When she saw me fall, then...oh no!" Spyro turned to Blade. "I have a feeling it's going to be a lot worse than expected."

"Why?"

"Cynder...I think she's turned back." Blade sighed and wiped his brow with his right paw while keeping the other steady on the helm.

"If that is the case, it is going to be much harder. We only have fifty warriors on this vessel down in the trade-hold, and Prowlus is marching about five hundred more through the forest. Spyro, what do you think?" He lifted his head to the sky in thought and then turned back to his friend.

"Continue on the path, Blade. I'm going to get there first." Before Blade could stop him, the young dragon lifted off, soaring upwards with each thrust of his wings.

_Please, _Spyro prayed silently. _Ancestors, don't let Cynder do something she'd regret! _

- - - - - - - - - - -

Ignitus smashed to earth with tremendous force, rattling the ground that the Saylo forces marched upon once he hit. The warriors converged on the wounded dragon, tossing spears and arrows as they approached him, but Ignitus quickly rose to his feet and leapt high into the air to avoid a certain death.

"Cynder," Ignitus whispered hurtfully. "You have disgraced me." He turned back towards the fight, but remained cautious of his dark daughter in case she planned another attack on him. Thankfully, she wasn't present.

Ignitus spotted the three other Guardians heavily engaged in combat just a few feet below him. With a quick sweep of his volcanic fire-breath, many were dispatched. Volteer used his lightning element to shock the ground they were standing on, jolting up many Saylos' legs and straight up into their brains, killing many more. Still, the forces kept coming. Ignitus landed beside the three and growled.

"Cynder is among them," he warned. "Spyro has failed. We must retreat back to the Temple and follow Sparx's plan." All three Guardians nodded their heads and leapt up to take flight, leaving Ignitus still on the ground. As he leapt up, a lone spear flew towards his side and impaled deep within his chest just below his left forearm. The mighty dragon roared in pain but continued to fly towards the Temple for refuge. It wasn't long before arrows began to dot the sky he flew in, severing the membrane of his wings and sticking into his scales with each sickly thud of the tips.

He was covered in blood, his wounds stinging sharper than a thousand lightning bolts. Ignitus scanned the skies one last time, in a vain search for his daughter, but she had vanished. Suddenly, Ignitus was smacked forcefully from his stomach, sending him up even higher into the air. He growled in pain and looked down to see the black and red wings of Cynder. Her sharp horns were impaled deep within his stomach, jabbed all the way up to where her head was touching his bloodied flesh.

"How does it feel?" Cynder taunted him. "You took the one thing I loved, now I will take you!"

"Cy...Cynder...no!" Ignitus coughed out, but the dragoness continued her climb, driving her horns deep into his belly. "We...never...had him..."

"He told me everything," she roared. "You're keeping his soul from me! The only way to get him, is to kill all of you!"

"Adoni...he told you?" Ignitus tried to roll away, but her horns were in deep. He couldn't escape.

"How do you know him?"

"Has darkness enveloped you so much that you don't even remember?" Cynder growled and pulled her horns out, only to grasp the elder dragon with her claws.

"Tell me!"

"Adoni had been chasing you, Cynder. You and Spyro fled the Temple to escape him." Ignitus lifted up his claw to place it gently on her chest. "You gave him what he wanted."

"What?" Cynder lowered her head to look down at the battle below them. Fire and smoke was in every direction around the Temple, yet the ice on the river remained. "What do you mean?"

"Adoni...he wants power...he wants you."

"I'm his queen..."  
"You're his pawn, Cynder. Please, think of Spyro...don't do this." His name brought a chill down the dark dragoness's spine. Spyro? The memory of the two before Adoni came into play flashed before her mind's eye. Ignitus was right; Adoni tossed Spyro down the cliff. She had been deceived, and she believed him. Her eyes went white with rage as she released Ignitus.

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Cynder..." he coughed but continued to beat his wings in a hover. "Why would we keep Spyro from you...if we all approved of your love to him? If we had him...we'd give him willingly. You of all dragons should know that...we don't have the magical power to hold a spirit like that." She cocked her head and looked down again. "You...know I'm right, don't you?" Suddenly, the dragoness plunged her horns into Ignitus's chest, shrieking in pure hatred as she did. The sickening sound of her spikes impaling him echoed through her ears, but she didn't care for him. She cared for Spyro.

"Tell him I'm sorry," Cynder muttered, as she pulled her horns away from his body. The dragon gulped for air as his wings gave out, causing him to plummet to the ground for a second time. "I've gone too far to turn back now." Cynder shook her head and shifted direction towards Adoni. He had a lot of explaining to do.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Spyro flew with all of his might towards the Temple. He followed the river, despite the fears of being noticed by any watching Saylo. He didn't care about himself anymore. His body ached, his ribs crying for mercy, but he still pressed on. The young dragon looked upward just in time to see Ignitus falling towards the ground, blood following him down in little noticeable droplets.

"NO!" Spyro cried, picking up his pace. He got to Ignitus just after he impacted. A spear was lodged in the right portion of his chest, as well as numerous arrows that lined his body, though the most noticeable were the horns' stab wounds in his belly and middle section. They were perfectly placed, just like Cynder's. Spyro flopped onto his haunches as he studied the Guardian's fatal injuries. "Ignitus, get up. Please!" The fire Guardian slowly opened his eyes.

"Spyro..." he whispered painfully, blood oozing from his maw. "She...thinks...you're...dead."

"I know," Spyro muttered, tears in his eyes. "She did this, didn't she?" the Guardian coughed, blood splattering on the soil next to his mouth.

"Yes...Adoni...he has her." His breathing became more labored as his gasps for air increased. "Tell her, Spyro...I'm so sorry. I...I failed as a father."

"No...no, Ignitus! You can get up; you can make it! I can grab a healing crystal..."

"No, Spyro," he coughed out. "I am not long for here. Take care of her. Please, take care of my Cynder. Bring her back." He sighed and struggled to lift his claw to place it on Spyro's chest. "Raise my grandchildren well, Spyro. I hold nothing on...on her for this. Tell the others what I said." Spyro nodded in return. "Take my place, Spyro...lead them...to...victory." The last gasp was exhaled and with it left Ignitus's life. His paw went limp and dropped from Spyro's chest to crack against the hard ground. Ignitus, Spyro's mentor and head Guardian of the Dragon Council was dead. Spyro turned his head away from the gruesome sight of his fallen teacher, tears streaming from his eyes as he sat there in mourning.

_He's right, _he told himself. _I'm the lead Guardian now. I have to fight. I have to lead them! _Spyro climbed to his paws, a sneer present on his face. He lifted his head up and roared in anger before launching himself through the forest and towards the fight.

Smoke blurred his vision as he rushed through the charred land into the battle. He could hear screams and battle cries from a distance, followed by brief roars from the Guardians near the Temple. Spyro growled as his speed increased. Suddenly, the dragon was forced to grind to a stop, kicking ash up with his claws as he halted. In front of him was a mighty fire, snaking its way completely around the river, which had somehow been forged into a moat around the Dragon Temple. Spyro shielded his face with his wings as the heat pounded against him. He knew that his enemy was on the other side. With a fierce roar, the purple dragon flung his body through the flames, emerging unscathed on the other side. Once through, he took his defensive stance and glanced at the troops standing idly by, waiting for the fire to die down.

"Can't stand the heat?" Spyro taunted them, causing all of the warriors to turn and face him. All of them stepped back in shock.

"He said he was dead," Spyro heard a few mumble.

"Oh I'm alive," Spyro growled. "Which is more than what I can say about you." They raised their swords up just as Spyro lunged forth, slashing wildly and tearing flesh with each swipe of his claws. He hissed and growled with each attack as he listened to the painful cries of the warriors around him. The young dragon's body still ached from his injuries, but he wanted revenge; he tasted it.

_That's right, _a familiar voice called into his head. _Release it! Kill all of them! _Spyro held nothing back, whipping his tail to disarm his opponents before ramming his horns straight into their stomachs and tossing them into the fire. His eyes were growing white with rage as his scales grew darker. _Keep filling it, Spyro. Let it consume you! _One warrior managed to get a swipe in with his sword, slicing Spyro's right hind leg. It was a clever attack, which quickly turned into a costly mistake. The pain of the sword's cut sent Spyro over the edge. He began to glow in a black aura as he turned and opened his maw to roar at him. Before he had the chance to swing again, the dragon was against him, clawing and biting until breath left the warrior's body. Once he fell, Spyro leapt off and proceeded to the next one, ripping his claws through each warrior's throats before they could even parry the attacks.

_Think of Cynder, Spyro. Think of what they have done to her and Ignitus. Make them pay! _Spyro's mouth flung open, releasing a torrent of ice to freeze ten warriors instantly. With incredible speed, Spyro rushed through and smashed them all with his tail. The power was immense, taking over his entire body, but he didn't care. He wanted blood on his claws. He wanted them to feel what he felt. This was right to him! Two more warriors fell to his powers without even being able to let out a surprised yelp. Bodies began stacking up from the onslaught, yet Spyro showed no signs of stopping. He searched and maimed through every single victim, hoping to get his claws on the one that had given him the most trouble...Adoni.

"WHERE IS HE?" Spyro roared at a warrior before plunging his hind claws into his belly. The warrior cried out in pain, but refused to utter another word. "Where is your leader?" The warrior smirked, blood pouring from his mouth and nostrils.

"Kill me," he muttered. "Be just like her." Spyro roared again with rage and slammed his hind leg deeper into the warrior, shredding him downward and enjoying the warrior's final screams as his life faded. He kicked his hind leg back, splattering the left over blood onto the dirt before turning towards the next squadron of soldiers. Before he was able to attack, the fire around him suddenly died down, exposing the ice covered moat and the Dragon Temple with it. Spyro looked up to see the three Guardians standing tall on the Temple's roof, with Sparx just beside them. Upon seeing them, Spyro felt his rage die down. He was the leader now; he had to act like one. With one final roar, Spyro leapt upward towards the Temple, allowing his scales and eyes to fade back to their normal colors as the darkness faded.

"Spyro!" Sparx called out as he landed in front of him. "You done?" Spyro looked back at the carnage he had left behind.

"I'm sorry," he replied to everyone. "I lost control. Ignitus...he's dead." The three Guardians gasped and lowered their heads.

"Such is the pity of war," Terrador muttered. "Very well, as leader I..."

"Terrador, Ignitus placed me in charge." The three stared at the purple dragon in shock.

"You're too young for such a responsibility, Spyro," Cyril argued. "You certainly cannot lead us, considering your lack of experience."

"Lack of experience?" Spyro growled. "I've seen more things in the past eighteen years of fighting than you have sitting here. I've fought more enemies and saved more lives than any of you three! So I'm younger, but what says I'm not qualified?" Volteer nodded his head and turned to Cyril.

"The boy is right," Volteer explained. "He and Cynder have been through much. It is a sad loss with our leader, but now is certainly not the time to debate over a new one. Spyro was placed in his stead; we must believe him." Terrador and Cyril both sighed in response.

"For another time, Volteer is right," exclaimed Cyril. "The fire has died and the Saylo will be crossing the ice soon. Spyro...what are your orders?"

"Ahem?" Sparx cleared his throat. "I do believe we were going to use my plan. When they start to cross, Terrador, break the ice." Spyro cocked his head at his foster brother.

"Your plan?" he asked. "When did you actually develop a brain, Sparx?"

"Since you placed me here to keep an eye on things," he defended himself.

"Yes," Terrador spoke up. "Sparx has helped us immensely during this time. You should be proud of your brother." Spyro issued the dragonfly a soft smile.

"I am." He turned to face the Saylo, still advancing from the forest. "What other defenses do we have?"

"Twenty wolves at the ready," Volteer explained. "Inside are around fifty moles that are to defend on our order.

"Send the wolves to the front gates," Spyro ordered. "Prowlus's forces should be attacking from their rear in a few moments and we have a special surprise coming from the river." Terrador flapped his wings as he prepared for his assignment while Spyro continued to watch the advancing troops, waiting patiently for the right time as they stepped foot on the ice.

"Wait for it," Spryo told the Earth dragon. Spyro's eyes shifted over to the west as a familiar vessel came into view. "Hold on." His eyes lifted up to see the black form of his lover fly overhead. "I need Cynder to see me."

"What?" Sparx asked. "She'll kill you! Which brings me to ask...how in the realms did she turn 'doomgirl' again?"

"Because Sparx," Spyro replied. "She saw me die." Once again, everyone gasped. "I survived the fall, but the betrayer, Ember didn't. It's a long story, and only I know the answer to it."

"What are you going to do, then?" Terrador asked. Spyro looked up again to see Cynder shift direction and drop down below the remaining trees.

"I'm going to break the ice." He flapped his wings and glared at his new team. "Listen to me! Once that ice is broken, take the Wolves and get them across the river and in on the offensive. Sparx, get down with the Moles and make sure the interior of the Temple is safe. Our reinforcements have arrived, so let's make every moment count. Oh, and if you see Adoni...leave him for me." Before any questions could be asked, Spyro took flight, only to ball himself up into an earthly boulder and smash down hard into the ice, shattering it. As the ice broke, the numerous Saylo warriors fell into the freezing water, sputtering and squirming as hypothermia began to take its place. Spyro quickly leapt out of the water before he could be caught in the deadly cold as well. Arrows began to fly from the shoreline, but they fell just feet from him, landing instead on the helplessly floating Saylo warriors within the icy water.

Spyro turned his head to see Blade's ship smash into the shore, opening up its cargo hold and pouring out its soldiers for the flanking attack. The Avalarian troops rushed across the charred beachhead, smashing into their opponents from the right side with fierce battle cries. Swords clanked against each other as Spyro watched the attack take place. As some tried to retreat, they only turned into Prowlus's force, creating even more bloodshed. He turned his head back to see Cyril laying a path of ice over the water for the Wolves to march across while Terrador and Volteer provided a watchful escort.

"So far so good," Spyro muttered to himself, "but I want Adoni!" Spyro roared with anger and pushed himself skyward, up and over the remaining trees to begin his search for his vital enemy. It wasn't long before he found him. The leader was in a clearing holding a conversation with Cynder, and it looked as if it wasn't going well, either.

"Your story and his don't mesh well, Adoni," Spyro heard Cynder speak. "Ignitus holds a very good point." She stepped forward and growled. "If you were the one to kill him, how could they hold his soul?"

"It...its not like that, my Queen," Adoni tried to sound loyal, but his voice was in a tone Cynder didn't like.

"Well tell me, what is it like? How can they hold him if they don't have the magic to do it? Who's lying and who's speaking the truth!" She lowered her head to place an eye on him. "I'm waiting."

"They are all lies, my Queen," Adoni spoke. "Ignitus always hated you, remember? He never trusted you with anything, let alone Spyro."

"Well, by what he said, I'm his daughter. Explain that."

"He can't," Spyro suddenly said, touching down beside her. Cynder gasped and stepped back.

"S...S...Spyro?" Spyro turned to look at her.

"Yes, Cyn," he told her. "I made it."

"NO!" Adoni yelled out. "It's a trick! He's not real. Cynder, destroy him!" Cynder turned to face Spyro, hurt deep inside her eyes.

"How, Spyro," she asked. "I...I saw you."

"Cyn," he turned his head to reveal the wound on his neck. "Remember, Cyn?" Her eyes widened as a cold shiver rushed through her spine. "I needed something to fight for." The dragoness suddenly roared in utter sorrow before leaping up into the air and flying away.

"Ah," Adoni growled at the purple dragon. "Make her feel guilty now."

"Oh she's going to feel something, Adoni, and it's going to feel a lot better than what you're going to." Adoni pulled his sword from his sheath just as Spyro took to his defensive stance. Adoni was first to go on the offensive, but a quick roll kept Spyro away from the blade he wielded.

When Adoin's back was turned, Spyro leapt out with his claws extended and tore into his flesh, raking his claws down and peeling back the leader's skin. Adoni growled in pain and swung his blade once more, though Spyro merely ducked his head to avoid the sharpened edge. He released and leapt backward, taking his stance once again.

"I will kill you, Spyro!"

"You've already failed to once," Spyro pointed out with a sneer. "Let's see you try again!" Adoni cursed as he lifted his blade up again to bring it down over Spyro, but once again, the dragon sidestepped the attack and dug his claws into his flesh. Adoni peeled away, blood staining his black fur.

"I've had enough of this!" Adoni roared in anger. He rushed forward, feigning a sword swipe, but as Spyro ducked, he lifted his hind leg out to issue a mighty kick to the dragon's chest. Spryo flew back and somersaulted in a ball of wings and claws before regaining his balance on his feet once more.

"You're beginning to piss me off, dragon," Adoni jeered, stepping closer to him. "Every time when I get so close to victory, you manage to tear it from me. Now, I'm going to make sure you don't come back!" Spyro growled and opened his maw to release a jet of flame at his opponent. To his dismay, Adoni had leapt over his fire attack and was soaring towards him with his blade ready for blood. He couldn't cut his fire off in time and was forced to take the cut through the membrane of his wing. He hollered in pain as his legs gave out underneath him, bringing him to his knees. Adoni smiled evilly and brought the sword up to slice down at Spyro's shoulder, leaving a deep gash on the side of it.

"Your elements can't stop me!" Adoni roared. "Nothing can."

"Wanna bet?" Spyro suddenly tossed his neck forward and clamped his jaws shut on Adoni's arm that held his sword. His screams of pain only made the dragon bite harder until he heard a loud snap between his jaws. The arm was broken. Spyro kept his jaws shut and pulled back, ripping a large chunk of flesh and fur from his arm.

"That was for Hunter!" he yelled after spitting his blood from his mouth. "Now, for Cyn and Ignitus!" Adoni stepped back as the dragon approached him, his own blood dripping off of Spyro's teeth. "So much for ''fearless,'" Spyro taunted him. He suddenly pounced on the Saylo founder, pinning him under his weight while his muzzle lay dangerously close to his face. "Time for me to keep my promise to you!" Adoni struggled in vain to rise to his feet, but it was useless. Spyro took a breath and leaned down to Adoni's ear.

"Burn with Malefor, asshole." He exhaled right on the side of his face, releasing a torrent of molten hot flame from his muzzle, splashing onto Adoni's face as he squirmed and screamed in pain while his fur caught fire. Spyro stood as the founder began to cook in front of him, his screams growing more bloodcurdling than the ones before it. "How's it feel?" Spyro hissed. "That's for the pain you caused me and Cyn!" As he continued to roll helplessly to quell the fire, Spyro turned his back to walk away. Adoni had been taken care of, but now, Cynder was next on his list. He sighed as he leapt up into the air to find her, praying that she hadn't fallen into depression once again.

As he climbed higher, he took a glance at the battle below him. The wolves had plunged into the main battle and, with the Guardians' help, were holding quite strong. The flanking warriors and those in the back had boxed the Saylo inside, keeping them all together in a mighty war of clashing swords.

"Spyro." The purple dragon turned and shifted his weight to throw his body into a hover. In front of him was Cynder, just as large as she was when they had first encountered each other. "I...I gave up. You have to fight me now. I've done things...things I can't take back. Fight me. Kill me!" Spyro's eyes began to water. His dream was coming true.

"No," he muttered, tears inside his eyes. "I can't, Cyn. Not after what we've been through, and what I've done."

"Then I'll make you."

**PEACE! **


	20. Give in to the Night

Cynder propelled herself towards Spyro, smashing into his chest and knocking him downward from the sky. He quickly regained control over his wings and spread them out, allowing him the pleasure of a safe landing despite the painful attack. Spyro shook his body from the attack and looked up to see Cynder diving at full speed towards the earth. He didn't budge as the mighty black dragoness touched down before him.

"Cynder," Spyro cried amidst the battle around them. "Please, don't force this on me! I don't want to lose you."

"And you think I didn't feel that way?" Cynder growled. "I thought you died, Spyro. I thought that I'd be left alone with our possible child. How did you expect me NOT to cave in?"

"I didn't expect," Spyro shot back. "I hoped. Cynder, I thought all we've been through together would have made a difference in your choice."

"I know," she muttered, turning her head away from him. "I let you down, and for that I must face judgment. Be merciful to me, Spyro."

"Merciful?" Spyro asked. "I'm trying to save you, Cyn!"

"Don't you get it?" Cynder snapped her head back towards him. "I can't be saved, Spyro. I killed Ignitus! I believed our enemy! If I do live, all that waits for me is more heartache and pain." Spyro winced at the hurtful tone of her voice. "This is it. My destiny, my fate will end here on the battlefield. I'm sorry Spyro, but I can't go back."

"No!" Spyro suddenly lunged himself forward with his teeth barred at his lover. "You listen to me, Cynder! I fought too hard and way too long for you to quit on me. I could have laid there and died after the cliffs, but I fought; I fought for you!" He held up his right paw, which still had the bonding ring attached to it. "I will always be there, Cynder. You remember what I did before we got these right?" Her head drooped as she slowly nodded. "Well, to keep you happy, I'd do anything. You know I would! I risked my life for you even when we were enemies. What makes you think this will change all I've done?" Tears streamed down his cheeks as he dropped his paw back to the bloodstained dirt. The battle raged all around them, yet all they were focused on was each other. All screams, roars, and clanks of steel dissipated from their minds.

"You don't understand!" Cynder growled, pressing her right forepaw out in a lunge position. "Spyro, it won't leave me." His eyes widened as he stepped back. "Fight me! You have to! Otherwise, there's no telling what I could do. The darkness within has reached its limit; I'll never be who I was now...and that means...neither can we."

"I love you, Cynder," Spyro muttered, turning his eyes away from her. "I still can't."

"Very well," she spoke sadly. "I have no choice." She lifted up her tail and attempted to place the blade's edge to her throat, but it stopped halfway. "Blast!" The tail suddenly swooped outward towards Spyro, crashing the blunt side of it against his chest and sending him backwards. "Spyro, I can't end my own life. It's not going to let me. You have to. Do it now!" Suddenly, Spyro watched as her eyes dulled even further. Her head hunched down to the soil and her jaws spread wide to omit a terrifying roar. Spyro whimpered at the feat he had just witnessed; Cynder had now completely lost control.

"Well, my little one," Cynder's darker form said in a voice even deeper and demonic than the last. "You should have heeded my words." Her tail came back again towards Spyro, but the razor sharp edge was the weapon this time. He tried to avoid it, but the blade sliced his chest straight across from shoulder-to-shoulder. It was a long cut, but his actions prevented it from being a deep laceration.

"Cynder!" Spyro called out. "I can't kill you. Remember last night? I survived because I made you a promise!"

"Ha!" Cynder mocked. "But you didn't even fight back! How am I to trust my life with a coward?" Spyro turned his head away, allowing more tears to flow off of the scales on his cheek. "That's right. Now you know exactly what pain I felt when you fell. Fight me, dragon. I love you, no more." Spyro's eyes flashed open at those final words, his heart ripping in pieces as he let it all sink it. Cynder craned her neck down close to the purple dragon, snorting as she examined his multiple injuries. "For a coward, you seem to take pain quite well."

"I remember another dragon that did," Spyro suddenly countered, looking up into her cold eyes. "You never screamed that night, Cynder, and I know it hurt, too." Suddenly, her right forepaw connected with Spyro's body, raking her claws down to scratch him and toss him back on his side. He climbed to his paws and still remained strong, gazing directly into her dull sapphire eyes. "No regrets, right?" Cynder roared in anger over his question and charged, but Spyro rolled out of the way just in time, leaving a charred tree trunk as the target instead. Cynder stepped back and shook the soot from her face, only to turn it and face Spyro yet again.

"Just as clever as our first battle," Cynder told him. Spyro gripped the blackened earth with his claws as he waited for her to strike again.

"Cynder, how could you say you don't love me?" He growled as he turned his head away. "I couldn't fight Adoni on the cliffs, Cyn. My elements weren't charged and...I didn't want you to get hurt. I sacrificed myself for you." Upon hearing his words, the dragoness lifted her muzzle to the sky to release another horrific roar.

"Why waste your life for mine?" Cynder asked boldly. "I'm not worth living, anyway."  
"You're wrong." He shook his head and faced her again. "To me, you're worth everything. I gave you my heart, Cynder. Right now...it's breaking."

"There's nothing I can do about it," Cynder responded harshly. "This is what I must be now. This...is how I must die." Spyro whimpered once more, digging his claws tighter into the surface.

"So it's come to this, Cyn?" Spyro asked. She growled and faced him. "You choose death on your own over a life with me?"

"It's not my choice," she shot back, tensing her muscles as she crouched towards him. "It's destiny."

"There's no such thing, Cynder!" Spyro screamed. He bravely took a step forward, causing the larger dragoness to move back in caution. "Your destiny is with me. You said it yourself!"

"So what if I did? That was in the past...words become meaningless over time."

"Then if you feel this way, you will have to kill me." Spyro shut his eyes and braced for an expected impact. "I refuse to fight you!"

"So be it!" Cynder suddenly ducked her head down and swiped it towards Spyro, colliding the brunt of her horns against his body and sending him careening into a group of burnt out trees. He groaned upon the impact and staggered back to his feet.

"I'm not giving up," he told her forcefully.

"There's nothing for you to fight for," she hissed. "I'm lost, Spyro. Do your duty and kill me!"

"I can't!" Her tail whipped across the charred soil and slammed against his side, knocking him to his knees from the blow. She hissed once more and withdrew her tail back only to pounce on him, holding him to the floor with her weight.

"Your lack of reason always got me, Spyro. You fail to see how far I've come."

"I only see how far you fell back," Spyro growled. "Cynder...somewhere inside you must know. Your journal, do you remember it?" Spyro sighed with relief as her eyes widened.

"What of it?"

"I'm...your light." He turned his head to expose his injured neck once more to her eyes. "And until I stop breathing, I will continue to be. Please, Cynder, let me guide you again. Killing you would only kill me as well." Cynder slowly climbed off of him, shaking her head violently.

"No!" she shrieked. "I can't! With what I've done, how quickly I gave up...I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"

"Then neither do I," Spyro exclaimed, rising once more to his paws. "But Cyn..." He trailed off as a distant memory filled into his mind. A certain question rang through his head as he turned to look into his lover's eyes.

"We'd fail," he suddenly said. She cocked her head.

"What?"

"When you asked me that question at the party. If we lay our lives down for each other at the same time, ultimately that means we'd fail in our final gift." A tear rolled down his cheek as he watched Cynder take a step back in worry.

"Spyro?" Cynder asked. Spyro, though obviously upset, issued a soft smile to her.

"I know what I have to do, Cynder. This...is my last gift to you."

"NO!" Cynder roared in disapproval and lunged towards Spyro, but it was too late. His energy had been transferred from his body and the process had begun. She watched with tears in her eyes as Spyro lifted off the ground, a bright luminous light slowly growing from his chest. His eyes shot open to see Cynder's one final time.

"I'm sorry, Cynder. Be brave for me. I love you." Suddenly, all of his energy released, expanding the oddity within him clear across the battlefield. All Saylo troops on the field instantly disintegrated as the light smashed into their bodies. But for Cynder, it was far different.

The light flung itself against her large body, ripping her dark form into numerous pieces right before her very eyes. She roared as her dark self was being torn apart, yet for some reason, she felt a strange quelling peace within her. Each inch of her dark being was taken, dissipating as it became one with the bright light Spyro had omitted from his last ounce of strength. She collapsed onto her haunches as the horrid evil within violently departed her body. Cynder was normal once again, back in her younger body where she belonged, but what of Spyro?

"Spyro!" she cried mournfully, her eyes scanning the now quiet battlefield. Her heart rate quickened as did her breathing, but she could care less. Her light had given her the ultimate gift of a second chance, which she sworn she'd never get. Cynder's eyes finally fell on the torn limp form of her lover, lying on his side with his wing draped over him. Tears streamed like mighty rivers from her sapphire eyes as she struggled to her paws to approach him. "Oh Spyro...no."

She finally found herself at Spyro's flank, staring down at his near breathless body. Blood seeped from the wounds caused by both the warriors and her own claws.

"Cyn..." his voice broke the silence. Cynder looked down to see his eyes barely open. "Cyn...tell me." She fell to her belly and crossed her neck with his, allowing hot tears to fall on his scales. "T...tell me...it...wasn't true." She began to sob uncontrollably, shuttering against his body as it began to lose its warmth.

"Spyro," she cried. "Spyro, I'm sorry! I lost control. Don't leave me; not again." He coughed softly, his energy completely wasted.

"I must," he muttered. "Cynder, I...I was your light." She lifted her neck up to look down at him. "And...and I didn't fail you."

"You never did, Spyro," she tearfully explained. "We're a couple...I go with you!" Cynder placed her scythe tip directly to her throat. "When you leave, I do to." He slowly reached up with his paw to pull her tail down, saving her life one final time.

"My...sacrifice...Cynder." Tears flowed mercilessly from her eyes as Spyro lowered his paw back to the ground. "Please...one last kiss." He closed his eyes as he struggled for the final words, his maw agape to release soft coughs. "I...love...you...honey." Cynder painstakingly lowered her head down closer to his muzzle, preparing to issue the final kiss of their relationship and of his own life.

"I always loved you, Spyro," she sobbed out. "I'm glad I gave into the night with you." Though death was at his doorstep, Spyro issued one last smile. Her tears dropped from her cheeks and onto his. This was the last time her lips would connect with another male's, the last moment she would show her love to another. Before she kissed him, she lowered her muzzle to his ear. "I'll have none other," she whispered lovingly before carefully placing her lips to his own. It was long and passionate, bringing tears to Spyro's eyes as he realized what he was leaving behind. Her lips were warm against his and her body felt so inviting. Still, with his energy depleted, his eyelids could not remain open. As their warm lips caressed each other's, Spyro's eyes began to close, his last breath slowly seeping through the gap of his lover's lips; sapphire eyes rolling upwards as Spyro's chest ceased movement. Spyro, the purple savior and the only mate to Cynder, had died. Suddenly, Cynder began to feel lightheaded. The entire world around her meant nothing as the only image she could see was Spyro's once alive face, burning forever into her mind. Spyro's paws lay outstretched on the soil, never to move and caress her cheek once again. Cynder's lips burned against his cold ones as she felt all the light within her body surface from its prison. Her eyelids grew heavy as she held the kiss, refusing to break away from the only dragon she had loved. After a few moments, her body began to feel just as heavy as her eyelids were. She slowly pulled her lips away from him and forced her eyes open to look down on his face once again.

"I love you." Suddenly, her entire body gave out and collapsed, crossing her body over her lifeless lover's. The field around them grew quiet as the sun began to set over the bloody war zone. Few warriors gathered around the final scene as they watched the two still forms lay crossed against each other in one last loving moment. The night had finally arrived for the two lovers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cynder suddenly awoke to the warm feeling of the sun's rays on her scaled face. Her eyes fluttered open, but they were quickly shielded by her wings as the light splashed into them. She furled her wings back and took a look around, only to realize she was in the most dreadful of places: Spyro's room. She prayed he was alive and well, sleeping by her side, but her eyes only discovered the purple dragon's foster brother, Sparx, curled up on the windowsill. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes as she silently climbed off of the bed and towards the hallway, never even noticing that the damages to the room had been repaired. Only one thing was on her mind, and that was Spyro. Where was his body? Why did they take her from him? Too many questions rattled inside the dragoness's head while she sulked through the dimly lit hall. She heard voices approaching and straightened her posture as she saw Blade turn the corner with four Avalarian warriors at his flanks.

"Ah," Blade spoke kindly to Cynder. "I see you're awake?"

"Hardly," she whimpered. "Where is he?" Blade turned to one of his warriors and nodded before facing Cynder again.

"He's down with the wounded, Cynder."

"Chief Blade," One of the warriors suddenly said, respectfully placing his hand on Blade's shoulder. "We must hurry. Avalar needs to know."

"Chief?" Cynder asked. Blade nodded in reply.

"Prowlus fell in battle yesterday, Cynder. He gave me the rightful title as Avalar's Prince because of my military experience. With him gone, I must fulfill my promise." Cynder sighed and turned her head away.

"I know all about promises." Blade issued a sturdy bow to the dragoness and turned away with his four comrades, but Cynder stopped him before he could vanish. "Blade?" He shifted direction to face her. "I...I'm sorry. I know what I did..." She stopped when Blade's smile caught her eye.

"Cynder, love makes people do very stupid things. As Avalarian Chief, I hold no grudge on your past yet again. Besides, my warriors were unharmed by you."

"But Ignitus..."

"His fatal wound was the spear," Blade firmly replied. "Your horns would have killed him as well, yet it would have only been if he went untreated." He turned again, his red robe brushing the temple floor as his body rotated. "I'm very sorry, Cynder. I cannot answer more. My people need me now more than ever." Understanding her friend's new responsibility, she let him go.

_I miss you, _she thought as she continued to sulk down the hallway. She had no idea where the injured lay inside the Temple, but she had a few guesses, one of which being the Training Room not far from Spyro's. Too many memories lay inside there for the dragoness to enter. Seeing the lifeless form of the dragon that made training sessions entertaining when they were younger, especially in the same exact room where the laughs were shared, would tear her heart into millions of pieces. She reached the door and clinched her eyes tight as she pressed upon it. Once her eyes opened, she released a sigh of relief. The wounded were elsewhere. Tears streaked her cheeks as she slowly turned away to continue her search.

She searched every room of the Temple with the same disappointing results. No sign of Spyro or the wounded were in any direction. Her feet began to grow sore from her seemingly eternal search, but she still pressed on, following the hallway until it led outside. Once her paws made contact with the outer environment, her ears became filled with screams and cries of the wounded.

"This is it," she muttered, using her right forepaw to wipe a tear from her cheek. "Be brave, girl. They're counting on me now." She sighed and struggled to keep her elegant posture as she strode out to see if she could find Spyro's body. The further in she got, the more her form diminished. Scores of dead Alavarian warriors lined both sides of the courtyard, the stench of blood drifting through her nostrils in disgusting waves. She glanced at both sides of the yard, expecting to see the form of her purple savior, but there was no such luck. Suddenly, she felt a paw tap her on the shoulder. She whipped around to see Terrador standing proudly in front of her.

"Cynder," Terrador spoke. "They need help with the injured. See what you can do for them."

"Where's Spyro?" Terrador simply shook his head, twitching his wings in the form of a shrug. "Well?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that one, Cynder," he boldly replied. "I've been out searching the battlefield for survivors all morning. We are in dire need of help. Please, go to the wounded and help those healers." Cynder sighed and turned her head towards the main direction the screams emanated from. "We won the battle, Cynder. And it's all thanks to Spyro." Before she could ask anymore, the large Earth dragon turned and padded away. Her head drooped low as she turned to head towards the screams of the injured. She watched her claws click against the numerous small rocks inside the courtyard as she padded through.

"Something's strange," she said aloud. "Spyro's dead. Why wasn't Blade or Terrador upset?" She sighed and clinched her eyes tight, allowing another tear to seep through. "Maybe they are trying to forget it happened. After all, they have to be brave...like me." Her head lifted up as her eyes connected with the bright morning sun. "Spyro...I won't forget."

Her feet pressed onward as she sulked past the dead soldiers. The screams of pain had begun to fade, leaving only slight growls and whimpers in its stead. Cynder adjusted her neck to find where the injured were...and it was there that she saw Spyro.

His chest was sliced from shoulder to shoulder, leaving a small trickle of dried up blood upon his golden chest, but that was not the first thing that she noticed. The purple dragon, the one she saw die below her, was actually sitting on his haunches with one paw resting on a warrior and another clutching an arrow lodged deep inside the wounded one's right thigh.

"Hold on," she heard him softly tell the warrior. "It's going to have to come out eventually." With a mighty yank, the arrow came free of its fleshy prison. Spyro kept his paw firmly on the soldier as he screamed from the sudden and painful exit of the arrow's tip, writhing and twitching in agony. "There, my friend. Just lay here and we'll get you patched up."

Tears flew from Cynder's eyes as she advanced from a walk to a full on sprint towards him.

"Spyro!" Cynder cried out. Her bravery, her courage left her as she neared her lover with each pounding step. Spyro turned from his position to see her sprinting towards him. He closed his eyes and smiled just before being tackled by her uncontainable fury.

She knocked him to the ground hard, flipping him back and onto his wings with her on top of him, placing rough kisses down the side of his neck as she continued to sob.

"H...hey baby girl," Spyro struggled to tell her. "Good to see you're awake." She stopped kissing his neck and pulled her head back to stare at him.

"How...how did you...?" He smiled as Cynder backed off of him so he could get to his paws. "I saw you die, Spyro. You...you died in my arms."

"I can't explain it either," Spyro replied, still holding his smile. "I just remember waking up with you passed out on top of me."

"I thought I lost you, Spyro." She brought her nose up against his own for a loving nuzzle. "I fell into darkness so badly that I could have. How are the Guardians taking Ignitus's death, especially since I had something to do with it?"

"Cyn, how many times do I have to tell you? Let me deal with it, okay?" He leaned his head inward, gently pressing his lips to hers. "I'm just glad we are together again, honey. And now that I'm around, that darkness of yours will never come back."

"Oh it might," she replied jokingly, still with joyous tears streaking her cheeks. "After the stunt you just pulled, you're going to be in for one long night." Spyro smiled wider and wrapped his wing over her trembling form.

"I'm looking forward to it." He sighed as he scanned the bloody sight before him and his mate. "A lot didn't make it."

"I know," she replied, lowering her head. "It's all because of me, too."

"No, Cynder. It's because of us. We did so much for these people...they only returned the favor." He squeezed his wing tighter around her body, enjoying her warmth once again. "That's why I am here. Many thought I did die after I...err...how would you even describe what I did?"

"Well," she said with a wide smile, one she thought she'd never issue again. "It certainly was...bright." Spryo turned his head to gently press his muzzle into the side of her neck.

"So I heard," he replied with a laugh. "Anyways, I'm helping those injured so they know there was no lost cause for this battle. Volteer and Cyril are helping with the bandages, and Terrador's..."

"Finding the survivors," she finished for him. "I ran into him just outside the Temple gate." Spyro smiled and began to lead his mate away from the injury area.

"Was Sparx still awake?"

"Nope," replied the dragoness. "He was asleep on the window."

"I told him to tell you where I was when you woke. I guess you found out now, huh?" She snuggled against him lovingly, growling contently as they approached the Temple gates once again. "Cynder?"

"Hmm?" He placed his paw on hers and looked down, their golden bonding rings stacked on top of each other.

"I think this tops our craziest adventure." She smiled and leaned in, kissing him passionately while they both moaned their approvals of it. Cynder broke the kiss and sighed, wrapping her tail around his.

"No regrets."


	21. The Story Continues

**(BONUS)**

As the evening of the new day approached, Spyro and Cynder stood at each other's side in front of the new Avalarian Chief. All of the Guardians were standing proudly behind them as well, save for the fallen Fire Guardian, Ignitus. All of the friends Spyro and Cynder had made were also present, standing beside the large dragons as they watched.

"Welcome friends," Blade spoke, issuing his salutation to all those in front of him. "Today is a great day; the Ancestors are surely smiling upon us." He looked at the two younger dragons before him and smiled. "Today, we gather here to rejoice in the bonding of the new Guardian, Spyro, and his mate, Cynder." Spyro turned his head to face his bride, smiling as he placed his paw on hers. She turned to face him, a subtle tear dripping from the corner of her sapphire eye. "Spyro, as mate to Cynder, do you promise to hold her when she shivers, to give her light in times of darkness, and lift her up in the times where she falls?"

"I do," said Spyro without hesitation. Cynder gently growled as Spyro massaged the top of her paw with his claws. "And I have." She smiled at his ending comment, knowing full well the truth behind his words.

"Ah yes, Spyro," Blade replied with a chuckle, along with those in the audience. "But a simple 'I do' answers plenty."

"Not to me," Cynder shot out smugly. "He knows I like hearing more from him." She smiled at Spyro and mouthed, "I love you" before turning back to Blade.

"Are you going to get married yet?" They heard Sparx yell from the audience. "Come on already!"

"Sparx!" Cynder suddenly whipped her head around to stare at the dragonfly fluttering beside Volteer. "How would you like to be the bouquet?" He quickly shut up and withdrew further beside the Lighting Guardian as Spyro let out a very obvious chuckle.

"May I continue?" Blade asked. Both dragons snapped their heads to face him again while he cleared his throat. "Cynder, as mate to Spyro would you promise to hold him when he shivers, to give him light in times of darkness, and lift him up in the times where he falls?" Cynder turned to look at Spyro, a wide smile across her face.

"Always."

"Good enough," Blade replied, causing the crowd to laugh once more. "Then by my authority as Avalrian Chief, I declare these two formally bonded under the skies of our Ancestors." He sighed and turned to an Avalarian servant beside him who was holding a large white piece of paper. Reaching out his paw, Blade took the piece from his servant and laid it flat in front of the two dragons. "This is the legal documentation of your bond, left to be placed inside the Avalarian Records once your mark is left." The servant at his side loyally dropped to his knees to place a bowl of black ink next to the paper. "A paw print of each of you is all that holds you of your title." Spryo smiled at Cynder and lifted his left paw up, while still keeping his right over Cynder's. He slowly pressed his paw into the bowl, soaking the bottom of it in the black ink. He held his paw up while the servant grabbed the bowl to move it beside Cynder. She dipped her paw inside of it and leaned against Spyro as she held her paw up, placing her head delicately against his neck.

"Ready?" Spyro asked Cynder. She closed her eyes and nodded. Simultaneously, the two lovers dropped their inked paws closer to the paper, but both stopped before adding their mark. "Wait." He turned to face his mate and smiled. "I want to do this right, Cyn." Her eyes widened as her face inched closer to his. Spyro sealed the gap and lovingly pressed his lips to hers as they both sealed their title as bonded mates on the paper below them. All three Guardians lifted their heads to omit a joyous roar while the others clapped in approval. Spyro and Cynder were now husband and wife.

Cynder broke the kiss and wrapped her tail around her husband's, squeezing it tightly as she turned with him to face the crowd. He smiled and led her out, padding down the created aisle with his wing draped over her body. Suddenly, the three Guardians stepped in front of the couple, halting their walk.

"Spyro," Cyril said. "We have quite the issue to discuss with you." Cynder groaned in frustration as Spyro took his wing off of her.

"Um," Spyro started. "If you don't mind, I'm a little...busy."

"This won't take long, I assure you." The two sighed as they waited to hear what the Guardians' had to say. "Spyro, it dawned on us that you cannot take Ignitus' position." Cynder's eyes widened as she turned to face Spyro.

"What's he saying, Spyro?"

"I'm saying," Cyril explained further, "that because you have mastered all of the elements, Spyro, you cannot be simply a Fire Guardian. There must be more to it."

"So...?" asked Cynder.

"So Spyro is still going to fill Ignitus's place," Terrador jumped in to explain. "But we will be calling him something different."

"Like?" Spyro questioned, raising an eye ridge as he waited for his answer. Volteer cleared his throat and twitched his wings.

"I proposed to call you 'Master Guardian,' considering that you harness complete control over all of our elements in total."

"Master Guardian," Cynder and Spyro said aloud. Cynder faced Spyro again and gave him a wicked smile.

"I like it," she said happily. "Sounds like the perfect title of a leader."

"Which you are now," Terrador said. "Spyro...you are in command now." He smiled and turned his eyes away from Cynder to look at Terrador

"Then I will need some help," he told the mighty Earth Guardian. "As Master Guardian, I'm inducting Cynder into our Council." He turned to face her, his smile never fading. "We already have Guardians over the natural element, but it would be wise to include her as well, considering the powers she contains."

"Are you proposing we call her the "Dark Guardian?" Cryil asked. Spyro shook his head.

"No," he told him. "I think she deserves a name much more than that." Cynder blushed and turned her head away as she understood the compliment he had given her. He turned to face her and smiled, causing the dragoness to bring her head back to his eyes. "Cyn?"

"Yes?"

"I want to call you the Dark Temptress. It fits your elements and..." he paused to wink at her. "It also explains a few other things." She smiled and gently kissed his cheek, pulling her mouth away and placing it to his ear.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Spyro." He shivered but quickly regained control over his body.

"Any objections?" Spyro asked the Guardians. The three respectfully shook their heads.

"Spyro," said Terrador. "You and Cynder enjoy yourselves tonight. Once tomorrow comes, work comes with it."

"I can't wait," Spyro said sarcastically. "Now if you three would excuse us, we have some...ahem...work of our own to accomplish."

"I can guess," Terrador replied with a smile. "Very well, Spyro. We shall discuss further actions tomorrow afternoon, yes? I figure that gives you two time to recover?" Cynder shook her head and turned to face Spyro.

"To the bedroom?" She whispered, turning her mouth so the Guardians wouldn't pick up on the conversation.

"Of course." They turned to head back to the Temple Gates, with Spyro holding her close to him with his wing. "So what do you think, honey?" She shifted her eyes to him as she walked beside her husband.

"Dark Temptress," she muttered in thought. "I'm going to have so much fun with that one." She craned her neck to press her muzzle against his cheek. "How tempting am I, Spyro?" He smiled and looked down at himself, his dragonhood fully erect.

"Take a look yourself," he said with a laugh. "That's your answer." She chuckled to herself and leaned against his body as they walked through the gates and into the hallway.

"Oh I'm good," she teased. Cynder's head brushed down his neck, gently scratching it. "You are taking me to bed, right?" He brought his head down to kiss the top of her brow. "I want to live up to my name."

"You're so evil," Spyro chuckled. "Just be gentle with me." She smiled wider as they approached their room, pushing the curtain back as they emerged through it. The second the curtain fell back to its position, Cynder forcefully head butted Spyro onto his bed, sending him on his back with his wings outstretched. He craned his neck forward to see his new wife standing in front of him with her tail wagging lustfully behind her.

"No promises," she said, padding closer to him. "I never thought I'd get the chance for this again." Spyro smiled as she placed her paws on his bed, one paw on either side of him. She slowly climbed up and onto his body, kissing his lips passionately after reaching the peak of her climb. Spyro took his paws to rest them on her hindquarters as her tongue slipped through his lips, gently rubbing against his own. She suddenly broke the kiss and looked down into his amethyst eyes, placing her paw to the side of his face. "This time, I want to lead." Before he could answer, Cynder collapsed against him, sucking and gently nibbling on the side of his neck to his passionate moans of pleasure. He shut his eyes and enjoyed the moments to come, growling pleasantly to his lover's romantic actions. She was so stunning, so unbelievable that Spyro had to fight his urge to press inside her and take over, just like the first night of their sensual experience. He craved her inner warmth around him and wanted to experience that same passionate emotion he felt the first time they had made love, but Spyro knew that patience was its own reward.

Cynder moaned against his neck and moved her muzzle to his ear, lustfully growling into it. Tonight was her night and she wanted to make sure she pleasured him even better than the last time. She pulled her head back and smiled at her hero lovingly.

"You're not the only one who can give gifts, Spyro," she told him huskily, bringing her lips back to his neck and climbing her way up until reaching his ear once more. "This...is my gift to you." She lowered her head to his lips and gently kissed them as her hind legs adjusted near Spyro's. She felt his erection against her inner thigh and shifted her body to where it rested just at the entry of her vital tunnel. Still kissing, she lowered herself onto him. Both flinched, expecting pain similar to their first time, but all that seeped through their bodies was unimaginable pleasure. Spyro shut his eyes and moaned with Cynder at the enormous sensation. Cyn broke the kiss and propped her self up above him, holding her paws on his chest as she prepared to offer herself to him once more. Spyro smiled as he stared into the sapphire eyes of his own fallen angel, attached to him in so many ways. He almost left her, but somehow fate had other plans. He wasn't to question fate's design, especially during a time such as this.

Cynder gasped as her hips thrust forward, basking in the pure passionate feeling her insides were being exposed to. Spyro's body rocked with the first thrust, causing a surprised grunt to escape his throat. This time, she was fully committed to pleasing him. Her paws slipped from his chest down to his stomach as she quickened her pace, making love to him harder, yet somehow even sweeter than he had to her. Spyro's eyes begged to be clinched as the warm sensation shrouded around his member once again. He kept them open, however, staring lovingly into the eyes of his new wife above him. This was what he had all life to look forward to. His wife would be there every night for him, along with the afternoons and mornings. Cynder growled and leaned her head down to kiss him once again, gently nibbling on the bottom part of his lip until he opened it to allow her tongue's entrance.

"Say it again," she whispered, still thrusting against his vital organ. "Tell me..."

"I love you," he replied quickly, gasping as she thrust harder at his words. "My...Dark Temptress." She sped her pace, moaning passionately as her lips connected against Spyro's with a force only comparable to a thunderstorm in fury.

"I love you, Spyro," she whispered back before slamming her lips to his again. Spyro's body tensed from the pressure. Everything from his tail to his forepaws and wings curled tightly with each loving thrust she put upon him. She was in control on top of him, but she was gentle yet, caressing the scales on his chest with her paws while she continued. Cynder thrust harder against him, rocking her body back and forth as she tried to bring out their climaxes.

It was a moment neither wanted to give up, knowing that if fate would have taken the life of one, this would have never happened again. Cynder's moans and whimpers grew louder as her paws slid from his chest down to the mattress, taking a hold of the blanket they were lying together on. Her end had come upon her and Spyro was also at his peek. Faster she forced herself, clinching the blanket they were on top of with her claws while her thrusts became more violent. The bed creaked loudly, covering both Spyro and Cynder's loving moans as they caved into their final moment of connection. With a loud cry, the two released their fluids together, combining once more deep within Cynder's womb. The black dragoness gasped breathlessly and collapsed on Spyro's chest. The first night of the new married couple was over, but they both knew much more was to come. Spyro sighed and wrapped his paws around Cynder's back, just underneath her wings.

"Cynder?" he asked.

"Hmm..."

"I love you so much." She lazily lifted her eyes up to his, a warm smile reaching her face.  
"As do I, babe. Who knew we'd be like this?" Spyro turned his eyes away and let out another sigh.

"I really shouldn't have done..."

"Spyro," Cynder suddenly said, reaching out to place her claw under his chin. "Let it go. You did what was right, and I can care less over it since you're here now." She licked her lips and craned her neck to move closer to him. "Forget our pasts, babe. Just give in to the night with me." She kissed him and slowly crawled away from Spyro's body, withdrawing from his love shaft and rolling her body to where it was curled up against her husband's. He smiled as he watched her forepaw slide down his belly, resting just above his spear. Spyro looked down at her, a wide grin over the black dragoness's face. She closed her eyes and nodded before shifting to press herself tighter against him.

"Wanna go again...?"

"Whenever your ready."

- - - - - - - (**TO MY READERS**)- - - - - - -

**There is going to be a sequel as to what happened in 20 called In Heart and Spirit, but there is something else I must mention. I was not completely working alone in this project. Though a select few were allowed to proofread my work (Shade105, xxxdragonmanxxx, Fresh Blood, Zerodius), there was one author who was the greatest amount of help. For that reason, I announce this: me and RedDragonx will be partnering up to co-write the sequel, along with a few other Spyro-related ideas we have. Thank you to all who stuck by this story, even if you didn't review. You are all very welcome for this, and I thank you plenty in return. **

**- - - - - - (reviewers signed/anonymous) - - - - **

**Enigma**

**Valentine McDaniel**

**ChristianDragon**

**NoOneToWorryAbout**

**The Dragon of the Hill**

**Anbraxis**

**montecristo709**

**unleash the dragon within you**

**Flamrok**

**The Failed Author**

**Shade105**

**Deathshallcome -aka DSC-**

**Sonamyfan2005**

**joseph33759**

**Megatyrant**

**Allan Pike**

**Ryft Darkpaw**

**Badboyzkg**

**DragonFlame2012**

**Alec**

**RedDragonx**

**Calkulater**

**TMHB77**

**XxXDragonManXxX**

**Blaze the Dragon**

**Shadow Dragon 537039**

**draigan55**

**Elementricks**

**Frisk-a-Roar**

**Nafkcos 10 plus 2**

**DarkDragonSpyro**

**OH MY GOD!! **

**I Be Guest**

**Fangs D. Snakeman**

**spyro n flame 2000**

**burningoil1194**

**COOLDUDE**

**Fresh Blood**

**wolvesatyourdoor**

**Emerald Dragon Rider**

**Fallen Dragonfly**

**- - - - - - (Songs that influenced this piece) - - - - -**

"**The Night" (Disturbed)**

"**Seize the Day" (Avenged Sevenfold)**

"**Thrown Away" (Fireside Reaction...my solo project. Ask me for song)**

"**Dear God" (Avenged Sevenfold)**

"**Tears Don't Fall" (Bullet for my Valentine)**

"**Breath" (Breaking Benjamin)**

"**Leave out all the Rest" (Linkin Park)**

**- - - - - - - (Final notes) - - - - - - - **

**To everyone out there supporting great mature writing, thank you so much for seeking creativity. Keep an eye out for any more of my work in Spyro and be sure to see RedDragonx's stories "Secrets of Convexity" and "Night of the Spirit Moon" as well. You all have been such an outstanding audience for my brain to thrive upon, and I thank you all again.**

**With the final note to this story...**

**PEACE! **


	22. THE SEQUEL'S UP!

**THIS IS A MESSAGE TO ALL WHO'VE READ GittN: **

**The sequel to Give in to the Night has finally been posted in the Mature Section. It is titled In Heart and Spirit under a co-writer's profile GI and RDX-Unchain The Mind. Chapter one is up, chapter 2 is on the way. The same announcement will also be given after Chapter 6 is completed and posted in Her Christmas Gift. Do not review to this message, do not comment. It is just to announce that the Sequel has begun. **

**Thank you for sticking with us (Reddragonx and GI) **

**P.S, this is our new signature trademark for our co-op writing:**

**PEACE**

**CYA**


End file.
